One Step at a Time
by hphglover
Summary: Fleur's life is a sham. She comes to Hermione for help with something important and Hermione accepts to lend a hand. Throughout their journey, many things will change and they will find out what true love really is.
1. The Favor

**Author's Notes: **I know I've been gone a long time from the HP femslash famdom, but I hope you guys are still interested in reading my work. I've been working on a Twilight femslash fic with Alice and Bella for the past few months and had left my Fleurmoine work on the back burner. There are two fics I'm working on, but this is the longest so far so I decided to start posting it first. It is not finished and I haven't worked on it in a while. I won't make promises to update weekly, or to have this finished soon, but I hope you'll stick with me on it.

Many thanks to the readers that have contacted me for their encouraging words and for asking me not to forget this lovely couple. As much as I love Bella and Alice from Twilight and Spencer and Ashley from South of Nowhere, Fleur and Hermione are my first love when it comes to femslash. Maybe once I start posting and you guys tell me what you think, I will find my muse again and get this fic finished!

Without further ado, here's my latest attempt at writing! Hope you enjoy it and if you do, be kind and let me know!

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE FAVOR**

"A Ms. Fleur Delacour is here to see you, Dr. Granger," her secretary informed her. "I tried to explain that you don't see new patients without an appointment, but she said you're personal friends. She promised it will only take a few minutes."

"It's alright, Anna, don't worry. Give me ten minutes and then send Ms. Delacour in."

"Thank you."

Anna left. Hermione closed the file she had been reading and frowned. _How had Fleur found her office_? she wondered wildly, _and why was she using her maiden name?_

Hermione had a private practice in the Muggle world and not many knew about it. As far as most of the wizarding world knew, she was a part-time healer at the children's ward in St. Mungo's. Only a handful knew that she had used a time-turner for the second time in her life to go to a Muggle university and train as a healer at the same time.

Wanting to use her knowledge of potions and magic, her Muggle practice wasn't traditional. She didn't use magic on any of her patients, but some still saw her methods as peculiar. Others, however, loved and appreciated her technique. Word of mouth had been her only type of advertising and now she was a very busy doctor. Since she was single, she dedicated three days to each place and took a day off to spend it with her parents or close friends. She was also living in London and leading a mostly Muggle life.

Only Harry, Luna, Ron and Ginny knew the location of her office. If one of them had seen a need to give the blonde Veela the address, something was definitely wrong.

Her musings were interrupted by a delicate knock on the door. Hermione looked towards it and called for Fleur to come in. The minute she did, Hermione sucked in her breath. The last time she had seen Fleur, which had been many months ago, she had seemed happy and full of life. The woman that stood in front of her now seemed more like a shadow of her former self. She covered her shock quickly and got up to greet her. They kissed on each cheek and Hermione motioned for Fleur to sit down. Instead of going back to her chair, she sat facing Fleur.

"Bonjour, mon amie."

"Bonjour, Fleur. Comment vas-tu?"

"Très bien, merci. Et toi?"

"Très bien."

"Your French 'as certainly gotten much better."

"Thanks so much for saying that. I've been practicing a lot with my parents since I'm planning to go to Paris for two weeks."

"Ah, Paris. I miss that wonderful city."

"It's a beautiful place and I never get tired of going."

"I 'ope you enjoy it."

"I know I will." Hermione looked at her friend and smiled. "Not to be rude, but this is certainly a surprise."

"I know, and I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know you must be busy."

"It's no problem."

"Thank you, ma belle. You 'ave very loyal friends, so don't be mad at 'Arry or Luna. I begged them to tell me where your office was for over a week and they finally relented. No one else knows I'm 'ere so your secret is safe."

Hermione blushed prettily. "It's not really a secret, but I know everyone expected me to remain in the wizarding world and work at the ministry. Or at least be a full time healer at St. Mungo's. Believe it or not, this suits me better."

"Because no one knows about your past and you can just be you?"

"Something like that. I'm not one that enjoys the celebrity status I was given. I hated the spotlight."

"'Arry does, too and that is why 'e's moved out to the country. Luna loves it out there as well."

"Ginny and Ron took to the limelight quite well and seem to enjoy it."

"Ron always wanted to be noticed and now 'e is."

"Good for him, I guess."

"You don't sound too impressed."

Hermione chuckled. "To each his own."

"Can I be honest with you?" At Hermione's nod, the blonde continued. "I think the only reason 'e is so sought after is the fact that they no longer 'ave access to you or 'Arry, so they go to the one left. Ron was always the sidekick to me."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so. You were the 'eart and brains of that operation. 'Arry was the brave 'ero that made it to the end thanks to your combined effort. What did Ron do that was so important? From what I've 'eard, 'e left whenever it got to be too much to 'andle. I'm sure 'e made a contribution 'ere and there, but never as much as you or 'Arry."

"Hmm, I never thought about it that way and I don't think Harry did, either."

"You're both too 'umble to do so. I can say it because I'm not a big fan of the Weasley's right now."

"Are we finally getting to the reason of your visit?"

"Oui."

"Can I say something? And please don't take it the wrong way, Fleur, but you don't look well."

The blonde's eyes immediately filled with tears and Hermione grabbed one of her hands and squeezed softly.

"The past couple of months 'ave been difficult."

"Want to talk about it over a cup of tea at my place?"

"I don't want to bother you anymore than I already 'ave."

"It's no bother. I'm done with my patients for the day and was just going over notes. I can leave."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"I'm positive. Let me grab my things and we'll get out of here. Besides, you've never seen my flat."

"Bon."

Hermione quickly put her things away and went outside to tell Anna she was leaving for the day. Since it was still an hour before their usual closing time, she told Anna to also lock up and take the rest of the afternoon off. She called Fleur and they left the office.

"Do you Apparate to your place?"

Hermione smiled. "No."

"Is it close by?"

"Not too bad. But don't worry, we're not walking." Hermione pointed to a silver Mercedes Benz Roadster that was parked outside. "That is my one guilty pleasure."

"I can see 'ow it would be better than chocolat! It's beautiful, but so little."

"It's a sports car, so it only has two seats."

"I bet you look sexy driving it," Fleur said as she walked closer to the car to get a better look.

Hermione stopped walking and stared after her, wide eyed and blushing. Noticing Fleur had reached the car and had turned around to watch her expectantly, Hermione moved. She pressed a button on the remote control key and unlocked it. Fleur wasted no time opening the door and sliding in. She was looking at everything, running her hand over the wood grain on the dash, the soft black leather and the controls on the radio.

"I take it you like my car," Hermione joked as they fastened their seatbelts.

"I love it! Let's go, 'Ermione. I want to see 'ow it drives," Fleur urged. Hermione chuckled at her eagerness and started the engine. Fleur sighed. "It _purrs_."

Her comment made Hermione laugh out loud and she peeled out of the parking lot after checking to see that no one was coming. It was very unlike her to show off, but Fleur seemed to like it and she was pleased with the reaction. Fleur encouraged her further and Hermione decided to take the long way home so Fleur would enjoy the ride as much as she could.

This was the Fleur she knew, full of life and always smiling. She knew once they got to her flat things would probably get serious again, but for now, it pleased her to make Fleur happy. Only Harry and Luna knew that she had a soft spot for the blonde beauty.

0-0

When they arrived at Hermione's building, Fleur looked up. "This is in a very nice part of town, 'Ermione, and it's one of the newer buildings. You must be doing better than everyone thinks."

"I can't complain. I have two jobs, I have marketed a fair share of potions, and I write articles for Luna's magazine. I've learned to live well."

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Fleur asked as they rode the elevator to one of the top floors.

"Sometimes," admitted the brunette.

"Don't you want to share it with someone special?"

Hermione had a faraway look in her eyes. "The one I would want to share it with is not obtainable to me."

"Why is that?"

Hazel eyes connected with cerulean ones and held their gaze for a few seconds. "He's already taken."

"Is it 'Arry?" Fleur gasped.

Hermione chuckled. "No! Harry is the bother I never had. And, no, it's not Ron," she finished making a disgusted face that made Fleur chuckle as well.

"I take it this topic is not up for discussion." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, Fleur, but I don't talk about it with anyone, not even Harry and Luna."

"It's okay. I'm 'ere to listen if you ever need me," Fleur said as she squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks, Fleur."

Hermione unlocked her door and motioned for Fleur to go in before her. Once inside, she locked the door again and watched as Fleur took in every detail of her flat. Only her parents, Harry and Luna had ever seen it.

"Is it okay if I look around?"

"Look all you want."

Fleur nodded and started exploring.

0-0

The flat was done in elegant shades of cream, burgundy and gold. Deep blue and dark green accents were thrown around to add color. Beautiful paintings covered several walls and she recognized some of the artists as being from Italy and France. Hermione certainly had good taste and the money to afford those little luxuries. The large leather sofa was anchored by two chairs and faced a beautifully done fireplace. Pictures of her parents and some friends sat on the mantel.

Fleur walked over to the pictures and ran her finger over some of the frames, a sad and faraway look in her eyes. What did surprise her was to see a picture of the two of them together taken at one of the Weasleys reunions. She was touched that Hermione thought highly enough of her to have it there. Tears welled up in her eyes when picture Hermione waved at her, but she blinked them away.

The dining room next to it was semi-formal and done beautifully as well. A forged bronze chandelier hung over the oak table and a base of burgundy calla lilies stood in the center of it. A wine cabinet took one wall and Fleur spent sometime there checking her collection, one that was substantial and had wines from all over the world. Fleur nodded in approval.

Next she went into the kitchen. It was an elegant merger of traditional and contemporary styles. The appliances were all in stainless steel and the counters were all done in Corian. While everything was clean and organized, something told Fleur her friend liked to spend time in there. There was a Kitchen Aid mixer in one corner and an espresso machine on another. Several cookbooks were stacked neatly on an open shelf in the oak cabinets.

Fleur kept walking around, looking at everything and learning more about the brunette. To say that she was surprised didn't even begin to cover it. It seemed she had only known Hermione on the surface and it saddened her to come to that realization.

"Why are you frowning, Fleur?"

Fleur tilted her head and looked at her. "I thought I knew you, but it seems I was wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we 'ave more in common than I ever realized and we could 'ave been closer friends all this time. I guess we never gave each other a chance."

Hermione nodded, accepting that as the honest truth. "It's never too late to start, is it?"

Fleur smiled. "You're right."

"Want to see the rest? I can order some take-out for us while you do."

"Even your bedroom?" Fleur joked.

"I've nothing to hide," Hermione smirked back.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," Fleur said as she walked out of the kitchen and around the corner.

Hermione looked after her retreating form for a minute. She had noticed the deep sadness that had come over her friend's face when she had been looking at the framed photographs and decided to find out what was troubling Fleur as soon as possible. She went back to the kitchen to order their food.

Fleur, meanwhile, opened doors as she kept exploring. The flat was big and spacious to begin with, but it was also obvious to her that Hermione had magically altered some rooms.

She walked into Hermione's office and smiled knowingly when she saw three enormous cherry bookcases completely full of books. A matching cabinet behind the desk hid a computer and a printer as well as reference books and dictionaries. As Fleur looked more closely at the shelves, she was impressed once again by the choices.

The magical books were concealed with charms, but Fleur still spotted them. There were several well looked after, original classics that must have cost a small fortune. It didn't really surprise Fleur to find so many books in there. Hermione wasn't called a bookworm for nothing. What _did_ surprise her were the variety of subjects and the different languages. It would take an avid reader years to go through such an extensive collection.

She sensed strong magic in the middle bookcase and figured it was a door of some sort. Before she could begin to figure it out, Hermione walked into the office.

"I see you've found my secret door," she commented as she walked closer to Fleur.

"I sensed the strong magic protecting it."

"It leads to my lab. Want to go in?"

"Sure."

Hermione waved her hand at the bookcase and it slid back. She walked in closely followed by Fleur.

"Mon Dieu! This is wonderful, ma ma chérie."

Hermione looked around proudly. It was a spacious and modern lab and she loved spending hours in it.

"Thanks. I enjoy it."

"I can tell. So far, I am very impressed."

"Want to see the rest of the place before our food gets here or do you want to look around here for a bit?"

"I'd like to see the rest. I can look at the lab another day."

To both of them, that statement sounded like the promise of more visits. Unbeknownst to the other, the idea appealed to both greatly. Hermione led Fleur out to finish the tour. There were two guest bedrooms, elegantly appointed, a guest bathroom and finally, Hermione's bedroom.

Like the rest of the flat, this room was very elegant. What differentiated it from the rest of the place, however, was the romantic feel it had to it. It was most definitely a feminine room, a place where Hermione could come and forget about the outside world. The king size bed was inviting, as were the many candles scattered around the room. A comfortable looking chair stood next to a table were a lamp and several books rested. Fleur could see Hermione there every night before going to bed. A plasma TV hung on the wall facing the bed and a painting of a beautiful blonde woman wrapped in a white sheet while sleeping on a sofa hung over the bed. Fleur was again surprised by the choice. It was a highly sensual painting, but at the same time, it was a very tranquil scene. Hermione had excellent taste in art pieces.

The bathroom was huge and even had an oval tub complete with jets. A separate shower had a frosted glass door and another door led to a big walk-in closet.

"Unexpected, but totally you," was Fleur's comment as they walked back out into the hall.

"Unexpected how?"

"I'm not sure. It was more feminine than I would 'ave thought."

"Because I'm not romantic in the least?" Hermione joked.

"Because you're one of the most practical women I know, and I don't mean that in a bad way."

"I guess you're right."

"I never said you weren't romantic, either."

"I know everyone thinks that and it's okay. It's what I portray to the world."

"What a silly thing to do, mon amie. After looking at your place, I can see there's a very passionate and romantic soul inside of you." Fleur ran the tip of her index finger softly over Hermione's cheek. "You shouldn't 'ide that part of you at all. It suits you perfectly," she told her before turning and walking back out of the room and returning to the living room area.

For the second time that evening, a comment made by Fleur had left her speechless. She stood there for several seconds digesting what the blonde had said before the door bell chimed and she hurried out of the room.

She walked quickly down the hallway and towards the front door. After checking who it was, she opened it and smiled at the young man in front of her.

"Hello, Danny."

"Hi, Dr. Granger. Here's your order."

"Thanks, Danny." Hermione handed him a few pound notes and smiled at him. "Keep the change."

His eyes widened. "Thank you so much!"

Hermione took the package from him and closed the door once he had left.

"You're also generous to a fault, mon amie, another good quality. The man that 'olds your 'eart captive and doesn't appreciate it is a fool."

Hermione jumped at the comment, having forgotten for a moment that Fleur was close to her and blushed delicately. She shrugged her shoulders gracefully.

"Danny's a university student that wants to go to medical school. I help in any way I can."

"The more I spend time with you one on one, the more I realize I don't know you at all."

"Is that bad?"

"Non. As long as we rectify it, that is."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'd like to get to know you better. The _real_ you, that is. Not the woman you portray to the rest of the world."

"I feel I should warn you there's isn't much of interest. You might find yourself bored to tears."

"I beg to differ, Dr. Granger, and I'll be the judge of that."

"Thank you. However, we might want to leave that for another occasion. You're here for a reason and we're going to talk about that now."

"Hmm, you might regret bringing that up again while we eat."

"Then we'll talk about it after we have dinner. My balcony offers an incredible view of the city at night."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Hope you like Thai."

"Another thing we 'ave in common, then," Fleur said with a small smile.

0-0

After they had eaten the delicious dinner, Hermione offered to open a bottle of wine, but Fleur politely declined. They walked out to the balcony and Hermione noticed the temperature had dropped dramatically over the last few hours. Fall was well on its way it seemed. She excused herself for a moment and left Fleur leaning against the railing. She was back several minutes later wearing snug jeans and a cable knit sweater and carrying a soft, throw blanket in her arms.

She put the throw over Fleur's shoulders and smiled at her. "That should keep you warm."

"Merci, mon amie."

"Now then, tell me what is going on with you and why your eyes look so sad all the time."

"I need a favor and I need you to keep it quiet."

"What is it?"

"Bill and I 'ave been separated for about two months. We're going to divorce in a few days."

Hermione gasped in surprise. "I'm so sorry, Fleur."

"It is what it is, I guess."

"What can I help you with?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh, no!"

"I don't want 'im or anyone else to find out if I am."

"Why not? As the father, he should know."

"Bill doesn't want children because of what 'appened to 'im. 'E won't want this child. Besides, William is in love with another woman and moved in with 'er a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry to hear that. What can I do to help?"

"I need you to perform the tests to see if I'm pregnant or not. If I am, I want you to keep it a secret and to be my doctor for the duration of the pregnancy."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"They know what is going on, but don't want to take sides. Bill is their son and I've never been one of their favorite people. I know deep down Molly blames me for this."

"Why would she do that?"

"No one knows this, but I 'eard 'er talking to Bill not long before we separated and 'e told 'er I was too 'igh maintenance and we didn't 'ave much in common. She agreed."

"What a bloody arse!" Hermione exclaimed. "He doesn't know what he's missing. How very ignorant of him."

Her heated words surprised Fleur. "What do you mean by that, ma chérie?"

"You're intelligent, beautiful and sophisticated. He could have learned from that. Instead, it seems like he wants another Molly as a wife."

Fleur actually smiled through her tears. "Is that why things never worked out between you and Ronald?"

"Maybe. I'll never stop seeking knowledge and he saw me as a freak because of that. His ideal wife will stay a home, give him lots of children and have a hot meal on the table the moment he walks in the door."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Not necessarily, if you're a woman that enjoys that as well. I'd never be able to do so."

"And yet your career is taking care of pregnant women and their babies."

"Fleur, don't misunderstand me, please. I love children and I want to have some at some point. However, it doesn't mean I have to stop doing the things I enjoy in order to do so."

"So you want to be a career woman who has a family."

"Is something wrong with that?" Hermione asked defensively.

"Non! I think it's wonderful. You would be great at it. I still think the man you love is a fool for not returning your feelings."

"Let's get back to you. Are you sure that once Bill finds out about the baby he won't change his mind?"

"'E told me as 'e was leaving that 'e was a beer and rare steak man."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"'E finished by saying I was a caviar and champagne kind of woman."

"And?"

"The two don't mix."

"And it took him _five_ bloody years to realize that?"

Fleur looked out at the city below her. "I suspect 'e's been 'aving affairs for most of that time."

"What? He is such a bleeding wanker!"

"You seem upset."

"Of course I'm upset, Fleur. You're my friend and you're hurting. Why didn't you leave him before?"

"I loved 'im," was the quiet reply.

Hermione looked out at the city and didn't know what to say to that. She simply put her arm around Fleur's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. They stood like that for endless minutes until Fleur finally broke the silence.

"So, will you do it? Will you agree to be my doctor?"

"Yes, mon amie, I'll do it."

0-0


	2. Complications

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER TWO: A FRIENDSHIP BLOOMS **

"I can perform a quick test now and tell you whether you're expecting a child or not," Hermione offered after several minutes of silence. "Besides, we should get back inside. It's too cold out here."

Fleur nodded, but said nothing as Hermione opened the glass door and they walked back in. Hermione pointed to the couch and Fleur sat silently.

"Would you rather wait, Fleur? I know this must be difficult for you."

"Non. You can perform the test. If I am pregnant, I need to take better care of myself for the sake of the baby."

Fleur leaned back against the cushions and closed her eyes. She took a shaky breath and waited for Hermione to do what she had to_._

"Is it okay if I lift your shirt a little and touch you?"

"Oui. I won't mind your touch at all, mon amie."

Hermione swallowed hard and got up. She helped Fleur lay back on the sofa and sat down on the carpeted floor. She lifted the shirt carefully and put her hand against Fleur's stomach. She felt the other woman's muscles quiver as she moved her hand carefully over the blonde's skin and chanted a few words in Latin.

Hermione watched as a soft golden glow began to emanate from underneath her palm. She took a deep breath and removed her hand. After lowering the shirt, she took a hold of Fleur's hand, which felt cold and clammy to the touch.

"It's positive, Fleur," she informed her softly.

Fleur didn't say anything, just took a shaky breath. Hermione waited, absently caressing the back of Fleur's hand with her thumb. A moment later, tears fell from the corner of Fleur's closed eyes. Hermione wiped at the corner of one eye softly, only to have another tear fall. A moment later, Fleur's chest started shaking with small sobs that grew in intensity as the minutes went by.

Hermione watched in anguish and finally sat back on the sofa and brought Fleur up. She held the blonde in her arms and let her cry all she wanted. Soon, her sweater was soaked at the shoulder, but she didn't mind. From the intensity of her sobs, Hermione was able to deduce that this was the first time Fleur had completely let her emotions out without trying to control them. She was crying not only for the baby she would raise alone, but for her failed marriage.

0-0

Fleur held on to Hermione for dear life and cried until she was spent. Her already complicated life had just been dealt a massive blow and she didn't know what she was going to do now. Bill would not want their baby, she couldn't possibly think of getting rid of it, and she was looking at a difficult time ahead of her.

Going back to France appealed to her, but in her current state, she would only depress her sister and worry her mother. Her grandmother's ailing health would also suffer and her father would be after Bill's blood. None of them had ever been fans of the eldest Weasley child and had told her so on numerous occasions.

She finally lifted her face from Hermione's shoulders and looked at her worried expression through swollen eyes. Hermione's eyes were a bit red as well and she felt even worse that she had made her friend cry.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and looked down at her lap.

Hermione put a finger under her chin and lifted it. Their eyes connected again.

"There is no reason at all to apologize, sweetheart. I understand that this is a difficult time for you and I want to be here for you if you'll let me."

"I appreciate that and all you've done, 'Ermione, but I don't want to drag you down with me. I've taken enough of your time as it is and I should be getting back 'ome."

"Then I would not be a true friend if I let you walk out of here in your present condition."

"I'll be okay."

"I know that. But humor me and stay here tonight."

"I don't want to impose."

"Then we'll have to stay at your place. I don't think it's smart for you to spend the night alone."

"I won't 'urt myself _or_ the baby, if that's what you're worried about."

"Don't take it the wrong way. I didn't mean that at all and you know it."

Fleur leaned her forehead back on Hermione's shoulder. "I know you mean well."

"There are plenty of rooms in this place and you can have whichever one you want. Mine, even. I'm going to make you some chamomile tea and help you to bed."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Belle, it would be my pleasure," Hermione said, shortening Fleur's middle name.

Fleur's eyes filled with tears again. "Only my father 'as ever called me that."

"I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

"No, please. I like 'ow it sounds coming from you."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat again and decided it was a good time to go and make some tea.

"I'm going to get you some clothes so you can shower and change before going to bed. A nice, warm shower will sooth you and some tea with honey will help you sleep better."

"Merci, mon amie."

0-0

Hermione left and Fleur leaned back against the couch. _A baby,_ she thought desperately. She had wanted one for so long. Fate sure had it against her. The last time she had had sex with her husband he had been drunk. He'd come home from the bar and told her he was in the mood. She almost refused, but when he started making a fuss, she gave in thinking it was her duty as his wife. Besides, she had known it would be over quickly.

"Hey," Hermione said softly, so as not to startle her.

Fleur opened her eyes and tried to smile.

"I got you a tank top and some pajama bottoms."

"Why are you blushing?"

Hermione handed Fleur a pair of black lacy panties. "Those are new. I didn't have any others to offer you."

Fleur took the silky pair offered and smiled knowingly at Hermione. "These are perfect, thanks. At least I was right about one thing," she told the brunette as she got up.

"What's that?"

"You _are_ a passionate woman inside."

She took the rest of the offered clothes and went down the hallway. Hermione took a shaky breath and went towards the kitchen.

Fleur walked into the bathroom to find that Hermione had already laid a towel and a new toothbrush on top of the vanity. She took off her clothes slowly and stepped into the shower.

It still seemed unbelievable that the person who had come to her rescue had been the brunette. They had gotten off on the wrong foot as teens and had gotten to know each other only a little better after the war. It was the time Hermione had spent at Shell Cottage that had started a friendship between them. Both had learned more about the other, especially that they had read each other wrong at the beginning. Hermione had found out that Fleur wasn't a bitchy ice princess and actually cared deeply for her family and friends, was very intelligent, and knew quite a bit about healing. Fleur had learned that Hermione was brave, faithful, intelligent beyond comprehension and went out of her way to help those she loved.

After the war was over, no one really saw much of Hermione. Harry and Luna were the only ones who had access to her at all times. She hated fame and decided to concentrate on her studies. The more distance she kept between her and the Weasley family, the less Fleur saw her, even after Bill and her had moved back to London two years ago. However, the times they did see each other, they would catch up and it would feel as if not much time had gone by.

Obviously, Hermione had planned her life well and was doing what she wanted and what made her happy. Fleur, on the other hand, had fallen into an abyss. She had really thought Bill was the man that would make her happy for the rest of her life, but she had been wrong. She wasn't sure it had to do with being attacked by a wolf, but he had become a surly man. Their happiness depended on his mood. If Bill was happy, so was everyone around him. If he was upset, no one could even smile in front of him. Fleur had gone along with it like a dutiful wife, wanting to prove to everyone that she wasn't the cold-hearted bitch they all saw her as.

Her sister had begged her many times to leave her husband and come back to France. Her mother had advised her the same way. But because she knew everyone in England expected her to give up, she had stuck to it. She had to make their marriage work no matter what. While many watched and made bets, Fleur moved on and pretended that everything was okay. Now that she thought about it, she knew she had been wrong. She should have gotten out of the marriage long before then.

And now, because of her indecision and stupidity, a baby would be brought into a marriage that was collapsing. A marriage that had been in shambles from day one. A marriage she had been advised many times not to go into because Bill wasn't her true mate. A marriage that should have never happened.

Fleur raised her head and let the spray of the water wash her tears away. Try as she might, she couldn't help but hate herself for thinking the baby growing in her womb was a mistake.

0-0

Hermione finished making the tea and put the china cup on a tray. She added some raspberry marmalade biscuits on another plate in case Fleur wanted something else to eat. She hadn't had much to eat during dinner, even if she raved about the food Hermione had ordered. She walked down the hall with the tray and went into the room where Fleur had laid her bag on the bed. After setting the tray down on the side table, Hermione put the purse on the floor and pulled back the covers. She fluffed the pillows and checked to make sure everything was in order. Since Fleur wasn't back yet, she sat on the bed and waited.

She was concerned about Fleur's mental state and knew she was showing signs of depression. Over the past couple of years, Hermione had noticed a tension between Bill and Fleur at family reunions. Mrs. Weasley didn't help matters when she kept asking them why they didn't have children yet. None of her children did, but because Bill was the oldest and married, she was putting a lot of pressure on him.

Mrs. Weasley's hopes had first been dashed when Harry had broken up his relationship with Ginny a few months after the war. Like Hermione, he wanted to do something with his life, not just marry and settle down right away. After their breakup, Harry had decided he wanted to see the world and had taken off for a year. When he came back, he and Luna were engaged. They had met in one of the places he was visiting and had spent the next six months traveling the world together. Luna understood him like no one else did.

Hermione and Ron never had a chance. The twins were too busy with their store to even think about settling down, even if they had been dating their respective girlfriends for more than three years. Percy was married to his job at the ministry. Charlie was devoted to his dragons and didn't come home often. And Ginny had been accepted to play for one of the best Quidditch teams in Ireland, so marriage for her was also out of the question for the time being.

Thus, the pressure had all been on Fleur to deliver the first Weasley grandchild. A tall order and one she was sure Fleur resented. Not because she didn't want children or loved her husband. On the contrary, Hermione was sure Fleur had loved Bill deeply at one point. It really wasn't fair that she was treated so poorly by his family.

Her musings were cut short when she heard the bathroom door open. She got up from the bed as Fleur walked into the room.

"Your tea is ready, Belle."

"Merci. You really shouldn't go through so much trouble for me, ma chérie."

"It was no problem at all. I'm glad the clothes fit."

Fleur looked down at herself and smiled. "They're very comfortable. I usually wear silk pajamas to bed and they can get cold in this weather."

"Why don't you wear something warmer then?"

Fleur shrugged elegantly. "Bill seemed to like them. A lot of good that did me, non?"

Hermione moved closer to her and finally gave in to the urge to hug the French woman. Fleur seemed surprised at first, but responded in kind. A few tears escaped her eyes once more. Noticing the tears and slight hitch in her breath, Hermione rubbed circles on Fleur's back.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart. You'll see. With time, everything will work out. And I'm here for you."

Fleur held her tightly for a moment longer and then stepped back. She leaned forward and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

"Long ago, you took care of me in my time of need. I'm simply returning the favor."

"You're a special woman, 'Ermione Granger, and anyone that thinks differently is a damn fool."

Hermione smiled at the blonde. "Thanks. Now, drink your tea and I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, just come by my room. I'll leave the door open for you."

0-0

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt something warm next to her and knew instinctively it wasn't Crookshanks. He liked to sleep at the foot of her bed and was currently keeping her parents company for a few days.

She turned around slowly and smiled when she saw Fleur lying next to her. At some point during the night, the blonde had come into her room and she'd never even noticed. There were dark circles under her eyes and Hermione's heart ached for her. Being careful not to wake her, she got up and headed for the bathroom to get ready for work.

When she was done, she noticed Fleur was still asleep, which meant she had been awake for most of the night. Hermione covered her carefully and wrote a quick note which she left on top of her pillow. She kissed the tip of her finger and pressed it carefully against Fleur's cheek.

"See you soon, sweetheart."

0-0

Harry's cell phone rang and he picked it up from were it was lying on top of his desk. He opened and read the message Hermione had sent.

_I want you both in my office in an hour. No excuses. And you better bring breakfast._

"Ah, shite," he murmured when he read it. He turned his laptop off and got up. "Luna, honey, we have to go see Hermione."

Luna came walking down the hallway with their six month old son in her arms. Harry melted at the site and smiled at both of them.

"Hermione wants to see us?"

"Yeah. She wants us to be at her office in an hour and bring breakfast."

"This must be about Fleur."

"I'm thinking the same. I'm going to go grab a quick shower and then I'll help you put Xavier's things together."

"Don't worry, love. Xavier and I are ready, aren't we, darling?"

His son gurgled happily and Harry placed a kiss on his forehead and another on his wife's lips.

"I'll be right back, then."

Luna nodded and followed him down the hall to the baby's room.

0-0

Fleur woke up slowly and a bit disoriented. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. Noticing the note on top of the pillow, she grabbed it and read the elegant script.

_Belle,_

_Bonjour. I hope you slept well, mon amie. I'm sorry I had to leave so early, but I had several patients to see this morning. Feel free to stay as long as you want and make sure you eat breakfast. Come by my office around 1 pm and I'll run some more test and give you some vitamins you should start taking. I left a set of keys on the kitchen counter for you as well as the code for the alarm. Also, plan on going to dinner with us tonight around 7 pm. _

_À __bientôt__,_

_Hermione_

Fleur frowned when she read the last part. Was Hermione referring to the man she was in love with? Somehow, the thought didn't sit well with her. She didn't want some foolish man to lead her friend on and hurt her.

Deciding she would wait before jumping to conclusions, Fleur got up and made the bed. After making the other bed and taking a shower, she left the apartment after locking everything up securely.

0-0

Harry stepped into the office followed by Luna, who was carrying Xavier in her arms. Hermione glared at him for a moment before focusing her eyes on her godson.

"Oh come on, 'Mione. I brought you Starbucks coffee and chocolate croissants. What more do you want, _blood_?"

"Shut up, silly man. Let me see my nephew."

Xavier went willingly into his aunt's arms and smiled at her. Luna watched in amusement as her husband was being completely ignored by his best friend because of his son.

"How are you, sweetie?" Hermione asked him while she rained little kisses on his sweet face. "You're getting so big!"

Xavier gurgled and smiled while he grabbed a hold of her hair and tried to eat it. Luna grabbed his little hand and released the hair.

"What has mummy told you about eating aunt 'Mione's hair?" Xavier looked at her and gurgled on.

They all laughed at him and finally settled down. Hermione took a careful sip of her coffee and sighed. Harry was just getting comfortable when she glared at him again.

"Explain to me why I didn't know Fleur was having such incredible problems with Bill."

"We didn't know, either, love. You know, ever since we had the baby the Weasleys have distanced themselves from us. She showed up at our place last week begging us to give her this address. We kept telling her no until she finally broke down yesterday and we had no choice. She really wanted to see you."

"She came by yesterday and she's in pretty bad shape emotionally."

"That's not all, is it?" Luna asked. "She was almost hysterical, so we know something major must have happened."

"She and Bill have been separated for two months. Two weeks ago he moved in with his lover. Now they're getting a divorce."

Luna's eyes widened. "The poor dear. I had no idea things were that bad between them."

"That's not even the worse part. Fleur is also pregnant."

"That bloody bastard," Harry whispered furiously. "I knew about the affair because I ran into them a few weeks ago. He made it seem like she was just a work associate, but I could tell there was more. Poor Fleur. She must be devastated."

"We spent the evening together at my place and she ended up spending the night. She cried a lot and I didn't think it was smart for her to leave in the condition she was in."

Harry and Luna exchanged a worried look. "Where is she now?"

"She might still be there or she might be at her place. I asked her to come here around one to give her a check up."

"That's good. Luna and I will go see her as well this week and offer our help."

"You can start tonight. You're taking us all to dinner to a place of my choosing."

Luna laughed at his expression. "Make sure you bring plenty of Muggle money, honey. Hermione is going to make you break the bank tonight."

"You're damn right I am. The least you could have done was give me a call and tell me she was looking for me, for Merlin's sake! The woman is in emotional distress and you make her wait an entire _week_ before you tell her how to contact me here?"

Harry bristled at her words. "If you didn't want to live like a fucking recluse all of the time, this wouldn't happen. You're the one that doesn't want to spend time with any of us as of late. What was I supposed to do? My hands were tied, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him some more and he glared right back. Xavier, noticing the distress, started whimpering. Hermione and Harry both turned to look at him.

"Will you two stop being stubborn and act like the brother and sister you are? You're making Xavier upset."

Both were clearly ashamed and immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I was out of line and you're absolutely right. I haven't been around much as of late and I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. I should have called the minute she asked about your whereabouts. She didn't want to see you at St. Mungos and I should have figured out why."

"I'm just worried about her. She's really upset over the breakup. Her emotional state is not good for the baby right now."

"Well, look at it this way. At least now she has you on her side. You've gotten along quite well since the war ended and if she wanted to see you, it means that she trusts you."

"You're right, I guess. And don't tell anyone about the baby. I'm not sure she wants anyone to find out just yet."

"Don't worry, dear, we won't. Fleur can tell us when she's good and ready. I'm just glad Xavier will soon have someone to play with!" Luna said as she looked at her son and smiled lovingly.

Harry watched Hermione for a moment as she took a small bite of her croissant. There was something bothering him about the entire thing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He took one of the pastries out of the bag and took a big bite of it before washing it down with her coffee.

"Touch that again and I will hex you," she warned as she grabbed the cup again.

"Touchy."

"You're a git."

Luna watched the exchange and laughed. It never ceased to amaze her how close Harry and Hermione were and how well they knew each other. They spent the next hour together, catching up and simply enjoying each others company.


	3. Surviving

_Author's Note: As always, thanks so much for the reviews. I love them all!_

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER THREE: SURVIVING **

Fleur, meanwhile, went home. She decided telling her parents about the pregnancy could wait for a few more weeks. She didn't want to upset them unless she absolutely had to. Once Hermione ran the tests she had mentioned and she knew when her due date was, she would go to France and tell them personally. And what a conversation that would be. First she would announce that she was newly divorced and in the next breath, she would announce her pregnancy. _Nice little homecoming from hell_, she thought bitterly.

There were several letters on top of her table and she picked them up expecting most of them to be from her family. She was mostly right, but there was also an official looking letter from the ministry. It wasn't hard to guess what it said, but she still opened it first. Her eyes watered while reading the citation to appear in court to terminate her marriage. In one more week, at 10 am in the morning, Fleur would become a divorcée.

Tears fell down her cheeks once more and she ignored the rest of the letters. She walked over to her favorite reading chair and collapsed into it, the ministry letter clutched unknowingly in her hand. The tears didn't stop for more than one hour and by the time they did, she was exhausted. After the fitful sleep she'd had the night before, she was tired and emotionally spent. She knew she had to eat something for the baby's sake, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

Getting up tiredly, she let the letter fall to the floor and walked to her room. She stripped and crawled into bed after taking a sleeping potion. A few more tears escaped the corners of her eyes before she fell into the blessed abyss of sleep.

0-0

Hermione looked at her watch and frowned. It was quarter past one and there was no sign of her. She went out to the reception area to find it empty.

"Dr. Granger, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Do I have any more appointments for this afternoon?"

"No. I was just waiting for your friend, but she hasn't shown up or called yet."

"I'm going to step out for a while, then. If you don't have much else to do, you can go home when you're done with your paperwork."

"Are you coming back to the office?"

"I'm not sure. If I'm not back by the time you're done, go ahead and lock up."

"Alright, Dr. Granger."

Hermione went back to her office, packed her medical bag, threw in some vitamins and a few potions, and decided to pay Fleur a visit.

0-0

Before reaching Fleur's place, she stopped at a deli to pick up lunch for both of them. She had a feeling Fleur had skipped breakfast and lunch along with the appointment. After ordering a couple of sandwiches, soup and some salad, Hermione paid for her purchases and headed out.

She reached the small home in no time and got out carrying the few bags she had brought with her. She looked around and wondered once again how Fleur had gone from living in the lap of luxury to settling for so little. While Bill made a decent living, he was not one to spend money on things he considered frivolous. Fleur had quit her job at his request and that brought in less money. She wondered what would happen now that she was expecting a baby. She knew Fleur's family was wealthy, but she still worried about who was going to help the blonde beauty.

After knocking on the door several times and getting no response, Hermione decided to go in. There was an intricate set of locking charms applied to the door and it took her several minutes to go through all of them. Fleur really was an expert at it and Hermione had a feeling she had done that to keep Bill out.

Hermione opened the door carefully and called out Fleur's name. Again, there was no response. Frowning, Hermione put the bags on the kitchen table. As she was going to go down the hall, she noticed the letter on the floor.

"Oh, Fleur," she whispered when she read it.

After placing the letter on the table, Hermione walked down the hall calling Fleur's name again. She reached the last door and knocked on it. Her heart was beating fast at that point and Hermione was getting scared. Turning the knob, she pushed the door open and sighed in relief when she saw a sleeping Fleur in bed.

Her head fell forward and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she was in control of her emotions once more, she walked closer to the bed and bit her lip. Fleur was on her stomach and the sheet had tangled around her waist. Her bare back was to Hermione and she took the opportunity to admire the blonde for a moment.

She sat on the side of the bed carefully and touched her friend's shoulder, calling her name softly as she did so. The brunette didn't realize her mistake until it was too late.

Instinctively, Fleur leaned towards the voice calling her name and turned around. She blinked her eyes several times before she focused them on her. Hermione, meanwhile, was holding her breath and looking down at Fleur's very naked and very beautiful chest.

"'Ermione, what are you doing 'ere?"

Hermione finally lifted her eyes and met the blonde's, her cheeks now sporting a nice shade of red. "You didn't show up at my office like I had asked you to and I got worried."

"Oh! Je suis désolé, ma chérie. I didn't sleep well last night and I took a sleeping potion this morning when I got 'ere."

Hermione, not wanting to be rude, got up and covered Fleur with the sheet before sitting down again. Fleur seemed to notice then she had been naked and blushed.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I got worried."

Fleur held the sheet closer to her chest and nodded. "I told you I wasn't going to 'urt myself or the baby, 'Ermione."

"That isn't the reason why I came. You were so upset yesterday that I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll leave now that I know you're fine."

Hermione made a move to get up from the bed, but Fleur grabbed her arm. "Don't leave. S'il tu plait," she added when she saw Hermione hesitate.

"I don't want to bother you or seem like I'm prying into your business, Fleur."

"You're not doing that. I was planning on going to see you, but I fell asleep, is all."

"I brought you some lunch," Hermione said changing the subject.

"I'll eat as long as we share it."

"That's good, because I brought enough for both of us. Why don't you get dressed and I'll wait outside?"

"You don't 'ave to wait outside. You've already seen me 'alf-naked, ma chérie."

Their eyes locked and held for several seconds before Hermione broke away.

"Still. I'll go outside and wait."

Before Fleur could stop her again, she got up and left the room quietly and without a backward glance.

0-0

Fleur looked at the retreating back and cursed her stupidity. She had tried to make a joke and had clearly failed. Hermione had been worried about her, had seemed rather upset and all she'd wanted was to ease the tension between them.

She got up and dressed quickly, all the while thinking that Hermione looked incredibly attractive in her black dress and heels. Fleur wondered once again who it was that held the key to Hermione heart. Obviously, he wasn't a bright man. Why wouldn't anyone want to be with the brunette? She was successful, brilliant, caring and beautiful.

Then it occurred to her that maybe Harry and Luna knew who this man was and she made a mental note to ask them soon. If she knew who the lucky bastard was, then maybe she could do something about it and repay some of Hermione's kindness.

0-0

Hermione sat at the dining room table and stared at nothing. She was lost in her thoughts, wondering if she had done the right thing by coming to see Fleur. The blonde seemed fine and had been sleeping peacefully when Hermione had arrived.

She decided she would eat her lunch quickly, tell Fleur about their plans with Harry and Luna and then take her leave. No sense in staying longer and intruding into her life more than she had already.

0-0

Fleur came into the living room dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and barefoot. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she looked younger and more carefree than Hermione had seen her in a while.

"I'm starving, believe it or not," she announced as she reached Hermione.

"That's good. I brought sandwiches, soup and some salad."

"Let me guess. Turkey on wheat, chicken noodle soup and lots of fresh seasonal fruit?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Well, for _you_ I did! You need to eat healthily."

"I'll 'umor you for now."

Hermione smiled and started taking things out of bags. Fleur watched in amusement and let her. After she was done setting out the food, she picked up her sandwich and took a bite. Fleur took this opportunity to grab the other half of Hermione's sandwich and switch it with one of her own.

"Hey!" Hermione protested as she swallowed. "What's the big idea?"

"I love pastrami on rye. You should 'ave known better than to bring that for yourself and not think you 'ad to share. Be thankful I don't take it all!"

"I wanted you to eat a healthy meal."

"I know and this _turkey_ pastrami is amazing!"

Hermione watched in amusement as Fleur took a big bite and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Don't think I'm sharing my soda, either."

"I'll 'ave a big glass of milk, don't worry."

Hermione got up form the table and went into the kitchen. A moment later, she was back with the glass of milk.

"There you go."

"Oh, you didn't 'ave to do that. I'm pregnant, ma chérie, not crippled."

"I know that, Belle. I was being polite."

Fleur covered the brunette's hand with her own. "I appreciate everything you've done so far."

Hermione just nodded. They ate the rest of their meal while chatting a little bit and Fleur took the opportunity to ask Hermione lots of questions about her pregnancy.

Before she left, Hermione handed Fleur her vitamins and potions, told her about their plans and promised to come by and pick her up around half past six. Fleur agreed and Hermione took her leave.

0-0

A knock on the door alerted Fleur that Hermione had come by to pick her up. Looking down at her watch she noticed that the brunette was about fifteen minutes early. She opened the door and her smile froze on her face when she saw who was standing there.

Bill Weasley looked her up and down and whistled softly. "You look pretty hot, blondie. Got a big date tonight? I see you've gotten over me quite quickly. Or did you already have him waiting on the sidelines?"

"What do you want, William?" Fleur asked and tried to keep herself from throwing up.

"I think I left my leather jacket here and I need it. It's starting to get cold at night."

"Wait 'ere and I'll get it for you."

"This is my house, too. I can come in if I want."

"Actually, William, this stopped being your 'ome the moment you decided to shack up with some trollop while still being married to me."

"It's not my fault I had to look for love elsewhere. You were like a block of ice most of the time. I'm a hot-blooded male with needs that you could never fulfill. Don't blame me for your shortcomings as a woman, Fleur," he said with a smirk on his face.

Fleur took a deep breath and turned around. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom and opened the closet door. She was praying and hoping that she'd be able to contain her tears. Bill Weasley did not deserve them and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing them.

She grabbed his jacket quickly and the rest of his reminding clothing. After shrinking everything with a quick spell, she threw everything into a bag and walked back out to the living room. He was still standing by the door, a big satisfied smile on his face. For the first time in her life, Fleur felt hate for someone she had loved dearly at one point.

"These are the last of your things," she said as she handed him the bag. "There is no reason for you to come by again."

"Do you miss me?"

"Not one bit."

"I know you're lying. You still love me."

"Think what you want, William. I'll see you next week in court."

Not waiting for his reply, she slammed the door on his face. A moment later, she leaned against said door and let the tears finally fall. She cried silently for several minutes unable to help herself. It still hurt deeply that he cared so little for her and could be so cavalier about their situation. It also made her wonder once again if he had ever loved her at all or if their relationship had been the result of her thrall on him.

Before she could regain her senses, there was another knock on the door, softer this time, and she knew Hermione would be on the other side. She ran her fingers quickly under her eyes, trying to erase any trace of her tears. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled.

"Bonjour."

"What's wrong, Belle?" Hermione immediately asked.

"Nothing! Why do you ask?"

"You've obviously been crying."

"Nonsense," Fleur said airily.

Hermione tilted her head to the side in that superior way of hers and ran the tip of her finger under Fleur's eye. Then she proceeded to show Fleur the black stain of mascara on it. Fleur blushed and quickly turned around.

"I'll be right back."

Hermione stood there not knowing what to do. She looked at her fingertip and wondered what had made the blonde woman cry this time. She stepped into the home and closed the door softly behind her. Knowing Fleur wanted privacy she stayed by the door and waited.

A moment later, Fleur was back, her make-up perfectly in place. She smiled at Hermione.

"I'm ready to go if you are."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just nodded and turned back around. She opened the door and walked outside without waiting for Fleur and headed straight for her car. If Fleur didn't want to share, that was fine with her. She wasn't about to keep butting into what was obviously none of her business.

Fleur locked up quickly and cursed herself for acting the way she was. Hermione was not a nosy person by nature and if she had asked, it was because she truly cared. Fleur knew she had to make it up to the brunette soon and she would.

The drive to the restaurant was made in strained silence and Fleur hated it. This was all her fault. She had obviously offended her friend and this was Hermione's way of dealing with it. She was quite good at the silent treatment, too. Fleur looked out at the passing lights as Hermione drove to the restaurant and sighed quietly.

When they got to the restaurant, Hermione went to get out of the car and Fleur stopped her when she placed her hand on her thigh. She felt Hermione stiffen at her touch but didn't remove her hand.

"I'm sorry about before."

Hermione nodded but didn't look at her. "It's none of my business. I apologize for asking."

Before she could reply, Hermione was out of the car and handing the keys to the valet parking attendant. Fleur sighed deeply again before getting out of the car and following the brunette into the restaurant.

_Merde! Damn stubborn streak_, she thought. _Not that I don't deserve it, but still!_

0-0

Harry and Luna were already at the entrance hall waiting for them. They smiled in greeting and Hermione and Fleur put on smiles as well. Hermione figured her friends didn't need to be dragged into the problem and imagined Fleur felt the same way.

They were seated quickly and the conversation flowed easily enough. Everyone was thoughtful not to bring Fleur's present situation into the conversation. They reminded on safe topics that included Xavier, Luna's magazine, Hermione's practice and Harry's students at Hogwarts. Fleur didn't offer much about herself since she had been a housewife and no longer had a husband to take care of or a job to speak of.

Right before dessert arrived, Hermione's blackberry went off. She smiled apologetically at them and checked it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. One of my patients has gone into labor and I'm needed there."

"Its okay, Hermione. We'll call you and set another date to do this again. It's been fun."

"Sounds great, Luna." She turned to Harry. "Can you take Fleur home?"

"Oh, don't worry about me; I can take a taxi or Apparate."

"Apparating is out of the question right now," Hermione told her a bit sternly.

"Don't worry, love. Luna and I will take her home."

"Thanks, doll."

Hermione leaned towards Harry and kissed his cheek. The she kissed Luna, who was at her other side. She looked at Fleur as she was getting up but made no move to kiss her, so Fleur just smiled sadly and waved goodbye as she left.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look, but said nothing. He definitely needed to get Hermione alone and ask her some questions. Something was definitely going on with the woman he considered a sister. He wasn't stupid and had noticed the tension between his friends the entire dinner. Luna had looked at him several times and he knew she had noticed as well.

Dessert arrived and while he and Luna dug in happily, Fleur just pushed hers around the plate.

"Is everything okay, Fleur? Something wrong with your dessert?" Luna tentatively asked.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I guess I'm just full."

"Is everything okay between you and Hermione?" Harry ventured.

Fleur put her fork down and looked at him. "I upset 'er right before we came 'ere."

"Hermione is not one to hold grudges. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I 'ope so. She's been wonderful to me the past couple of days."

"Hermione will do anything for those she loves."

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's 'Ermione in love with?"

Harry's eyebrows rose at the direct and unexpected question. "Hermione's in love?"

"That's what she told me. But she said the man was unattainable because 'e already loved someone else."

"I have no idea who you're talking about. It seems like my sister's been keeping secrets from me."

"It can't possibly be Ronald," Luna pointed out. "Theirs was a disastrous relationship. She loves Harry like a brother, so he's out, too. Neville is just a good friend and very much in love with his boyfriend. I can't think of anyone else."

"'E must be a Muggle doctor then," Fleur suggested. "Please don't tell 'er I asked you. She really didn't want to talk about it. I just wondered if you knew so we could 'elp 'er."

"Don't worry about it. I'll try to find out in a subtle way," Harry promised.

Luna laughed. "Honey, you don't know how to be subtle. Let me handle it."

Harry blushed and they shared a much needed laugh. After paying the substantial check, they left the restaurant.

0-0

It was close to two in the morning when a cranky and tired Hermione walked into her apartment. She took off her heels and walked down the hall to her room. She went straight to the bathroom and took off her dress, dropping it into the hamper basket. Next came her lacy bra and panties and she finally stepped into the shower.

When she was done, she put on a pair of boxers and a tank top and headed to bed. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fleur lying on her bed, fast asleep on top of the covers. She was dressed in jeans, a beige, cable knit sweater and wool socks. In her lap lay one of Hermione's books. It was easy to deduce that the blonde Veela had fallen asleep while waiting for her to get home.

Hermione took a moment to admire her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Too tired to talk or deal with their earlier incident right then, Hermione walked over to the bed and gently took the book out of Fleur's hands. The slight movement woke the blonde.

"'Ermione?"

"It's me, Fleur."

"What time is it?"

"Around half past two."

"You look tired."

"I am. Want to change into something more comfortable before we turn in?"

"You want me to stay?"

"I'm not about to ask you to leave at this late hour."

"You're still mad at me."

"It doesn't matter right now, Fleur. I really just want to go to sleep."

"Bon."

Hermione went back into her closet and came out carrying another pair of boxers and a t-shirt and handed them to her. Fleur got up from the bed and started undressing while Hermione pulled back the covers. She kept her back to the blonde to give her some privacy.

"Do you want me to sleep in the other room?"

"I don't mind if you sleep here with me."

Hermione crawled into bed and Fleur followed her. After pulling the covers over them, Fleur turned towards Hermione and whispered goodnight. Hermione responded the same way and closed her eyes.

She was asleep in no time and Fleur followed.

0-0

Hermione woke up the next morning and noticed several things at once. It was probably mid-morning, she was late for work and sometime during the night, Fleur had cuddled up to her and had wrapped her arm around her waist. Hermione tried to get up slowly as not to wake her, but the blonde tightened her arm around her.

"Don't go just yet. Sleep a little longer. You need it," she murmured drowsily.

Hermione, not knowing what to do, settled back down. She tried to remember if she had any appointments early and realized it was Sunday, her day off. She settled more comfortably into bed and fell back asleep a few minutes later.


	4. An Invitation

_Author's note: I thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved them all, even the ones telling me my work is sort of _blah_, but would give it a chance anyways! To the ones I'm not able to respond to, many, many thanks. This is a much lighter chapter to give us all a break, so I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to know what you think of it. _

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER FOUR: AN INVITATION **

Right around noon, Hermione's phone rang. She blinked several times and tried to make sense of where she was. At some point she had turned on her stomach. Fleur had moved away from her, but she still had her hand in the middle of the brunette's back, as if unable to break the contact. Moving carefully, Hermione got up from the bed and went to use the bathroom.

When she was done, she checked her caller id and noticed her mother had called. All of a sudden she remembered that they had plans for brunch and she was probably going to be late. She dialed her mother back and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, mum, I'm sorry I didn't pick up earlier. I got home late and just got up."

"_It's okay, darling. We have time still._"

"I just have to get ready and drive Fleur home. I should be able to meet you in about one hour."

"_Fleur's your French friend, correct?_"

"Yes, that's the one. She's been having some personal problems and stayed here last night."

"_I'm sorry to hear that, dear. Why don't you bring her along? It might do her well to distract herself. Your father is playing golf and then going to the club, so we might be able to go to the movies as well._"

Hermione thought about that for a moment and decided her mother was right. "I'll ask her. If Fleur decides to go with us, we can probably meet you at our usual place in forty-five minutes."

"_Wonderful! See you soon, darling._"

"Bye, mum."

"Where are we going?" Hermione jumped and turned around, her eyes wide. "Je suis désolé. I thought you 'eard me coming."

"It's okay. I have a brunch date with my mother and I was just talking to her."

"Oh. I'll leave now and let you get ready."

"She wants you to come with us."

Fleur moved closer and grabbed her hand. "And what do _you_ want?"

Hermione looked down at their hands and swallowed hard. "I'd like it if you came as well," she told her after looking up.

"I'd love to come with you, then," the blonde responded softly.

Hermione nodded and blushed a little at the unintentional double entendre. "We should get ready."

"Oui," Fleur said but didn't move. She let got of Hermione's hand only to cup her cheek. She placed a lingering kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Thank you for everything you're doing for me."

"No problem."

"We'll talk about what happened last night when we get back. I owe you an explanation."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't. It's none of my –" Fleur placed a finger on Hermione's lips, effectively cutting her off.

"We'll talk later."

Hermione simply nodded.

0-0

As planned, Hermione and Fleur met Doris at the restaurant. Used to French customs, she kissed both of Fleur's cheeks and greeted her in her native language. They had a small conversation in French while Hermione looked on amused. Her mother was showing off!

They were finally seated and surprisingly, they had a great time. While Doris knew most of her friends, she only acted this relaxed around Harry and Luna. She had even babysat Xavier on several occasions.

She'd never met Fleur before, but they kept talking like they had known each other for years. At one point, Fleur excused herself to go to the ladies room and Doris turned to Hermione with a bright smile.

"Such a darling young woman she is; so polite and sophisticated. How come you've never brought her to meet us before?"

"I didn't think about it, mum," Hermione answered with a slight frown. "Fleur has been married for the past five years so we mostly see each other at the Weasley's."

"Oh, I thought she was your _girlfriend_," Doris said with a frown.

Hermione's eyebrows rose high. "_What?_"

"Isn't that the reason you brought her over? So I could meet her and tell you what I think?"

"_No!_ I told you she is married! What even gave you that idea?" Hermione asked aghast.

"Several things, in fact," she said as she raised her hand and lifted her fingers as she started telling her daughter these _things_. "She slept over at your place. The way you look at her is different from the way you look at your other friends. She looks back at you the same way. She's been really nice to me. And she _touches_ you a lot."

"Mother, are you _kidding_ me? She spent the night because she's having trouble in her marriage, is getting a divorce next week and just found out she is pregnant."

Doris put a hand to her chest. "Oh, the poor dear," she said softly.

"I don't look at her any differently and neither does she. She's nice to everyone and if she's touching me it's because she's French!"

"Are you sure?" Doris asked as she saw a smiling Fleur approaching them. "We wouldn't mind that the baby isn't yours. We'd love it just the same."

"Honestly, Mother! Have you not listened to a single word I've said? Fleur is not my _girlfriend_. Could we please just drop this, for heaven's sake?"

"Everything okay?" Fleur asked the pair as she sat down again.

"Everything is fine, dear. I was just under the impression that the reason you were here was because you and Hermione were romantically _involved_."

"_Mother_!" Hermione exclaimed mortified, her cheeks growing warm in embarrassment.

Fleur chuckled as she covered Hermione's hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Its okay, Hermione. What gave you that idea, Doris?" she asked as she turned towards the older woman with an amused smile.

Doris started explaining her observations to Fleur and Hermione excused herself to go to the ladies room. She would explain everything to Fleur later. Her mother wanted to see her settled and was grasping at straws. She'd let her mother have some fun at her expense and then set things right with Fleur.

After their brunch they decided to go to a movie and then shopping since Hermione's dad's birthday was right around the corner. Fleur even bought him a new Chanel tie to her mother's delight. Hermione told her it wasn't necessary but Doris was thrilled that she had done so and gave Hermione a knowing look. Fleur even offered to cook them a French meal at Hermione's place to celebrate the occasion, something Doris wholeheartedly agreed to. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and stopped listening at that point.

They had dinner at her mother's favorite Italian restaurant and then parted ways close to seven in the evening.

0-0

"I can't believe I'm now the owner of a Muggle cell phone," Fleur said excitedly as she played with her new blackberry. It had been a gift from Doris.

"Mum was right and I'm sorry I didn't think of it before. You're expecting a baby now and you need to be able to get a hold of me anytime you need. I don't have my office connected to the Floo network for obvious reasons."

"You'll 'ave to teach me 'ow to use it."

"Of course. And I'll program all our numbers in it for you."

"Sounds good. Your mother is such a love, by the way. I 'ad a fantastic time," Fleur admitted.

"I love her to death, but she can drive me mad sometimes. I hope she didn't offend you in any way. I apologize for her assumptions."

"Oh, it didn't bother me at all. Anyone would be lucky to 'ave you as their girlfriend."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? Your mother didn't mean any 'arm."

"No, she didn't."

"I'm curious, thought."

"About what?" Hermione asked full of trepidation.

"Are you into women?"

"_What?_"

"Do you like women? Is that why you 'aven't 'ad a boyfriend in ages?"

"_No!_"

"Because it's perfectly okay if you do."

"I don't."

"Hmm."

"What does _'hmm'_ mean?"

"I could see it," Fleur said trying to keep the smirk from her face when she glanced over at the brunette, who was blushing profusely and looked completely mortified by their conversation.

"See what?"

"You with a beautiful woman on your arm."

"No, Fleur, that's insane!"

"Why? It would be perfectly natural."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," Hermione muttered.

"I'm just saying."

"I'm _not_ into women, Fleur. Or at least, I've never been before," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh? So you do find someone of the same sex attractive? Do I know 'er?"

Hermione just looked at her quickly but didn't answer.

"You didn't seem to mind it when I put my arms around you last night, so I guess the idea is growing on you."

"You're my friend, Belle."

"So you like to sleep cuddled next to your female friends?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Bon."

"Didn't _you_ mind?"

"Not really. I was the one that initiated it, so obviously I was fine with it. Unlike you, I don't 'ave a problem with the idea. Besides, I've 'ad a couple of female lovers before."

The news stunned Hermione like nothing had for a while. She took a few minutes to compose herself.

"So you've been with women before?"

"Oui and it was magnifique."

"Oh."

"It's very different from being with men," Fleur continued when Hermione looked over at her curiously. "Women are so much softer, tender and they know your body so well. I'm serious, you should try it!"

"I'll keep that in mind," the brunette said evasively.

"So as I was saying, I didn't mind 'olding you last night because I was comfortable with it and you."

"Why did you do it, though? I mean, it wasn't the first time you slept in my bed and the other times you kept your distance." Hermione inquired, unable to stop herself from asking.

"I needed to feel your warmth last night. It made me feel a bit better."

"So I was a poor substitute for Bill," Hermione accepted sadly.

"You, 'Ermione Granger, are so _dense_ sometimes. I'm not looking for a substitute for that miserable man!" Fleur said in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"You just said you needed to feel warmth."

"Non," Fleur corrected softly as if talking to a moronic person. "I said I needed to feel _your_ warmth."

Hermione shot her a quick look and swallowed. She looked towards the road again and didn't say anymore. Fleur watched her from the corner of her eye, but remained quiet as well.

As they were approaching their exits, Hermione looked nervously at Fleur again. "Your place or mine?"

"It's up to you."

"I need a better answer than that, Belle."

"I would not mind spending the night with you again, but if that bothers you, then take me to my place."

Hermione nodded and kept going past the exit for Fleur's home. Fleur smiled serenely and settled back against the leather seat. Merlin help her, but she had no idea what she had just done. She only knew she hadn't felt that alive in a very long time and exchanging ideas with Hermione had stimulated her senses in more ways than one.

0-0

They walked into the flat in a comfortable silence. Hermione looked at her watch and noticed it was only half past seven. What was she supposed to do with Fleur until it was time for bed?

"Want to do some reading before we sleep?" Fleur suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Want to shower first?"

"Is that an invitation?" Fleur laughed at the face her friend made. "I'm just teasing you."

"Real funny, Fleur," the brunette grumbled.

"Oh, come on, aren't you glad I'm laughing instead of crying? I've spent the last three days crying like a fool over a man that doesn't deserve it."

Hermione was immediately contrite. "You're right. I'd rather see you smiling than crying. Why don't you go first and I'll find some more clothes for you to wear?"

"I'll do your laundry tomorrow morning."

"Nonsense."

"We'll see."

Fleur followed Hermione down the hall and into the bathroom. While Hermione was rummaging in her walk-in closet, Fleur undressed quickly and stepped into the shower.

When Hermione heard the shower start she looked up towards the door. She could see Fleur's silhouette through the glass and sucked in a breath. Because it was frosted glass, she couldn't see clearly, but what she saw was enough to make her blush. She picked Fleur's clothes quickly and placed them on top of the vanity and left the bathroom in a cold sweat.

_She did not like women. Especially not her blonde friend. No matter how beautiful and delectable her body had looked through the glass. _

Or so she kept telling her silly self over and over again.

0-0

When they were both done with their showers, they settled in bed with a book each and read for a good hour. At one point, Hermione got up to make them a pot of tea. They drank the tea and nibbled on strawberry jam biscuits while reading. When they were done, Fleur took the dishes back to the kitchen. The domesticity of it all didn't escape their notice, but both kept quiet about it.

When she got back into bed, she lay on her side and faced Hermione. Hermione noticed this and looked down at her. She marked the place she was at and closed the book. After setting it on the bedside table, she also lay on her side and faced Fleur.

"What's the matter?"

"Bill came by my place right before you came to pick me up yesterday."

"Is that why you were crying?"

Fleur nodded. "Bill said some 'urtful things that got to me."

"What did he say, sweetheart?"

"That the reason 'e left me was because I acted like a block of ice sometimes."

"That insensitive bastard!" Hermione exclaimed hotly. "That is not true!"

"I've thought about it and 'e might be right."

"Do not blame yourself for this, Belle. He was the cheating wanker."

"Maybe I wasn't a good enough woman for 'im. Maybe 'e cheated on me because I didn't give 'im what 'e needed."

"Did he actually say that to you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Bill said 'e 'ad to look for love elsewhere because I couldn't give 'im what 'e needed. That my shortcomings as a woman made 'im cheat. Maybe 'e's right."

Hermione widened her eyes and got up from the bed. She started pacing while murmuring and cursing up a streak in more than one language. Fleur watched in surprise, never having seen Hermione lose her cool like that.

"'Ermione," Fleur called out softly.

"What?" she spat.

Fleur recoiled back and shook her head. Hermione cursed again, this time at herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a few calming breaths and came back to the bed. She lay down and kissed Fleur's forehead.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that an intelligent and beautiful woman like yourself would believe such rubbish! Bill is trying to justify his failure as a husband by blaming things on _you_. It makes him feel better about himself and makes you doubt yourself. He's playing games with your head and you're letting him, Belle!"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Ron used to do the same to me. He would blame me for his shortcomings as a man and I believed it at first. Until I realized that he was doing it to keep me under his control and I broke up with him. I bowed never to let that happen to me again."

"Is that why you've been alone for so long? Why you work so much?"

Hermione looked away. "Maybe. I don't know. Work makes me happy. Success makes me happy. Right now, I prefer that to being in a relationship where I am not treated as an equal."

"Don't you wish to share your life with someone?"

"If the right person came along, I'd love to share my life with someone, Fleur."

"I don't know if I'll ever trust love again after this."

"Eventually you will. For now, we need to concentrate on getting you better and taking care of the baby."

"I won't tell my parents until the divorce is final."

"What about Bill? When will you tell him?"

"I don't plan on telling 'im for now."

Hermione frowned. "He's going to find out eventually. Once you start showing it will be next to impossible to hide the pregnancy."

"Before we got married, my parents made us sign a contract that protected me in case of a divorce. 'E won't 'ave a right to any of my possessions or fortune. It also 'as a clause in it pertaining to children, if we 'ad any. I will 'ave complete custody over them and 'e will only get visitation rights as the court sees fit. They will even carry the Delacour name."

"Wow. Did your parents not think the marriage would work?"

"My parents 'ave never liked Bill and advised me not to go into the marriage many times. My mother kept telling me 'e wasn't my rightful mate."

"You have a _mate_?"

"All Veelas do."

"Who is he?"

"'E _or_ she. I 'ave no idea."

"It can be a female?"

"Of course it can."

"Wow."

"Why is that surprising to you?"

"I had no idea. There isn't much written about Veelas."

"Yes, there is. It's just not within access of other magical beings. I 'ave several books at 'ome, as a matter of fact."

"I'd love to read them!"

"I'll see if it's okay with my mum first. It's not something we're supposed to share. Only Veelas and their mates should read the books."

"I find that fascinating."

"Of course you would, ma chérie!"

Hermione laughed self consciously. "Let's get back to our original conversation."

"Do we 'ave to? I don't want to talk about Bill anymore."

"I just want to say one more thing."

"Go ahead, then."

Hermione cupped Fleur's cheek tenderly and looked at her with a smile. "You are a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman. Don't ever let _anyone_ tell you any different."

Fleur's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for your kind words, 'Ermione. Sadly, once you're told differently for a while, you start to doubt yourself."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Hermione caught it with her lips. "Then we'll have to fix that."

Fleur simply nodded.

"Ready to sleep? I have to get up early tomorrow morning," Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oui. We can go to sleep."

Hermione waved her hand at the lamp and the room was consumed by sudden darkness.

"'Ermione," Fleur called out just as she was going to turn on her side.

"Yes," she answered in the general direction of the voice.

"Thanks for everything."

Hermione felt the bed shift and suddenly Fleur's breath was close to her face. The blonde leaned down in the darkness to kiss her friend's cheek and misjudged by a couple of inches. Her lips landed halfway on Hermione's lips. She immediately jumped back, as if electrified.

"Je suis désolée, ma chérie!"

Hermione swallowed hard. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it."

Before Fleur could deny or accept that statement, Hermione turned on her side and closed her eyes.

_I did _not_ like it. I did _not_ enjoy it. I will forget it ever happened. It was a mistake. My lips are not bloody _tingling_._

She kept repeating that mantra over and over in her mind. Endless minutes passed and Hermione couldn't fall asleep. It didn't help that Fleur kept squirming on her side of the bed. Not stopping to think about her actions, Hermione turned around and cuddled behind Fleur's form. Fleur immediately quieted down and cuddled back.

"Is this better?" she whispered.

"Much," Fleur whispered back.

Surprisingly, they were both asleep within minutes.

0-0

"Hey, stranger," Luna said from the doorway of the office Hermione was currently using at St. Mungos.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Hey! What a nice surprise. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to take you to lunch. We haven't talked in a while."

"We saw each other a few days ago."

"We had other people with us!"

"Okay. Let me just finish making some notes on this chart and we can leave."

Luna sat in front of the desk and looked through some magazines while Hermione finished. Once she was done, they left together, chatting animatedly about Xavier.

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Tom greeted them warmly. They could have gone to any of the fancier places in town, but preferred the treatment there. It was also quieter during this time.

Tom came over with two steaming plates of shepherd's pie and two tall glasses of iced water. They thanked him and he walked away.

"This is always so good here," Hermione said as she took a bite.

"I agree."

They ate and chatted for a while before Luna decided Hermione was relaxed enough to answer some questions.

"Have you talked to Fleur?"

Hermione looked suspiciously at Luna but answered anyways. "I see her everyday."

"You do? Is she feeling any better?"

"Hard to say. Her divorce will be finalized by weeks end."

"Oh, dear. How's she holding up?"

"She has her good and bad moments. If I distract her enough, she seems okay. But if she's left on her own for too long, she still cries a lot."

"Do you go to her place to see her everyday?"

"Actually, she's been staying at my place every night," Hermione answered casually.

Luna took a sip of her water to hide her surprise. "Is something wrong with her place?"

"Umm, no."

"Oh, I see."

"She's just in a bad place right now, Luna, and I feel, as her _doctor_, that she shouldn't spend a lot of time on her own right now."

"Has she thought about going to France to spend some time with her family?"

"She wants to, but they have no idea all of these things are going on. She's planning a trip once the divorce is final to tell them about it and the baby."

"Will you be accompanying her?"

"I can't. I have too much work on my plate right now. Besides, I'm going to be taking my vacation soon and I can't take any extra time off."

"Not even for a few days?"

"Once Fleur goes over there, she's planning on staying for a while. Maybe until the baby is born."

"Merlin, why so long?"

"She figures it's a good time to heal and she can go through the pregnancy without anyone prying into her life."

"And you're okay with that?"

Hermione frowned at the question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've gotten closer than ever lately. I'm just thinking you're bound to miss her."

"I will miss her. It's going to be lonely in bed without her warmth," Hermione said absently while tracing the mouth of her glass.

Luna's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the unexpected words. "You're _sleeping_ with Fleur?" she wondered wildly.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and finally realized her slip of the tongue.

"Not sleeping with her, per se, just _next_ to her," she explained with a blush.

"So Fleur's been sleeping in your bed since she's been staying at your place?"

"Yes. She seems to sleep better if we're cuddling."

Luna raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "You _cuddle_ in bed?"

Hermione blushed some more and nodded. "Surprisingly, I sleep better since we've been doing that as well."

"Is something else going on between you two?"

"No! Fleur is just my friend."

"Do you find yourself wishing she was _more_ than your friend?"

Hermione looked away for a moment before answering. "Sometimes all these odd thoughts come into my head. Things I've never thought about before are occurring to me now. I really don't know what to make of any of it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm confused about a lot of things in my life at the moment and things that never seemed possible somehow are starting to make sense. And to be perfectly honest with you, Luna, I don't want to talk about it anymore right now because it's scaring the shite out of me."

"Okay. Well, whenever you feel like you're ready to talk about them, I'm here."

Luna covered her friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Luna, and I thank you for not pushing me."

0-0

Luna was waiting for Harry in his study when he Apparated home from Hogwarts. He smiled at her and gave her a lingering kiss. He sat next to her on the sofa.

"How is my beautiful wife?"

"I'm good, love. I had lunch with Hermione today."

"That's nice? How is she?"

"Well, Fleur was right about _one_ thing."

"What's that?"

"Hermione is very much on her way to falling in love, only she doesn't seem to realize that's what it is."

"Who is he? Do we know him?"

"It's not a _he_."

"Huh?"


	5. Saying Goodbye

_Author's note: I wanted to thank you all so much for the reviews. I didn't expect that many to be honest, so I was thrilled to received them. Keep them coming!_

_About this chapter, I just wanted to say it was the most difficult one to write so far and it even made me shed a tear or two when I did. It is pivotal to the story and I hope you enjoy it. I don't have a beta for this story, so please forgive the mistakes I'm not able to catch. _

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER FIVE: SAYING GOODBYE **

The night the divorce went through was difficult. Fleur was really down about it and Hermione didn't know what to say to her, so she just held her while she cried. When Fleur was spent, she tried to explain to Hermione that she wasn't crying over Bill, but for a broken dream, a waste of five years of her life and a child that would grow up not really knowing his or her father.

Hermione listened and kept her comments to herself. She had nothing nice to say about Bill that could be considered polite or constructive. She was propped on a couple of pillows with Fleur cuddled up to her side, her arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. Rubbing slow circles on her back seemed to calm Fleur, so Hermione kept doing that.

This became their nightly routine for the next couple of weeks, even when Fleur didn't cry after the second night. It didn't occur to either of them that it wasn't normal for friends, no matter how close, to act that way. To an outsider, they would seem like a couple completely in sync with each other, but to them, it was simply comforting and natural and therefore, nothing they needed to worry about. If it felt good so why stop doing it?

0-0

Three weeks after the divorce, Fleur was still staying with Hermione nightly and they were more familiar with each other than ever. Their long conversations only served to cement their friendship and to bring them closer still. They had shared intimate details of their lives, secrets no one knew about, dreams they had, childhood memories and their hopes for the future. Hermione had never felt more comfortable talking about herself than with the blonde. Fleur had never felt so free to speak her mind and exchange ideas than with the bright, younger witch. Their conversations were interesting and stimulating and made Fleur forget her problems.

When her morning sickness started, it was Hermione who held her hair back and wiped her mouth. It was Hermione that rubbed soothing circles on her back and made her tea and brought her crackers. It was Hermione that made her eat healthy meals and took her on walks on the part. She made sure Fleur took her prenatal vitamins and potions and rested well.

Through it all, their bond grew stronger. There wasn't a night they wouldn't cuddle. A night they wouldn't exchange ideas or discuss their days. Fleur had taken to working in the lab finishing potions that Hermione had going or starting new ones she wanted to try out to occupy her days. Hermione started coming home to find a hot meal waiting for her. Fleur's clothes now hung next to Hermione's in the closet and she was now a part of Hermione's Sunday brunches with her mother. Doris simply adored her. Luna and Harry were also seeing them a lot and Xavier thrived in the attention and seemed to seek out Fleur as if he knew she was expecting a baby.

Doris, Harry and Luna observed them all the time, wondering which of them would break down first and deal with their feelings. They had decided not to intervene and let them figure it out for themselves. They each had their theory, but each kept it to themselves and waited.

Fleur and Hermione were also tight-lipped on the subject.

Neither said anything about it. Neither made a move to figure out what was happening between them. Neither wanted to burst the bubble they found themselves living in. Because to talk about it would make it _real_. To talk about it would make them face their growing feelings for each other. To talk about it would be to finally acknowledge that they were past the point of friendship and heading into deeper territory.

However, things were about to change because Fleur had news to share and she didn't know how her brunette companion would take them.

They had been reading in bed for a while when Fleur decided to just tell her. Something she dreaded more than she had realized. She cleared her throat and Hermione turned to look at her.

"I put my 'ouse on the market today," she said softly and without preamble.

Hermione felt a sharp pain somewhere near the region of her heart. "Really?" was all she managed to ask.

"I won't need it."

Hermione's breath seemed lodged in her lungs. "Why is that?"

"I'm going back to France on Saturday."

The pain was very real now, but Hermione tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to be flying there since I don't want to 'urt the baby with such a long Apparition."

"Good idea."

"I was thinking that maybe we can 'ave your parents over Friday evening and I can cook them that meal I promised."

"Oh, Fleur, don't worry about that, sweetheart."

"I want to do it."

Hermione nodded while looking at the far wall and willing the tears not to fall. "I'll call and tell them in the morning."

"Bon. Maybe we should go to sleep. You 'ave to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Hermione dropped a kiss on top of the blonde's head and slid down so she was lying on her back. Fleur snuggled up to her side and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. She nestled her face between Hermione's shoulder and neck and breathed in her sweet scent.

"I'm going to miss you," the blonde whispered.

"I will miss you, too, Belle," Hermione managed to whisper back.

Nothing else was said.

When she thought Fleur had fallen asleep, Hermione finally let her silent tears fall for endless minutes while she played with the silky strands of silvery blonde hair.

Fleur, meanwhile, had to pretend to be asleep while the woman that had come to mean so very much to her in the last month cried. There wasn't much she could do to comfort her.

She couldn't help but think, as absurd as it was, that Hermione's tears held promises.

0-0

Friday evening came around and Hermione walked into her place and was immediately assaulted by the tantalizing aromas coming from her kitchen. She went there immediately and smiled when she saw Fleur. Fleur smiled back at her as she kissed her cheeks. Both kisses lingered a second longer than necessary and landed oh so close to the brunette's lips. It had been happening like that for most of the week and neither seemed to mind or want to put a stop to it.

"It smells divine in here," she told Fleur as she moved back. "What are you making?"

"French onion soup, asparagus with 'ollandaise sauce, lobster thermidor, crusty French bread and for dessert I'm making chocolate soufflés with raspberry sauce."

Hermione was speechless for a moment before regaining her wits about her.

"Were you cooking _all_ day?"

"Not _all_ day."

"I can't believe you did this for us."

"Why not? I like your mother and I'm sure I'll feel the same about your father."

"And me? How do you feel about me?" the brunette asked before she could control herself.

Fleur smiled forlornly and ran the back of her fingers down Hermione's cheek softly. "I'll keep what I feel for you to myself for now."

Hermione was rendered speechless again and before she could snap out of it and question the blonde further, the doorbell chimed. Cursing under her breath, she walked over to open it. Fleur smiled at her retreating back.

"Hello, dear!"

"Hi, mum, daddy. Please come in," Hermione invited as she stepped to the side.

"Hi, poppet. I've missed you," her father said as he kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you to, daddy. You're going to love what Fleur made you for dinner."

"It sure smells fabulous in here," her mother mentioned. "Where is that lovely girl?"

"Slaving away in the kitchen."

"Hermione Jane!" her mother reprimanded. "The least you could do was help her."

"I just got here myself," she tried to explain to her mother's retreating back. She looked at her dad for help.

"Don't mind your mother, dear," he advised and walked towards the kitchen as well.

Hermione stood by the doorway, thinking once again about what Fleur had said right before her parents has arrived. _Did Fleur have feelings for her? More importantly, did _she_ have feelings for Fleur?_

By the time she made it back to the kitchen, Doris had made the introductions and Fleur was chatting animatedly with her father while he opened a bottle of wine. Hermione noticed a few bottles of Perrier on the counter as well and smiled at her parent's considerate nature.

When Fleur saw her, she asked Hermione to watch dinner for a moment so she could grab a quick shower before they ate. At her nod, she ran off.

"I like your girlfriend, poppet. I thought Doris was exaggerating when she kept telling me about her, but I can see she was right about everything. Your Fleur is a lovely woman and I wouldn't mind if you married her someday."

"She's not my girlfriend, daddy," Hermione said while glaring at her mother.

Doris, who was checking on the asparagus, did a very good job of ignoring her.

"Fine, dear. And just like your mother told you already, we'd love her child as if it was your own, so you don't have to worry about that, either."

Hermione threw her hands in the air and gave up. "That's brilliant, daddy! Thanks for letting me know."

Hermione humored him for another ten minutes before she decided to go change as well.

0-0

Fleur gasped when Hermione walked into the bedroom unexpectedly and caught her in just her bra and bikini panties. Hermione stood there, open mouthed, and took it all in. _Red definitely agreed with Fleur's skin color_, she thought while admiring her still taut body. She was just beginning to show.

"Je suis désolé, mon ange. I didn't think you'd be coming in 'ere. I'll finish getting ready in the bathroom."

"Its okay, Fleur. I was startled, that's all," Hermione managed in a neutral tone and wondered wildly if she had missed her calling as an actress. "I'll use the bathroom to change myself."

Fleur dressed quickly and walked out of the room while Hermione took her own _cold_ shower. She smiled secretly when she remembered the open admiration in Hermione's eyes.

_Was it ridiculous to think there had been desire lurking there as well_? she wondered as she walked down the hall.

0-0

When Hermione made it back out, the dining room had been set with her best china and everyone was seated waiting for her. She apologized for her delay and Fleur got up to bring the soup.

Her parents raved about it the entire time they ate and Hermione smiled when she saw the look of accomplishment on Fleur's face. She was glad they had invited her parent's over. It would do wonders for Fleur to hear someone praising her instead of tearing her down.

The lobster thermidor, the asparagus in their creamy sauce and the crusty bread were perfect as well. Jon could not stop praising Fleur's cooking, while Doris kept asking how she had made everything.

Fleur excused herself for a moment and went to put the soufflés in the over. She set the timer and started making cappuccinos to go with them. Hermione walked into the kitchen a moment later to help.

0-0

"I don't know how to thank you, Fleur."

"There is no need to thank me. It was my pleasure to do this for you and them. I really like your father, mon ange. 'E is a really nice man."

"That he is. I love them both to death and they really like you, Fleur. He is also under the impression that we're together."

Fleur smiled a little. "Everyone in our lives seems to think that, non?"

"Seems that way," Hermione said softly. "Is it because we're so close now?"

"To be perfectly honest, 'Ermione, we don't act as if we are just friends and surely you know that."

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?"

"No. It never 'as. I feel 'appy when I am with you and these past weeks I've spent with you 'ave made everything much better for me. I don't think I could 'ave gotten by without you by my side."

"I've loved having you here as well, Fleur. I didn't realize how lonely my life had gotten and now that I'm used to having you here, you're leaving again," Hermione said as she blinked back tears and turned her back to Fleur so she wouldn't see her weakness.

Fleur saw the tears anyways and hugged her from behind, her arms wrapping securely around Hermione's waist.

"And you don't think I will miss this as well? You think I am 'appy to be leaving? I don't know what is waiting for me in France and you won't be by my side to 'elp me through it."

Hermione leaned back against Fleur and put her hands over the blonde's. "I might not be there physically, but I will only be a phone call away."

"And if I wanted more?"

"More? What do you mean?"

Before the blonde could answer, the timer went off startling them and they broke apart. Fleur smiled at Hermione and then turned towards the oven.

"We'll finish this later tonight," she promised the younger witch as she took the dessert out of the oven.

Hermione just nodded.

0-0

"What do you think of her, Jon? Wouldn't she be perfect for our girl?"

"You're right, Doris, but Hermione was one stubborn child and she hadn't changed one bit with time."

"Maybe we can help."

"I wish we could, dear, but we mustn't meddle too much in their love life unless they ask for help. Besides, Fleur is leaving for France tomorrow morning and might be gone for six months."

"Hermione is a _witch_, Jon, and she can go over there any time she wants."

"That's true. She seems rather sad, don't you think?"

"Of course she's sad _and_ confused. She's fallen for Fleur and doesn't know it yet. She won't realize it until it's too late and Fleur is gone."

Jon covered his wife's hand with his own and gave her a gentle squeeze. "If their love is meant to be, Fleur will come back to London and they will raise that child together. Only time will tell."

Doris nodded sadly and was prevented from saying anything else when she saw the girls coming back to the table.

0-0

The soufflés had turned out just perfect and Jon smiled happily while they sang happy birthday to him. After dinner was done and Hermione had served all of them some cordials, they went to the living room where Jon opened all of his presents. Fleur sipped her water and smiled while watching the interaction between Hermione and her parents.

Then Doris helped Hermione take their glasses to the kitchen and to clean up while Jon kept Fleur company. He took the opportunity to talk to Fleur about something he deemed important even thought he had told his wife they should not intervene.

"Fleur, please forgive a meddling father, but could I offer you a word of advice?"

"Certainly."

"I don't know much about your situation, but enough to know your heart's been broken and to know you don't trust love right now. But you're young and you'll soon have a little one to look after, so don't close out your heart to the possibilities that could be right in front of you out of fear."

"Are you talking about 'Ermione?"

"I'm talking about finding true love and letting it run its course."

"I _do_ love 'er, Jon," Fleur finally confessed quietly.

It had been growing from the moment Hermione showed up at her house with lunch and started taking care of her. She knew in her heart it would only keep on growing.

"And I know my little girl and I'm pretty sure she loves you. I don't recall the last time I saw her eyes shine they way they do when she looks at you, if ever."

"I can't offer 'er much right now, Jon. I'm but a broken shell."

"A shell that can be put together again by the right hands, the necessary time, patience and a loving touch. Besides, look around you," he said as his arms swept the luxurious apartment. "Do you think that my little girl needs more than this?"

"Money I 'ave plenty of, so don't worry about that."

Jon chuckled at her words. "So does she, but what she needs the most can't be measured in pounds. What she needs the most can only be found here," he said as he laid a hand over his heart.

Fleur's tears fell and he wiped them away gently. "She's one of the main reasons I'm leaving. I want to 'eal properly and I need to find myself again. Only then will I be able to approach 'er with my feelings."

"A good plan. One I will keep to myself until you reveal how you feel to her. However, Hermione is one that will analyze things to death and if she doesn't think you feel the same way about her, she will lock her heart under lock and key the moment you're gone."

"You're saying I should tell 'er 'ow I feel?"

"I just think you shouldn't close the door on your feeling for the next few months. Give my daughter something to look forward to if you really love her and want to be with her."

Fleur nodded. "I'll talk to 'er tonight, Jon. I promise."

"And just so you know and feel at ease, you'll be very welcomed in our family and we'll love that little baby as if he or she were our own flesh and blood."

Fleur lost it then and threw her arms around him. Jon returned the hug and patted her back while she cried silently.

"There, there, that's a good girl now."

"Merci, Jon," she whispered as she stepped back.

He dried a tear from the corner of his eye and handed her his handkerchief. Hermione walked in just as Fleur was drying her tears. Frowning, she walked up to the blonde and took her hand.

"Are you okay, Belle?"

Fleur smiled through her tears. "I'm perfect, love." She exchanged a quick look with Jon and then looked back at Hermione. "Just perfect."

0-0

"What happened while Hermione and I were doing the dishes, Jon?" Doris asked as he drove them home.

"Fleur and I had a bit of a chat. Lovely girl, our Fleur."

Doris smiled. "_Our_ Fleur? Is there something I don't know?"

"She clearly loves our daughter but wants to take some time to get her life in order before she actually tells her how she feels."

"I had a chat with Hermione as well. Your daughter is desperately in love and doesn't even realize it. I think it's because Fleur is a woman and she doesn't know how to deal with that."

"Surely she knows we wouldn't care as long as she was happy."

"Oh, she does. I think it has more to do with that brilliant brain of hers. She doesn't know how to deal with real feelings most of the time, but she loves that girl fiercely."

"Maybe the time apart will help her realize it, then."

"I hope you're right, sweetheart."

"Imagine, Doris. Maybe in six months we'll be grandparents!"

"It would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"

"Our little girl finally found love, Doris. I just hope she realizes it before it's too late."

"I'm not giving up on them yet. This is just the beginning of the rest of their lives."

0-0

"Hey, ready for bed?" Hermione asked Fleur once her parents were gone and they had put everything away.

"I'm not sleepy, but if you are, we can go to bed."

"I'm okay for another little bit. What do you want to do?"

"Change into something more comfortable and talk to you."

"Let's do that, then."

"Is it okay if we cuddle while we talk?"

Hermione smiled. "We might as well. It's our last night together."

"It doesn't 'ave to be."

Hermione looked at her curiously. "Why don't you go on and change while I turn off all the lights and set the alarm?"

Fleur nodded and headed for the room. She changed quickly and got into bed.

Hermione walked in and headed for the bathroom. She came back wearing only her bikini panties and a tight tank top. Fleur took the time to admire her body as she walked closer to the bed.

"I didn't have any boxers left," Hermione explained as she climbed into bed.

"I don't mind if you don't." Fleur waited until Hermione settled down before turning to her. "'Ermione, can I ask you something personal?"

"What is it?"

"This man that you love, who is 'e? And is 'e really that important to you?"

"What an odd question."

"Maybe so but I need to know the answer to it."

Hermione was quiet for a minute and Fleur had given up on the answer when the brunette spoke softly.

"That man doesn't exist. It was just a convenient lie to keep my friends from trying to set me up on dates."

To say that Fleur was relieved was an understatement.

"That's good to know. Don't you think it's amazing 'ow close we 'ave gotten in the past few weeks? I wish that 'ad 'appened before."

"We can make sure it stays that way."

Fleur lay on her stomach and looked sideways at Hermione. "Do you think it's possible for you to come and visit me in France?"

Hermione turned her head to the side and smiled at the blonde. "If you want me to, I'd go."

"'Ow often would you make it over?"

"I wish I could say nightly, but it would most likely be once a month for now. That way I'd be able to keep track of your pregnancy. As you get closer to your due date, I'd come over more often."

Fleur looked down at her hands for a moment. "So your visits would be mostly for medical reasons?"

"I want you to be okay."

"And I want you to come because you want to see _me_."

Hermione turned on her side and faced Fleur. "What do you mean?"

Fleur looked at her again. "'Ermione, if I 'ave to spell that out for you, then it's no use."

"Does the fact that I've been sleeping with you, _cuddling_ with you in bed for more than a month not mean anything to you? Do you think I _want_ you to go?"

"I don't know what to think. Sometimes you look at me and I see compassion in your eyes. Other times I see respect. Sometimes I see just 'ow much you care about me. And maybe its wishful thinking, but sometimes I think I see desire there as well. Am I wrong about any of those?"

Hermione shook her head. "You're right on all counts."

"I feel the same way about you."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I 'ad a nice chat with your father and 'e mentioned some things that were true. 'E made me see more clearly what I want."

"What do you want, Belle?"

"As scary as it is to me, I want _you_, 'Ermione. Just _you_," Fleur whispered.

Hermione took a shaky breath. "I'm going to be honest with you, Fleur. I'm really confused by everything that's happening between us. I can't say this is love because it seems too soon, but then I think of you leaving and I feel awful inside."

"Do you think it can grow into love?"

"There's always that possibility."

"And would you like it if it did?"

"Yeah, I think I would."

"I'd like it as well."

"So, again, where does that leave us? You're going to be leaving in a few hours and I'll be here in London. We won't be able to see each other often. There are quite a few things in the way."

"Are you making excuses to let me down easy?"

Hermione leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Fleur's lips. It didn't last for more than two seconds, but it left them both wanting more.

"Does that answer your question?"

Fleur nodded. Her cheeks were a little blushed and she was still surprised by Hermione's actions.

"I 'ave another question for you."

"What's that?"

"Would you be willing to wait for me and my baby?"

"Yes," Hermione answered without hesitation.

"And while we're apart we'll take the opportunity to get to know each other better?"

"Definitely."

"I think the time apart will serve us both well. I need to 'eal and find myself again. I need to move on and decide what I want to do with my life once the baby is 'ere. And while I'm doing all of that, I'd like it if you considered the possibility of letting our friendship grow into more."

"It sounds like you've thought this through."

"I 'ave. I don't want to make another mistake again. I'm afraid of the things I feel when I'm with you. I'm afraid to let go and love again. But even scarier than all of that is losing you."

"You're not going to lose me, sweetheart."

"Promise me that you'll wait for us," Fleur said with desperation coloring her voice.

"I promise you, Fleur."

"I know it's a lot to ask. Not only am I a woman, but I just got divorced, I'm expecting a child and I don't 'ave a job. There isn't much I can offer you right now."

"We all have a past. The baby is not a problem for me. And as far as a job, we can figure something out when you get back. It's not like either of us is broke."

Fleur smiled at her words. "So you'll keep your bed warm for me?"

"As long as you keep yours warm for me in France. I won't want to sleep in a guest bedroom, you know."

"I wouldn't let you, anyways. Can I ask for just one more thing?"

Hermione smiled. "What?"

"Can I kiss you? And not just a peck on the lips. I want a real kiss."

Hermione swallowed nervously. "You want to kiss me?"

"I'm dying to. In fact, I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I accidentally did it that one night."

Hermione blushed at the memory and bit her bottom lip unconsciously. Fleur watched as if mesmerized.

"Keep doing that and I'll forget my manners. I'm trying to be polite and respectful 'ere, mon amour. I can only resist so much temptation."

"Then you should have just kissed me without asking."

"Again, I'm trying to do the right thing 'ere."

"And I think you're talking too much," Hermione said before closing the distance between them and kissing her.

0-0

The kiss started out slowly. They took their time brushing their lips softly, not touching anywhere else. Hermione started nibbling on Fleur's lips lightly, making the blonde woman sigh and move closer. Fleur responded by doing the same to her, but then ran the tip of her tongue between Hermione's parted lips, which made the brunette part her lips even more. At that point, Hermione moaned and moved closer.

Fleur put her hand on her lower back and pressed their bodies together. She was lost. Never had such a simple kiss evoked such passion, such weakness, such need in her. Hermione's lips were heaven. Had she known kissing the brunette would feel so good, she would have done it sooner. She never would have stopped that one night.

Hermione was lost herself. She'd never thought kissing Fleur would feel so divine. Never before had a kiss made her toes curl. It was gentle and soft, not hurried or demanding in the least. She was enjoying it more than she had thought she would and realized that she had been wanting to do this for a few weeks as well.

The kiss came to a stop naturally. They stayed close, their breathing a little ragged, their hearts beating a little faster, foreheads touching and arms wrapped around each other. Both wanted more, but knew instinctively where more kisses could lead and neither was ready for that step. One heavenly kiss would have to suffice for now.

"Merci, mon amour," Fleur whispered.

"Was it what you expected?"

"It was so much more than that."

"Yeah. It was a very sweet kiss. The best I've ever had," Hermione confessed.

"That is wonderful to 'ear. Especially since I feel the same way."

"I think we should go to sleep now, though. I don't think I'm ready to go further than that just to have you leave in the morning."

"You're right. It would make our temporary separation even 'arder. But I will treasure it until I get to do it again."

Fleur placed a little kiss on Hermione's lips before they cuddled together and fell asleep a little later.

0-0

Hermione woke up the next morning and frowned. She couldn't feel the usual warmth of Fleur's body on her back. Turning around, she noticed she was alone in bed. Calling Fleur's name softly didn't return any response and it was then she noticed the note on Fleur's pillow. She grabbed it with shaky fingers and read.

_Hello, mon amour. _

_I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you, so I got up earlier than planned and called a taxi. It would have been too difficult and I'm already an emotional wreck. I hope you can forgive me. The past few weeks have been nothing short of wonderful. Even in my darkest hour, seeing you smile at me made everything bearable. I want to thank you once again for being there, for caring about me and my baby and especially for your willingness to give me a chance. It is my heartfelt hope that we can find the way to make it work between us. I care very deeply about you and will miss you dearly. I'll be counting the days until we see each other again. I'll call you tonight to let you know how I am. Please take care._

_Yours,_

_Belle_

Hermione held the letter to her chest and wept.

0-0

High above the ground, a beautiful young woman sitting in first class wept as well.


	6. Loneliness

_Author's Note: The thing I loved the most about the reviews for the last chapter was how lengthy some of them were. Not just something telling me "awesome chapter, please update soon", but actually telling me why you liked it. Those are the best reviews and help me as a writer because it feels like I'm doing something right. I hope you like this chapter as well and I'd love to know what you think of it._

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER SIX: LONELINESS **

Fleur was met at Charles de Gaulle Airport by her sister and the family butler. Gabrielle jumped into her arms the moment she saw her and Fleur returned the hug with fervor. She had missed her little sister and it was a true pleasure to see her again. She greeted Philippe and gave him her carry on bag after asking how he and his family were doing.

He followed them down the terminal and opened the door of the limousine parked outside waiting for them. Fleur got in followed by Gabrielle and Philippe sat in the front to give them some privacy.

"Are mum and dad at home?"

"Yes. And you better have a good explanation for flying instead of Apparating. They are anxious to see you, Fleur. It has been too long."

"I agree. Don't worry. I'm going to be here for the next six months or so."

"I hope we get to spend a lot of time together then. I have missed you, Fleur."

"And I've missed you, little one."

"I am sorry for saying this, but you look so sad. I know you have been crying."

Fleur turned her head and stared at the cars going by. "I have many things to tell you, but I'll wait until we're home to tell everyone at once."

"Is this about that idiot you married?"

"In part, yes."

Fleur took her blackberry out of her bag and started writing a text message. Gabrielle looked on intently.

"What is that?"

"A Muggle cell phone."

"What does it do?"

"I can call my friends, send them instant messages, surf the web, listen to music, and lots of other things."

"I have no idea what most of that means, Fleur. What ever happened to owls and the Floo network?"

"This is faster," Fleur answered with a smile and after pressing one more button, she put the phone back in her bag.

"Since when do you use Muggle things?"

"Since I've known Muggles, Gabrielle. Magic is wonderful and I have no idea how they manage without it, but they have a lot of interesting things in their world as well."

"Harry Potter is half-Muggle, right?"

"Yes."

"Who else do you know?"

"Hermione Granger. Do you remember her? She is a doctor and a healer now."

"The pretty one that likes to read?"

Fleur smiled tenderly at the question. "Yes, she's the one. She's a very good friend, as well."

Before Gabrielle could question her further, a beeping from inside her bag interrupted them. She took out the phone eagerly and looked at the screen. She had a message.

_Thanks for letting me know you got in okay. I'm looking forward to your call tonight, especially since I didn't get to kiss you goodbye. I guess I understand why you did it, though. I don't know if I could have let you leave. I miss you already, sweetheart. H_

Fleur smiled sadly and took a shuddering breath as she put the phone away.

"What was that?"

"A message from Hermione."

Gabrielle looked at Fleur more closely and realized there was a mixture of pain and happiness in her eyes, two very conflicting emotions for sure. She, however, knew better than to pressure Fleur and ask for things she would only divulge when she was good and ready. Instead, they talked about Gabrielle's studies, the man she was dating, and caught up with family gossip.

It was a good hour before they arrived at the Delacour Mansion and Fleur felt free the moment she saw her childhood home come into view.

"I've missed this place."

"You can always divorce that hideous man and come back."

"For now, I'm going to be here."

"So this is only a temporary visit?"

"Depending how things develop during the next six months then yes. If what I want doesn't happen, I will definitely come back to France."

Before Gabrielle could question her further, the front doors were opened and her mother came down the steps. Fleur was out of the car in an instant and ran into her mother's waiting arms. For the first time in weeks, she felt like everything would be okay just because she was in her mother's loving arms.

"I have missed you so much," Fleur whispered while tears ran down her cheeks.

Her mother held her tighter. "I have missed you, too, my darling. It was time to come home."

"You're right."

Apolline leaned back and dried Fleur's tears with her fingers before taking her hand and leading her into their home. Her father was seated on the sofa and got up the minute he saw her.

"Darling, you are finally here. Why didn't you come by Apparition? It would have been quicker."

"I'll explain about that a little later, once we're all sitting down. Where is grandma?"

"In her room resting. She has been asking about you."

"Let me go and say hello and then I will come back. We might as well get the reason for my sudden visit out of the way quickly."

Before they had a chance to react, she was rapidly going up the stairs.

0-0

Fleur spent a good half hour talking to her grandmother before she actually made it back down. By the time she came back, an apéritif had been served.

Once she sat down, she noticed everyone was looking expectantly at her, but she wasn't sure where to begin. Her mother took the decision out of her hands.

"Fleur, it is quite surprising that you came to visit us all of a sudden. Gabrielle tells us that you will be staying for a while as well. While that makes us very happy, we are a bit confused, love."

"I have some news. One might be expected, but the other one isn't."

"What is it, Belle?" her father asked.

"Bill and I separated three and a half months ago."

"My God! Why didn't you tell us?"

"That's only the beginning. He moved in with his lover two months and a half ago."

"That bastard! I will kill him," her father exclaimed and Apolline had to hold him down when Fleur raised her hand.

"It's over now. We divorced a little over a month ago."

"_What_? Why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you come home right away, child?"

"I spent that time with a very good friend. She's been helping and looking after me for the past few weeks. I also sold my house."

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, you should have called us," Apolline reprimanded. "We could have been there the entire time!"

"She had Hermione Granger with her, didn't you, Fleur?" Gabrielle commented softly while giving Fleur a look that said they had plenty to talk about later. "What more would someone need with the capable young doctor around?"

"Who is this Hermione person?"

"She is the one that likes to read, dad. Harry Potter's loyal best friend," Gabrielle answered before Fleur could. "She has been called the smartest witch of the age since she arrived at Hogwarts and for good reason."

"Ah, I remember her. She is a doctor now, you say?"

"Actually, she practices medicine in both the magical and Muggle worlds, dad," Fleur said proudly.

"She must be intelligent then," her father said with admiration.

"Genius level, dad."

"Can we forget about _young Dr. Granger_ for a moment and get back to our daughter?" Apolline demanded in a very exasperated tone.

"Pardon," they all said at the same time.

"Again, why didn't you contact us until now? We had no idea you were going through so much!"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Is there more?"

"Just one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have a baby in six month's time."

As expected, the Delacours sat in silence for a full minute before they all exploded at once, speaking rapid French and causing quite a ruckus. Fleur put her hands protectively over her belly, wished that Hermione was there, and let them go at it. She would finish explaining once they had calmed down.

0-0

Meanwhile, Hermione went through her day as normally as she could. She tried to block all thoughts of Fleur from her mind and succeeded only temporarily. Since she was dreading going home to an empty flat, she called Luna and invited herself over for dinner. Her friend was ecstatic with the news.

Hermione drove carefully and put her windows down. She really enjoyed the ride to Harry's place out in the countryside because it was peaceful and unhurried. Time seemed to slow down the moment you left the city behind and started driving on roads blanketed by trees and still green fields. The houses or farms out there were beautiful to look at and it was like a balm for her rattled nerves. She wondered what it would be like to raise Fleur's baby out here. And then she erased the thought from her mind as soon as it popped in because they were silly musings to have so early into the game.

She finally reached the big home and smiled when she saw Luna waiting for her on the covered porch. She was sitting in a wooden bench that also served as a swing. Xavier sat on her lap.

Hermione got out of the car and smiled for the first time that day. She waved at Luna as she walked closer.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," the brunette told her friend as she bent down to kiss Luna. Xavier immediately lifted his little arms and she picked him up and kissed him as well. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"I made some lemonade. Would you like a glass?"

"I'd love one. But we better get inside soon. Once the sun sets it'll be too chilly out here for Xavier."

"You're right. We might as well go inside now. I'll check on dinner as well. Harry should be home in another hour."

"Good. We'll be able to have a nice girl chat before he gets here."

"Would this girl chat have something to do with a certain blonde Veela?" Luna asked the moment they sat down at the kitchen table.

"She left this morning," Hermione informed her while looking down, her voice sad.

"Oh, I didn't realize she would be gone so soon. Neither of you mentioned anything the other day when we came over to your place."

"I didn't know then. She just told me a couple of days ago."

"I see. How did you take the news?"

"I didn't like the news one bit."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've gotten used to having her with me. I'm used to coming home and sitting down to dinner with her. I'm used to her warmth at night. Is it really possible to get that close to a person in just a month and a half or so? How can I possibly miss her as much as I do already?"

"I think it's possible because of all the reasons you just gave me. You've been alone for too long and she filled that void for you. A void you didn't realize you had."

"I guess you're right, Luna."

"Hermione, can I ask you something without offending you?"

"Sure."

"Do you think it's possible that you love her?"

"Of course I love her! She's my friend."

"Right," Luna said with a roll of her eyes. "Let me rephrase that, then. Do you think, that _maybe_, you're in love with Fleur?"

Hermione took a shuddering breath. "I care deeply about her, Luna, but I don't believe I'm in love with her."

"But you might be getting there?"

"That's impossible," Hermione denied quickly. Perhaps a little _too_ quickly. "We've know each other a long time, I'll grant you that. But until the past month and a half, we have never been this close. I don't think you can fall in love with a person that quickly," she said while her insides screamed at her that all she had just said was rubbish.

Luna wasn't buying it, either.

"Who came up with that, Hermione Jane? Your mind or your heart?" the blonde asked with a knowing smile.

"_Logic_ tells me it's impossible to fall in love with someone that quickly."

"Did Fleur sleep in your bed the entire time she was at your flat?"

"Yes."

"Did you stop cuddling with her at all?"

Hermione blushed at the direct question. "No."

"Hmm."

"What does _hmm_ mean?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Did it ever occur to _either_ of you that friends don't cuddle every night for more than a month just for the hell of it?"

Hermione looked down at her hands and fidgeted with her nails. "It always felt natural, so neither of us minded."

"I see. How are you going to sleep tonight, then?"

"I have no bloody idea, Luna," Hermione confessed looking back at her friend. "Maybe I'll hug her pillow."

"Because it will carry her scent and will make falling asleep easier?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

Luna shook her head a little and decided to go another route to see if she could help her friend understand that her actions spoke louder her words.

"When Harry and I ran into each other while traveling all over the world, we fell into that same habit after we decided to keep traveling together."

"You and Harry cuddled all that time?"

"Most of it and it wasn't planned, either. We were sharing rooms, but never slept in the same bed. One night he was having a nightmare and started trashing in bed and screaming. I ran over to his side of the room, got into his bed and hugged him until he calmed down. At first, I only did it when he had a nightmare, and then, it became an every night ritual when he confessed that he slept much better when I slept next to him."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I fell in love with Harry that way."

"Oh."

"And he fell in love with me."

"Hmm."

Luna laughed softly. "Hermione Granger, is that the best you can do? '_Oh'_ and '_hmm'_ is all I get from the smartest witch of this age?"

"Shut up, Looney!"

Luna laughed harder at the old nickname. "Do you realize that it's very possible that you could be falling for Fleur as well?"

Hermione finally nodded in acknowledgement. Luna had become a very intuitive woman as the years had gone by and while she still believed in all of the creatures only she could see, no one made fun of her any longer. Hermione had learned to trust her judgment and had learned to listen to her when she spoke. There was no hiding from her, so she stopped trying and decided to go with honesty.

"We kissed last night."

Luna's eyebrows rose at the sudden and unexpected confession. "And?"

"It was the best kiss ever."

"Just one kiss?"

"Yes, just one, but believe me, one was enough for me to know I want more."

"So what happens now? Did you guys talk about the future?"

"We had a very honest conversation last night after my parents left. We talked about what we're both feeling and she asked if I would consider taking our friendship further once she comes back to London in six months. In the meantime, we're going to get to know each other better and she wants to heal."

"So Fleur wants to be more than your friend. What about you? What does Hermione want?"

"I want it as well, Luna. She means a lot to me and when I woke up this morning to find her gone, I cried. I didn't think her absence would hit me so hard."

"And you'd be okay with her having a child that isn't yours?"

"The baby is not a problem. I would love it and help raise it as if it was my own."

"I figured as much. Now, do Doris and Jon know about any of this?"

"She cooked them dinner last night to celebrate daddy's birthday and she went all out to please them. It was an all French menu and she had my parents eating out of her hand within minutes."

"So they like her as well."

"They already think we're going out and call her my girlfriend," Hermione said with a small chuckle.

Luna smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised? Your parents are lovely people and I'm sure Fleur was her usual charming self."

"Something happened when I was in the kitchen cleaning up with mum. I came back out to the living room and Fleur was drying her tears with daddy's handkerchief. It seemed like they had been talking about something important."

"Did she say anything after they left?"

"Just that he had made her see some things more clearly."

"So now you're considering the possibility of having a romance with Fleur."

"Do you think I'm barmy for wanting one?"

"No, Hermione. Falling in love is not crazy. As long as you can handle the repercussions a lesbian relationship could encounter."

"I no longer care what others think of me, Luna. I don't have anything to prove to anyone in the wizarding world. Not to brag or anything, but I did more than most pure bloods ever thought of doing at an age I should have been enjoying being a teen. If it gets to be a problem, I'll quit my job at the hospital and lead a mostly Muggle life. Besides, by the time the baby is born and Fleur is back in London, enough time will have passed so it won't look like she jumped into a relationship with me out of spite for Bill."

Luna nodded and smiled a little. "Seems to me like you've given this a lot of thought already."

"I've thought about it all day, to be honest with you."

"You do realize that if you're willing to quit your job at St. Mungo's it sounds like you're already in love with Fleur, right?"

Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Do you really think so?"

"Hermione, you are not one to make decision lightly. If you're already thinking that is a possibility, to me it sounds like you've already made up your mind about spending the rest of your life with Fleur."

"I don't think I've thought _that_ far ahead, Luna," Hermione said with a small smile.

"What haven't you thought that far ahead, love?" Harry asked as he came into the room and smiled at both of them.

He came by Luna and dropped a kiss on her lips and Xavier immediately lifted his arms so he could be picked up from Luna's lap.

"Oh, just some decisions I have to make."

"Would this involve Fleur?"

"Why would you assume that right away?"

"Because I got a message from her earlier asking me to take care of you while she is away. So if she is asking that I look after you, it's easy to assume that your decision also has to do with our blonde friend."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "And just when did you get so smart, huh?"

"Since I became your friend and married Luna! At some point, I had to smarten up!"

0-0

"If everyone keeps shouting like _idiots_, Fleur will never be able to explain what is going on to any of you!" the family matriarch said as she joined them in the living room.

No one had expected her to come down and were all surprised into silence by her sudden arrival. Fleur was immediately at her side and helped her to sit on the sofa. She then sat next to her and her grandmother put her arms around Fleur's shoulder and the blonde cuddled into her side thankfully.

"Now that we are back to acting civilized, what was all the shouting about?"

0-0

After taking a warm bath, an exhausted Fleur leaned back against soft pillows and sighed. It had been the longest afternoon she could remember and having to explain to her parents what had been going on had left her drained of energy and patience. Thankfully, with her grandmother's authoritative nature, they had been able to discuss things in an easier manner.

She picked up her phone and dialed Hermione's, since she couldn't wait a second longer to hear her sweet voice.

"_Hello, sweetheart!_" came the happy greeting.

"Salut. It's so good to finally 'ear your voice, mon ange."

"_I was getting ready to call you myself. How are you, sweetie?_"

"I don't know 'ow to explain it to you. My family finally knows all that 'as been going on, and while it was very difficult at times, we managed to talk it out."

"_What was their reaction to all the news?_"

"Mostly surprise. Some outrage and screaming that I 'ad kept it all from them for so long and suffered alone. Maman was even crying at one point. Papa wanted to kill William. Grand-mère was a rock and stood by my side the entire time. And Gabrielle seems to be quite jealous of you," Fleur finished with a chuckle.

"_Jealous of me? Why?_" Hermione asked surprised.

"I guess I did mention you a few times and she picked up on it right away. We're very close and she knows me well. I think my face gave me away when I messaged you and received your reply earlier. Plus she could tell I 'ad been crying."

"_Oh, baby, why were you crying?_"

"Because I 'ated leaving you behind. I don't remember a time in my life when I wanted to stay somewhere so badly. I still 'ave no idea 'ow I managed to get out of that bed this morning," Fleur confessed softly.

"_The first thing I noticed when I woke up this morning was the lack of warmth I've become accustomed to. I figured maybe you were in the bathroom, so when I called your name and you didn't respond, I got worried. Then I saw the note and I'll admit to crying all morning as well. I didn't think I'd miss you this much, Fleur_."

"I didn't think so, either. I thought we'd be fine. I guess we were both wrong."

"_How are we going to do this for the next six months, love?"_

"I 'ave no bloody idea, mon ange. I don't really know 'ow I'm going to sleep tonight without you next to me."

"_Tell me about it. How did this happen, Fleur? Neither of us was looking for it and now here it is_."

"Sometimes things 'appen when you least expect them to. It never occurred to me that I would feel this way so soon after I got out of a nasty relationship. My plan was just to raise my baby alone and forget about relationships altogether and then you 'appen to me and there wasn't much I could do to stop this feeling from growing."

Hermione's heart was beating out of control as she listened to Fleur's heartfelt words. She figured she might as well be honest with the blonde.

"_I wasn't planning on you happening to me, either, Fleur, but I don't regret anything that has taken place between us so far. I don't remember the last time I felt this happy and relaxed with anyone. I even told Luna and Harry about us today."_

Fleur couldn't help but grin as she snuggled deeper under her blanket. "You did?"

"_Yeah. I didn't want to go home and not have you there waiting for me, so I called Luna and spent the afternoon with her and then had dinner with them when Harry got home._"

"What did they say, mon amour? Were they okay with the news?"

"_Yeah, they are very supportive of me, so whatever makes me happy, they're okay with. Luna had plenty of questions and it was nice just talking to her about it."_

"I'm glad you 'ave them with you. It makes me feel a little better to know you 'ave people that love and support you while I'm away."

"_Did you mention anything about us to your family?_"

"Not yet, but I will tell them all about my intentions with you in the next few weeks. I don't think it's wise to say anything for now. I gave them enough bad news today."

Her comment made Hermione frown. "_Do you consider me bad news, Fleur?_"

"Non! That came out wrong and I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that since I just got divorced and I'm pregnant, that maybe I should wait a couple of weeks before I tell them that I want to be with you."

Hermione closed her eyes as a warm smile spread over her lips. "_Yeah?_"

"Oui. I very much want to be with you, ma chérie."

"_I think I would like that very much as well._"

"I'm so 'appy to 'ear that. I've missed you so much today, 'Ermione. I'm so used to being with you during the evenings. We'd be lying in bed reading right now, or talking about your day or a potion we're working on while 'aving some tea. It amazes me 'ow easily we fell into a daily routine as if we 'ad been doing it for years instead of a few weeks."

"_I_ _know. My bed feels big and empty without you in it. I never minded my solitude or the quiet of my flat until now. I could read for hours or work on my potions and not mind that I had no one to discuss it with. You've changed all of that, love, and nothing will ever be the same in my life._"

"Then I'll make sure to stick around and keep you company. I seem to be much happier when I have you close by as well. I really wish you could Apparate 'ere every night. I miss your cuddles and the scent of your shampoo and body lotions. I miss our legs tangling together while we talk. I know I sound like a total sap, but its how I feel," Fleur finished with a sigh.

"_Well I guess that makes me a sap as well_. _We'll figure something out later on._"

"That sounds promising. Now, tell me what else you did today."

0-0


	7. A Mother's Ire

_Author's note: Once again, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews since they make my day! You guys are amazing! _

_To answer a few concerns: Hermione will __not__ be moving to France, she will only visit. The Weasley's will play a part later on, but not for a while. I haven't decided Bill's fate yet. Fleur's family will surprise you in some ways, not all of them good, and you will see the beginning of that in this chapter. I do have a couple of surprises up my sleeve; otherwise the story would be boring. One last thing, a couple of you pointed out that it made no sense to have the Delacour's talking with accents when Hermione wasn't present, and it does make sense, so thanks for pointing it out. So from here on out, unless an English speaking person is with them, their accents won't be written out and you can just use your wonderful imagination and think they are speaking in French. _

_Hope you'll buckle-up and follow me on the rollercoaster ride that love is! Keep those reviews coming and enjoy this chapter!_

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A MOTHER'S IRE **

At first, time seemed to crawl by.

Hermione and Fleur managed to talk every day, sometimes for hours at a time. Still, the time apart was beginning to take a toll on their sanity. It seemed impossible to miss someone so much; especially someone that had been a part of your life all along. Somehow, this person had suddenly become an _integral_ part of it and now it seemed like a piece of their heart, or even their soul, was missing.

Hermione buried herself in work and potion making. She made sure her hours were filled to the fullest just so she didn't think about Fleur so much. She had never missed anyone as much as she missed the older witch, and that of its own should have been telling enough. There was no way she was going to psycho-analyze herself because she hugged Fleur's pillow every night, or because she had enchanted it to make sure Fleur's scent remained. Neither was she going to wonder why she slept in one of the blonde's t-shirts since she had left. What was the point?

Luna kept asking her if she was in love with the French woman, and she kept avoiding the subject. It was easier somehow, not to think about it. She wasn't ready to accept that she could have fallen in love in such a small amount of time. Logic defied that. Her brain knew it was basically impossible to fall in love with someone that quickly. Romance novels and stories were all rubbish as far as she was concerned. No one could possibly fall in love that quickly, that irrevocably, or that desperately.

Ah, but her heart, that was a different story all together.

Her heart kept calling out for Fleur, aching day in and day out until she thought she'd go mad with the need to see her, touch her and_ kiss _her_._ Amazing as it seemed, it was very possible that she _could_ be in love with the blonde witch and there was no going back.

Fleur, for her part, wasn't doing any better. She missed everything about the younger woman, from their conversations in bed, their strolls in the park, her wittiness and intelligence and especially her warmth at night. She tried very hard not to dwell on it and spent her time talking to her grandmother and her sister. She also took long walks with her father and talked to him about her feelings for the young doctor that seemed to have impressed him so much. The only one completely against it was her mother.

Apolline Delacour was sure Fleur was making a mistake again with her choice of a lover and she wasn't willing to let her daughter give herself to someone she wasn't bonded with. She also kept insisting Fleur find a French doctor, someone who was close by in case anything happened with the baby. She didn't think having Hermione as Fleur's doctor was a good idea, especially when Hermione would only be visiting her once a month until she was closer to her due date.

Fleur ignored her completely. No one would make her change her mind about Hermione. She wasn't even sure if the younger woman was her chosen one, but her heart was set on being with her for the rest of time. The disaster with Bill had thought her plenty about herself and what she wanted in life. Mate or not, the more she talked to Hermione, the more she wanted her and the deeper she fell for the younger witch.

As the days passed slowly, Fleur made plans for Hermione's arrival. Harry had arranged a portkey for her and she would be arriving the next evening. She would be there for the weekend and Fleur was counting the hours. She had their house elf clean and arrange the room next to hers for Hermione. Gabrielle had helped her build a door that connected the two rooms and they made it invisible so Apolline wouldn't notice. She would not have Hermione there for _three_ nights and not be able to hold her while they slept.

0-0

Hermione went to have dinner with Harry and Luna the night before she was due to leave. She was too excited to sit at home by herself. She had arrived at their home shortly after four and helped Luna prepare dinner. As they did so, Hermione talked to her about her fears and concerns when it came to Fleur's family, especially Apolline.

"Hermione, I really doubt that Apolline will be mean to you. I mean, she seemed like a very proper woman when we met her at Fleur's wedding. I don't think she'll be openly hostile to you."

"That doesn't reassure me, Luna. From what Fleur has said, she isn't even happy with the idea that I'm Fleur's doctor. She wants to find someone that is closer and can keep a better eye on her daughter. She doesn't think one visit a month is enough."

"What about the rest of the family? Are they against you, too?"

"Actually, they seem more interested in me than against me. Her grandmother is all for it as long as Fleur is happy. Fleur says she keeps asking lots of questions about me and seems to know something but is unwilling to say what. Gabrielle seemed a little put off at first, but seems to be okay now. Her father wants to know all about me and my Muggle medical practice. Apolline seems to be the only one who doesn't want me there."

"So you're worrying needlessly. There're three out of four people in your corner already."

"I guess so. But her mother is a big obstacle."

"So go in there and charm her this weekend. You have another a few months to charm your way into her heart as well. I mean, what mother wouldn't want someone like you for their child? Once she gets to know you better and sees what a wonderful woman you are, she'll change her mind."

"I guess you're right."

"I usually am. Now, then, did you buy anything sexy for this weekend?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Because you never know when something might happen and you need to be prepared for it," Luna deadpanned and looked at Hermione as if she was barmy for even asking.

"I don't have to worry about that for now. I decided we would wait until after the baby is born to do _that_."

"_What_?" Luna asked incredulously. "_You_ decided? Why would you do that?"

"I think I respect her too much and I don't want her to think all I want is sex so soon."

"Hermione, do you think it's really possible to wait that long?"

"I do. We've only kissed the one time and were able to stop right away."

Luna shook her head in disbelief. "Has it occurred to you that you haven't seen each other in a month and anything can happen?"

"I'm sure we'll be stronger than that," Hermione continued obliviously.

Luna snorted. "Well, good luck with that! I'm still betting it's going to happen before the baby arrives."

"Oh, come on, Luna! You're supposed to support me here, not tell me I'm going to fail at something as important as that."

"Don't you desire her?"

Hermione looked away from Luna's piercing blue eyes and blushed scarlet. "Of course I do. Have you _seen_ her? Only a blind person would be able to resist someone like Fleur, and even then I'd have my doubts."

Luna smiled knowingly. "Then it's safe to say that you _could_ be tempted to do more than just kiss and cuddle."

"I guess it's possible," Hermione finally accepted. "We've talked about intimacy, of course, but haven't decided on anything. She wants it to flow naturally and believes it will happen when it's supposed to without being planned. I think I want to wait a little longer, if possible."

"I really don't see a reason to wait, especially since you'll be seeing her away from here. No one needs to know and we won't think any less of you if it was to happen."

"Even if she just got divorced?"

"Hermione, listen to me carefully, darling," Luna said as if talking to a small child. "That divorce was the _legal_ separation of a marriage that was broken _long ago_. Fleur's heart wasn't in it anymore. So, no, I don't think that should be an issue or play any part in your decision to be together. Love is not something you can measure in days."

"I'm still going to try my damnedest to keep it from happening for a while longer," she went on obstinately.

"You're so bloody stubborn, Hermione Granger, but suit yourself!"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her friend, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm scared, Luna. I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm not used to needing anybody. It's not that I'm trying to be stubborn, but more like I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

Luna covered the brunette's hands with her own and squeezed lovingly. "Mione, you're going to be just fine. You're a wonderful woman and Fleur realizes that. She's as into you as you are into her. Let things flow naturally, don't plan anything. Just be yourself."

"You _really_ think so?"

"I know so, and so does Fleur."

0-0

"Are you excited?" Juliette asked Fleur as they were strolling through the garden. "She arrives in just a few hours."

Fleur's smile was radiant. "I can't wait to see her, grandma. I've never missed someone so much in my entire life. It's incredible, this feeling of belonging to someone that cares about you. I truly love Hermione and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, raising our baby together."

"So you already think of yourselves as a family?"

"I do. I mean, we've talked about it at length and she wants to help me raise it. She wants to be fully involved in his or her life and she's very excited about it."

"And how do _you_ feel about it?"

"At first, I was sad and there were moments when I wished I wasn't carrying his child. But then I started thinking more clearly and with Hermione's help I realized my baby is a gift, and the father doesn't matter. Bill will never be an active parent. He might not even accept that the child is his, which is just fine by me. I'd rather Hermione and I raised it together than let Bill be a big part of his or her life."

"What happens if he insists on it once he finds out?"

"If he can prove to me he will be a good father and wants to do it for all the right reasons, then I will consider it and make a decision based on what I see. If I don't think he will be a good role model and a great father, I won't let him near my child. The pre-nup we signed protects me and the baby."

"From everything you've told me about Hermione, she will make a great wife and mother."

Fleur laughed. "I never said anything about her becoming my wife, grandma."

"Well, if you want to spend the rest of your life with her, doesn't that entail marriage at some point?"

Fleur looked at the flowers around her and started cutting some. She handed them to her grandmother who put them in a basket she was carrying.

"We've never discussed marriage because it seems too soon. We're not even together yet. I'm newly divorced and she's never been with a woman before. I would rather wait and see what happens before I start building castles in the sky and planning a wedding. She might change her mind if she realizes this is too much for her to handle. As it is, I feel like I'm asking for too much."

"Has she ever said anything to make you think that, darling?"

"Never. She is more than supportive. She's loving and tender with me, she likes it when we make plans about the baby and she seems to like the idea of us becoming a couple."

"Then what makes you think she'll change her mind? Especially since she wants to be fully involved in raising my grandbaby."

"We haven't made love yet, grandma. What if she doesn't like it?"

"Why wouldn't she? How did she react when you kissed?"

"She enjoyed it. I could tell she did and she mentioned stopping there because she didn't want anything to happen when I would leave her in the morning. I've caught her several times looking at me with desire and when I asked about it, she admitted it was true."

"So it's easy to assume she will be okay with it."

"I really hope so, grandma. I love her. I think she loves me, too. We are so alike in so many ways and it's sad we didn't realize it sooner. Maybe if we had I would have left Bill a lot sooner and maybe we could have been together by now."

"Don't think of it that way. Maybe all of this happened so you could appreciate the love you've found even more."

"You've always been so wise. I wish mother was more open to this like you are," Fleur said and sighed. "I'm really afraid she will make Hermione feel unwelcomed in our home."

"Don't worry about her, dear heart. Your mother is going about this the wrong way, but her reasons are understandable. She doesn't want to see you get hurt again and she is trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection from Hermione. She is the one that's helping me pick up the pieces and move on. She was the one drying my tears and holding me for hours while I crumbled. She was the one making sure I took care of myself and the baby. She calls me every day, sometimes more than once just to check on me. Her family accepted me with no problems and are so good to me. Mother should see all of that and relax. I know what I'm doing and I want Hermione. No one is going to make me change my mind about that. I will be with her for as long as she wants to be with me."

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?"

Fleur blushed. "No. I wanted to see how this weekend goes and then ask her before she leaves. Do you think it's too soon? Should I wait?"

"If you love her as much as you say you do, then why wait? If she feels the same way about you, then I would encourage you to go for it. And remember that no matter what, love conquers all, even when a situation might suggest otherwise."

"Thank you for supporting me with this, grandma. It means so much to me to know you have my back and are willing to give Hermione a chance. I'm going to new your strength when mother gets difficult."

"Dear heart, all I want if for you and Gabrielle to be happy with whomever you each chose. From everything you've told me, Hermione seems like a wonderful choice and I can't wait to meet her. I promise you that I will be with you both every step of the way, even when things get difficult."

"I love you, grandma."

"I love you more, sweet child."

0-0

The next evening, Hermione dressed impeccably in Muggle clothing. Fleur's parents lived in a Muggle part of France and were used to the customs and interactions with them. She wanted to make a good impression from the start. She chose tailored, black pants with a slim, black belt, a taupe sweater and sexy black heels. On her wrist was her Cartier watch and a strand of pearls adorned her neck. Fleur's family came from old money and they liked fine living. She needed to show them she could give Fleur the same kind of lifestyle. Since she wasn't a big spender, her bank account had become pretty substantial over the years and she could take care of Fleur and her child with no problem. Even if Fleur choose to be a stay-at-home mother, Hermione could still support them easily.

First impressions in this particular case were really important. If Apolline could find any fault with the way she looked, she would have more ammunition for later on and Hermione was not about to give it to her. After making sure she had everything packed and ready to go, she grabbed the portkey and waited for the unpleasant sensation to whisk her away.

0-0

Fleur had been pacing the back terrace for what seemed like hours. She had been unable to tame the impatience and longing taking over her usual calmness. Her mother had come out twice to check on her and she had refused to come back inside the house to wait. Since no one ever left her alone for long, watching her as if she was sick, her family was gathered on the terrace now since they knew Hermione was due to arrive at any moment. Fleur was not amused in the least, but there wasn't much she could do at the moment. She would find alone time with Hermione soon enough.

0-0

A few seconds later, Hermione landed gracefully on the back of the Delacour's estate. Her eyebrows rose as she took in the cheer size of the place and the beautifully landscaped gardens surrounding it. She frowned when she realized that Fleur had not fully explained the extent of her family's wealth. As much money as Hermione had, she would still seem like a peasant compared to them. An uneasy feeling started at the bottom of her stomach and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

0-0

Fleur was counting the minutes and pacing up and down the terrace to calm herself. She couldn't remember a time when she had desired to see someone so much. She just wanted to have Hermione in her arms, holding her and feeling that peace that seemed to always surround her when the brunette was around. She knew they would have to spend some time with her family before she could have Hermione to herself, but she was willing to do that. She just wanted Hermione to arrive already.

Just as she was going to ask her father what time it was for the hundredth time, a light pop was heard and she turned towards the sound. There, in the middle of the lawn, was the woman of her dreams, and seeing her again made their time apart disappear and seem unimportant. Hermione was there and her world finally fell into place. The grin that broke across her face was brilliant.

0-0

Apolline watched her oldest child with trepidation and felt as if a fist was squeezing her heart with all of its might. She loved Fleur dearly and she wanted her to be happy. She didn't want her to make any more mistakes, but seeing the smile that lit up her entire face at Hermione's arrival, Apolline thought she would have to work harder to separate the two. Maybe Fleur would hate her at first, but in time, she would understand that she did it out of love for her.

Hermione seemed like a good woman in every possible aspect, but if she wasn't Fleur's mate, Apolline would do everything in her power to make sure their relationship didn't last long. She lifted her face in a haughty way and waited.

0-0

Juliette looked up as well when she heard the pop and smiled. Even from a distance, she could see how well dressed and poised Hermione seemed and nodded in appreciation. No wonder her granddaughter was so enamored with the younger witch. The smile on Fleur's face could have lit the room and she promised herself she would do anything in her power to help them along. She turned to look at her daughter and noticed the frown on her face. It was also easy to see that she was plotting against the young lovers. She squarer her shoulders and took a calming breath. Even if she had to go against her own daughter, she would help Fleur and Hermione achieve happiness. She had never seen Fleur act the way she did now, not even with Bill. As important as finding a mate was for their race, she was not willing to sacrifice Fleur's future because of it. Her mind firmly made up, she turned back and observed the much awaited reunion.

0-0

Gustave eyes moved from the spot where Hermione had Apparated, to Fleur's smiling face, to his wife's frowning one and lastly, to Juliette's determined face. Then he exchanged a quick look with Gabrielle and winked at her. She smiled back and winked as well. From what he could see, Apolline was the only one set on separating his daughter from the one she loved. Since he didn't enjoy fighting with her, he decided he would let Juliette and Gabrielle handle the situation and would only intervene if she got out of hand. More than anything, he wanted to make sure his daughters were happy. Mate or no mate, Hermione seemed to be the one Fleur's heart was set on and he wasn't about to let anything come between them. Even if it meant a bad row with Apolline. It seemed she had to be reminded of when they were younger and in a similar situation. She had never accepted that he wasn't her mate and had defied everyone so they could be together. After a lot of fighting and defiance, it turned out that he was, indeed, her rightful mate and things had settled down. They had been happily married since then. His daughter deserved the same chance and he was willing to help her get there.

0-0

Before she could calm her nerves, Hermione heard her name being called out and she turned her head to see Fleur coming towards her. Her bright and welcoming smile made Hermione forget her fears for the moment. She smiled back and started walking towards the woman that was stealing her heart a bit at a time.


	8. Together Again

_Author's note: As always, thank you all so very much for the long reviews. They truly make my day. It's always so interesting to read your theories on what you all think will happen! Apolline isn't anyone's favorite right now and I can only say you'll hate her more soon. Can't wait to see what you think of this one!_

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 8: TOGETHER AGAIN **

"_Fleur_," Hermione whispered as their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "It feels so good to finally be able to hold you again."

"Mon tresor, I 'ave missed you so," Fleur whispered back. "It's been 'orrible without you."

Hermione stepped back and they were both smiling brilliantly, their eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. "I'm here now, darling. I think I counted the _seconds_ until we saw each other again."

"Me, too. I was 'oping I'd be alone to greet you, but my family insisted on waiting with me."

"I don't mind, Fleur."

"Well, I do! I've been dying to kiss you again and now I 'ave to wait," she pouted.

Hermione blushed prettily. "I can't wait to feel your mouth on mine again, either. I'm sure we'll find time for that soon enough."

Fleur moaned softly at the admission. "I 'ope you're right, ma belle, otherwise I will 'ave to kidnap you and take you up to my room!"

"Oh, that sounds lovely, actually," Hermione joked back. "I'm actually a little apprehensive about meeting your family. I really want them to accept me, baby."

"And if they don't? Will you go away and forget me?" Fleur asked in a small voice while breaking eye contact and looking away.

Hermione cupped her chin with two fingers and their eyes connected again. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips, forgetting about the four pairs of eyes watching intently from the terrace. "I'm not going anywhere, Fleur. I'm here for as long as you want me to be."

Fleur swallowed hard. "Even if I want you 'ere forever?"

"That would suit me just fine, my darling," Hermione said, finally accepting that she cared more for Fleur than she let on.

The blonde exhaled and smiled brilliantly. "Then we 'ave nothing to worry about. Come meet my anxious family, ma belle. Some of them are actually really looking forward to your visit. Don't mind ma mere. She's being _difficult_."

Hermione swallowed nervously but smiled when Fleur took her hand, laced their fingers together, and started walking towards the terrace. She offered a little squeeze of reassurance for good measure and Hermione put on her best smile.

_Somehow, I will win them _all_ over. I won't lose Fleur_, she promised herself.

0-0

Apolline watched intently as Hermione and Fleur hugged and talked quietly. She had to grudgingly admit that they looked good together and their hug had been sincere. From her vantage point, she could see their brilliant smiles and the way they kept touching each other. They did it with a familiarity that was usually seen in couples that had been together a long time. She didn't want to make either of them suffer, but she just had to make sure that the next time Fleur gave herself to someone, it was the right mate.

"Apolline, tell me they don't look like two people in love," her mother challenged. "Doctor Granger looks to me like she is a fine young woman. Look at how well dressed she is and how careful she is with our Fleur."

"She might be an _angel_, but is she isn't Fleur's mate, I will keep them apart," Apolline promised.

"Must I remind you _again_ that when we fell in love no one accepted it at first either?" Gustave asked her.

"It wasn't the same. I knew in my heart you were the one for me, Gustave. I could feel it with every fiber of my being."

"That is the same thing Fleur said about Hermione," Gabrielle reminded her softly.

"Yes, but she said the same thing about Bill," she responded with a serious face. She didn't like that her family seemed so supportive of the pair because it would make her job that much more difficult.

"No, she didn't, Apolline. Fleur thought she was in love with Bill, but she never once mentioned he was the one," Juliette said.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing will make me accept their union unless it can be proven that Hermione Granger is Fleur's mate."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Gustave asked. "Young Dr. Granger is our guest and I expect you to treat her as such. We are going to be polite to her and we will go out of our way to make her feel welcome while she is with us. I would really hate to see you make a fool of yourself, Apolline."

"Give me some credit, Gustave," she snapped. "I know how to treat the guest of this house. Mademoiselle Granger won't be any different."

"Apolline, listen to me," her mother pleaded. "Don't do anything rash for now. Let them be and time will tell. Fleur is with child now and we should not upset her."

"Will all of you just relax? I'm not planning on doing anything bad. I have a way of proving whether Hermione is Fleur's mate or not."

"Mother, please leave Fleur be," Gabrielle tried. "She is happy now."

Nothing else was said since Fleur and Hermione were walking their way. Apolline arranged a polite smile on her face and waited for the introductions. She would not tell anyone about her secret weapon, but before the weekend was over and Hermione Granger went back to London, she would have her answers.

0-0

After introductions were made and Hermione shook everyone's hands, they went back inside the house. A tray with finger foods and refreshments had been set in the living room and everyone sat around talking for a bit. Fleur sat next to Hermione on the love seat, holding her hand proudly and beaming at her as she answered the many questions her family kept asking about her practice, her potions, her studies and her family.

At first, Hermione had been nervous and a little hesitant, but once Fleur gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she managed to calm down and seemed completely at ease. She could see admiration in her father's face, curiosity in her grandmother's and awe in Gabrielle's. Her mother's calculating look, however, made her uneasy. Apolline was dead set on proving Hermione was not her rightful mate no matter how many times Fleur told her differently. She just had to hope her mother would not do anything to embarrass her or made Hermione feel unwelcomed in their home. Fleur would not hesitate to leave if she did.

"Fleur, why don't you show 'Ermione where she will be sleeping? I am sure she would like to rest for a bit before dinner," her grandmother suggested.

Fleur nodded and got up, pulling Hermione with her. "Just let us know when dinner is ready and we'll be back down."

"Fleur, you should let Mademoiselle Granger rest for a bit by 'erself. She must be tired from 'er trip," Apolline tried.

Fleur frowned at her mother but before she could respond, Hermione spoke.

"Thank you for your concern, Madame Delacour, but I feel just fine. In fact, I will take the time before dinner is served to check Fleur's progress and ask her some questions about the pregnancy so far. I've brought her some books as well that I think she should read to prepare for the baby's arrival."

"When I was younger and 'ad 'er, I did not 'ave to read any books. I did it naturally."

"Dr. Granger, please ignore my wife. I'm speaking for ze rest of us when I say zank you and mean it. I'm glad Fleur 'as such a brilliant doctor taking care of 'er and 'er bébé."

Put in her place by her husband, Apolline had no choice but to fume silently as Fleur led Hermione away.

0-0

"She hates me," Hermione said as they walked up the stairs.

"She doesn't, ma belle. She is just overprotective and silly at times."

"Your mother is going to try her damnedest to keep us apart."

"She can certainly _try_, amour, but she won't succeed. I meant it when I said I need you and want you in my life, 'Ermione."

Hermione just nodded and kept walking. There was no use upsetting Fleur with her doubts. Apolline could try, but she wasn't about to give in so easily, either. She was beginning to accept she was falling in love with the beautiful Veela and the thought of having a family with her filled her heart with joy. This meant that no matter what happened over the weekend, she would fight for Fleur and the baby. Apolline didn't know how stubborn and crafty she could be. If it was a fight she wanted, Hermione would give her the fight of her life. And at the end, she planned on coming on top as the victor.

0-0

"Was that really necessary, Apolline?" Gustave asked in disgust.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently as she studies her nails.

"You know exactly what you did!" her mother exclaimed. "I'm warning you, Apolline, let Fleur be or we're going to lose her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mother, do you honestly think Fleur won't leave if you keep harassing Hermione? She already told me her visit here would be temporary if things worked out with her. From what I saw today, they love each other. If you push Fleur too much she will push back and none of us will like the results."

"Juliette and Gabrielle are right. You need to leave this in Fleur's capable hands and trust that she will make the right decision. She's been through so much already in the past few months that I'm surprised you're acting like this. Leave our daughter alone, Apolline, or we're going to have problems."

"I can't believe this! My entire family is turning against me over someone we barely know! Fleur is my daughter and I know her best. She cannot make the right decisions under the stress she's been under. I already told you that if Hermione is her true mate, I will welcome her into our folds without any issues. If she's not, then I will make sure she stays away from Fleur," she finished haughtily.

"If I lose Fleur or my great-grandchild because of you, Apolline Delacour, there will be hell to pay," Juliette warned before she walked regally out of the room, followed by Gabrielle.

"I'm going to side with your mother on that. I don't care that Bill is the father of the bébé, or if we know whether Hermione is the one or not. As long as Fleur and the bébé are happy, I'll support them."

Gustave also walked out of the room and left Apolline steaming by herself. She took a careful sip of her tea and made a face when the cold liquid touched her lips. She put it back down and sighed.

Everyone seemed to think she wanted to ruin Fleur's happiness and no one understood the agony she had felt as Fleur had told them everything Bill had put her through. As her mother, she couldn't stand to see Fleur hurting and all she wanted was to protect her and to make sure she was happy for the rest of her life. Maybe she was going about it wrong. Maybe she should try to get to know the young doctor better before making decisions. She seemed like a woman that was in charge of her life and knew where she was headed. She had made more progress in her short age than many of the people she knew. The way she looked at Fleur, with such adoration and care, made Apolline think there was something there.

But what if there wasn't? What if they loved each other and it ended badly? It wasn't just Fleur anymore. There was a child to consider now and Apolline wanted to make sure the bébé's future wasn't tainted by a broken relationship.

Apolline got up from the sofa and headed for the library. Mean or not, she had to find out for sure.

0-0

Fleur opened the door to the room Hermione would be staying in and let her enter first. Once she had, she closed the door behind her and murmured a locking charm. Turning back around she smiled at the brunette.

"Alone at last," she said as she walked closer to her.

"Does that mean I'll finally get a kiss hello?"

"Oh, yes," Fleur said before closing the distance between them and lowering her head.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist and moved even closer as they kissed softly. Fleur brushed the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip before nibbling on it tenderly. Hermione was unable to stop the small moan that escaped her. At hearing it, Fleur cupped her face.

"Open your mouth for me and let me taste you," she murmured against her lips.

Hermione complied happily and parted her lips for Fleur. At the first touch of Fleur's tongue on her own, Hermione's knees actually buckled and she had to lock them in place. Tilting her head to the side a bit, she rubbed her tongue against Fleur's and felt the other woman shudder. It had been so long since their first kiss that this one felt like heaven.

Fleur had wondered if what she felt during that first kiss had been real or if she had just been imagining things. Now she knew for sure that what she had felt the first time wasn't part of her overactive imagination. This time the pull was stronger, the desire deeper.

Several kisses later they found themselves out of breath. Fleur finally lifted her head and leaned her forehead against Hermione's. She licked her bottom lip and then ran her teeth over it, loving that Hermione's taste still lingered there.

"I need to sit down, mon amour."

Hermione's medical instinct kicked it. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I don't remember the last time I felt this 'appy. I'm just weak in the knees right now and if I don't sit down, I'm going to embarrass myself."

"Then that makes two of us. Come lay down. I want to look you over anyways."

"Can't it wait? You just got 'ere," Fleur protested as Hermione led her to the bed by the hand.

"Are you mad? I wouldn't miss the opportunity to touch you for anything!"

"Oh, well, in that case," Fleur said as she lay down and lifted her shirt.

Hermione laughed softly as she sat next to Fleur on the bed.

"You're beginning to show now," Hermione said as she ran her hand tenderly over the small bump on Fleur's stomach and then leaned down and pressed her lips to her skin. "It looks nice on you."

"Thank you, ma chérie. I 'ope my little bump is the only one that you kiss like that."

"Of course, darling. I would never dream of kissing anyone else while I have you in my life."

"That's good to know."

Hermione chuckled as she kept running her hands over Fleur's stomach. "Are you jealous?"

"Oui! 'Ave you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You're absolutely gorgeous and all of these 'ormonal women are coming to see you on a daily basis when I'm all the way over 'ere."

"Baby, I can't even look at another woman when I have you. It would be silly of me and they all pale in comparison," Hermione was quick to reassure her blonde.

"You promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart. Where are all these doubts coming from?"

"I don't know. I just miss you when we're not together. I'm afraid someone better will come along and you'll realize you're wasting your time with me and all the baggage I bring into this."

"What! Fleur, my heart is set on you and no one else can even come close. You have to believe me when I tell you I want to be with you."

Fleur smiled at her words of comfort. "I believe you. I guess I'm being 'ormonal myself!"

Hermione smiled back and bent down to kiss Fleur's little bump again. She leaned her head softly over it, while her fingers caressed the soft skin.

"Hello, little one," she whispered. "It's so good to see that you're growing little by little and before we know it you're going to be here with us. You mummy and I can't wait to meet you and take care of you. You're going to be loved beyond reason and we're going to make sure you are happy and secure in that love."

Fleur's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her girl speak to their baby. Many would think it silly of her because the baby was so little still, but it melted Fleur's heart once again. She talked to the baby for a little while and Fleur took the time to run her fingers through her chocolate tresses.

It seemed almost surreal that they had not really established what they were relationship wise, and yet they talked about the baby as _theirs_. Fleur would have to ask about it because she was ready to take that extra step in the right direction. The month they had spent apart had only confirmed that she wanted Hermione in her life permanently and she wanted to somehow make it official.

"Do you know just 'ow very sweet you are?" Fleur asked when Hermione finally lifted her head and looked at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. You're an incredible woman and I want nothing more than to call you my own."

Hermione smiled softly. "I _am_ yours."

"Then be my girlfriend. Let's not wait to make it official. We don't 'ave to tell anyone outside of our families and 'Arry and Luna, but I want to know you're mine and mine only," Fleur pleaded as she sat up.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Oui. I want to be able to call you my girl and mean it. 'Ermione, this month apart 'as given me plenty of time to think and what I want is you in my life for as long as you'll 'ave me. I 'ave no doubts about my feelings for you and I know it might seem like we're rushing, but to me it feels like forever."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she closed the distance between them and kissed Fleur's lips tenderly. "I'd love to be your girl, Belle. Nothing would make me happier right now."

"It's simply impossible not to adore you," Fleur said and kissed her.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and they spent the next few minutes lost in each other's arms.

It was a little later when Hermione pulled back and smiled at Fleur.

"If we keep that up we'll never make it down to dinner and then your mum will really have a reason to hate me."

Fleur laughed. "I guess you're right. Tell me, then, is everything with the baby alright?"

"It's perfect. Do you want to know the sex of the baby? I can do a quick spell to find out."

"Do you want to know?"

"It would be nice to, yes. That way we can decide on a theme for the nursery and I can get Harry and Luna to help me put it together so it's done by the time you come back home."

Fleur smiled because she couldn't help herself. It thrilled her that Hermione thought of her flat as their home and wanted to have it ready for her return with their baby. "Then let's do it. Let's find out what we're going to 'ave."

Hermione nodded and placed her hands over Fleur's belly again. After reciting a few words in Latin, a pinkish hue glowed on the skin and Hermione smiled bigger.

"We're having a little girl, Fleur!" she exclaimed happily.

Fleur's eyes filled with happy tears and she covered Hermione's hands with her own and squeezed. "Une petite fille! I can't believe it."

Hermione gathered her close and hugged her. "Do you want to tell your family?"

"We will soon. In the meantime, I want to enjoy the news with just you for a little bit."

"What would you like her room to be like?"

"This is going to sound silly, but Doris sent me several Muggle books with these fantastic stories about princesses and knights that save them. I want the nursery to 'ave castles in the sky and unicorns and faeries and clouds painted on the walls! I want it to look like the room of a princess!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Fleur's enthusiasm. She was delighted that the blonde was happy about the baby and making plans. It meant she had accepted it and no longer regretted what had happened.

"If you show me the books, I'll get our friends to help and we'll start putting it together. I have a cousin that is an amazing artist and I can have her come over and start working on the murals."

They talked some more about what they wanted to do with the room before Hermione remembered something.

"I brought you a lotion you have to apply daily on your skin so the stretch marks will go away once the baby arrives. It won't erase them completely, but you will hardly notice them."

"An invention of yours?"

"Well, no, but I made some improvements to it, so it works better than the store bought ones."

"Will you put it on for me while you're 'ere?"

"Yes. We'll do so tonight before we go to sleep." Hermione looked around the room and then back at Fleur. "Am I going to be able to sleep with you while I'm here?" she asked shyly.

"Oui. Once we're done talking I'll show you what Gabrielle and I did. There is no way I finally 'ave you 'ere with me and we'll sleep in separate rooms."

"Good. I really did miss you, Fleur. More than I've ever missed anyone in my entire life. My flat seems empty without you in it. My bed is so lonely at night."

"I've missed you, too, 'Ermione. You 'ave no idea 'ow difficult it was for me to fall asleep the first few nights I was 'ere. I missed your warmth and your body lying next to mine. I don't know 'ow I've made it so long without you."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to rearrange my schedule so I can come more than once a month. It's going to be terrible to be with you this weekend and then go back to London alone."

"I wish you could stay 'ere with me."

"I know, love, but I have to keep working. I want to make sure I can provide for you and the baby properly. Gods, Fleur, you never told me just how rich your family was. No matter what I do, I can't give you this kind of life," Hermione finished softly and looked away.

"Look at me, mon amour." When Hermione did, Fleur covered her hand with her own. "What you 'ave given me for the past couple of months cannot be measured in pounds or gold. I don't expect you to take care of me financially. I 'ave plenty of money of my own and I plan to work. We're going to 'ave a wonderful life together. I love your flat and we'll be more than comfortable there. If we need anything bigger later on, we'll decide then. Right now, all I really want and need is _you_."

"Oh, Fleur, do you really mean that?"

"With all my 'eart, ma chérie. I want to be with you and only you. I can wait for you to learn 'ow to love me for as long as is needed. As long as you're at my side, I'm 'appy."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "You won't have to wait long, my love. I'm more than halfway there."

Fleur's smile was radiant as Hermione leaned over her and kissed her. The kiss was full of promise and as it deepened both felt the certainty that it was meant to be and nothing and no one would be able to pull them apart.

0-0

_A/N: I hope you're happy with this one since then next couple of chapters will be drama packed. By the way, I'd love it if you guys suggested some baby names for their little girl._


	9. The Proof

_Author's note: You guys are incredible: 28 reviews for the last chapter and 53 name suggestions! I didn't have time to reply to any of the reviews as I usually do, so my apologies for that. Know that I love every single one of them and that it makes me happy you like the story so far. Since I can't use all of the names, I'll try to be creative and add them here and there since you were all so nice as to suggest so many! _

_This chapter is pivotal and you finally get the answers you've been asking for. You finally find out what Apolline's weapon is. Since it's certainly a new idea I'm working on, I'd love to know what you think! Hope you enjoy it!_

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 9: THE PROOF **

After kissing languorously for several minutes, Hermione stepped back and licked her lips.

"You taste so damn good. Why didn't we kiss sooner while you were staying at my place?"

"I 'ave no idea. Believe me, I wanted to," Fleur confessed.

"I don't want to compare, but no one has ever kissed me the way you do. It just takes my breath away and makes me weak in the knees. And your lips! Gods, they are so soft and silky. Had I known kissing a woman would be this good, I would have done it a long time ago," she jested.

"Then it's a good thing I'm in your life now. I don't even want to think about you kissing anyone else," Fleur said with a pout.

"Sweetheart, I already told you not to worry about that. Right now you and our little girl are the most important people in my life and it's going to stay that way."

Fleur's pout turned into a radiant smile at the brunette's declaration. "I feel the same way, mon amour."

"I'm glad to hear it, Fleur. Now, before we go back to your family, I really want to give you a full check-up. I also have several things to give you."

"Other than the books you mentioned?"

"Oh, yeah! Even my parents sent you stuff. You might not believe it, but you left a big void in all of our lives when you came here and we all miss you."

Fleur's eyes filled with joy. "It makes me so 'appy to know that because I miss everyone dearly as well. Can we do presents first and check-up later?"

Hermione laughed at her eagerness. "You're such a child, love."

"Please? I can't wait to see what they sent."

"Alright, you win," Hermione conceded. She had already figured out that when it came to Fleur, she was a softy and would do anything to see her smile. The word _whipped_ flashes across her mind briefly but it didn't bother her in the least.

Hermione took a few tiny items out of her pockets, put them on the bed and ran her hand over them. Fleur watched as a small suitcase, two big boxes and a leather bag went back to their original size. However, that wasn't what amazed Fleur.

"Just 'ow many people know you can cast wandless _and_ silent magic, 'Ermione?"

Hermione blushed since she had done it subconsciously. She was so used to being by herself that she had not even realized she had done it until it was too late.

"Just Harry and Luna."

"'Ow long 'ave you been able to do that?"

"Several years now. I started working on it when my original wand was taken away and I couldn't make Bellatrix's wand work for me like I wanted. I swear that wand was as evil as its owner."

"Did anyone teach you?"

"No."

"Do you realize 'ow rare and 'ard that is to accomplish or that there are very few people that 'ave been able to accomplish both, one of them being Merlin 'imself? I actually think you might be the only Muggle born to do it!"

"Yeah, I sort of knew that."

"You're amazing!" Fleur said in awe.

"It's not a big deal, Fleur," Hermione edged, color rising in her cheeks at Fleur's words of admiration.

"Yes, it is, 'Ermione, and you should be proud of yourself. That just shows 'ow incredibly powerful and gifted you are, mon amour."

"I am proud, sweetheart, but I don't have to boast about it."

"I know you probably didn't mean to, but thanks for sharing that with me."

"No problem. Now then, do you want your presents or not?" Hermione asked changing the subject. She didn't want to dwell too much on the things she could do.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed as she sat up eagerly in bed.

"Harry and Luna each sent you something as well, so which do you want first?"

"Oh là là! It's like _Christmas_. We'll do yours last. I'd like to see what Doris and Jon sent me first."

"Good choice." Hermione opened one of the boxes and took out several brightly wrapped packages. "All of these are from mum and daddy and go together."

"Wow." Fleur started opening presents and looking at the pictures on the boxes. "This is all Muggle stuff! I don't think I know what any of it is."

Hermione chuckled and started pointing at the different boxes. "This one is a digital camera, which takes pictures that don't move like magical ones. This bigger one is a printer so you can print the photos once you take them. This is the photo paper for the printer, this leather one is an album where you can store the pictures and the last one is a bag so you can take the camera with you anywhere you want."

"That's really nice of them, ma puce, but I don't know 'ow to use any of it;" Fleur told her with a slight frown.

"No worries. I will teach you over the weekend and we'll practice together. By the time I leave, you'll know how to use all of it. Besides, everything comes with instructions in case you get confused later."

"Oh, look, they sent a card as well," Fleur said happily as she opened the envelope.

_Dear Fleur,_

_We hope this finds you feeling well and that you're taking proper care of yourself and the baby. Since we won't be with you throughout most of it, we're sending these along so you can have memories of the progress and of our grandbaby. And, yes, you read that right. We consider you and the baby as part of our family already and can't wait to see you both soon. I should warn you that we plan on spoiling our grandbaby rotten! Take care and we hope to visit you soon, dear._

_All our love,_

_Doris and Jon_

Tears were falling freely down Fleur's cheeks. Hermione dried them carefully with a soft tissue.

"What is the matter, love?"

"I 'ate my bloody 'ormones!"

Hermione smiled tenderly and placed a kiss on Fleur's forehead. "I can't say it will get better."

"I know I'm going to be an emotional wreck for the next few months. Your parents are so incredibly sweet and thoughtful. I see where you get it now. 'Ere, read the note."

Hermione did and had to wipe a few tears from the corner of her eyes as well. "They are sweet, aren't they? It makes me happy that they feel this way about you, Fleur."

"Me, too. At least your family and 'Arry's family is on our side."

"It seems our only problem right now is your mum, but we'll work on that little by little. I imagine we'll have to deal with the Weasley's once our little girl is here, but for now, let's just concentrate on making Apolline like me."

"Is not that she doesn't like you, amour, but she wants to do this the right way and she wants me to be with my mate. In my 'eart I know it's you, and even if it turned out you're not, my 'eart is still set on you. I've never felt this way about anyone, 'Ermione and I'm not giving you up. You make me 'appy like I've never been before and that is simply something I'm not willing to turn my back on. Maman will 'ave to understand eventually."

"What happens if she can prove we're not meant to be together?"

"I am _not willing_ to give you up, not even then," Fleur insisted.

"What if the right one is out there?" Hermione pushed, unsure of why she was doing so.

"Then I am sorry for them, but my 'eart belongs to you," Fleur told her sincerely. "I know it 'asn't been that long since we got closer, but we've spent enough time together that I know what I want and you're it, 'Ermione Granger. So no matter what my mother cooks up, I'm staying with you for as long as you'll 'ave me."

"Even if I'm not the one?" the brunette dared to ask.

"Even then," Fleur reassured her.

Hermione nodded but inside, she knew something bad would happen if Apolline kept pushing. Since she didn't want to ruin their weekend together, she decided to change the subject and move on to better things. There would be plenty of time to deal with things later.

"Are you ready for more presents?"

Fleur nodded and Hermione gave her Harry's present. It was a smaller box this time.

"Another Muggle artifact," Fleur said as she showed Hermione the box.

Hermione laughed merrily. "It's not an _artifact_, babe, but an iPod. You can save lots of music, pictures and videos in it and see or listen to them anytime you want. He got one for Luna when she was pregnant and she loved it."

"You'll teach me 'ow to use it?"

"Of course, darling." Hermione handed her another box. "This one is from Luna, but she said to read the note first."

Fleur took the envelope taped to the box and opened it.

_Dear Fleur,_

_I hope you and the baby are doing well. Please don't open the present in front of Hermione because she might be embarrassed by it. Forgive me if I'm overstepping my bounds with what I'm about to say, but I know Hermione well and I know if I don't say this, she might not, either. _

_We had a conversation the other day and she told me she wanted to wait until the baby was born before there was intimacy between you, which I think is rubbish. If you love each other, it should be expressed in as many ways as possible. However, our girl is very saintly and her sense of responsibility won't allow her to take the first step, no matter how badly she wants to. Inside the box is something that might help you if you decide to further things with her this weekend. Take it from someone who knows: Hermione needs to loosen up and I think you're the perfect woman to make that happen. Enjoy this time you have together and forget about everyone else. If there are two people that deserve being happy it's you two._

_All my love,_

_Luna_

Fleur looked over at Hermione with a gleam in her eye and Hermione raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"I'm not supposed to open this one in front of you, ma chérie, so I'll leave it for later."

"Hmm, I hope I don't have to make Harry a widower later."

"No, I don't think that will 'appen. Can I 'ave yours now?"

Hermione got up again and took a rectangular box out and handed it to her. It was the biggest and heaviest so far.

"This is the first one."

Fleur opened the box eagerly and stared at the shiny black square. She frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's a laptop, darling."

"A _what_?"

"A laptop. We'll use it to communicate, to talk and see each other when I'm not here, and for you to find information and all sorts of things. I'll also show you how it works before I go back."

"Really? I'll be able to see you and talk to you as if we were using the Floo network?"

"Yes, but only better. I've installed a couple of programs that we can use to do that. It also has the programs you need for the iPod and for the camera equipment. There's also a Wi-Fi card so you can actually go anywhere and connect to the internet so we can talk. I usually have my laptop with me at all times, so we should be able to see and talk to each other regularly."

While confused, Fleur's still looked ecstatic with her present. "This is wonderful! Muggles can be pretty creative when they want to. I mean, we 'ave magic to 'elp us along, but we don't really 'ave things like this."

"So now that I'm in your life, you'll have the best of both worlds. I took the liberty of creating an account for you and my parents, Harry and Luna are all added as well. You can talk to them when they are available. Everyone back home is actually very excited about that."

"I don't know 'ow to thank you, 'Ermione. I'm sure this was all very expensive."

"It doesn't matter. What's important here is that we all miss you back home and want to be in touch with you. In the month we spent together, we all got used to having you around, especially me. The more I get to know you, the more I want to be with you."

"I feel the same way, which is why I'm willing to leave this 'ouse and go back to London with you if my mother does not stop 'er foolishness."

"I don't want you to fight with your mum, Fleur. Not over me, and especially not now that you're pregnant. It's not good for you or the baby to be upset."

"I don't either, ma belle, so I will try my best."

"That's all I ask."

"I really don't know 'ow to thank you for everything you've done and continue doing for me. I know I'm repeating myself, but I can't 'elp it."

"Being with me is thanks enough, sweetheart. Your presence alone makes me happy."

"Are you trying to make me cry again?"

"No! I'm just telling you how I feel."

"You're amazing and I'm lucky to 'ave you."

"I'm the lucky one. But before we go into sugar shock, though, I have a couple more things for you."

Hermione handed Fleur another package that was wrapped in pastel colors. Fleur unwrapped it carefully. Taking the lid off of the white box, she gasped when she saw what was between the white tissues. She lifted the tiny gown gently as more tears welled in her eyes. It was white and made of the finest fabric and lace and came with a tiny hat and tiny shoes. It was perfect for a boy or a girl and Fleur swallowed hard.

"It's precious, 'Ermione," she whispered as she ran her fingers over it.

"I figure our baby can wear it when we take her out of the hospital."

Fleur's tears finally burst through. Hermione's words had touched her deeply and she leaned over and pressed her lips against hers. Stepping back she looked back at the clothes and sniffled.

"I think this is my favorite present by far."

Hermione dried her tears as well. "That makes me really happy, darling."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm thankful you're in my life."

"Makes two of us, love. I have one more thing to give you."

"More? I can't take much more of this."

"Well, this present is for both of us."

Hermione handed her a small gold box tied with a red ribbon. When Fleur opened it, she took out two gold chains. Hermione took one.

"This might seem incredibly sappy but I couldn't stop myself, so forgive me if I'm acting like a teenager." Hermione lifted the chain and Fleur saw a charm hanging at the end of it.

"It's a key."

"Yes. And the other one has a heart."

Hermione lifted the other chain and Fleur could see the heart, which had the shape of a key carved into it. She took both charms and put them together. The key fitted perfectly inside of the heart.

"Oh," she sighed.

Hermione took the chain with the key charm and put it around Fleur's neck. "I'm giving you the key to my heart."

Fleur took the other chain and put it on Hermione. "And I promise to guard it and keep it close to my own."

A kiss sealed their promise.

0-0

A few minutes later, as they were sitting in bed and Hermione was teaching Fleur how to use the laptop, there was a timid knock on the door. Fleur knew right away who it was.

"Come in, Gabrielle," she called out.

The door opened and Gabrielle poked her head in. She blushed when she saw them sitting so close together, but was momentarily distracted by the many gifts on the bed.

"Ooh la la! What is all zat?" she asked as she moved closer.

"Gift from my friends," Fleur said proudly.

"What are zey?"

Hermione gave her a quick rundown and she looked as excited as Fleur had.

"It is amazing. Muggles 'ave a lot of really neat zings, don't zey, sœur?"

"Yes, they do, and I promise to share once 'Ermione teaches me 'ow to use them."

"Zat would be great."

"Are you coming to get us because dinner is ready?"

"Oui. You are to come down in fifteen minutes."

"D'accord. We'll freshen up and be down shortly."

Once Gabrielle left, Hermione and Fleur got up from the bed.

"Looks like the check-up I wanted to give you will have to wait until tonight."

"I know you're really set on that and I promise we will get to it. It's just that 'aving you 'ere with me finally overrode everything else I wanted to do."

"I know, baby. I just want to make sure everything is going well. I've never had a long distance patient before and it bothers me. If anything was to go wrong, I don't know what I would do with myself."

Fleur cupped her face tenderly. "Nothing is going to go wrong because I'm taking good care of myself and our baby. I've followed your instructions, taken my vitamins, exercised and rested plenty."

"I know, love, and I'm sorry to be acting like this. You're not just a patient, Fleur, but the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"'Earing you say that fills my 'eart with joy," Fleur told her before closing the distance between them and kissing her with all the passion she had not dared to unleash before now.

She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and pressed their bodies closer. Hermione trembled in response and gave herself up to the exquisite fire starting to burn in the pit of her stomach. Fleur had never kissed her like this. Their kisses so far had been delicious, but there was something different now. It was as if Fleur wanted to mark her as her own.

The passionate exchange lasted for several minutes and when Fleur finally lifted her head; their lips were wet and swollen. Fleur hugged her close, panting slightly.

"I want you, ma chérie," she whispered in Hermione's ear. "You 'ave no idea of just 'ow much I do."

Hermione's response was to whimper softly. All of a sudden she remembered her recent conversation with Luna. Still, she hesitated.

"Oh, Fleur. You don't think it's too soon?"

Fleur leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I can wait if you're not ready, ma belle. I just wanted you to know 'ow I feel."

"Can we talk about it tonight? We're going to be late if we don't go down soon."

"You're right. Let's freshen up and go," Fleur said with a smile to ease Hermione's nervousness.

0-0

Dinner was a semi-formal affair, so Hermione was glad she had not changed her clothes. Having visited France in many occasions, she recognized most of the dishes. The food was delicious and the conversations flowed easily and harmoniously. Hermione was surprised that Apolline did not participate much and that gave her a feeling of foreboding. Some sixth sense was telling her to be careful, that something bad could happen.

She tried her best not to let her preoccupation show and smiled and answered questions as if everything was perfect. When dinner was over, Apolline suggested having dessert and cordials in the library. Seeing the slight frowns on the faces of the rest of the Delacour clan, the feeling of unease returned in full force.

_This is it_, she thought uneasily. _Whatever is going to happen is going to happen now._

Taking a deep breath, she followed everyone to the library. When the oak double doors were opened, she was not prepared for the sheer size of the place. The two huge walls on either side of the entrance were covered with floor to ceiling oak bookcases filled with tomes. The middle of the floor was covered with a beautiful Persian carpet. There were four sitting areas arranged artfully around and facing the main entrance were a set of French doors that led to an outside patio were comfortable lounge chairs were shaded by huge umbrellas.

Hermione stood in the doorway taking it all in, amazed at the sheer number of books. She felt like a child on Christmas morning and forgot about her earlier worries.

"You seem surprised," Apolline pointed out.

"It's amazing in here," she responded.

"Fleur mentioned before zat you like to read, so feel free to look around."

"Thank you for the kind offer, Madame Delacour."

"Please, call me Apolline."

Hermione nodded and wasted no time going towards the bookcases. While she was browsing, a plate of local cheeses and fruits was brought by the servant, as well as a tray of cordials. She was glad to see a bottle of Perrier water on the tray as well. It pleased her that Fleur was being taken care of by her family and their staff. It eased her worries some.

As she continued browsing, she noticed several books that were grouped together and looked old. When she looked closer at the tittles, she noticed they were books about Veelas. Eagerly, she took one out and opened it. She blinked several times to make sure she was seeing right. There were no printed words. The pages, all of them, were completely blank. Not sure what that meant, she grabbed a few more and the same thing happened with each one. Her frown deepened and she didn't know what to make of that. It seemed Fleur had been right when she had told her no one outside the Veela community was allowed to read the books.

0-0

Apolline watched intently while her family chatted about non-trivial things. On seeing the look of eagerness on Hermione's face replaced by one of confusion, she had the answer she was looking for. As much as it would surely hurt Fleur, she had to put an end to this once and for all. Before it was too late.

"Is zere a problem, ma chérie?" she called out to Hermione.

All conversation ceased at once as everyone's eyes turned first to Apolline and then to a blushing Hermione.

"Do I need a special spell to be able to read these books?"

"Non. Why do you ask?" Apolline inquired.

"I've tried three of them already but they all have blank pages," she explained.

"Blank pages, you say?" Juliette asked. "Which ones, dear?"

"The ones about Veelas," Hermione answered innocently.

There was a collective gasp from the Delacour family.

"Zose books can only be read by Veelas or zeir _rightful_ mates," Apolline explained sweetly. "We are a very private race and 'ave put special charms on ze books written by us and about us in order to maintain zat privacy."

It took two seconds for the weight of her words to sink Hermione's heart.

If she could not read the books that meant that Fleur and her were not destined to be together. The sudden pain that seemed to explode in her chest made it hard to breath and she put a hand on the bookcase to support herself.

_It's over,_ she thought desperately as tears pooled in her eyes. _Before it could really begin, it's over and Apolline got her wish. And just when I was coming to terms with my feelings for Fleur. Just when I was so close to telling her how I really feel. Now I won't ever get the chance because if I'm not her mate, this relationship is over no matter what Fleur told me earlier. _

She managed to look up and her teary eyes connected with Fleur's stunned ones.

_I'm so sorry_, she mouthed.

0-0

Juliette eyes moved from Hermione's teary ones, to Fleur's devastated ones, to the triumph she could see in her own daughter's eyes. She knew something was wrong with the situation. She didn't know if it was instinct or what, but she knew deep down in her heart that Hermione was the one. From the moment she had seen her granddaughter interact with the younger witch, she had known. Something was keeping Hermione from reading those books and she would make it her mission to find out what it was. There was no way she was wrong about this, no way was she reading the situation erroneously. Fleur was in love with the brunette, and it was clear that Hermione felt the same way.

The way Hermione was clutching at her chest worried her because it was clear she was in incredible pain. When she mouthed she was sorry to Fleur, Juliette's eyes filled with tears. It was clear the news had devastated them both and it felt as if their dreams were being shattered.

_Not if I have my way and can prove they belong together_, she thought with determination clear in her face.

Juliette squared her shoulders and prepared herself to battle.

0-0

Gustave was so stunned by the turn of events that he didn't really know what to do or say to make the horrid situation they found themselves in better. He tended to agree with Juliette and he knew his daughter and the young doctor belonged together. He remembered being in the same situation close to thirty years before when he met Apolline for the first time. He had not been able to read the damn books either, and it had taken months before he was able to finally see the script.

He still didn't know what had caused it. One day he simply picked up one of the books for the hell of it and the print had been there. He had been with Apolline for a good six months at the time and no one particularly knew why he had been able to read the books then. In his situation, however, Juliette had never once told him he could not be with her daughter and had approved of their relationship from the start. Which is why he couldn't understand why Apolline was acting the way she was. She wasn't even willing to give them a chance and had tried her damnedest to prove them wrong.

He was disgusted with her tactics and would tell her so the moment he had a chance and Hermione wasn't present. If she was Fleur's happiness, she would be welcomed in their family. It was all of them against Apolline and surely she would not be able to keep them apart. Fleur was stubborn, and from what he knew of Hermione, so was she. Apolline would have a hell of a fight in her hands if she wanted to keep them apart and she would have no allies on her side.

She looked like she had won the battle, but he knew this was just the beginning of the war.

A war she was very likely to lose.

0-0

Gabrielle looked from her sister to Hermione and tears filled her eyes when she saw how devastated they both looked. She knew her sister well and she was head over heels in love with Hermione and nothing would ever change that. She'd never seen her like this before, not even with William Weasley, so she knew Fleur was in love for the first time in her life. Hermione was a wonderful woman and they deserved to be happy together.

She had never gone against her mother before about anything, but in this case, if it meant defending Fleur and the woman she loved, her side was clearly established on Fleur's corner. She would defend and protect her sister and her precious baby even if it meant provoking her own mother's wrath.

0-0

Apolline felt a pang of guilt and anguish hit her square in the chest at the distraught looks on both Fleur's and Hermione's faces, however, now that she had her proof, she could not let their relationship continue. Her family would be mad at her at first, but in time they would all understand that she had done this for Fleur's sake. She had already suffered at the hands of William and she was not willing to see her daughter broken-hearted again.

A little voice inside her head reminded her that they had never seen Fleur so happy and so in love with anyone, but she ignored the voice. She didn't want to dwell on that and get soft. She needed to make sure her daughter's future was a happy one and if Hermione was not meant to be with her, it was better to end it now when it had barely begun than to let it happen. It would hurt so much more in the long haul and she was not willing to put her daughter or her grandchild through that.

Fleur would hate her now, but she would understand her reasoning when her rightful mate came along and she found true hapiness.

0-0

Fleur felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest as tears filled her eyes. She was so stunned by what her mother had manage to pull that she couldn't even utter a single word. She just kept looking at Hermione wondering how she was going to salvage their situation because she was not willing to give her up. She would be damned if she let Hermione walk out of her life because of some fucked up books only Veelas could read.

She knew for a fact that her father hadn't been able to read the books at first, either, but her grandmother had let them be. Eventually it was proven that he was Apolline's rightful mate and all had ended well. If her father had been given that chance, then by hell, Hermione would be given that chance as well. They had, after all, five more months before their baby was born and she would use that time to figure out what was wrong.

In her heart, she knew Hermione was it, and come hell or high water, she was not going to give her up. Hermione Jane Granger had taken permanent residence inside of her heart and to Fleur there was a lifelong contract that came along with that. No way would she let her walk away. No way was she willing to lose the woman she desperately loved. No way would Apolline get her way.

She didn't know it yet, but her mother had awoken Fleur's protective instinct and everything inside of her was screaming for her to defend her mate.

She was going to spend the rest of her life with Hermione raising their child and whoever tried to get in the way would have a hell of a fight in their hands.

A fight they would lose.

0-0

_A/N 2: I really, really want to know what you think of this one!_


	10. Denial

_A/N: You guys are absolutely incredible! Over 40 reviews for the last chapter. I still can't believe it but I am so grateful to every single one of you that read, review and wait for a new chapter every week. You're all so good to me. I hope this chapter pleases you as well. Even with the huge cliffhanger I managed to leave at the end! As always, I'd love to know what you think. _

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 10: DENIAL**

"_Non_!" Fleur finally cried out as she snapped out of it and got up and faced her mother. "I will _not_ let you do this."

"I didn't _do_ anything, Fleur. If 'Ermione is not your rightful mate, it 'as nothing to do with me personally. It is just 'ow zings work. We cannot chose who we love because it is predestined for our race," she tried to explain.

"I don't _care_ about that!" Fleur screamed and everyone paled at the pain in her tone.

"Calm down, mon coeur," Juliette told her as she stood up by her and started rubbing her back soothingly. "It is not good for you or ze bébé."

"Grand-mère, she did it on purpose. We _never_ take dessert in the library."

"Apolline, I told you to stay out of zis," Gustave said in disgust as he also stood up. "Fleur is an adult now and can make 'er own decisions."

"And I told you I would not interfere _if_ 'Ermione was 'er mate, but clearly she is _not_! I will not allow 'er make another mistake like she did with William Weasley. Look at 'ow well zat turned out," she finished in exasperation.

"Don't you dare compare that 'ideous man to 'Ermione," Fleur thundered. "They 'ave nothing in common and I will not allow you to speak ill of 'er."

"Fleur, I am so sorry," Gabrielle said in a teary voice.

Fleur burst into tears then and sat down heavily. Gabrielle put her arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"See what you 'ave done?" Juliette accused. "I told you she should not be bothered while carrying ze bébé. What gives you ze right to do zis?"

"I 'ave every right as 'er mother," Apolline defended herself haughtily.

Fleur dried her tears angrily and stood up again. "I don't care what you say or think about 'Ermione. I _love_ 'er with all my 'eart and soul. She is the one for me and I can feel it with every fiber of my being. I will not break up my relationship with 'er because of some stupid book or what you think is right for me, mother."

She turned around and noticed Hermione was no longer in the library. Somehow, during all of the shouting and commotion, she had slipped out unnoticed.

"Shit!" Fleur exclaimed hotly and turned back around to face her mother. "If Hermione is not in this house anymore because of what you just pulled, I can assure you I'll be leaving as well and you will not see me or my baby again until you accept that I want to be with her and _only_ her."

"Are you _defying_ me?" Apolline asked angrily.

"No, mother, I am simply going after the woman I love," Fleur told her and started walking towards the door.

"I prohibit you to go after her, Fleur Isabelle," Apolline screamed.

Fleur visibly bristled. "In case you forgot, _mother_, I'm an adult now and you can no longer tell me what to do," Fleur hissed and rushed out of the room.

0-0

Everyone turned angry eyes on Apolline, who lost some of her composure when she noticed.

"If anything happens to Fleur or the baby, I will hold you personally responsible and I will never forgive you," Juliette told her daughter angrily.

"I can't believe you did this to Fleur, mother, and on the first day of Hermione's visit," Gabrielle lamented sadly.

"Why is everyone angry with me when all I did was secure Fleur's future? Do you not see how this pains me as well?"

"You should have left it alone like I asked you to," Gustave told her. "Not all Veelas find their mates and most manage to have fulfilling lives regardless of that. It's easy to see how much Fleur and Hermione love each other."

"Love is not _enough_," she argued. "She loved Bill as well."

"And he failed her, mother, as we all now know. However, Hermione was the one to pick up the pieces and she helped Fleur get better. Fleur's friends love her as well and are there for her. She has an unbelievable support system in London and nothing can change that. You should see the many things they sent as presents. Even Hermione's parents sent her things. None of them are going to hurt Fleur, especially not Hermione."

"You should have waited, Apolline. I cannot fully express how disappointed I am in you right now," Juliette said. "From the moment I saw them together I knew there was something special there. Something you could have single-handedly ruined for your daughter. I'm going to go find them. I'm not going to let Hermione leave. Their hearts will be broken if she does."

Juliette walked out of the room and no one tried to stop her. Gustave looked at his wife with barely contained anger and shook his head.

"Are you _happy_ now?" he asked before he left the library as well. Gabrielle followed him quietly.

Alone and feeling the weight of her family's anger and contempt weighing heavily on her shoulders, Apolline sat down and wept.

0-0

Fleur stood in front of the door of the guest bedroom and prayed that Hermione was still there. She opened the door and scanned the room quickly. Her heartbeat quickened when she didn't see her right away. Walking fully into the room she noticed that her things were still there and she breathed a little easier. She walked over to the bathroom door and pressed her ear to it. Hearing the shower going eased the ache in her chest somewhat. Sighing with relief, she cleared out the bed and sat down on it. She would wait as long as it took for her precious brunette.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione came out fully dressed. She was surprised to see Fleur there, but knew she should have expected it.

"Fleur," she whispered. "I'm so sorry this happened. I'll pack quickly and leave right away."

"Bon. I'll be packing as well and we're leaving together."

Hermione's breath caught in her lungs. "What?" she barely managed to get out.

"If you think I'm going to let you go, you're mad," Fleur told her as she got up and walked over to her.

Cupping her cheeks, Fleur lowered her head and kissed her. Hermione's tears fell again and mingled in their passionate kiss. She held Fleur close, not really believing she was there, but so very thankful she was.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the bedroom door opening and closing softly. It was the loud clearing of someone's throat that made them break apart quickly. They looked towards the door and saw Juliette standing there. Hermione blushed furiously and buried her head on Fleur's shoulder. Fleur put a protective arm around her, keeping her close.

"I 'ope you're not 'ere to stop me, grand-mère. I'm leaving with 'Ermione tonight and there is nothing anyone can do to make me change my mind."

"I 'ad already figured as much, ma petite, which is why I came to give you zis." She took a set of keys out of her pocket and walked closer to them, handing them to Fleur. "Zose are ze keys to ze apartment I keep in Paris. Philippe will be waiting by the servant's entrance with ze car to take you zere tonight. I suggest you pack quickly and leave before anyone can notice what I've done. No one will zink to look zere right away."

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked in a broken voice full of emotion as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Juliette moved closer to her and used her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Because I 'ave a very good feeling about you, dear 'eart."

Hermione forgot all decorum and hugged the older woman. "Merci," she whispered brokenly.

"I 'ave a feeling in my gut zat tells me you are Fleur's rightful mate, 'Ermione, but something is keeping you from reading zose books. We will just 'ave to work on finding what it is."

"Oh, grand-mère, thank you so much for believing in us."

"I do believe in you, ma petite. Now, pack quickly and make sure you take enough zings to last you a while. I will be going to stay with you on Monday before 'Ermione leaves. We won't come back to zis 'ouse until your mother sees reason, and zat might take a while!"

"That makes me feel so much better, Madame. I would surely go mad if I knew Fleur was all by herself," she said while looking at Fleur and pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

"Call me Juliette or grand-mère, my dear. I'll leave you two to pack now. Be quick before anyone else can come by."

Fleur hugged her. "I'll never forget you did this for us, grand-mère. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi, ma chérie."

Juliette kissed both of them and the left quickly after wishing them luck.

Once she had left, Fleur and Hermione stood there looking at each other.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Hermione asked. "Because if you are, I'm so willing to go the distance with you. I don't want to lose you, baby."

"I refuse to live without you in my life, ma puce," Fleur said fiercely. "I told you before you 'ave my heart, and now that I 'ave the key to yours, I'm not going to give up on us."

"I was really hoping you would say that because I would be unhappy for the rest of my life if I didn't have you in it, love."

After sharing another quick kiss, they started packing.

0-0

Since she had never really unpacked, Hermione quickly put all of Fleur's gifts back inside the bigger boxes, shrank everything and put them in her jean pockets. She went through the door Fleur had opened between their rooms and started folding the clothes Fleur was throwing on top of her bed. She packed the opened suitcase quickly, adding shoes and whatever else Fleur handed her. Then Fleur went into the bathroom and came back with her toiletries. They worked quickly and efficiently and were ready to leave within twenty minutes. After shrinking and putting Fleur's suitcase in her pocket, as well as the keys Juliette had given them, they were ready to go.

Fleur peered out into the hallway and when she saw the coast was clear, she motioned to Hermione and they walked down the hall and down the stairs hurriedly and made it to the kitchen without being seen. The cook was waiting there for them. She handed Fleur a tote.

"I made you a thermos of chamomile tea and put cups and honey in there as well. With everything that's happened, it should help you calm your nerves, mademoiselle."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Violette and we appreciate it."

"Philippe is waiting by the car ready to go."

"Thank you."

Wasting no more time, Hermione followed Fleur down a short hall and out a door that led to the side of the house. Philippe was waiting by the car with the rear door open and the engine already purring softly. They got in and he shut the door softly after them before settling in the driver's seat and taking off.

No one seemed to breathe properly until they made it out into the road and down the street. Only when they had left the mansion behind, did Fleur dare to speak.

"'Ow long before we get to Paris, Philippe?"

"A little over an hour, mademoiselle. Maybe less if we don't 'it any major traffic."

"Bon. Thank you for doing this for us."

"Anytime," he told her with a smile.

Once they had been on the road for a few minutes, Hermione served Fleur a cup of tea and sweetened it just the way she liked it. Fleur thanked her when she handed her the cup and drank the hot tea gratefully. When she was done, Hermione patted her lap.

"Come lie down and rest until we get there, love. It's been a stressful evening."

Fleur did as she was told and Hermione smiled when Philippe handed her a soft throw. She was amazed at how much Fleur was loved by the servants of her house. First the tea and now the blanket. She would make sure to thank them properly later.

She covered Fleur with the throw and started playing with her silky hair, fingers massaging her scalp every now and then. Within minutes, Fleur was asleep. Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. Closing her eyes, she did something she hadn't done in quite a while.

She prayed.

0-0

They arrived in the city within an hour and Hermione called out Fleur's name softly. "We're here, love."

Fleur blinked sleepily. "Already?"

"You've been asleep for about an hour, sweetheart. Come on now, Philippe is waiting."

He opened the door and helped Fleur step out, followed by Hermione. Between the two of them they helped Fleur into the building. When the elevator doors opened, they walked in and Philippe pressed the button for the top floor. Hermione handed him the set of keys and he led them down the hall. He opened the last door on the right and held it open for them.

The lights were on in the living room. "I took ze liberty of calling Marie. She is ze 'ousemaid 'ere. She came by and made sure everything was in place and stocked ze refrigerator with essentials until tomorrow. She will be by in ze morning and stay as long as needed." He handed the keys and a business card to Hermione. "If you need anything before zen, do not 'esitate to call 'er or me. Both numbers are on ze card."

"Mercy beaucoup, Philippe. I'm going to put sleepy-head here to bed and check on things. I'll make a note in case we need anything else and leave it ready for Marie."

"Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. Take care of our girl for us, will you?"

"You have my word on that. Be careful going back and bon nuit."

Once he was gone, Hermione locked the door and led Fleur down the hallway.

"Sweetheart, which room can we use?"

"The one at the very end. It 'as a great view of the city and the tower."

"Alright. Do you want to shower before bed?"

"Only if you'll 'elp me. I'm too sleepy otherwise. What was on that tea, anyways?"

Hermione chuckled. "Forget the shower, then. Come, let's get you to bed."

Even in her sleepy state, Fleur noticed something and pouted. "You don't want to shower with me?"

"Baby, you might be sleepy, but I'm not. It would be pure torture to have you naked and wet in my arms and not be able to do much else," Hermione told her truthfully.

"Mmm, naked and wet sounds delicious to me," Fleur murmured with a small smile.

Hermione took a fortifying breath, giving in as usual when it came to Fleur. "If you really want a shower, I can be strong and all doctor like and try my best to give you one."

"Only if you want to."

"Oh, believe me, I _want_ to."

"I promise to be good."

"I have no doubts you'll be _very_ good."

"Are we still talking about a shower 'ere?" Fleur asked with a sleepy giggle.

"I think we are! Is there a bathroom in that room?"

"Non. Its right across the 'all from it, though."

"Come on, then. We'll make it quick." Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and led Fleur in. "I'll be right back, love. I'm just going to put our stuff in the room and bring the things we need back."

"D'accord."

Hermione walked into the room and emptied her pockets. Once she had charmed everything back to normal size, she took out two tank tops, two panties, and their toothbrushes out. She put the bags and boxes on the floor by the dresser, turned down the sheets, and sent another prayer out to heaven.

"Give me strength," she whispered desperately. "I don't know if I have the power to resist her anymore."

When she got back to the bathroom, Fleur was not there. Frowning, she stepped back out into the hall and saw her coming back.

"I 'ad to relieve myself," she explained. "I find that I'm using the toilet more often now."

"Another thing that will only get worse, I'm afraid," Hermione joked. "Come on, baby, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

Hermione led her by the hand back into the bathroom. She got the water going and turned back to face Fleur. Taking a fortifying breath, she grabbed the bottom of Fleur's shirt and took it off. A lacy red bra greeted her and she swallowed hard. Unable to take her eyes away from Fleur's chest, she unbuttoned Fleur's pants and lowered the zipper. As she pulled them down, red bikinis made an appearance and she took a deep breath while closing her eyes for a couple of seconds trying to compose herself. With trembling fingers, she finished undressing Fleur completely and then took a moment to admire the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"You're absolutely stunning," she whispered reverently as she looked into her eyes, noticing they had darkened into a deeper blue. "I have no idea how I'm going to do this without dying a little inside."

"I won't let you die," Fleur whispered as she moved close to her again and her fingers played with the top button of Hermione's white oxford shirt. "May I do the honors?"

"That would be helpful. My fingers are a little shaky at the moment and it would take too long if I was to undress myself. We mustn't waste the hot water."

"Do I make you nervous?" Fleur asked as she started undoing the buttons. Unable to stop herself, she dropped small kisses on Hermione's exposed skin as she parted the fabric.

Hermione bit back a moan. "A little, but it's more than that."

"Hmm." Fleur pulled the shirt free of Hermione's jeans. "I've pictured this in my mind so many times. At the time, 'owever, I was fully awake!"

Hermione was unable to say anything as Fleur continued to undress her. She kept dropping little kisses here and there that were driving her crazy with want and need and she had to rely on her strength of character to remain calm and collected. When she was finally done, Fleur took a moment to admire the brunette's body thoroughly and Hermione blushed prettily.

"Très magnifique."

"Merci," Hermione only managed to whisper. "Maybe we should get in the shower," she suggested when they just stood there looking at each other.

"Bon."

Fleur stepped in first and went right under the spray of the water. Her back was facing Hermione as she stepped in and closed the curtain behind her. Her eyes followed the water trails from Fleur's back to her bottom and her gaze lingered there.

_What a delicious looking arse_, the unexpected thought came into her mind and made her blush.

Fleur turned around then and they were facing each other again.

"Do you want to get wet?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm there already," she murmured and Fleur smiled.

"Come 'ere," Fleur said huskily and she pulled Hermione closer by the waist. The sleepiness that had made her sluggish earlier was beginning to ebb.

"I thought you were sleepy," Hermione barely managed to say as their naked bodies touched for the first time and it took all of her inner strength not to moan out loud.

Hermione bit her lip at the sensation of Fleur's silky and wet skin against her own. _Paradise_, she thought.

"I think I'm waking up," Fleur whispered as she pressed her lips against the brunette's.

_I've died and gone to heaven_, Hermione thought as she opened her mouth to Fleur's questing tongue.

Warm water sluiced over them as the kiss deepened and hands started to roam. They shared several heated kissed while their bodies moved sensuously against each other until Fleur suddenly pulled apart.

"I'm sorry," she managed raggedly.

"About what?" Hermione asked truly confused. Her brain was not working at its peak, but who could blame her?

"I know you wanted to talk about making love before it actually 'appened and I feel like I'm pushing you before you're ready. My only excuse is that I don't seem to 'ave the strength or the will to resist you."

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the bar of soap and started working a good lather between her hands. Carefully, she started soaping Hermione's upper chest and arms. Hermione's eyes followed those soft hands as they worked.

"Is it okay?" Fleur asked, her hands hovering in front of Hermione's breasts.

Hermione just nodded and closed her eyes at the first touch of Fleur's fingers on her sensitive flesh. She sighed and was unable to stop a small moan from escaping her lips. Her nipples hardened the moment Fleur's palms covered them. It seemed she was just as weak as Fleur.

"Do you like that?" Fleur wondered as she started kneading her flesh.

"Y...Yes," was all she managed in a broken whisper.

Fleur played with her breasts a bit longer, fingers circling the nipples and pinching them softly. Not wanting to go too far, she moved her hands down Hermione's taut stomach and felt the muscles quiver at her touch and it empowered her. It was a massive head rush to know she could affect Hermione so. At the same time, she didn't want to move too fast in case Hermione changed her mind and decided they should stop. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the younger witch.

Turning Hermione slowly around, she started working on her back. Once she had washed it, she started massaging her shoulders and upper back gently, easing the small knots she found there. Hermione's head went forward until her chin was resting on her chest. After a few minutes of that, Fleur moved her hands down and ran them over Hermione's bottom, moving in circles and squeezing the firm flesh as she did so.

Hermione was enjoying the attention and care. She'd had her doubts about becoming intimate with Fleur so soon, but with everything that was happening, she wasn't so sure anymore. Even as she was touching her, she could feel Fleur holding back and she knew it was on her account. It was obvious the blonde was more than ready to take their relationship further, but was she? And if she was, what did she do to show her?

Fleur brought her hands around the brunette and hugged her close. Hermione could feel the blonde's erect nipples pressing firmly against her back and it made her lightheaded. Fleur's hands splayed against her belly and Hermione sucked in a breath. _This is it_, she thought, as she put her hands over Fleur's.

It was solely her decision to move those lovely hands away from her heated body or to move them down to where she was aching the most. Hermione squeezed Fleur's fingers and took a deep breath. _It's now or never_, she thought as she finally moved her hands and made her decision.

0-0

_A/N 2: Please don't hate me too much!_


	11. Undeniable

_A/N: I'm actually pretty impressed you all handled the cliffhanger on the previous chapter so well. The death threats were minimal! Some of you actually liked the cliffie! And you say I'm sadistic! I was called a few names, mostly a tease, but my favorite was evil genius! As always, the reviews humble me and I appreciate every single one of them. You guys are made of win! Keep them coming._

_I am in no way responsible for hot flashes, sweat beads on your forehead, muscle cramping from squeezing your thighs too hard, or funny looks at work 'cause you're blushing! With that said, I hope this chapter is everything you wanted and more. I'm pretty pleased with it._

_Also remember I don't have a beta for this story, so please forgive the mistakes I miss. Special thanks to Loba for the help with French! _

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 11: UNDENIABLE**

If she was going to do this, then she was going to do it right. She knew Fleur cared deeply about her and this wasn't some game to her. They were planning a life together and that meant sharing everything, especially their bodies. So the decision wasn't a hard one to make once she thought about it that way. She wasn't ready to voice her feelings yet, but she could show Fleur how she felt physically.

Decision made, she took a deep, shuddering breath and moved one of Fleur's hands down, towards her heated center with her own trembling one.

As much as she tried, Fleur could not hold back the deep moan that left her throat when she felt Hermione pushing their fingers down towards her most intimate part. She tightened her hold on Hermione's fingers, not wanting to let her go as they parted the brunette's nether lips together.

"_Merde_," Fleur whispered when her fingers glided over the wet and very swollen nub.

Hermione moaned at the touch and leaned more fully against Fleur's chest. She guided those fingers over her pleasure point, her breath coming in little pants and her heartbeat doubling its effort to function properly.

"Gods, that feels _so_ good," she whispered as Fleur moved their hands lower, her middle finger pressing against warm flesh, moving up and down, torturing Hermione beyond reason as she did so slowly.

"Mmm, yes it does," Fleur whispered back as she licked the outer rim of Hermione's ear, making her shudder.

Fleur kept the slow pace, fingers questing and finding pleasure points. Hermione finally let go of the blonde's hands and placed one against the tiled wall for support. The other she brought back and pressed it against Fleur's thigh, fingers digging at the firm flesh. Several minutes of the wonderful torture went by and Hermione kept moaning softly and pressing her back against Fleur's heated front.

Unable to resist doing more, Fleur removed her fingers from Hermione's center and positioned their bodies so the brunette found herself facing the tiled wall. She then took Hermione's hand from her thigh and and pressed it up against the wall next to her other one. With her thigh, she pushed the brunette's legs further apart. She was trying her best to go slowly, but she wanted the younger woman too much and patience was never one of her virtues. She had waited long enough and she would not be denied any longer. She wanted to make Hermione hers, to _mark _the younger woman as her own. She knew it sounded like she was a possessive person, but when it came down to it; Hermione possessed all of her in return, so it was only fair.

The blonde Veela ran her hands down Hermione's arms, nails scratching her skin softly and Hermione trembled at the touch. It amazed her that Fleur was clearly in charge here and she didn't mind one bit. To the contrary, she wanted Fleur to continue what she was doing to please her. The thought should have scandalized her, but it didn't. She actually _liked_ it. Here she was, putty in her lover's arms, almost begging for more, and willing to do whatever to please the woman that meant so very much to her. Her usual bossy self had decided to take a step back and let someone else lead for a change and it was alright to do so. It felt liberating to trust Fleur with her body and heart. Besides, Fleur's nimble fingers were doing delicious things to her body and she was smart enough not to interrupt the pleasure.

Fleur, for her part, was trying her damnedest to go slow and to keep the beast that was clawing to burst free out of her chest from doing so. This was their first time and she didn't want to scare or hurt Hermione if she let all of her inhibitions go. Never had she felt this way, this want and this thirst for anyone else. Nothing in her life had prepared her for the rush of desire and love she felt for the brunette at the moment. Instead of being scared of the heady feelings, she welcomed them, as they served as a reminder that she was right and Hermione was her rightful mate, her mother's theories be damned to Hades and back.

Concentrating back on pleasuring her mate, Fleur's fingers kept moving south and reached their destination once more. She parted Hermione's lips again, moving two fingers in a circular motion over the hard nub. She brought her other hand from Hermione's belly to her waist and towards her back. Feeling bolder, she ran her fingers between Hermione's ass cheeks and towards the front.

Hermione wasn't sure who moaned louder when Fleur's fingers were slowly enveloped in her wet warmth and the blonde didn't stop until she had pushed a questing finger inside of her. Hermione cried out in pleasure, fingers flexing on the tiles as if trying to hold on upright. She locked her knees in place and dropped her head down; panting as Fleur's finger started moving slowly in and out of her while her other hand was still pleasuring her from the front. Never had she been touched like this. It was so pleasurable, so slow and so thorough. Fleur didn't seem to be in a hurry, but Hermione could feel her holding back, could feel the tension in her body as it pressed against her back. However, she was beyond reason and she didn't want Fleur to hold anything back from her. Luna had been right all along and she had been daft to think she could resist Fleur's charms.

"Fleur," she managed to whisper.

"Oui, mon ange?" Fleur whispered back against her ear, her warm breath tickling her and making her moan again.

"Let yourself _go_."

Fleur took a shuddering breath. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"That's the problem, love. Stop _thinking_ and love me like you really want to. I can feel you want more and I want to give it to you. Whatever you want, it's yours. _I'm_ yours," Hermione finished as she undulated her hips trying to get more friction between them.

Fleur moaned deep and low at her words and she leaned her forehead against Hermione's shoulder. "Are you certain?"

"There isn't a single doubt in my mind. Love me, Fleur, _please_," she finished in a small voice full of want and need.

Fleur needed no more persuasion. She slowly pulled her finger out and then pushed back in with two fingers and hissed.

"Fuck, you're so _tight_," she managed brokenly when Hermione gasped her name.

"Gods, that feels so damn good. Do it faster, baby, _please,_" Hermione begged a few minutes later, her hips moving in rhythm with Fleur's hands.

Fleur did as she was told and increased the movement of both of her hands. She could feel Hermione trembling and whispering encouraging words to her, even using some very colorful language that surprised even the blonde. Fleur was close to losing her mind as she pleasured her mate, fingers slick with her juices, water pouring over them, their moans fusing together and their bodies pushing closer, moving insinuatingly against each other. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one and Fleur knew for certain then that she would never be able to let Hermione go after this. She would never allow anyone else to touch her or see her like this, in the throes of passion and completely uninhibited. She would share the proper and studious Hermione with the world, but this passionate and unrestrained side of her was only for Fleur.

"I'm so close, Fleur, _please_," Hermione begged once again, making Fleur's knees give a little before she locked them in place and bit on Hermione's shoulder, truly marking her this time.

The brunette cried out in pleasure and pain and her body started trembling. Her inner walls started clenching against Fleur's fingers and she pushed faster and deeper. The fingers playing with her clit moved quicker and harder.

"Jouir pour moi," Fleur whispered in her ear before licking the outer shell. "I want you to scream my name as you do. I want to see you fall apart in my arms. _Do_ it," Fleur commanded and that was all it took.

"_Fleur_," Hermione screamed as the tight coil inside of her snapped and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She could barely breathe and the only reason she was still standing was because Fleur's body had her pinned against the wall.

Fleur's fingers kept going at a slower pace, lengthening her pleasure to the point that tears fell down her cheeks unnoticed. Never in her life had she felt so loved and satisfied.

Fleur ease the pressure of her fingers little by little, pulling out of Hermione slowly so she could hold the brunette by the waist and help her stay upright. She pressed her back fully into her, holding her as close as she could, dropping kisses on her shoulders and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Hermione came down from her high.

She had almost lost her mind when Hermione reached her orgasm and screamed out her name as she has requested. Nothing could compare to what she was feeling right now. Nothing in her life had prepared her for the feelings cursing inside of her at that moment. She had never loved anyone as deeply as she loved the brunette and nothing and no one would be able to change that, _ever_. Hermione was hers, just like she belonged to the beautiful brunette.

Hermione turned around slowly and locked her eyes on Fleur, smiling lazily. "Thank you, love. That was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of my life."

Fleur grinned like a fool and hugged her close. "I'm very pleased to 'ear that."

Hermione chuckled at her tone. "Proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am!"

Hermione laughed again, feeling happier than she'd even been. "Maybe we should finish the shower before the hot water runs out."

Fleur tried to keep a straight face and not let her need or disappointment show, she really did. She was burning and the only thing that would ease that burn was Hermione's touch. Since she wasn't about to push her, however, she just nodded and went for the bar of soap again.

"Bon."

Hermione smiled slightly as she took the bar from her hands. She pushed up on her toes and ran the tip of her tongue over Fleur's lips. Fleur shuddered and swallowed hard. Hermione moved closer to her ear.

"Don't worry, my love, we're not done here yet. I just want to have you in a more comfortable position when I have my way with you," she whispered huskily before she licked Fleur's ear and bit it softly.

Fleur's moan seemed to come from her very soul. "This is going to be the fastest shower of my life."

"No, it won't. I want to take my time with you. Good things are meant to be enjoyed and savored slowly, like an ice cream cone."

"Ma puce, I'm dying 'ere," Fleur admitted with a pout several minutes later when Hermione kept lathering her body slowly and languorously.

"Patience, darling. I promise it will be worth it in the end."

Knowing she was beat, Fleur simply nodded and concentrated on the feel of Hermione's soft hands on her overheated body. She'd never felt so turned on or needy in her life, but she was willing to play by Hermione's rules. If there was something she had learned in the short time they had been together was that Hermione was thorough in everything she did, and everything she did, she did amazingly well. Fleur figured the outcome would probably result in her needing mouth to mouth resuscitation, but she was willing to risk it. Especially when Hermione would be the one applying it.

0-0

Torture. Plain and simple torture.

Or at least, that is how it felt to Fleur. Hermione spent a good twenty minutes lathering her body, touching her all over, but never lingering for long anywhere. She went as far as washing her hair, something that was both soothing and sexy. Fleur was close to losing her sanity and she was reduced to whimpers, sighs and little moans that seemed to drive Hermione into further torture.

Finally, she snapped.

"If we don't step out of this damn shower in the next couple of minutes, I will lose my mind, 'Ermione Jane. Enough with the torment!"

Hermione had the gall to snicker, but she put the soap away and pushed Fleur under the spray of the water to rinse off the bubbles.

"You're such a spoiled brat," Hermione said with a sweet smile and Fleur knew she was just kidding.

"Says the witch that's already been fully satisfied at least once tonight," grumbled Fleur.

"Oh, poor baby," Hermione cooed. "Tell mummy where is hurts, darling," she continued in a soft voice.

Fleur pouted. "You're just making fun of me."

Hermione laughed as she _finally_ shut the water off and grabbed a big, fluffy towel. She stopped laughing and started drying Fleur, biting her lip to keep from smiling once she saw her face. She had never been this playful with anyone before, but she liked it. She knew she was being an impossible tease with Fleur, but it was fun and liberating, and in the end, she would give Fleur whatever she wanted, however many times she wanted it and for as long as she could stand it.

"Oh, come on, darling, don't pout."

If anything, Fleur's pout grew more pronounced and Hermione could not help but go on her tiptoes again to bite her lips softly. Fleur closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, keeping her close. Hermione licked the blonde's lips once she had stopped nibbling on them and Fleur opened her mouth eagerly to engage her in a deeper kiss, something Hermione was more than glad to give her.

When the kiss was over, Fleur looked at Hermione, eyes full of lust and need and Hermione decided it was time to put her out of her misery. She dried herself quickly and took Fleur by the hand, leading her into the room. Once there, she motioned for Fleur to lie down and once she was settled comfortably in the middle of the big bed, Hermione climbed in after her and covered the blonde's body with her own, sighing at the full contact.

At the feel of Hermione's soft and warm body over her own, Fleur took an unsteady breath and closed her eyes. She was so far gone at this point it was sad. She knew one single touch could send her over the edge, she was so keyed up. Hermione seemed to sense this and started kissing her neck gently, licking and biting the skin ever so softly. Fleur spread her legs and Hermione settled more comfortably between them, pushing her pelvis a tiny bit into the blonde, making her moan her need.

"Please, 'Ermione, I _need_ you," she whimpered.

"I'm right here, baby," Hermione whispered.

Fleur put her hands on Hermione's hips and grounded into her, causing both of them to moan. Hermione trailed her lips down towards Fleur's heaving chest and took a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and biting it softly, before sucking on it. Fleur's eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was coming in heavy pants.

"I swear to Merlin if you keep this up I'm just going to do myself, damn it," Fleur threatened when Hermione lingered on her breasts, almost paying homage to them.

"Fleur, I've never done this before and I want to do it properly," Hermione explained calmly, as she moved to the other nipple and gave it some more attention.

"If you did it any _better_, I'd be dead by now. I don't want you to go slow. You're killing me!"

"Then what do you want?" Hermione asked sultrily as she lifted her head and looked into Fleur's eyes.

"You know exactly what I want."

"I'd rather you tell me. I don't want to make any mistakes," Hermione pushed.

"Belle, _please_," Fleur pleaded as color suffused her cheeks.

"Please _what_, baby?" Hermione seemed to purr. "Tell me what you want."

"I want _you_."

"I'm yours already. Be more _specific_."

Fleur grabbed her hair and actually pulled as she growled in frustration. Hermione had successfully reduced her to a mass of quivering nerve endings and she was annoyed beyond her limits. _Hermione wants to know what I specifically want, does she_? she thought in irritation. _Then by hell I'm going to tell her_.

She let go of her own hair and grabbed onto Hermione's, closing her fists around the curls, but not pulling. Instead, she started pushing Hermione down to where she needed her most.

"If you don't fucking _eat_ me in the next two seconds I will lose my composure, woman. Enough teasing. Just get on with it!" she practically roared.

Hermione winked at her as she moved further down, settling herself comfortably between Fleur's legs.

"Goodness, baby, no need to be so violent! If that was all you wanted, you should have asked for it before," she teased with a giggle.

"Why you little…ooooohhh goddess…that feels amazing," Fleur said as all of her irritation was replaced by the wondrous tongue of her lover.

Hermione smiled into her folds and moaned as well as she tasted Fleur for the first time. It was an instant addiction and she knew she'd never tire of pleasuring her partner this way. Fleur was sweet and tangy at the same time, her skin petal soft, her pink nub swollen and her scent intoxicating. Her moans made Hermione's ego soar to the heavens.

She was going at Fleur with a passion she had never felt before, desperate for her taste, unable to go slowly anymore. Her tongue was sure and thorough, licking every spot, memorizing the ones that seemed to give Fleur more pleasure. She positioned her hands over Fleur pelvis, thumbs down. She used her index and middle fingers to spread Fleur open for her questing tongue while her thumbs played and teased at her opening. Never having done this before, she was running on pure instinct but it still amazed her how comfortable and happy she felt making love to the older witch. Not only that, but Fleur seemed to be enjoying it immensely if she was to go by the incoherent sounds she was making.

"Ma belle, _please_," Fleur begged desperately a bit later as her fingers gripped the sheets and her toes curled.

Knowing Fleur needed her release soon, Hermione pushed both of her thumbs slowly into her while her tongue continued to play with her swollen nub. Fleur's hips lifted from the bed, moving closer to Hermione's mouth and fingers. Hermione moaned and the sounds vibrated against Fleur's clit, making her finally snap and she screamed as her body began to spasm under Hermione. She was trembling uncontrollably but Hermione never stopped her ministrations. She kept going unmercifully until Fleur could take no more and put her hand against her forehead and pushed her away.

"Stop, please," she barely managed to gasp.

Hermione was instantly worried and moved up to Fleur's side quickly, looking her over. "Did I hurt you?"

"_Non_."

"What's wrong, baby? Talk to me," Hermione implored desperately. Her doctor instincts took over as she started running her eyes over Fleur.

"Nothing is wrong," Fleur said a moment later, locking sated azure pools onto melted chocolate ones. "I just couldn't take anymore pleasure without passing out."

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. "I'm that good, eh?" she teased in order to ease her worries.

Fleur chuckled. "Yes, ma belle, you are."

"That's good to know. I wanted to please you as much as you pleased me."

"You certainly accomplished that and more," Fleur said and yawned.

"Is my baby sleepy again?" Hermione cooed as she sat up on the bed and pulled the blankets over their naked and spent bodies.

"Mmm, yes I am."

"Good. You need your rest."

Hermione lay on her back and Fleur immediately nestled herself on her side, resting her head on Hermione's chest and wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist. Hermione's arms went around her, pulling her closer still.

Within seconds they were both asleep, tender smiles on their faces.

0-0

_A/N 2: Was it good for you? ; )_


	12. Closer

_A/N: It was amazing to see how the last chapter made most of your verbose and lengthy reviews turn into one liners that consisted of phrases like it was hot; it was good for me, etc. I had quite a few laughs so I thank you for them. Hope you like this next chapter. _

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 12: CLOSER**

The smell of coffee woke Hermione up slowly. She stretched and smiled when she felt the soreness in muscles she didn't know could get a workout while making love. Sometime during the night, Fleur had woken her up with kisses and touches that had lead to another round of lovemaking the likes of which she had never experienced before. Fleur was incredibly gifted with her mouth and tongue and she knew she'd never get tired of making love with her. It was, without a doubt, the best experience of her life.

She played absently with the silky blonde tresses while she remembered everything they had done to each other the previous night. A slight blush covered her face when she remembered some of the things she had said or done to her lover. Her previous experience was limited, but it paled in comparison to what had taken place between Fleur and her. She had never been as open, as free or as loving as she had been with Fleur. It was sad to admit it, but she had never experienced an orgasm with her previous partners, but at the same time, it made something clear to her. It hadn't really been her fault and she was not a frigid woman. Apparently, she had just been doing it with the wrong sex! She'd had no problems coming apart in Fleur's arms and things were slowly falling into place in her mind.

She'd faked it all along with her previous partners, but being with Fleur had been an amazing experience and she had learned what her body was truly capable of feeling. The pleasurable soreness was proof of that and she knew she wanted more. She had truly found the one person that could make her happy, that could make her soar and that completed her.

There was no more use denying it. Even if she wasn't ready to say it out loud, she was in love with Fleur and their lovemaking had served to cement that. She wasn't ready for anyone to know and she wanted a little more time to get used to the idea before she said it to her, but she finally knew how she felt.

She loved Fleur Isabelle Delacour with every fiber of her being and she wouldn't let anyone, not even Apolline, come between them.

0-0

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Apolline Delacour," Gustave said as her walked into the library that morning to find Apolline standing by one of the windows while looking out at the garden. She was still wearing the same clothes from the night before, which proved his suspicions that she had never gone to bed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked without turning.

He noticed the rawness of her voice and his heart melted a bit, but then he remembered she had put herself in her current predicament and he hardened his heart again.

"Fleur is _gone_!" he thundered as he slammed the door shut. "I told you to leave it alone and give them time, but _no_! You had to push and get your way. My daughter is gone to Merlin knows where and it's your damn fault!"

Apolline finally turned to face her furious husband, tears running down her face. "I never meant for this to happen! You have to believe me, Gustave. I'm only looking out for her happiness."

"But you're not! You're being horridly unfair to her and to Hermione. So what if she couldn't read the damn books? So what if she's from a Muggle family? Who the fuck _cares_ when Fleur was smiling like I've never seen her smile before?"

Apolline cringed at his words and tone of voice. She had never seen him so upset before and she was actually a little afraid of him. Gustave was not a man to curse, let alone raise his voice.

"Gustave, I want Fleur's happiness as much as you do, please believe me," she sobbed.

"If you did, you would have accepted Hermione into our family. Instead, _on her first day here,_ you put a plan into motion and you humiliated her in front of the entire family. I cannot forgive you for doing this because you pushed my _pregnant_ daughter into leaving just so she can be with the one she loves!"

"I didn't ask her to leave!"

"After the stunt you pulled, did you seriously think she would stay? Hermione was going to leave regardless of what any of us said and you should have realized that Fleur would follow."

"How do you know she's even gone?"

"Because I went to check on them just now and all of Hermione's things are gone, as well as some of Fleur's things. They must have left last night. No one saw or heard anything and I _know_ they had help."

"Have you tried contacting her by owl?" she asked in a broken voice while running trembling fingers over her forehead.

"Of course I have but I know she won't answer me and I'm going crazy not knowing if she is alright or if she needs anything. Apolline, in her condition, she should not be wondering around!"

Apolline could not stop more tears from falling. She knew now she had done something terrible in trying to protect her daughter.

"Gustave, I'm so sorry. I just acted on impulse and as a worried mother. I don't want Fleur to suffer anymore. She's been through so much already thanks to that horrid man. I honestly just wanted to protect her from any more heartbreak."

Her tears were killing him. He knew his wife and he could see the turmoil churning in her blue eyes. She wasn't lying and she really had acted in a way that a concerned mother would. She had been blinded by the love she felt for Fleur and her instinct had been to protect her child.

"If you had paid close attention to the way Hermione treated Fleur, none of this would be happening right now. That young woman loves our daughter deeply and it showed in every look they shared and in every soft and tender touch they exchanged since she arrived. Fleur is deeply in love with her. I've never seen her smile so widely, never seen her fidget so much when waiting for someone and_ never_ heard such adoration in her voice when she talked about anyone. I don't care if she is Fleur's mate or not, that young woman loves our daughter with all of her heart and I am going to support them for as long as I need to. I won't let you get in the way, Apolline."

She finally sat down, sobbing and wringing her hands nervously. "We need to find her."

"No, dammit, we need to find _them_!"

"But what happens when Fleur's rightful mate comes? If we let this happen now it could hurt them more later on! Why can't any of you see that?"

"Apolline, when you and I met, it was love at first sight. We've been married for over thirty years and in all that time, I never once doubted my love for you. I have been faithful, loving and supportive of you. But this is where I draw the line. You either accept their relationship or you're going to find yourself facing the wrath of your entire family."

"You can't mean that!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry.

"I _do_ mean it. None of us are happy with you right now. None of us applaud your interference in Fleur's love life. More importantly, we want Fleur to be happy and if that happiness comes in the form of young doctor Granger, _so be it!_"

"I want Fleur to be happy, too."

"Then get over the damn Veela books and welcome Hermione into our family," he pleaded with her.

"I can't do that! Only her true mate will be able to read those books and clearly Hermione could not! Why can't any of you see that?"

"I couldn't read the books, either, for Merlin's sake! When we first met and Juliette offered to let me see the books, I only saw blank pages. It took months before I was able to finally see the print, but not once did she make me feel unwelcomed in your family. She seemed to know I would eventually be able to read them. Like some sixth sense told her I was, in fact, your mate. And she was right. I finally got to see the print. Through it all, she never once told you to stop loving me."

"But Fleur's already gotten her heart broken once. She is now a divorced woman expecting a child that will probably never know her father. I don't want a repeat of that. If we wait a little longer, if she gives herself time to meet her mate, all of that will change. She will be able to find happiness with the right person," she argued softly.

Gustave ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and started pacing the room.

"Look, we're just going around in circles. If Juliette is okay with this, so should you. She is a full-blooded Veela and she can tell when something is right. If she is accepting of Hermione, then we need to follow her lead."

"I don't know if I can do that just yet."

"Then I feel for you, Apolline. Until you change your mind, I am moving into one of the guest bedrooms."

"You can't do that," she cried out as she stood up.

"I can and I will. I hope you'll be thinking about what you did and what you need to do to rectify it when it gets cold at night and no one is there to warm you up."

Not waiting for her to respond, he stormed out of the room and left his sobbing wife behind.

0-0

"Hey, beautiful," Hermione whispered softly when Fleur blinked her eyes open several times.

Fleur smiled as she lifted her head and kissed her lover's lips softly. "Bon jour, mon amour."

"Did you sleep well?"

She stretched and moaned softly as Hermione watched in rapture. "Mmm, I did. I've come to realize I sleep better when I 'ave you besides me."

"I have to admit I do as well."

"Does that mean you're staying in France with me?" Fleur asked with a playful smile.

"Don't I wish!"

"You could, you know."

Hermione looked away from the tempting eyes that could make her resolve crumble in an instant. "I have to work, Fleur. The baby will be here sooner than we think and I want to be able to provide properly for you both."

"Money is not an issue, mon amour. My vault is plentiful and I don't expect you to take care of us."

Hermione looked back at her. "If we're doing this together, it means I get to provide for you and our baby. Besides, I have patients that are expecting me to be there and take care of their babies as well, darling."

Fleur sighed deeply. "I know. I'm being selfish in asking you to stay."

"Believe me, I really want to stay, so I will make modifications to my schedule so I can see you more, but I can't just move here. The best I can do right now is split my time between London and Paris until you move back home with me."

"Modifications? Like what?"

"I will be turning in my resignation to St. Mungo's on Monday afternoon. I'm going to rearrange my schedule so I can come to France and spend every weekend with you. Does that sound plausible to you?"

Fleur's smile could have lit the room and was all the answer Hermione needed to reassure her that she had made the right decision.

"You 'ave no idea 'ow 'appy you just made me!" Fleur exclaimed as she pulled Hermione closer and kissed her.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted their bliss. Fleur pulled back slowly and turned to look at the door.

"Oui?"

"Breakfast will be ready soon, mademoiselle."

"We'll be there shortly."

"D'accord."

Soft footsteps could be heard going down the hallway. Fleur turned back to face her lover.

"Are you up for breakfast?"

"Yes. After the workout you gave me last night I'm famished!" Hermione said with an uncharacteristic little giggle that sounded adorable to the older witch.

"Then let's go feed you since you're going to need more energy for later!"

Hermione dropped a quick kiss on Fleur's lips before she got up and put on a robe. "I'm going to shower quickly. I refuse to meet Marie looking like I was up half the night making love to you, even if it was amazing."

"Can I join you?"

"Can you behave yourself?"

Fleur got up, put on her robe and walked over to Hermione. She pulled her closer by the waist and looked down at her. "Do you really want me to?" she asked sultrily and Hermione was thankful she was being held within strong arms.

"No," she whispered.

"I'll make it quick."

"It won't take long with the way you make me want you, love."

"That's good to know."

0-0

By the time their playful shower was done and they had dressed and made it into the kitchen, a good thirty minutes had passed. Marie smiled knowingly at them as she served them and while Fleur had a small smirk on her face, Hermione was blushing prettily.

"Your grandmother called earlier zrough ze Floo, mademoiselle, and asked zat you call 'er back as soon as you are able to."

"Merci, Marie. I will call 'er as soon as we finish 'ere."

After serving them, Marie excused herself and left the young lovers alone.

"So, I was thinking that after breakfast and phone calls, we can go explore Paris for a while. Would you like that?" Fleur asked.

"I would love that, baby."

Breakfast was a simple affair of fruits, chocolate croissants, coffee and tea. Marie had made sure to have the decaffeinated kind for Fleur and Hermione once again marbled at how well she was taken care of by the staff.

"Do you think we should give our baby a French name and an English name?" Fleur asked curiously.

"It's up to you, love. Whichever you prefer I'm good with."

"I want your opinion."

"It would be a nice touch to give her one of each."

"Hmm, tell me some names you like."

"Let's see. I like Emma, Mia, Arianna, Stephanie, Sofia, Mackenzie and Phoebe. How about you?"

"I like Zoé, Aimée, Elise, Valérie and Chloé."

"We're going to have to write them down and start mixing and matching until we find two that go well together."

"Maybe we should ask our families for names as well."

"I'll bet mum and Luna would be more than happy to recommend some names to us, baby."

"Why don't you call Doris while I Floo my grand-mère?" Fleur asked once they were finished and Marie started clearing the table.

"Yeah, might as well let them know where we are."

0-0

Hermione dialed Luna first once she was in their bedroom. Fleur was currently in the living room calling her family.

Luna picked up on the third ring. "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be in _bed_ with Fleur?"

"Har har, Luna! I'm calling because I need to talk to you and its rather important."

"What's wrong, honey?"

Hermione told Luna everything that had happened since she had arrived, leaving no detail behind. Luna, bless her heart, didn't interrupt once. It's like she knew Hermione needed to get it all out at once, so she listened patiently.

When she was done, Hermione waited for Luna to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Well, hell, I guess you were right about Apolline all along. What are you going to do now?"

"Come Monday, I'm quitting at St. Mungo's like I had told you about. I plan on spending every weekend in France with Fleur until the baby is born. Closer to due time, I'll be here every day even if I have to Apparate back and forth. It helps my peace of mind that Juliette will be here with Fleur and I'm sure Gabrielle will be here every free moment she gets."

"That sounds like a good idea. Harry and I were discussing this and we decided we want to go with you in one of your visits to see her. I think it will help if Doris and Jon go sometime as well. As long as she is surrounded by love and support, Fleur will be able to deal with this."

"Oh, Luna, that would be great. I'm sure my parents would love to come as well and Fleur would love seeing all of you again. I'll talk to mum about it when I call her next."

"What are you going to do about the books?"

"Figure it out with Fleur and Juliette. Fleur is sure I'm her mate and Juliette seems to believe the same, so we have to come up with why I can't read them."

"I'm sure you will. I've never seen you fail at anything you set your mind to since I've known you. Fleur strikes me as the same type of person. This is going to end well."

"I believe you when you say that."

"Good. Just remember nothing worth having is ever easy. You'll appreciate it more that way in the end."

"Thanks for being here."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now, tell me, did you do _it_, yet?"

"Luna!"

"I'll take that as a yes. How was it?" she continued cheekily.

"Incredible, amazing and earth shaking. Everything love making should be and so much more," the brunette gushed.

Luna laughed. "I knew you had it in you, Mione! Atta girl!"

They talked for a few more minutes before Hermione hung up just to call Doris. Once she told her mother what was happening and where she was, she was immediately worried for Fleur's well being and their baby's. Hermione assured her Fleur would not be alone and promised to bring them with her on her next visit so her mother could see for herself that Fleur would be fine.

As she was hanging up, a sad looking Fleur walked into their room. Hermione was immediately concerned.

"Baby?"

"Well, my family is officially divided. Papa 'as even moved to one of the guest rooms."

"Oh, honey, come here," Hermione cooed and hugged Fleur tightly when the blonde stepped into her arms. "Tell me what Juliette said."

0-0

"Harry?" Luna called when dinner was ready.

She made sure Xavier was in his high chair and as close to the table as possible so she could feed him while they ate. Harry liked having him close when it was dinner time and she loved making him happy. He was a great father and it surprised her at times how tender and loving he was when it came to his son or wife. He'd never had that growing up and it amazed her that he could be so open now.

Then again, having Hermione around and the Weasley's had helped. She hated to admit it, but Molly treated him like a son, and even if she had ulterior motives at times when it came to Ginny, she did treat Harry with love and took care of him when he was staying with them. Arthur had been that father figured he had craved and the rest of the kids had made up his family.

It hadn't ended like Molly had planned, it hadn't ended in multiple weddings only she saw happening, but Harry had gotten to experience what being a part of a family was like. Even now with the distance between them, Harry kept in touch with Arthur and the twins and they met up occasionally to have dinner.

Hermione had remained his one constant and he loved her like the sister he never had. Their bond was so deep no one could fully understand it. They could still talk to each other silently and no one had a clue how they did it. Luna was not a jealous person by nature and she was thankful for that because a lesser woman would not be able to deal with their sort of intimacy. She understood it more than most, and Harry would always fill her in later whenever they would go to bed.

Now it seemed Hermione would need him more than ever. Having encountered such a huge opposition from Fleur's mother would make her new relationship with Fleur falter at times and she would need her brother on her side more than ever.

Harry walked into the kitchen and kissed her lovingly before leaning down and kissing his son.

"Hey, little man, ready to eat?"

Xavier gurgled happily and held on to his finger. Harry melted when he smiled.

"When you're done making googly eyes at our son, I need to talk to you about something important."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Just look at him, love! Isn't he just the cutest thing and so perfect!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there. He's going to have a girlfriend soon."

Harry's eyebrows rose as high as they could. "Excuse me?"

"Fleur and Hermione are having a little girl!"

Harry's smile was bright. "That's wonderful news! We're having a niece, by the way, not a girlfriend for Xavier. That would be almost incestuous."

"I know about these things, sweetheart, they're going to be more than cousins!"

Harry shook his head and looked at his wife in wonder. She never usually failed in her predictions, so it would be funny to see if what she said played out in the years to come. He just hoped it was many, _many_ years away!

"What else did she say? How did it go with meeting Fleur's family?"

"Apolline behaved like a horrid _troll_, but the rest of the Delacour's love her."

"Oh, Merlin, did she really? What happened?"

"She did something very underhanded and Hermione and Fleur left their home."

"_What_? Where are they now? Do we need to go get them?"

"They're staying at Fleur's grandmother's apartment in Paris."

"Tell me everything you know and then I'll go call Mione."

Luna spent the next hour telling Harry what had happened over dinner and he was not impressed.

0-0

"Jon, do you think they will be okay?" Doris asked her husband as they snuggled together in bed that night.

"I think they love each other enough to know what's best for their relationship. I think it speaks highly of Fleur that she left with Hermione. I mean, Hermione hasn't said it out loud yet, but I'm thinking she loves Fleur. Fleur is obviously committed to seeing this thru and we know for a fact she loves our daughter. I think, given time, things will work out in their favor."

"I just can't believe Fleur's mother would put tradition before her daughter's happiness. At least Juliette has more sense than that and is willing to help them along. Hermione sounded so upset when she was telling me."

"I know she must be feeling guilty and torn about this. I'll give her a call tomorrow to check on them. I think it's wise that we go visit next weekend. We might as well start meeting Fleur's family little by little and we can spend some time getting to know our future daughter-in-law in her territory. Besides, you love shopping in Paris!"

Doris chuckled. "Yes, I do. It might be fun to have a girl's day out with the girls and Fleur's grandmother and sister. Sort of like a bonding experience. Maybe we should ask Fleur to ask her father to be there so you can get to know him as well."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I know Fleur's mom is hell bent on separating them, but there are too many of us on their side and I don't think she has any chance of winning."

0-0

After talking for a bit and going for their walk, Fleur was still a little upset about her family and Hermione could tell. When they got back, they ate the light dinner Marie had made them and then Hermione asked Fleur to lie down and rest.

"But I don't want to sleep while you're 'ere. I can rest plenty when you're gone."

"Darling, don't be difficult. It's been a very emotional weekend for you and I want to make sure you rest properly."

"Then come lay down with me."

"If I do that, you won't get any rest and you know it."

"Are you saying I can't control my impulses and will immediately jump you the moment you lay down?"

Hermione chuckled. "Actually, I could be the one jumping _you_!"

"I don't mind," Fleur assured her.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I really just want to cuddle with you, like we used to every night at your place."

Hermione looked at her lover and smiled tenderly. Once again she was surprised by the strength of her love for the blonde. She really would do anything for her, so grabbing Fleur's hand, she brought her closer to the bed.

"You're right. We should cuddle for a bit and then you can take a nap."

"Merci, mon amour."

As was usual for them, Hermione lay on her back and Fleur rested her head on the brunette's chest. It wasn't long before Hermione's fingers running through her hair put Fleur to sleep. Before she knew it, Hermione was asleep as well, content and warm in her lovers embrace.

0-0

_A/N 2: Here's a little preview of next chapter:_

"I trust you with my very life, Fleur Isabelle. I am yours tonight and for as long as you'll have me."

"That's all I needed to 'ear."

She took the brunette's hand and led her to the bed. Once at the edge of it, she untied Hermione's robe and let the silk pool at her feet. Fleur grabbed a red silk scarf from the bed and brought it up in front of Hermione's eyes.

"Trust me?" she asked again.


	13. Trust

_A/N: As always, thanks so much for the reviews. They were wonderful and I love them all. I was once again called a tease, but hey, there is a reason to my madness and it keeps you coming back for more, so it's all good!_

_I replaced several chapters today, fixing the errors in my little use of French words and phrases, so I want to thank Yoshiyuki Ly for sending me the corrections in her reviews. Hopefully it reads better now._

_I guess I should also mention this chapter is not meant to be read at work, in front of young children that might wonder why you're blushing, or if your gf is far away! This is mostly meant to be read when you're alone and can do something about _it_ if need be! *wink! Do I have to say it's very mature in nature?_

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 13: TRUST**

"We'll be back before you know it, love. Why don't you rest for a bit?"

Fleur sighed. Hermione was planning on going to the market with Marie and kept asking her to stay behind. They had been at it for a good ten minutes already and Fleur could tell her lover was getting frustrated.

"Why are you always sending me to bed as if I was a child?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her fingers and took a deep breath. "Because it's important that you rest as much as possible now that you can. Once the pregnancy progresses you won't be able to rest as much or as comfortably. I'm trying to look out for you and our baby, Fleur. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Fleur frowned. She hated upsetting the brunette. "But I wanted to go with you. You're leaving tomorrow morning so forgive me for wanting to spend every moment I can with you!"

"Fleur, the reason I don't want you to go is because I want to do something nice and special for you tonight and you're spoiling it for me!" Hermione finally snapped. "But if you want to come with us, then by all means do so and I'll forget all about it."

Fleur's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to surprise me?"

Hermione rolled hers. "Yes! Why else would I leave you behind?"

Fleur smiled and walked closer to the brunette. She wrapped her arms around her waist and brought their bodies closer.

"I'm sorry, mon amour. I didn't mean to spoil the surprise. I should 'ave known better. You go with Marie and I'll go read some of the baby books Doris sent me."

After dropping a quick kiss on the brunette's mouth, Fleur let her go and walked towards the room they were sharing. Hermione and Marie shared a look and shook their heads.

"Her pregnancy hormones are going to do me in," Hermione commented before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door, a chuckling Marie following her.

"But you adore 'er."

"That I do, Marie, that I do," Hermione admitted softly. "She's everything to me."

"I know. It is written in both of your eyes. Let's go to ze market so you can come back and spend a romantic evening with 'er. I will make sure to leave as soon as we finish with dinner."

"Thank you, Marie. I really appreciate that."

0-0

Fleur walked into the room and grabbed one of the boxes where Hermione was keeping all of her gifts. She had already taught her how to use both the camera and the laptop. Her iPod had been put to good use as well. While she looked for her books, Luna's gift caught her attention and she realized she never got around to opening it. Since Luna had requested the gift not be opened in front of Hermione, Fleur figured now was the perfect opportunity.

Grabbing the box, she sat on the bed and opened it. A gasp of surprise left her mouth when she saw some of the contents inside and her eyebrows rose as high as they could go. No wonder Luna had insisted on keeping Hermione's eyes away from the box. She would have thrown the biggest fit had she known what her blonde friend had done. Fleur chuckled thinking of how mortified Hermione would have been had Fleur opened the box in front of her.

With a mischievous smile a plan started taking form in the blonde's head. Hermione was planning a romantic dinner for their last night together and Fleur would thank her by using the items in the box. She ran her fingers over the silk and delicate fabric of the gown and over the other boxes encased in tissue paper.

Yeah, it was definitely going to be a night to remember.

0-0

When dinner was ready, Marie helped set the table and lit the candles sitting in the middle of it. She lowered the lights and made sure everything was in place before helping Hermione serve dinner. They had made a simple garlic shrimp Alfredo pasta with a mixed greens salad and chocolate mousse for dessert. Once the plates were on the table, Marie bid Hermione farewell and quickly took her leave.

Hermione walked down the hallways and poked her head inside their room. "Hey, pretty girl. Dinner is served."

Fleur looked up from the book she was currently reading and smiled at her. "I can't wait to eat. I'm starving."

"Come on, then, before it gets cold."

Fleur walked over to her and dropped a quick peck on her lips. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's my pleasure, darling."

0-0

Fleur raved about the food the entire time they were eating and even asked if there would be any left for the next day. Hermione assured her they had made enough so she could share it with Juliette once she got there. Fleur thanked her and finally told her she had a surprise for the brunette as well.

Once the dishes had been magically cleaned and put away, Fleur told Hermione she was going to take a quick shower and she'd be back in the room soon. Hermione was reading in bed when Fleur walked in wearing her robe.

"Why are you dressed? It's only us here."

Fleur laughed. "'Ave I turned you into a sex fiend?"

"That would imply us having sex, which we're clearly not having at the moment. But if you take your robe off and come here, we can certainly do that," Hermione suggested, her voice dropping an octave as she did.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll give you what you want when you come back?" Fleur suggested instead.

"Are you saying I stink?"

Fleur rolled her eyes. "No, I'm saying you go shower so I can get you out of the room. Otherwise, _you're_ going to ruin _my_ surprise."

"Oh!"

Hermione wasted no time leaving the room and Fleur wasted no time putting her plan into work.

0-0

Hermione took her time in the shower and when she was done and dried, she spread her favorite lotion all over her body. She fixed her hair, put on her silk robe and walked back towards the room. She noticed the door was left ajar and she pushed it open.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the room. The lights were out and a multitude of candles adorned every available surface. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon assaulted her senses and she felt herself relax immediately. Peach colored rose petals adorned the bed and the pillows and soft music filled the silence.

Her eyes roamed the room for Fleur's figure and she finally spotted her leaning against the far wall, a single red rose in her hand. Hermione couldn't help her reaction when she saw her. Her jaw dropped at the beautiful and sultry sight. Fleur was wearing a cream colored silk nightie that fell to mid thigh. The simple cut of the gown, from the spaghetti straps that ended on tiny silk bows to the v-neck that hardly showed any cleavage, was perfect. Fleur was a vision of beauty, understated and goddess like at the same time.

Before Hermione could utter a single word, Fleur was in front of her running the tip of the rose over Hermione's lips.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered. "I know you might not be ready to 'ear it, but I can't let you go back to London without saying it."

Hermione swallowed hard and locked her eyes with Fleur's. "What is it, love?"

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione Jane Granger. With all of my 'eart, with every fiber of my being, with my very soul. There is no one else for me and there never will be. You are _it_ for me and if you'll let me, if you _trust_ me, I want to worship you tonight and show you just 'ow much I care."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes at the heart felt words. No one had ever spoken to her like that, no one had ever made her feel on top of her world and in a way she was glad the one person to do so was Fleur.

"I trust you with my very life, Fleur Isabelle. I am yours tonight and for as long as you'll have me. I don't think forever is long enough."

"That's all I needed to 'ear."

She took the brunette's hand and led her to the bed. Once at the edge of it, she untied Hermione's robe and let the silk pool at her feet. Fleur grabbed a red silk scarf from the bed and brought it up in front of Hermione's eyes.

"Trust me?" she asked again.

"I do," Hermione whispered with a small nod and her eyelids dropped to curtain her shimmering chocolate orbs.

"Merci."

Fleur tied the scar so it covered Hermione's eyes without hurting them. She helped the brunette lay on her back in the middle of the big bed and Hermione shivered when her movements crushed the rose petals and their musky scent rose in the air.

She gasped when she felt the tip of the rose Fleur still had in her hand caress her collarbone and circle her throat. She continued to her other collarbone and down her arm. When it reached her fingertips, she felt the brush of silk going around her wrist and then Fleur moved her hand towards the top of the bed and tied it to one of the bed posts.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine when Fleur whispered in her ear. "Trust me."

The tip of the rose made its way down Hermione's arm, across her chest and down the other arms, which was tied to the other bed post as well. Her breath started coming in little gasps as the tip of that rose circled on breast and then the other, never fully making contact with rosy nipples that were straining for attention. Fleur ignored them completely as the tip of the rose started descending and circled her belly button. Hermione moaned softly as the tip just kept moving down. Right when it was going to touch her intimately, it veered to the right and started moving down her thigh. When it reached her ankle, it was replaced with more silk.

"Fleur," she whispered.

"Trust me," the blonde whispered back.

A moment later, her ankle had been tied to the bed post. The rose tip started moving again and Hermione's body trembled at the silky touch. This time, Fleur ran the tip of the rose down Hermione's slightly exposed center and the brunette moaned and shuddered. Before she could truly enjoy it, the rose was moving again and down her other leg. In short time, Fleur had her at her complete mercy and she took the time to really look at her lover, lying trustingly in front of her and it simply took her breath away.

"Fleur?" Hermione whispered when a good minute had passed and nothing else happened.

"I'm 'ere, mon amour. You're just so beautiful you take my breath away and I was simply enthralled by you."

Hermione visibly swooned at her words.

"Show me then," she pleaded.

"Patience, my love."

Hermione sighed but relaxed her body. She heard some ruffling and wondered what to expect next. She didn't have to wait long. Right around the area of her knees, she felt a feathery touch and her skin shivered at the soft contact. It was almost ticklish and left a powdery feel on her skin as it moved. She felt Fleur's breath on her skin, blowing softly over the powdery substance and it immediately heated up, causing goose bumps to raise on her skin.

Fleur didn't stop there, but continued running the feathery item all over her skin, blowing on it every now and then and making Hermione moan softly or gasp. It was especially torturous when it circled her hardened nipple and then ran over it. Fleur's breath blew over her skin softly and her tongue finally made contact with her skin. Hermione's back arched of the mattress trying to get closer, but Fleur moved back, breaking all contact and Hermione moaned her discontent. Fleur just chuckled and continued on to the next breast.

When Hermione begged for more, Fleur moved the feathery touch down the middle of her chest until it reached her belly button. There, she paused for a moment and dipped the tip of her tongue into the small indentation.

"_Please_," Hermione pleaded again.

"Patience."

Hermione answer was a small grunt as the feathers moved down again.

Fleur stared in wonder at Hermione's sex, noticing the glistening lips, the engorged nub, and the blushed that seemed to cover her skin. Unable to resist, she dropped the feathers and wrapped her pink lips around the brunette's clitoris, sucking the hard nub into her mouth softly. Hermione moaned deeply and her hips shot off the bed. Fleur raked her teeth softly over the mass of quivering nerve ends before lifting her mouth and moving away.

"_No_," Hermione lamented.

"Soon," Fleur promised.

Because of the blindfold, Hermione's other senses seemed to come alive like never before and because of that, she was able to tell Fleur was rummaging somewhere again. The next thing she knew, she could smell the divine scent of nutty chocolate. She felt Fleur hover over her again and then she gasped when she felt something warm brush over her nipple.

With the same thoroughness that she had used with the feathers, Fleur painted chocolate lines and circles on Hermione's skin and proceeded to lick or suck the skin clean while Hermione writhed underneath her and begged for mercy, release or any type of relief from the immense arousal she was feeling.

Fleur ignored her pleas and continued pleasuring her slowly, paying special attention to the brunette's nipples. When she started moving down, Hermione moaned before she even felt the brush run softly over her clit and further down.

Fleur's tongue soon replaced the brush and Hermione trembled. No one had ever taken the time to love her like this, to focus entirely on her pleasure without taking anything in return. Her body was a flushed, trembling mass of nerves on the brink of collapsing and she couldn't wait to let it all go.

But Fleur had other ideas.

Just when Hermione had been ready to fall over the precipice, Fleur moved back again and Hermione wanted to weep at the loss of the warm mouth that had been taking her to heaven.

"Fleur, baby, _please_," she begged once more.

"I'm not done yet."

"Baby," she tried again.

"One more thing."

"Oh, fuck, you're going to kill me."

"Non. I'm simply loving you."

"This is bordering on torture," she pouted.

"You would know," Fleur smirked back.

Before Hermione could reply, she heard what appeared to be a small hum and her breath picked up as her brain came up with possibilities. She didn't have to wait long and moaned deeply when a vibrating tip made contact with her abandoned clitoris.

"Oh, _fuck_," she gasped.

But because she was desperate for release and Fleur seemed hell bent on not giving it to her just yet, the tip moved north and Hermione was once again tugging at her restraints and wanting to scream in frustration. The buzzing tip kept moving up and circled her nipples, making them harder that they had been already. Then it moved up her throat, over her chin and over her trembling lips.

Boldly, the tip of her tongue came out to meet it and Fleur moaned at the sight. Wanting to pay the blonde back for some of her torment, Hermione opened her mouth wider and her head came off the pillow to take more of the vibrator into her mouth. Fleur's breathing was ragged as she held the electronic device over Hermione's mouth and watched as the brunette's head bobbed up and down slowly. Unable to take it anymore, Fleur moved the vibrator aside and replaced it with her mouth, kissing Hermione deeply as they both whimpered in approval.

They kissed languorously for several minutes before Fleur lifted herself off of the brunette and took off her nightie. She positioned her body over Hermione's looking down towards the foot of the bed. Her knees were on either side of Hermione's torso as she leaned down towards her center and touched the tip of the vibrator to Hermione's entrance and pushed it in lightly.

Hermione, for her part, could smell Fleur's arousal close to her and it was making her dizzy with want and the need to taste her. In focusing on Fleur, she was able to calm herself and breathed deeper, taking in as much of her lover as she could.

Fleur watched in rapture as the tip of the vibrator disappeared inside of Hermione's body and little by little, she pushed it deeper into her. Hermione's hips lifted in harmony with each slow trust and her gasps filled the air with the sounds of love. Fleur lowered her head again and her tongue flicked over the swollen nub.

"Oh, _fuck_, Fleur."

"You like that?"

"Yes," Hermione hissed as Fleur repeated her actions.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" Fleur asked sultrily.

"Hell, yes, Fleur."

"What if I want to play a little longer?"

"Stop teasing me, woman," Hermione threatened.

"But you're enjoying this," Fleur managed between licks and small sucks of the pink flesh. Never once did she stop moving her other hand in and out, each trust deeper and harder.

"Fuck this," the brunette finally exploded. "Two can play this game."

Before Fleur had a chance to react to those words, she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her hips and pull her back and into Hermione's waiting mouth. There was no telling which of the two moaned louder or deeper.

Fleur had completely forgotten about Hermione's ability to use wandless and silent magic and was taken by complete surprise when she felt the brunette's mouth on her swollen and drenched center.

"_Hermione_," she gasped when she felt the brunette's tongue enter her and curl.

Knowing if she didn't do something soon she would fall apart in her lover's mouth, she lowered her head and attacked Hermione's clit with renewed fervor, eliciting more moaning that she felt deep within her core.

She wasn't going to last long. Pleasuring her lover had her on edge and she wanted to fall down with her. She knew the brunette was almost there when her body started trembling and her walls tightened around the vibrator in a way that made Fleur work harder at pleasuring her with it.

Hermione could also tell Fleur was close and she concentrated on the brunette's clit while a couple of her fingers entered her softly. It was incredible to pleasure Fleur this way, when every lick or suck she gave the blonde she felt herself. She was moaning hard now, her body shaking uncontrollably as Fleur sucked on her harder and raked her teeth over her very swollen and hard clit.

Before she could stop it, she came undone in her lover's arms, moaning loudly which caused the blonde to come apart as well. It was like music to her ears as Fleur called out her name and collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies shaking, their breathing ragged and their hearts beating out of control.

Several minutes passed as both regained their senses and Fleur finally found the strength to turn around and cradle Hermione in her arms. Hermione laid her head on Fleur's chest and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Words fail me at the moment," she whispered as her arm tightened around the blonde.

"None are necessary."

A few more minutes of silence passed in complete harmony before curiosity got the best of the brunette.

"Dare I ask where all of that came from?"

"Well, first, did you like it?"

"It was incredible. _You're_ incredible."

"Then you can thank Luna when you get back to London tomorrow. That was 'er gift!"

Hermione managed to lift her head in surprise and looked towards the corner of the bed where a leather box sat with articles inside. She also remembered her feet were still tied and with just a look they were lose and she moved them closer to the blonde.

"I can't believe her!"

"I 'ave to remember to call 'er and thank 'er for it."

"Yeah, who am I kidding, I'll take her to dinner wherever she chooses just as long as we go buy more of that stuff after!"

Fleur could only laugh and kiss Hermione's forehead lovingly.

"We should probably get some rest. You 'ave a busy week ahead of you," Fleur suggested after a few more soft kisses and cuddles.

"You're right. But just so you know, I don't want tomorrow to ever get here. I'm going to miss you so much. Now more than ever."

Fleur ran the back of her hand over Hermione's cheek. "I know, mon ange, but we'll talk every day and see each other on the laptop. We'll be okay and Friday will be 'ere before you know it."

"I'll have to adopt your optimism."

"I 'ave you now and I'm never letting you go. That thought keeps me going."

Hermione smiled, pecked her lips and settled move comfortably in the blonde's arms.

"I like the way you think."

0-0

_A/N: So, in a bit of bad news, I along with a bunch of my coworkers lost our jobs today. Needless to say, I'm upset and my mind is not thinking about stories or writing or anything fun. I am sort of in shock and I can't promise the next few chapters will come to you as regularly as these have been. Just remember I've never abandoned a story before and I won't start doing that now. I just need some time to regroup and relax. Next chapter is done, so hopefully I can get a couple more done in the next couple of weeks. I'll try my best for you guys 'cause you seriously rock._


	14. A Link

_A/N: First off, thank you all for caring and sending such nice well-wishes. I wish I had some sort of news on the job hunting bit, but so far, nothing. It's hard when you have people depending on you to provide, and frustrating and just irritating to not work. I will try to keep you up to date with this, as I know some of you are truly worried. It did warm my heart and made me feel better to know you guys care._

_This is the last chapter that is fully written and I'm going to try to work on the next one today and the rest of the week. No promise as to when it will be posted since my writing flow is just not with me fully. Obviously my mind is elsewhere and preoccupied. I hope you'll like it, and if you do, let me know. I think, after this chapter and the families meeting, I'll fast-forward time a little since a lot of you seem really interested in what will happen when the Weasley's find out about what's been going on._

_One last thing, and very important. This is for Wendy. Because she has been there for _so long,_ encouraging my work, pushing me to write, and all around just being wonderful. Her ideas and giddiness every time I send her a new, completed chapter just makes me want to write more just to see that smile on her face. She is my biggest fan and supporter and I love her for that. So, thank you so much, babe!_

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 14: A LINK **

Coping.

There was _no_ coping.

Not when the woman you loved was so many miles away from you. After the weekend they've had, Hermione had a hell of a time concentrating on work. Not only did she have a full load, but during her lunch hour she had gone to St. Mungo's to deliver her resignation letter. Needless to say, they were not impressed or amused. Even refused to accept the letter until she raised holy hell and they backed down. She left with their promise that if she ever wanted to return to work with them, her position would be available.

Now, she was just finishing the notes on her last patient before going home to an empty flat and an even emptier bed. She just didn't know how she was going to deal with sleeping without Fleur again. It had been awful when it first happened, but now it would be twice as hard. Now that she knew what loving Fleur physically was like, she didn't have any desire to be away from her and the next five months were going to be torture unless she came up with some other plan.

As it was, she had cut back on one job. She wasn't working on her potions like she usually did. Not that it mattered much now that she wasn't working at St. Mungo's, but still, it was another source of income. The solution could be moving part of her lab to Juliette's apartment if they added a magical room. Fleur might enjoy working on the potions to pass the time. She made a mental note to ask them over the coming weekend.

She had taken the time to call her mother to fill her in on Fleur's progress and had emailed her some pictured she had downloaded to her laptop. Since she had been working with the pictures, she'd also printed one of the two of them together and it now sat proudly in a silver frame on her desk. They had been sitting on the sofa, with Hermione leaning back against the arm rest with Fleur cradled between her legs. Her arms were wrapped protectively around the Veela's growing belly and she was kissing her cheek. Fleur's eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face. She'd had no idea Marie had taken that picture until she had downloaded them. She'd made a copy for Fleur as well and it sat on a matching frame so she could give it to the blonde the next time she went to visit.

Doris was ecstatic and couldn't wait for the coming weekend since they were supposed to fly into Paris to visit with Fleur and meet part of the family. She had already booked the tickets and had almost booked a hotel room before Fleur threw a fit and insisted they stay in the other room. Doris and Jon were more than happy to oblige and make their daughter-in-law happy.

Of course she had grilled Hermione and she had finally given in and told her she and Fleur had finally been intimate and as embarrassing as the confession had been, Doris was delighted that she was happy and in a fulfilling relationship. Hermione couldn't agree more. She'd also told Hermione of a good shop for _lady garments_ that she should go check out so she could make Fleur even happier. With her cheeks burning with embarrassment, Hermione had bid her mother goodbye and had tried to get back to work.

She'd also paused in the afternoon to call Luna, and while it had been embarrassing at first, she had thanked her profusely for her gift. Luna, being Luna, had shrugged it off as nothing more than lending a helping vibrator and promised to take Hermione out shopping so she could drive Fleur wild in bed. Stuttering and blushing fiercely, Hermione had accepted. Really, she wasn't about to miss on a chance to pleasure her lover out of mortification. They made plans to go later on that week during her lunch break.

Walking into her apartment late that evening had never been more difficult than she had anticipated. It hit her hard then that Fleur was miles away and she wanted to just Apparate there and be done with the loneliness that was already invading her soul. It upset her that her happiness had never depended on anyone else but herself, but now, unless she was near Fleur, she felt incomplete. Like some vital part of her was missing and she couldn't cope. The silence of her flat screamed at her, reminding her of the distance. And her heart literally ached for her. Like there was this link between them that she could not break. A link that pulled their souls together and meshed them into one and wouldn't be appeased with their current distance.

Not even the thought that soon there would be two more occupants in her home lifted her spirits. She wanted to come home to her wife and child and not this horrid emptiness.

Her breath caught when she realized what her mind had brought forth.

_Wife_?

Is that really how she saw Fleur already? Was it what she wanted out of their relationship? Her heart was beating so fast that she had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself and willed the dizziness to fade away. She'd never considered marriage before, because no one had ever been important enough to consider it with. But, Fleur, that was a completely different story. Every breath she took reminded her of being alive and in love. Every beat of her heart seemed tied to the blonde's now.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, willing the tears away. She didn't want to be so weak, but she didn't want to be there alone, when her heart was all the way in Paris.

Before she could fully compose herself, there was a knock on her door and she frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over to the peephole and was surprise to see Harry and Neville on the other side and immediately opened the door.

Harry wrapped her in a big hug the moment he saw her and smiled. One look into her eyes and he knew. "It's so good to see you, love. I missed you."

"I missed you too, darling man."

He let her go so she could hug Neville and then ushered them into her flat and they sat around the living room sofas.

"We're sorry for coming by unannounced Mione, but Harry and I have been working on something for you and thought we'd best give it to you today. I know you well enough to know this is not where you'd rather be."

"Oh? And what kinds of mischief have you two gotten into now?" she asked trying not to dwell on what he had said. She'd lose it for sure if she did.

"Oh, come on, love! Must you always think the worst of us? This is actually great for you," Harry explained. "We love you so much that we hate seeing you in pain. And when you're not with Fleur, you turn into quite the little monster. That in turn makes our lives difficult."

"Yeah," Neville agreed with a knowing smile. "So we put our heads and talents together and we've been working on a potion for you."

Hermione's interest was aroused. She was up for anything that could somewhat remedy her situation. "I'm all ears."

"See, we know you're only going to be Apparating to Fleur's place on Thursday nights and Apparating back here on Monday mornings. Because it's a long Apparation, it takes a lot of your magical energy, and if you do it more often, you'll be tired all the time, cranky and your magic will lose control, which is never a good thing," Neville babbled nervously.

"You're right. I can't risk that right now. I mean, Fleur and my patients need me to be at my best and I can't play with my energy or losing control of my magic."

"Exactly," Neville continued. "Harry was telling me a while back about these energy drinks that the Muggles seem to like a lot now a days and the idea got me thinking. What if we could produce something similar?"

Harry took over. "Since we know just how powerful you are, we figured there had to be something we could do to make the Apparation easier on your body and on your magical core so you can handle it on a more frequent basis. So we looked a few things up and starter brewing a potion. Now, we don't know how good it will be, but we figured you could try it and see what you think of it. It might be that it's better than we think and you might be able to take it every day."

"So you're saying I might be able to go spend every night with Fleur in Paris without affecting my magic and without draining me of energy?" she asked aghast.

"Yeah. The potion is meant to give you an extra boost of energy right before you Apparate, so it doesn't drain you. You would take a few drops of it, wait a couple of minutes and then Apparate. Or at least, this is what we intend the potion to do."

"You know your body best," Neville told her. "As you do it, you can adjust the dose according to how you feel."

"I can't believe this. You've left me speechless," she said.

"We know what it's like to be away from the ones you love and we've never seen you this happy, Mione. When I ran the idea by Luna, she was ecstatic and couldn't wait until we told you about it. She put some of her input and managed to make it better. This is a very safe potion to take just about every day."

Neville nodded. "The potion is simple to make and doesn't have a lot of ingredients. Surprisingly, it tastes pretty good. Like passion fruit!"

"Do you realize what this means? If that potion works, it will be huge!"

"Yeah, we figured we'd be pretty rich!" Neville joked. "But we want you to try it first for a few weeks, tweak it if you have to, and then we'll make a decision on how to go about it."

Neville got up and handed Hermione several vials of a purple looking liquid and the directions for the potion. Hermione sat there for several minutes, going over the ingredients and instructions while both men looked on expectantly. When she was done, she looked at them and grinned.

"This is fucking brilliant! You're geniuses!"

"Hell, if you're cussing, it must be good," Harry said and he high five'd Neville.

"And I see the ingredients are all natural herbs and plants."

"That's where my expertise came in," Neville brimmed with pride as he said it. "This is also what makes it so safe. And Snape didn't think I had it in me to brew a good potion," he smirked.

Hermione laughed. "He was the reason you didn't do well, not your intelligence. Snape was just a big bully and loved to see us all squirm. Greasy-haired bastard," she murmured.

Harry laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks and the others joined. It was rare for Hermione to talk badly about anyone other than Voldemort so they couldn't help but laugh. The laughter coupled with the potion lifter Hermione's sadness and she just couldn't wait until she shared her news with Fleur.

Once the laughter subsided, both men stared at her with big, goofy grins on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just so damn good to see you this happy, sis. It's been a long time since I've seen you so carefree, if ever. Fleur and the baby have made a huge difference in your life."

She nodded. "Before you guys came in, I was almost in tears and so miserable I could barely stand myself. I don't know why, but it's like I can't be away from her for a long period. I mean, I can handle work fine as long as I know I'm coming home to her, to my soon to be family. But the thought of coming here, to an empty flat, destroys me. I've never felt like that before."

"We figured as much. This is why we've been working on this potion since Fleur left. It took a month, but hopefully, from now on you won't have to go to bed without the woman you love by your side."

Hermione looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. The she looked back at her friends. "I'm in love with her."

They both smiled.

"We know," they said simultaneously.

"Yeah, but I finally accepted it this weekend. I am completely and irrevocably in love with her and I want to marry her and legally adopt the baby. I want our little girl to have both of our surnames and I want us to be a real family."

"Does she know this?"

"No. I haven't told her."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess I wasn't totally sure until this weekend. I wanted a little time to adjust to the feelings, to make sure that what I was feeling was real and not some figment of my imagination. Walking into an empty flat today only served to confirm my feelings are real. I cannot live without her."

Harry looked into her eyes. "Maybe you need to share that with her. Has she told you she loves you?"

"She did last night."

"And how did you feel about it?"

"Hearing her say those words made my world complete."

"Maybe you should complete her world as well," Neville suggested sagely.

She nodded. "You're right. She needs to know that I love them and I want them in my life forever."

"When will you propose?" Harry asked with a smile. "I can go ring shopping with you when you're ready. I can take you to where I got Luna's ring. They have beautiful and unique pieces there."

"When did you turn into such a girl?" Neville smirked at him.

"Be quiet, you. I'm surrounded by women and my little man is still too little, so I had to get in touch with my feminine side to fit in with all of you."

Neville laughed heartily at that. "Are you saying I'm _girly_?"

"Well, your boyfriend is a lot manlier than you and that's all I'm saying."

"I'll tell Truman you said that. He'll be pleased."

"Neville, did you always know you were gay? I mean, even back in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I hid it until I was out of there, but yeah, I always knew. What about you? Or is Fleur your first and only?"

"She is. I never liked a girl before. That is probably why I struggled so much with this at the very beginning. She had female lovers before, so to her it was natural. Now, however, I know there is no one else for me. It's not about her being a girl at all. I don't really find other women sexually attractive. Fleur just completes me," she explained with a small smile and a shrug.

"And it's official," Harry joked. "Hermione Jane Granger has turned into a sap!"

Hermione threw a cushion at him. "Shut up!"

After laughing a little more and more kidding around, Neville looked at his watch. "Maybe it's time we took our leave, as fun as this has been. It's already seven here, and Fleur is an hour ahead of us. When Fleur comes back, we'll ask Doris to babysit your little girl and Xavier and we'll go on a triple date. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful!" she told him enthusiastically.

Harry got up and Hermione and Neville followed suit. She walked into Harry's opened arms with a sigh.

"I seriously don't know what I would do without you in my life, Harry."

"That's something you don't ever have to worry about. I need you in mine just as much," he assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

Another hug was shared with Neville and Hermione stood there for a moment, just letting the news wash over her again and then she smiled so big she thought it would split her face if she didn't stop. So she went towards her room to pack a suitcase of things she would need at Fleur's since she would be there every night. She couldn't wait to get there and surprise her.

Just as she was finishing packing, her cell phone rang and she immediately went to answer it knowing it was Fleur.

"Hi, darling," she answered.

"_I was getting worried. Are you 'ome yet?"_

"Yes, I got here about an hour ago."

"_Oh. I see."_

"I had unexpected visitors, that's why I hadn't called you yet," Hermione explained, knowing where this was going.

"_I'm sorry. I just got worried and I missed you,"_ Fleur said softly.

"I miss you as well, but can I call you back in a few minutes? I'm in the middle of something right now, love."

Silence.

And then Fleur finally spoke. _"Bon. I didn't mean to bother you. We can talk tomorrow if you'd like."_

Her tone told Hermione she was not thrilled with the idea, but she wanted to surprise the blonde by just showing up at the flat.

"No, baby. Just half an hour at the most and I'm all yours. I promise."

"_Okay."_

Before Hermione could say goodbye, Fleur had hung up. Hermione shook her head in amusement and finished what she was doing before heading out. After checking that she had all she needed, she called her mother to let her know what was going on. Doris was thrilled that Hermione would be able to see Fleur every day. It eased her worries about Fleur being so far away from them.

0-0

Fleur frowned down at her phone while Juliette looked on. They'd been sitting in the living room talking for a while when she got worried and decided to give her girlfriend a call. She'd never in a million years expected the brunette to basically brush her off as she had.

"What's the matter, dear heart?"

"Nothing."

"I know that face. What's wrong? Is Hermione alright?"

"Yeah. She's busy and can't talk to me right now."

"But she'll call you back, right?"

Fleur nodded dejectedly. "She said she would."

"Then why the sad face?"

Fleur sighed and ran her hands through her blonde locks in frustration. "I just miss her."

"I know you do, darling girl. I'm sure she misses you, too. She was very sad when she left this morning. Could barely keep her tears at bay, the poor dear."

"But this is not the usual missing someone that I'm feeling, grandma. This is actually physically painful. When I'm not with her, it's like half of me is missing."

Juliette smiled knowingly and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "Does it happen like this always?"

"No, just when I know she won't be coming back to me the same day. The month we were apart was terrible, but this time it's different. This time it's deeper and I can barely control myself from Apparating to London just so I can have her close to me."

"So it's like a physical ache that wasn't there before?" Juliette asked to clarify.

"Kind of. It's always been there, but never this strong and she just left this morning. If it wasn't because I'm afraid it would hurt the baby, I would go after her."

"Is being in London for the next five months not a possibility?"

"She wants me here and away from Bill and prying eyes. She doesn't want me to go through any tension during the rest of my pregnancy. She feels better knowing you and Marie are here with me and I'm not alone at home."

"I tend to agree with her. I don't want you to be alone, either, and especially close to that man. From everything you're telling me, it sounds like your sure she is it for you. Am I correct in assuming that much?"

There was no hesitation when Fleur answered right away. "She's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I want to marry her and have more babies with her and be with her until we can no longer be because our time on this earth is over. There is no doubt whatsoever in my mind about any of that."

"Have you told her that?"

"I finally told her last night that I love her. I couldn't hold it in any more. It was as if my heart would not be denied any longer."

"Did she say it back?"

"No, but I don't mind. I know she cares deeply about me and has shown me her love in many wonderful ways. Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

"But don't you want to hear the actual words?" she pressed.

"I do. When Hermione is ready she will tell me. This is all new to her and she's handled it better than I thought she would. She is magnificent, grandma, and I can wait for as long as I need to. I just wish I had her closer to me."

"Which is why it hurt that she didn't talk to you right now?"

"Yeah, it hurt a little. I thought she'd be willing to talk to me, but she did have visitors."

"So it isn't that she didn't want to talk. She was occupied."

"Exactly. So why do I feel dejected when there is no reason to?" Fleur said as she ran her hands through her hair again in a show of frustration.

"You just miss her. You'll be just fine the moment she calls you back. Why don't you go take a relaxing bath with some of those scented salts Marie brought you and by the time you're done, she'll be calling you?"

"That might be a good idea. My muscles are aching a little."

"That's what happens when you have entirely too much _fun_ with your girlfriend!"

"Grandma!" Fleur gasped in embarrassment.

"I was young once, you know!"

"We're _not_ having this conversation," Fleur said as she got up, kissed her grandmother's forehead and headed down the hallway.

0-0

Once Fleur was gone, Juliette sat there for a few minutes going over everything she knew about Fleur and Hermione's relationship so far. After the conversation with Fleur, she was convinced that Hermione was her mate. All the signs were present in the blonde, and now she needed to somehow talk to Hermione to see if she was acting the same. If she was, there was an undeniable bond taking place between them, that link that tied them together and made them crave the other's presence when they weren't together.

She was looking through some books when there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Fleur had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes and she hadn't mentioned anyone coming by. She knew it couldn't be Apolline since she had made sure to put blocks and anti-Apparitions spells on the building so she couldn't come over whenever she pleased. Until she accepted Fleur's relationship with Hermione, she would not allow her daughter to come to her flat.

Marie had left for the day and she had a key, so it was with some trepidation that Juliette made her way to the door. When she looked through the peephole she couldn't contain her gasp of surprise and immediately opened the door.

Hermione grinned when she saw her face and moved forward to kiss her cheeks. "Bon jour, Juliette! How are you?"

"'Ermione! What are you doing 'ere?"

"I came to see my girlfriend, of course. Unless I'm not supposed to come unannounced. I'm sorry! I just wanted to surprise her," she explained quickly.

"No, no, please come in. I am just surprised to see you. Fleur is going to be absolutely delighted! Will you be staying ze night?"

Hermione walked into the apartment with her suitcase and locked the door behind her. "Actually, I'm going to be able to come and go every day."

Hermione spent the next few minutes explaining everything to the older woman.

"Zat is wonderful news! Ze best I 'ave 'ad all day. My poor granddaughter 'as been moping around all day since you left. She was actually really upset zat you didn't talk to 'er when she called."

"I felt awful for doing that, but I was packing and wanted to hurry up so I could be here before she actually went to bed and fell asleep."

"I figured something was keeping you from 'er. I know you always do your best to please 'er."

"I was actually a mess when I got home. I didn't want to be there without her and I was on the verge of tears when my friends showed up with the good news. We just got to talking and lost track of time because we haven't seen each other in a bit and we were talking about the potion and how it works."

"Tell me all about it. It sounds very interesting."

So Hermione spent the next few minutes doing just that. After she was done, she looked down the hall and bounced her leg up and down. Juliette smiled knowingly.

"I know you want to go and see 'er, but would you mind if I asked you a few questions before?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Can you tell me exactly 'ow you 'ave felt since you left zis morning?"

"Awful. Like half of me was missing and I could barely function without her. I felt sad and it was almost a physical ache in my chest. All I wanted was to come running back to her because I knew deep inside the moment I saw her I would feel complete again."

"And 'as zis 'appened before?"

"It has, but never this bad. When she first moved here I was so lonely without her I could barely stand myself. My friends tried to keep me busy so I didn't think about it so much, but the nights were so lonely. I just wanted her there with me. At first I thought it was just because I had gotten used to having her there, but as the days passed, I realized it went deeper than that."

"What is different zis time?"

Hermione blushed but continued when she saw the kindness and understanding in Juliette's face. "I think what's different now is the depth of my feelings for your granddaughter. The more time I spend with her, the harder I fall and the more I want her. I guess making love with her this past weekend for the first time also made things clear for me."

"What was not clear before, dear 'eart?"

"I wasn't sure about my feeling for her because I've never been in a relationship like this one."

"You mean with a woman?"

"Exactly. It could have been denial at first on my part, but now that I think about it, the connection between us has been special from the start. When she came to see me that day and we spent time together, something changed between us. Like we bonded over her problems and something inside of me changed. I went from being her friend to wanting to be her protector and champion. I didn't want to see her crying and I _needed_ to help her."

"'Ave you ever felt zat way about anyone before?"

"No, I haven't. Fleur is actually the first to bring it out in me in a way that wasn't friendship related. For instance, I spent most of my teenage years making sure Harry and Ron were okay. I fought in a war that should never have taken place to defend my friends and family. But with Fleur, the instinct to protect and make her happy is so much deeper and intense. Fleur and I were always good friends, but this time, there was something deeper, something I can't really describe to you. But from the moment she stayed with me that first night, something in me didn't want to let her go. And the funny thing was, she seemed to feel the same way."

"Yes, our Fleur 'as never been zis smitten with anyone. I knew from ze moment she told me about you zat you were special."

"She's the special one! I truly adore your granddaughter, Juliette and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

"Even if my idiot of a daughter is 'ell bent on breaking you apart?"

Hermione's eyes flashed and the look on her face was fierce. "I will fight the devil _himself_ if I have to in order to be with her."

Juliette smiled. "It is good to 'ear zat. But I do not zink fighting ze devil will be necessary. I 'ave been doing some reading and I zink I know what ze problem might be. But until I am sure, I do not want to say anything. I need to talk to a few friends and zen I will come to you both with my findings."

Before they could continue the conversation, Fleur walked down the hallway and stopped when she saw Hermione. The surprise and pleasure were evident in her expression.

"Mon amour! What are you doing 'ere?"

Hermione smiled back as she got up and walked towards her. She put her arms around Fleur's neck and pecked her lips as the blonde's arms tightened around her waist.

"I decided spending the night without my beautiful girlfriend was overrated."

"Are you staying with me tonight? _Really_?"

"Yes, and every night after that if you'll have me."

Fleur actually squealed like a little girl and Hermione and Juliette burst into laughter. "I can't believe it. This makes me so 'appy, 'Ermione."

"I was hoping it would. I'll explain in a little bit, but it's been a really long day and I'm dying for a shower."

"Did you even eat before you Apparated 'ere, dear 'eart?" Juliette asked as she got up and joined them.

"No, actually. I was too excited and just packed and came over."

"Zen go take your shower and I will make you something to eat."

"Oh, no, Juliette! Don't go to any trouble on my account, please. I can just make myself a quick sandwich when I'm done."

"Nonsense. You make my granddaughter 'appy and it would be no trouble at all. Go shower and I will 'ave dinner ready when you come out. Besides, Fleur 'as not 'ad a proper meal since you left since she 'as been moping around. Zat is not good for ze bébé, and as 'er doctor, you should go over zat again with 'er," she said with a knowing smile.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fleur and Fleur blushed and glared at her grandmother. Juliette just chuckled and went towards the kitchen, knowing full well her granddaughter was in a little trouble with her mate.

Because she was sure of it now.

Hermione was Fleur's mate and now all they needed to prove it to her stubborn daughter was for the brunette to read the books.

She would make sure it happened.

Fleur's happiness was on the line.


	15. Unexpected Meeting

_A/N: My most sincere apologies for the delay of this chapter. It wasn't so much writer's block as it was an emotional and mental block. I knew what I wanted to write, but didn't seem physically able to sit and do it. _

_First off, I found a job! Heartfelt thanks to everyone that left me messages because they lifted my spirit in amazing ways. You guys truly rock! My new job is better than the one I had before in many ways and for that I am grateful. _

_I've been working on this chapter for weeks it seems, but sometimes the decision was hard to make. It was either write or spend time with my girl, and when it came to that, the choice was clear. She makes me happy and spending time with her is important to me, so I had to put the story on pause because of that. I know those of you that write and have a significant other can understand my predicament and have probably found themselves in the same situation. She encouraged me to write, and she is like the biggest fan, so this is for her. This entire story is for her. Because she is simply amazing and she makes me laugh when I don't think it's possible. When I look into her eyes, I get lost and I don't want to find my way back. _

_And before I get any more sappier and you all throw up, here's the next chapter!_

_I know I probably don't deserve it, but I'd love to know what you all think of this one! Just a small warning, there are some sexy times in here as well._

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 15: UNEXPECTED MEETING**

"Come with me while I shower so we can talk about this _not_ eating problem you're having," Hermione basically ordered as she took Fleur's hand and led her down the hallway.

"I'm sorry. It won't 'appen again," Fleur edged as they walked. "I promise."

"It better not. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our little girl, sweetheart. I need to know that when I'm not here, you're taking proper care of yourself."

Fleur sighed and nodded as she sat on the bed and watched as Hermione began to unpack her suitcase and put her things away. She smiled when she saw their clothes together like they had been at the brunette's flat. It gave her a sense of permanence and a feeling of peace.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Hermione asked when she noticed.

"I like 'ow our clothes look together," she said as she shrugged. "I guess I 'ave missed that the last couple of months."

"This is the way it's going to be from now on, baby. Nothing and no one is going to ever keep us apart."

Her words only made Fleur's smile grow. "I like the sound of that. No matter what 'appens or who tries to get in the way, we're going to be together."

Hermione walked over to her and cupped her face, kissing her lips softly. "We'll take it one day and one person at a time, alright?"

"Oui."

"Now, I'm going to go shower real quick so we can eat. I want to do some planning for this coming weekend since my parents are coming over and I don't want everything to fall on Marie."

"That sounds like a really good idea. They are staying 'ere, right?"

"Unless that is a problem. I can always get them a hotel room for the weekend."

"Nonsense, I'm sure grand-mère won't mind expanding the flat magically and adding another room."

"And do you think we can have your dad and Gabrielle here for the weekends as well?"

"I'm sure a phone call to 'im will take care of that."

Fleur watched as Hermione took out some gray lounge pants and a white, v-neck t-shirt and laid them on the bed next to her. A pair of blue cotton boy shorts was put on top. Hermione finally looked up and noticed the look on Fleur's face.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Why so many clothes? You know I'm going to take them all off the moment we get in bed, if not before," she informed the brunette with a grin.

"Honestly, Fleur! Juliette is making us something to eat and I am not going out there naked with just a robe covering my body!"

"She won't mind."

"Really, Fleur? _Really_?"

Fleur shrugged. "Just saying. If you're going for comfort, grand-mère won't mind a robe."

Hermione chuckled at the look of pure innocence on Fleur's face. "You're something else, you know that?"

Fleur grinned again. "I know."

Hermione grabbed her clothes, kissed Fleur's lips again and smiled. "I'll be back soon."

By the time Hermione was back from her shower, Juliette had dropped of a tray of soup bowls, sandwiches and tea. They ate while sitting in the middle of the big bed facing each other and talking about Hermione's day, plans for the weekend and their baby. By ten that night, Fleur was full, blissfully happy and fell asleep while holding Hermione's body tightly to hers. Their lovemaking had been slow and tender that night and she'd loved every moment of it.

0-0

The rest of the week was spent in the same fashion and before they knew it, it was Friday and final preparations were being made for the arrival of their visitors. Hermione had worked only half a day in order to be there earlier. When she arrived, the smells of French cooking filled her nostrils and she smiled knowing her parents would be in for a pleasant surprise.

Juliette had fixed a room for them as well and they had hired a driver to pick her parents up from the airport. Fleur's dad and Gabrielle were due to arrive any moment and Philippe has insisted on driving them so he could say hi to Fleur. Hermione was arranging the flowers Marie had picked up from the market into a crystal vase when the doorbell rang. She knew it was Gustave and Gabrielle by Fleur's shout of pure joy. She smiled and looked over at Marie, who was outdoing herself with dinner preparations.

"She's excited, isn't she?" Marie commented as she stirred a pot of Bouillabaisse.

"She's missed her family a lot and this whole thing with her mum has been hell on her."

"But she loves you and 'er mum should understand zat. I zink at some point she will 'ave to accept your relationship."

"For Fleur's sake, I hope so, Marie. I don't want to see Fleur upset and I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"You love 'er, don't you?" Marie asked while her eyes pierced Hermione's.

Hermione simply nodded and smiled. "She is everything to me."

"Zen, with zat in mind, be patient. Something tells me zings will change for ze better soon."

Before they could continue talking, Fleur walked into the kitchen followed by Gustave and Gabrielle.

"Bonjour, monsieur Delacour," Hermione greeted with a smile.

"Ah, young doctor Granger! It is good to see you again," he said with a smile as he kissed her cheeks.

"Please, call me Hermione."

"If I do, I must insist you call me Gustave as well, 'Ermione."

Hermione smiled at the handsome man before her and nodded. "Gustave it is! Did you have a pleasant trip into the city?"

"We did, indeed. Philippe is a wonderful driver."

"Can I say 'ello to 'Ermione before you talk 'er ear off?" Gabrielle joked as she moved past her father and surprised the brunette by giving her a warm hug.

Hermione returned the embrace and then kissed her cheeks. "It's good to see you again, Gabrielle."

"Likewise. Fleur tells me your friends figured out a way to keep you Apparating to and from Paris every day so you can spend ze night with 'er?"

Hermione blushed prettily and looked over the younger woman's shoulder at her father, who looked very interested in their conversation. Fleur suppressed a chuckle at the look on her lover's face. The poor thing was terrified.

"Err…" Hermione looked to Fleur for help, swallowing with difficulty.

"That's right, Gabrielle. 'Arry Potter and Neville Longbottom came up with an energy potion that allows 'Ermione to Apparate 'ere every day without it taking anything out of 'er energy or 'er magical core."

"Is zis true?" Gustave asked. "Does it really work, 'Ermione?"

She nodded; glad he wasn't making a big deal out of her spending the night with Fleur. "So far, it does. I've been doing it since Monday evening and I've noticed no difference so far. I can come and go twice a day and not feel tired and my magical core is as strong as ever."

"Zat is magnifique! I would like to talk to you more about zis, if you do not mind."

"Can it wait until later, papa? 'Ermione's parents are due to arrive at any moment and dinner 'as to be finished," Fleur informed him.

"Oh, zat is fine. We can wait for some other time, just as long as we get to discuss it zis weekend."

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

Fleur usher everyone out of the kitchen then and Hermione leaned against the counter top and sighed. Marie chuckled next to her.

"Did you seriously zink 'e would say something negative?"

"I don't know! I mean, I am sleeping with his daughter!"

"_Technically_, you're doing more zan zat," she jested and Hermione blushed.

"Shush!"

They shared another laugh as they worked on finishing dinner.

0-0

"Has anything changed?" Gustave asked Fleur as they sat around the living room.

"Not yet," Juliette answered. "But I'm almost positive I know what the problem is."

"You do?" Fleur asked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us so it can be fixed?"

"Because it's something that has to happen naturally, dear heart, and it has to come from her."

"Meaning?" she pressed.

"If I tell her what it can be, and she acts on it, it might break the bond."

"But they haven't bonded yet, have they?" Gabrielle asked.

"The bond has started taking place but there is one missing piece and until it falls into place, the bond won't be finished."

"So it's all in Hermione's hand?" Gustave asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Just like it was in yours all those years ago."

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he gasped. "No!"

Juliette just nodded while Fleur and Gabrielle looked on with curiosity having no clear idea what their elders were talking about.

"I wish one of you would explain this better to me," Fleur insisted. "If there is a problem and you know about it, why can't it be fixed?"

"Because if you try _fix_ it, it won't follow the natural course of the bond. The bond won't take place because it was somewhat forced. For it to take place, you both have to be in the same place emotionally and mentally. Both parties have to come into it sincerely, without fears or insecurities holding either of you back. Do you follow?"

Fleur nodded slowly. "I think I do. So we just wait?"

"It will happen when all the stars align just right, love," her father explained. "At least we know she is the one. We just have to wait a little longer."

"How long did mum have to wait?" Gabrielle asked out of the blue.

"Six months," Gustave answered.

Fleur's eyes widened at his response. "How did she manage? Because I've been going positively mad with this!"

"It was the natural order of things," he said softly.

Fleur leaned her elbows on her thighs and buried her face in her hands. Gabrielle, who was sitting next to her, rubbed circles on her back trying to sooth her.

"Dear heart, rest assured that Hermione is your rightful mate. We all know this and now it's just a matter of waiting."

"Yes, we know this," came the muffled reply. "But mum doesn't and the longer it takes, the more time she will have to try and break us apart."

"We won't let her, darling," her father assured her. "The choice is simple, Fleur. Wait it out and give Hermione time, or we tell you what the problem is, you push and the bond breaks."

"There is a time and a place for everything, dear heart, and this is something that cannot be rushed. Your very future depends on it."

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of Hermione's parents. Fleur straightened out and got up, walking rapidly to the door.

"Fleur! Oh, honey, look at you, you're glowing!" Doris exclaimed with a grin the moment she saw her. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Fleur smiled as Doris gathered her in her arms and gave her a loving hug. "It's so good to see you again, Doris! Thank you for coming to visit us."

"We're so happy to be here," the older woman told her as she kissed her cheeks. "How are you feeling, darling? How's the baby?"

"The baby is just fine and I'm doing wonderful now that 'Ermione can come back to me every day!"

"She told me about that. Harry and Neville are simply amazing men."

At the clearing of someone's throat, Fleur and Doris looked at Jon, who stood patiently by the door.

"Oh, goodness me," Doris said with a small laugh. "Fleur, I do think Jon wants his hug as well."

Jon smiled at Fleur and opened his arms for her and she immediately hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again, Jon."

"Is wonderful to see you as well, darling. How are you?"

"I'm great. So 'appy I couldn't begin to tell you."

"I'm glad you followed my advice," he whispered to her.

"Believe me, so am I. Thank you for talking to me that one time and making me see reason."

He kissed her forehead and smiled tenderly at her. "I'm just happy you're together and loving each other."

"I do love 'er, Jon, with every fiber of my being."

"And she loves you."

"I think she does. She certainly shows me in many ways."

He peered into her eyes and smiled again. "Give her a little time and she will be able to say it back. Hermione doesn't always know how to express her feelings, but let me assure you you're _it_ for her as well."

"Thank you for saying that. It's always nice to 'ear."

By the time they were done whispering to each other, Hermione had come into the living room and made introductions. Isabelle and Doris were engaged in a conversation in French and Fleur smiled. Hermione's parents fit so well into the group that the difference between their Muggle world and their magical one seemed to disappear effortlessly.

Marie was serving tea while Fleur introduced Jon to her dad and Gabrielle. For the next hour, conversation flowed easily and then it was time for dinner. The dining room had been magically expanded to fit their many guests and so had the table. Even Philippe was staying for dinner and Marie was asked to sit with them.

Over bottles of red wine and Perrier for Fleur, a couple more hours passed unnoticed by them. The subjects ranged from Fleur's pregnancy to Jon and Doris's practice, to the differences between their worlds, to plans for the weekend. It was decided that they would stroll through the Parisian streets the next day and simply spend time getting to know each other better. The subject of Apolline was never touched upon, to the relief of all present.

After dinner, they all moved to the living room and continued their conversation long into the night, and it was close to midnight when Hermione finally put her foot down, said goodnight to all those present and took a sleepy Fleur to their room.

More expanding allowed for Marie and Philippe to stay the night as well. The three bedroom flat had been turned into a six bedroom one for the weekend. Once in their room, Hermione undressed Fleur carefully, helped her into a simple tank top and pulled the covers back. After dressing similarly, she crawled into bed, gathered Fleur into her arms and fell asleep with a smile on her face after having kissed her lover goodnight.

0-0

The next morning dawned clear and the weather seemed perfect to spend the day outdoors. Fleur stirred in bed and blinked the sleep away from her eyes and then stared at her lover. Hermione was still sound asleep, her face relaxed in slumber and it made Fleur happier than she'd ever been to see her like that. She wanted to wake up to her for the rest of her life.

Being careful not to wake her, she traced her face lightly with her index finger, smiling when the brunette responded to her touch. Her finger continued moving down the column of her throat, over her collarbone and over her shoulders. Fleur then looked down and noticed the erect nipples straining against Hermione's white tank and couldn't resist tracing each with her finger in slow circles that made them tighten even more. Her hand continued to move down, reaching the hem of her lover's tank top and slipping underneath to dance over the now quivering muscles of Hermione's stomach.

The brunette moaned softly in her sleep but didn't wake. Fleur smiled wickedly as she inched the tank top up and managed to uncover her breasts. As she lowered her mouth to one of the waiting nipples, her hand moved down again and this time the fingers traced the waistband of Hermione's panties. She ran a finger in-between the fabric and the warm skin as she sucked on one nipple and flicked the tip of it with her tongue.

Hermione was beginning to stir now and another moan made Fleur bolder. Her hand moved again, this time searching for the warm place between Hermione's legs. She had to bite back a moan when her fingers slipped down the slit and encountered wetness. She hadn't been expecting that, especially since Hermione was just now beginning to wake, but she was amazed by the reaction she could elicit from the younger witch's body.

Feeling Fleur all around her, Hermione blinked her eyes open and looked down. Fleur's cerulean eyes connected with hers and stole her breath away. They were darker with arousal and Hermione felt as if they could look into her very soul.

"_Fleur_," she whispered as deft fingers explored her center, her legs opening in welcome.

Said fingers slipped further down and played at her entrance while Fleur tore her mouth from the brunette's nipple and smiled.

"Morning, mon amour," she whispered as she moved up and her lips covered Hermione's in a tender kiss.

As the kiss deepened and Hermione's fingers found their way into Fleur's silvery blonde tresses, Fleur entered her with two fingers and Hermione moaned in the back of her throat as her hips came off the bed in silent surrender.

Fleur kept the pace slow, her thumb circling Hermione's clit lazily and languorously. Hermione's other hand moved in-between their bodies and found Fleur's center as well, pushing quickly down her panties and groaning when she encountered Fleur's warm wetness. She slipped a finger in slowly and tore her mouth from the blonde's in order to draw some air into her lungs. Their eyes locked on each other as their fingers worked their magic.

"More," Fleur whispered and Hermione pulled her finger almost all the way out before going back in with two.

Fleur moaned softly and her hips jerked in response.

Hermione lifted her head and crashed her lips to Fleur's once again as their fingers moved deeper and harder and their hips rolled in response to each trust.

"I put a silencing charm on the room," Hermione gasped a few minutes later when she noticed Fleur was biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"You're perfect," Fleur said and moaned louder when Hermione scissored her fingers inside of her.

"I want you to cum with me, love," Hermione pleaded when she felt the fire burning in the pit of her stomach and the beginnings of her orgasm.

"I'm almost there," Fleur panted as Hermione's fingers moved in and out of her quicker, the palm of her hand massaging Fleur's swollen nub with each trust.

Fleur's trust became more frantic as well, fingers curling and seeking that one spot that made Hermione crazy. She knew she hit it when she felt Hermione tremble underneath her and groan her appreciation.

"I'm cumming, Fleur," she moaned as her body started shaking and Fleur felt her inner muscles clamp around her fingers.

"Fuck," Fleur responded as her own body tightened in response and her orgasm tore through her making her scream Hermione's name.

She collapsed on top of the shaking brunette, breathing rapidly, her heart racing and her body covered in a sheen of light sweat. Hermione appeared to be in similar circumstances and both lay panting in each other's arms for several minutes, recovering from their exquisite releases. Both moaned as they pulled their fingers out slowly.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered when her heart had resumed a normal rhythm.

"Mmm," was Fleur's response as she held her lover close.

Hermione chuckled and kissed her forehead, happy to just lay there holding her.

"You know we have to get up soon, right?"

"Non. I want to stay in bed with you all day," Fleur murmured.

"As nice as that would be, we do have visitors and they are expecting a day of fun in Paris."

"Whose brilliant idea was this again?"

"Ours!"

"Hmm."

"We can probably sneak in a shower together. It's early enough I think."

"We need a bathroom in this room."

"That would be a great idea. I'll ask Juliette about adding one in."

"I'll do it now and we won't 'ave to worry about anyone knocking on the door and interrupting us."

"And what exactly would they be interrupting?"

"Me making love to you," Fleur responded in a tone that suggested Hermione should have known the answer.

"You just did!"

"So? I'll never get tired of making love to you. Besides, I'm pregnant and my 'ormones are really stirred."

Hermione laughed at that. "Is that so?"

"You know it's true and the way you respond to me, it makes me crazy and makes me crave you even more."

Hermione kissed her then because she didn't know a better way to expressed that she felt the same way. When the kiss was over and their hearts were racing once again, Fleur extricated herself from Hermione and decided to work on putting a bathroom into their room. Hermione got up as well and helped and they ended up with something worth of a luxury hotel, whirlpool tub included.

"Juliette is going to freak when she sees this!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at their handy work.

"She might kick us out of this room and keep it for 'erself!"

"We'll make her one if that is the case. Goodness, since moving in, we've made this flat twice as big with magic. Let's hope the neighbors don't come knocking on the door to ask for a cup of sugar. They're going to be truly surprised."

"Want to give the whirlpool a try?" Fleur suggested with a glint in her eyes that Hermione soon recognize as want and need.

"Definitely."

0-0

An hour later, freshly showered and dressed for the day, they joined the rest of the family in the dining room. Everyone looked rested and happy and no one commented on their late arrival for breakfast. It was the weekend after all, a day to relax and spend with good company.

Once breakfast was over, they all decided to leave after coaxing Marie and Philippe into joining them for a stroll. Surprising everyone, Hermione laced her fingers with Fleur's as they walked down the crowded streets and the gesture only made Fleur love her even more.

Dressed in Capri pants and a maternity shirt, Fleur glowed as she walked, a smile adorning her beautiful face, her step light and relaxed. For the first time in weeks she felt at complete peace with her lover holding her hand and their families surrounding them.

They stopped at stores and window shopped. Doris and Juliette were getting along wonderfully and had been talking since leaving the flat. Gabrielle kept Marie entertained while the three men talked business and sports and continued to compare their worlds.

Anytime they passed a store that carried baby items or clothes, everyone would stop and admire the things, and more often than not, someone would buy something for the baby. Fleur stopped trying to stop them by the third store and just let them indulge. Juliette and Doris were particularly hard to convince that she didn't need this or that.

Close to the afternoon, they decided to stop at a sidewalk café for a late lunch and to rest their feet. Hermione sat next to Fleur and rubbed her belly as they talked and smiled at each other, both lost in their own little world.

Hermione's gasp of surprise called everyone's attention to them as the brunette stopped the movements of her hand and just stared in wonder at her girlfriend.

"She moved," she whispered reverently.

Fleur's smiled could have lit the room. "She's been doing it as of late, but that is the first time someone can feel it. I think she knows your voice already."

"Oh, god, it's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she pecked Fleur's lips and looked down at her hand again.

A moment later she felt it again and laughed joyfully. Of course, after that, everyone wanted to feel the baby kicking, but to everyone surprised, she only kicked when Hermione was the one touching Fleur's growing belly.

0-0

From across the street a figured watched in complete disbelief as the family surrounded the blonde and the brunette. They all looked beyond happy and laughed merrily as they talked animatedly.

It was clear to see their joy. Also clear as day was the fact that Fleur was very much pregnant and that there was more than friendship between her and the brunette.

Not stopping to think about it, the figure crossed the street and moved closer for a better look.

0-0

Hermione had just finished kissing Fleur lightly once again when a movement out of the corner of her eyes drew her attention. All of the breath left her lungs in a rush when she saw who was standing a few feet from them.

"Oh, _fuck_," she whispered and caught everyone's attention.

They all looked at her and then turned to see what she was staring at. Some gasped, some paled and some straightened their poses and assumed a protective stance next to the blonde. Hermione's arm went protectively around Fleur's shoulders and her other hand covered her belly out of a deep rooted instinct and she lifted her chin defiantly.

"Hi," the figured finally said while locking eyes with Hermione.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione responded.

0-0


	16. Explanations

_A/N: As you can see, I was able to post again within a reasonable amount of time. This chapter is mostly a filler, but an important one. I want to take the opportunity to thank all of the anonymous reviewers since I'm not able to respond to their lovely reviews like I do with the rest of you. Especially K M, who has been such a good supporter of the story. I seriously love their reviews! And to the rest of you for the amazing reviews. They make my day in the best of ways!_

_As always, many thanks to my girl, who is my biggest fan and a huge supporter. She is the driving force behind my Fleurmione stories. You really are the best, babe! _

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

**CHAPTER 16: EXPLANATIONS**

"This is certainly an unexpected surprise," Ginny said carefully as she moved her gaze over everyone gathered around Hermione and Fleur and noticed their protective poses.

"Indeed, it is," Hermione replied carefully, watching Ginny and trying to read her.

"I never thought I'd run into you here, Hermione. Any of you for that matter," she continued. Her eyes focused on Fleur then. "You're _pregnant_."

_Thank you, Captain Obvious_, Hermione thought with an imaginary roll of her eyes.

Fleur nodded at her statement. "I am."

Ginny nodded as well, not knowing what to say, too many questions clouding her mind.

No one said anything and the air grew thick with tension. Hermione rubbed her hand over Fleur's belly absently while her arm tightened around her shoulders. She could tell Fleur was getting agitated and turned to look at her.

"Are you okay, baby?" she whispered while searching her eyes.

Fleur nodded and gave her a small, tight smile.

"Does Bill know?" Ginny asked unexpectedly and all heads turned towards her again.

Fleur's color drained from her face and Hermione could feel her body shaking under her arms. She couldn't stand to see her lover like that again because of one of the Weasley's and she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

"I'll be right back, love," she whispered to Fleur as she caressed her face softly, boldly kissed her lips and got up.

Ginny looked on in shock, still trying to process everything that was happening. _Fleur was pregnant, and she was apparently with Hermione now._ _When had Hermione turned gay?_ she wondered wildly as she watched the brunette approach her, take a hold of her elbow and pull her away from the group. Ginny followed quietly while wondering how to proceed.

When they were at a safe distance from the group, Hermione stopped and faced Ginny, steel in her eyes.

"I know you must have tons of questions, and I'm not sure I can answer all of them right now, but I can try."

"I don't even know where to begin, to be honest with you, 'Mione."

"How about we start with what you _do_ know?"

Ginny nodded. "I know Bill and Fleur divorced several months ago. I know he was cheating on her and that he lives with some woman that is also pregnant. I know Fleur sort of disappeared. That's about it. Is the baby Bill's?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Can you keep what we talk about a secret? If not, I'm not telling you _shit_."

Ginny blinked a couple of times and stared at Fleur over Hermione's shoulder. The blonde was looking back at them intently. Ginny couldn't help but notice the worry in her gaze.

"I promise that, _for the time being_, I won't say anything."

Hermione visibly bristled. "Not good enough, Gin. Either you keep it to yourself until Fleur is ready to talk to your family about this, or I'm not telling you."

"You can't tell me what to do, Hermione. I know what I've seen," the redhead tried defiantly.

Hermione's shoulders squared and her fiery eyes shot daggers at Ginny. Ginny could also feel the brunette's magic coming off of her in waves and that scared her a little. She knew just how powerful Hermione was and she didn't want to suffer her wrath.

"Remember _who_ you're speaking with, Ginevra," Hermione warned haughtily. "I will not let anyone harm Fleur or the baby. I will defend them with every fiber of my being and you don't want to threaten them or me. I know we've been friends for a long time, but right now, she is what matters the most to me and I will go against _anyone_ to keep her safe."

Ginny's eyes widened at the venom in Hermione's voice. "You love her, don't you?" she said in surprise.

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't promise to keep this quiet right now, I will erase the memory from your mind with a charm so strong you won't know what hit you. What is it going to be?"

Ginny took a step back and tilted her head to the side, watching her friend carefully. "I've never seen you like this. The only thing close to it is how you defended Harry for most of your life. But this time you're even fiercer. Almost scary."

"Do I have your promise, Ginny?" Hermione pushed unyieldingly, ignoring Ginny's comments.

Ginny swallowed hard and nodded. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone about this."

Hermione's body language immediately relaxed once Ginny promised to be discreet. Ginny kept watching her, still surprised at the fire burning in the hazel eyes. There was love and devotion there, a fierce protectiveness and serenity. All strong emotions, all pointing at the depth of her feelings for the blonde witch. Ginny never thought she'd see the day Hermione Granger fell head over heels in love with someone, let alone a woman. But looking closely, she could tell it suited her perfectly and was happy for her long time friend.

"Good choice. Now, to answer some of your questions. Yes, the baby's father is Bill, but he doesn't know about it and we're going to keep it that way until she is born. I am with Fleur now and plan to be with her for as long as she wants me. We're going to raise our little girl together in London once she is born, but in the meantime, Fleur will be here in Paris away from prying eyes."

"How did this happen? Hermione, I had no idea you liked women."

"I don't think I do," the brunette edged. "It's only Fleur I feel this way about."

"So you don't consider yourself gay?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"I don't think of it like that. I don't look at other women and find them desirable. I only have eyes for Fleur. As to how it happened, she came to me when she suspected she was pregnant and asked for my help. I couldn't deny her when I saw the state she was in. We started spending a lot of time together, while she stayed at my place, and things developed from there. Your brother is a world class arse, Ginny, and he really hurt her."

Ginny nodded in acceptance. "I know. I mean, I was never a fan of Fleur's, but I know she tried. None of us ever gave her much of a chance, but for you to feel this way about her, to defend her with such fierceness, she must be something special."

"She is to me and so is our little girl. I'm committed to her, Ginny. I plan on raising that little girl as my own; I plan to legally adopt her when the time is right. I also want to marry Fleur and have a life with her. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me at this point," Hermione confessed.

"I've never seen this side of you," Ginny commented, a note of admiration in her tone.

"That's because no one ever made me feel this way. This is new to me as well and it surprised me at first, but things happened naturally and as much as I fought it, I found myself caring for her as more than a friend."

"How long have you been with her?"

"Officially, a little over a month. And before you ask, she never cheated on your brother. Nothing happened between us until _after_ the divorce was final."

"You don't have to explain that to me, 'Mione. It would serve him right if she had," Ginny said with a small shrug.

Hermione nodded and relaxed a little more. "Look, Fleur's had a lot of emotional up and downs as of late and that is the reason she is here and not in London. She is planning on telling Arthur and Molly about the baby, but not until she's born. No one else knows about this outside our immediate families plus Harry and Luna."

"I think I understand. I seriously don't know what happened to Bill, 'Mione. He wasn't like this before. I don't know what he's put Fleur through, but I'm sure it wasn't easy for her. At least she has you now."

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked, hope lacing her tone.

"I do, 'Mione. Like I said, I've never seen you like this, so I know just how deeply you care for her. You have my word I won't say anything and my support in your new relationship."

Hermione smiled in relief. "I'm happy to hear that. To be honest, I didn't want to do anything to hurt you."

"Believe me; I don't ever want to be on the opposite side of your wand. By the way, even if I'm okay with this, you know mum and Ron will have bloody kittens when they find out. Dad should take it well enough, and Charlie shouldn't really care. Same with the twins. You know how carefree they are about everything. Mum and Ron, however, are not."

"I know," Hermione said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her curls. "I'm not looking forward to them finding out. As it is, we're dealing with Apolline's unwillingness to accept our relationship, and soon we'll have to deal with your family."

"She's being difficult? How come? I mean, it's easy to see how much you care about Fleur and from what I saw a little ago, both of your families are okay with this and also protective of your relationship."

"Again, this is information for your ears only, but Veela's have mates. It looks like I am Fleur's, and while the bond is sort of taking place, something is keeping it from fully forming. Until it happens, she's not willing to accept me."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "So regardless of Bill cheating or not, he wasn't meant to be with Fleur. What about the baby?"

"There is a pre-nuptial agreement that says he has no right over any children they might have and it's entirely up to Fleur if he is allowed to see the baby. She is willing to let him be a father figure, but only if he proves to be worthy of it."

"Seems like a good idea. Right now, Bill is not ready to be a good father. I'm even feeling sorry for the woman he is with and the baby that should be here in a couple of months."

"If he is not willing or able to be a good father figure, I won't let him anywhere near Fleur and our baby, Gin. I love that little girl as if she was my own and she's not even born yet. I will protect them both with my life if need be."

Ginny smiled. "I really like this side of you. I'm honestly happy this happened, by the way, and you deserve every bit of happiness that is coming your way. It was about damn time, too!"

Hermione felt the weight on her shoulders ease with Ginny's words and she smiled back. "I have to admit I didn't think you'd take this well. We haven't been that close in the past couple of years."

Ginny shrugged. "Listen, Hermione, I'm no one to judge. If you're happy with Fleur, that is really none of my business. And I know how hard things are going to be when some other people find out. I won't add to that. Besides, love is love and it shouldn't matter who you love as long as you're happy."

Hermione tilted her head and observed Ginny for a moment. "I know we haven't seen each other much lately, or talked, but we've been friends for a long time and I know you well enough to recognize there's something behind those words. What are you doing in Paris, by the way?"

Ginny lowered her head and shuffled her feet. "Spending the weekend with a friend. We have a rare weekend off before a few big games this coming week and since we were close by, we decided to relax for a couple of days."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "What's _her_ name?"

Ginny's eyes flew up and connected with Hermione's. "Umm," she edged while she looked around and her eyes widened even more.

Hermione turned around and noticed a petite blonde walking their way with a smile on her face. She didn't stop until she was right next to Ginny.

"Hi, love," she said happily as she kissed Ginny on her flaming cheek. "I'm sorry that took so long."

"It's okay."

The blonde finally peered at Hermione and her eyes widened. "Bloody hell! You're Hermione Granger!"

Hermione chuckled good naturally. "I am. And you are?"

"Melanie Green, Ginny's girlfriend," the petite woman introduced herself without a care in the world and shook Hermione's hand enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about you from Gin. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

"You make me sounds like some sort of celebrity and I can assure you, I'm _not_! But it's wonderful to meet you as well. Would you guys like to join us for lunch?"

Ginny swallowed hard and was about to come up with some excuse as to why they couldn't do so when her girlfriend beat her to the punch.

"Oh, we'd love to!"

"Mel, we don't want to interrupt their family lunch, do we?" Ginny tried.

"She just invited us," Melanie said with a frown. "It would be rude _not_ to."

"Yeah, Gin," Hermione said with a smirk while watching her friend shuffle from one foot to the other in a clear display of nervousness. "Don't be rude."

"Brilliant," Ginny muttered as Hermione and Melanie took off talking like old friends.

0-0

_While Hermione and Ginny were talking…_

"What do you think it's happening?" Doris asked as she watched her daughter and her red headed friend.

"Hermione is not going to let anything happen to Fleur, darling," Jon assured her.

"Of course she won't. 'Ermione is too protective of Fleur to let Ginny cause any trouble," Gabrielle added.

Juliette watched in admiration as she saw the rigid pose of Hermione's body and Ginny face. "I don't zink we 'ave anything to worry about. 'Ermione knows what she is doing. 'Er body language points to it and Ginny's face is confirmation."

"I can't believe this," Fleur lamented with a small moan. "Is it too much to ask to just 'ave a relaxing family day? I mean, who would 'ave imagined we'd run into one of the Weasley's 'ere in Paris!"

Gustave put his hand on Fleur's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Your girlfriend seems to be 'andling ze situation well on 'er own. I do not zink zere will be any problems, mon amour."

"I 'ope so," Fleur told him. "The Weasley's can be a difficult bunch."

"You can say that again! When Hermione was sort of seeing Ron, she never appeared happy. Jon and I were so relieved when she told us they had broken up. We wanted to have a celebration to honor such a sweet occasion!"

Fleur actually laughed out loud while looking at her mother-in-law. "Really, Doris?"

"You better believe it, darling! We were happy to be rid of him. That relationship was wrong in so many ways. He needs a woman like his mother, and Hermione is so _not_ the type."

"That's because she was made for me," Fleur said happily as she watched a blonde approach her girlfriend and Ginny.

Everyone gasped in surprise when said blonde kissed Ginny. The redhead's tale tell blush wasn't missed, either.

"No _way_!" Gabrielle exclaimed in surprise.

"I'll be damned," Jon whispered softly.

"Well, then, that takes care of things, doesn't it," Fleur added with a grin. "If that woman is with Ginny, we 'ave 'er by the balls!"

"Fleur!" Juliette exclaimed. "Language, dear 'eart!"

Fleur laughed merrily. "Sorry. What I meant to say is that Ginny won't cause us any problems."

"They're coming this way," Doris said and everyone turned back to look at the approaching group.

0-0

"Everyone is looking," Ginny observed.

"That's cuz we're famous," Melanie said with a small smirk. "They probably want autographs!"

Ginny rolled her eyes while Hermione chuckled. "Those are Hermione's parents, her girlfriend and her family. We're interrupting a family outing, Mel."

Melanie sighed in mock exasperation. "We're not interrupting if we were invited, love. Besides, I want to meet Hermione's girlfriend."

"Word of warning, Hermione's girlfriend my brother's ex-wife, Mel. Don't ask any questions," Ginny advised.

"Holy shit! Drama!"

Hermione chuckled again at Melanie's easy going personality. "Where did you find this gem, Gin?"

"I found _her_, actually!" Mel replied happily before Ginny could even open her mouth. "Damn hard-headed redhead she turned out to be as well. Took me months to convince her I was just what she needed to be happy."

"Humph," was all Ginny said.

"What finally convinced her?"

"I snogged her senseless one day after practice. She couldn't say no after that," Mel told her with a mischievous grin.

"Nice one," Hermione said as she high-fived Melanie.

Ginny looked on in shock. "_Really_? You two need a moment alone or something?"

"Don't mind her, Mel. She's just a sore loser and probably wanted to make the first move herself."

"I know it. But she was taking too long for my liking, so I said, to hell with it, Ginny Weasley is going to be mine and here you have it! We've been together for a little over a year."

"Why didn't you tell me, Gin?"

"Err…I don't know. I was afraid of your reaction. I see now I shouldn't have been."

"You should have known long before now that I wouldn't have treated you any differently. I'm glad you're happy with Mel."

"I am and thank you."

"Does everyone know?"

"The twins and Charlie know. The rest think she's my best friend and are in total denial. Dad I think knows, but you know he's on the quiet side. He loves Mel, though."

"Then he knows," Hermione said. "And he's okay with it."

"Yeah, he's a really cool guy," Mel said happily. "Mrs. Weasley and Ron, not so much," she whispered to Hermione with a wink.

"Tell me about it!"

"Hey, cut it out. This is weird," Ginny pouted and they rolled their eyes before bursting into laughter.

Just then, they reached the tables were everyone was gathered and Hermione immediately went to Fleur's side and bent down to kiss her briefly.

"Hi, love," she whispered with a smile she only had for Fleur.

"'Ello, beautiful," Fleur whispered back, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled.

"Merlin, they're too adorable together," Mel said with a sigh and smiled at Ginny.

Hermione heard her and chuckled again. "Everyone, you all remember Ginny and the blonde next to her is Melanie, her girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Melanie said as she shook hands with everyone and smiled.

"I've invited them to join us for lunch. Hope that's not a problem."

Fleur and Ginny locked eyes and studied each other for a moment while everyone held their breaths and waited. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"Congratulations, Fleur. I'm positive you and Hermione are going to be great mums. I truly wish you both the best."

Fleur's smile was radiant as she rubbed her belly and leaned her head back against Hermione's chest. Hermione put her hands on Fleur's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"I think so, too. Thank you, Ginny. You look 'appier than I've ever seen you, by the way. Melanie must be good for you."

"Thank you, Fleur. So she keeps reminding me," Ginny said as she tugged her girlfriend closer and smiled at her.

Melanie kissed her cheek and smiled back. "I'm the lucky one."

"And she says we're the adorable ones," Hermione commented with a chuckle and everyone joined.

"I'm starving," Fleur said when everyone had calmed down. "Let's order some food."

0-0

To everyone's surprise, Ginny and Melanie ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with them. Melanie won everyone's affection with her bubbly personality and as the rest of the day went by, Ginny relaxed and enjoyed the time with her friend, realizing just how much she had actually missed the brunette's company.

As it got closer to the evening, Gabrielle's boyfriend, Alphonse, showed up and the adults decided to go back to the flat and leave the "young ones" to spend the evening together. Alphonse didn't bat an eyelash as he was introduced to the two other couples and kissed everyone and fell right into place with them. Gabrielle couldn't be happier.

Fleur and Gabrielle decided a stroll by the Eiffel tower was a must, so they headed that way. Ginny felt confident enough in the company she was in to hold Melanie's hand, and the blonde shot her an adoring look when the redhead laced their fingers together.

"Happy?" she asked quietly. "Looks to me like you missed her more than you realized."

Ginny nodded and smiled at her. "You're right, babe. It's been quite a while since we've seen each other or spoken. I'm not sure why that happened, but now that she knows about us and we know about them, I intend to keep in touch better. I mean, I'm having a niece! Can you imagine?"

"It's going to be cool for sure, sweetie. We have to go shopping soon!"

"That sounds like a great idea. I want to be a part of their lives from now on. I know how hard it's going to be for them once some of my family members find out."

"What are you going to do when you're asked to share sides? Because you will be asked to do so."

Ginny's sigh was deep. "Mel, there is _no_ choosing. This is my niece we're talking about and a dear friend. I can't let mum's prejudices and Ron's ignorance get in the way. I'm not turning my back on them. My mind is already made up."

Melanie dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "That is why I love you so much! You always do the right thing, love, and this time it really matters. I'll be with you every step of the way as you know. We'll do this together, face them together, support Hermione and Fleur together and just love the baby to pieces when she is born."

Ginny grinned at her. "I'm so damn lucky to have you!"

"You don't have to tell me. I know it! Damn if I didn't have half of the team vying for my attention when I chose you!"

Ginny slapped her arm softly. "Watch it, Blondie. Keep that up and I might not be in the _mood_ tonight when we get back to the hotel," she threatened.

Melanie scuffed. "Oh, please, Red. You're always in the mood when it comes to me."

"Cocky bitch," Ginny murmured with a smile.

Melanie just laughed and wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her temple as they kept on walking. "I'm just playing with you, babe. You know you're my life."

Ginny's smile was radiant.

0-0

"So, Fleur and Hermione and Ginny and Melanie, eh?" Alphonse asked as he and Gabrielle followed the group closely.

"You don't seem to be bothered by it. Believe me, I'm glad for that."

"What's there to be bothered about? It's clear how much they all love each other. With a baby on the way and the situation being precarious as it is, it's best to give them all the support possible. From what I've gathered, the father's family is going to be a problem. Your mum isn't being very helpful, either."

"Just be glad we knew right away you were my mate. Goddess, I don't know how Hermione is doing this. Having mum as an enemy can't be any fun and Mrs. Weasley, well, that woman is far from easy."

"She's doing it because she loves Fleur."

"But she hasn't said the words, Alphonse. I know it would make Fleur happy to hear them."

He smiled lovingly at her. "Gabrielle, sometimes, words are not necessary. I've only been around them this evening and her love for your sister is such an amazing one it's almost palpable. It's in every look she gives Fleur, in every subtle and careful touch, in every whispered word. Her eyes shine with it and there is this incredible energy around them. Believe me; Fleur is very aware of just how much she and her child are loved by Hermione."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, love. Hermione is deeply in love with Fleur. Theirs is one of those rare loves that stories are written about."

Gabrielle smiled adoringly at him. "Thank you, handsome. You always know just what to say to ease my worries and make me feel better."

"It's a pleasure, doll face. It's impossible for me not to take care of you. And don't worry about them anymore. Hermione won't let anything come between them or anyone hurt Fleur or the baby."

Gabrielle hugged him closer to her as they continued their stroll, chatting comfortably.

0-0

"Who would have thought, right?" Hermione asked as she and Fleur walked under the tower, looking up as they went past.

"Yeah. That one sort of came out of left field. I never knew Ginny was gay. Did you?"

"Well, I had heard things at Hogwarts, gossip I never paid attention to, but the rumors were certainly going around. I never asked and she never told me. Then as soon as the rumors started, they stopped, so I'm sure the twins had something to do with that. There was a time when they seemed to be her shadow right before they left school. I think Ron knew as well because around that same time he was more prickly than usual and when we asked, he about bit our heads off, so Harry and I left it alone. Besides, Ginny had more than her share of boyfriends."

"Smoke screens?"

"I wouldn't have thought so until today."

"Does it make a difference to you?"

Hermione chuckled. "That would be highly hypocritical of me, wouldn't it? I mean, I'm with you! But even if I wasn't, it would make no difference to me. I've always liked Ginny and we used to be very close. Maybe now I understand her distancing herself from me, but I don't think that will be a problem anymore. I'll make sure we keep in touch like we used to."

"And we 'ave another ally from when we're ready to face the Weasley's. We'll need all the support we can get."

Hermione's hand tightened around Fleur's in support. "I won't let anyone hurt you, love. Surely you know this. I would face Voldemort again if it meant keeping you safe."

Fleur smiled and squeezed back. "You're so 'ot when you go all protective of me. Want to go back to the flat so I can show you my appreciation?"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "I swear to Merlin you're going to be the death of me with those hormones! It's a good thing the strong silencing charm I put in our room is permanent and we're not giving anyone an idea of just how _happy_ you make me!"

"You make me very 'appy as well. Unbelievably so."

Hermione stopped walking right by the side of the tower and not caring who was walking by or looking, she wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist and pulled her close. Fleur tilted her head and looked at her questioningly.

"Belle, you have no idea just how very much you mean to me. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life and having you makes up for every tear I ever cried, for every bully that ever called me ugly names or pulled my hair, it makes up for the lonely years growing up. Being with you, Fleur, is indescribable and there aren't many words to express it except to say that I'm in love with you and I'm going to be in love with you until my very last breath."

Fleur's eyes filled with tears at the heartfelt and very unexpected confession. Her knees actually buckled while lightning exploded inside of her chest. Butterflies the size of small dragons fluttered in her stomach as she felt Hermione's arms tighten around her.

"You really love me?" she asked brokenly.

Hermione nodded, tears swimming in her eyes as well.

"I love you more than I'll ever be able to fully express," she repeated as she closed the remaining distance between them and took Fleur's lips in a searing kiss.

0-0

"They're glowing!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked around them desperately hoping with all her might that none of the Muggles present would notice.

She apparently had nothing to worry about as they walked past the kissing couple and smiled. No one could see the glow, but the four of them. Their expression varied from amazement, to happiness, to wonder, to relief.

"I zink ze bond just finished taking place," Gabrielle whispered as she and Alphonse stopped next to Ginny and Melanie.

"Oh, wow," Melanie said while watching them. "What does that mean for them?"

"It means zat no matter who tries to keep zem apart, no matter who is against zem; zeir efforts will be futile because nothing or no one can break zem apart now. Fleur and 'Ermione are as one," Alphonse explained with a serene smile on his face.

"What about Apolline?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Maman will 'ave no chance in 'ell against zem now. Besides, she was being difficult because she wasn't sure about ze bond and was acting like any worried mother would. She wasn't right, but she did what she zought was best at ze time," Gabrielle told them. "Now zat ze bond 'as taken place, she won't 'ave any issues accepting 'Ermione as Fleur's rightful mate."

"So she never had anything against Hermione to begin with?" Ginny asked again.

"No. She actually zinks 'Ermione is an amazing person. She's been crying nonstop since Fleur left 'ome. But because of our traditions, she could not very well accept 'Ermione without being sure."

"But your grandmother did?"

"Ginny, please understand, maman is not a bad person. Grand-mère is a full Veela and can see zings beyond what we can. I'm not saying maman was right, in fact, I didn't support 'er actions one bit, but she did it out of love and concern for Fleur."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Kind of like my mum thinking she knows what's best for each of us and doesn't think we can make that decision on our own."

"Exactly."

"So now the only hurdle left for them is Ginny's family," Melanie commented quietly as she watched the pair break the kiss and just stare into each other's eyes, their lips moving softly in conversation.

A big sigh left both Ginny and Gabrielle and Melanie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"And what a hurdle that is going to be," Ginny said sadly as Gabrielle nodded in agreement.

0-0


	17. Acceptance

_A/N: Before I forget for the third chapter in a row, I wanted to share something with you. A while back, tish1688 came to me with this idea about making a video of the story. I was so thrilled with the idea that I told her I'd be more than happy to let her work on one. What she came up with is simply amazing and I'd like for you to take a look at it on YouTube. The link for it is: YouTube. com/ watch?v= Ynzc3ejgMXM. Of course, take out the spaces! The link for it is also on my profile. Thank you, tish, for doing this!_

_I'm happy I was able to surprise most of you again with Ginny's reaction. Also thrilled that everyone seemed to like Melanie. Believe me, she's is so fun to write that you will definitely see more of her. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. I love them all, so keep them coming. _

_None of the chapters are beta'd because I don't have one, so please forgive any and all mistakes. _

_For my girl, because, really, I'm just so lucky to have her! The whole deal with the Nutella came from a conversation I just had with her, so yeah, thank her for it if you like it!_

_In my country, we celebrate Three Kings Day on January 6__th__, so as my gift to you, here's the next chapter!_

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 17: Acceptance**

"So all I had to do was confess my love for you?" Hermione asked softly once the kiss had ended and she had felt a warm current moving from her body to Fleur's and back. She somehow knew their bond had just finished taking place.

"I guess so," Fleur responded as she looked into the brunette's watery eyes. "No wonder papa and grand-mère told me it could not be 'urried or it would fail."

"So they knew what the problem was?"

"Apparently so, but when I asked what it was so we could fix it, they simply told me it 'ad to take its natural course or we risked breaking the bond. I think I understand them now. 'Ad you felt forced to tell me you loved me, it wouldn't 'ave been the right thing to do. It might not 'ave been sincere or 'eartfelt."

"I'm so _sorry_, love! I didn't know it was my fault."

"Non," Fleur said as she cupped her face tenderly. "Love is not something we can force on anyone. I knew you loved me. You showed me every single day. There wasn't any doubt in my 'eart so I was okay with waiting until you were ready to say the actual words. This 'asn't been easy for you in many ways and forcing you to be open about your feelings wouldn't 'ave been kind."

"I've known just how much I loved you for a while, but something held me back. Most likely fear because I knew once I said those words, there'd be no going back. I guess I wanted to be sure."

"And are you now?" Fleur asked carefully.

Hermione's smile was brilliant. "Most definitely. I love you, baby, both of you," she said as she put her hand softly over Fleur's belly. "Like I told Ginny, I will defend you both with my life if need be."

They both chuckled when the baby kicked Hermione's hand. Fleur covered it with hers, a radiant smile on her face. "I think she loves you right back and is 'appy for the protection."

Hermione kissed Fleur's lips softly again. "We should probably head back to the flat and share the news with everyone. I'm also going to call my secretary and ask her to re-schedule my appointments from Monday and Tuesday so we can drive down to see your mother tomorrow and spend a couple of days with her. I think it's time her and I have a heart to heart."

Fleur seemed surprised by the words. "You want to talk to maman?"

"Yes, I do, love. She and I need to come to an understanding because you don't say much about it, but I know it upsets you and you miss her. I don't want you hurting because of the distance that's been created between you. Besides, we only have about three and a half months to go and she should share this time with you."

"Are we moving back to the manor?"

"It's up to you, but I kind of like it here in Paris. Marie takes really good care of you and the hospital is close in case something happens. You can't Apparate in your condition, love, and I've already made contact with a colleague of mine here in Paris and we can go to Saint Frederick's the moment you're due," Hermione said referring to the magical community that was hidden in Paris and was similar to Diagon Alley.

"That makes sense. And to be honest with you, I do miss maman and yearn to spend time with 'er before the baby arrives. I just wish she could see just 'ow very 'appy I am with you in my life."

"Sweetheart, the bond is completed. She won't have any problems with us being together now."

"But see, I want 'er to accept you _before_ she learns of the bond. I want 'er to give you a chance, to put my 'appiness before tradition. I don't want to tell 'er about the bond until she tells me she is okay with us being together," Fleur said, sadness coloring her tone.

Hermione sighed and looked away for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Fleur looked at her and waited. A full minute passed before Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend again.

"Look, I know it's important for you that she accepts me without knowing of the bond, but the fact is we bonded. She never really had an issue with me other than thinking I wasn't your mate. I am, honey, and she will finally be able to accept our relationship. I won't deny I was upset with the way she handled the situation and how sneaky she was about it, but I also know why she did it. Her motherly love blinded her to the love we share. Now, however, she can fully embrace our relationship."

It was Fleur's turn to sigh.

"I understand what you're saying, ma belle, I _do_. But the fact is I want to talk to 'er and see if I can make 'er see reason before I tell 'er we bonded."

"And if she still doesn't bend?"

"Then I guess I tell 'er it doesn't matter what she thinks because the bond is in place. I will be 'ighly disappointed, thought."

Not knowing what else to say to make the pain in Fleur's eyes disappear, Hermione gathered her close and held her for several minutes while their friends looked on from a distance.

0-0

"Something is wrong," Ginny commented as they watched the pair embrace.

"I zink so, too," Gabrielle agreed. "And I bet you anything zat it 'as to do with maman."

"How do you figure that?" Melanie asked as she watched the embracing pair and frowned.

"By ze look on Fleur's face," Gabrielle explained. "She won't say it, but I know she wants our mother's approval of zeir relationship. It's tearing 'er apart zat maman won't accept 'Ermione as 'er girlfriend because of _tradition_."

"But zey bonded," Alphonse said. "Zere is nothing in zeir way anymore."

"Maybe so, but Fleur wants maman's approval _before_ she knows about ze bond. Fleur loves 'Ermione and she was willing to forgo ze bond with 'er rightful mate if it didn't turn out to be 'er. Zeir love is pure and runs deep and no one will get in ze way of zat. 'Owever, I know my sister and she just wants maman to say its okay and she can love whoever she wants just as long as she is 'appy."

"But she'll accept them now, won't she?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"She will, but zat is not ze way Fleur wants it to play out."

"That really blows," Melanie said while shaking her head. "It's like with your mum, love. She won't ever accept me, either. I so get what Fleur's feeling right now. But like her, I don't really give a damn about what anyone says. I'm in love with Red and it's going to stay that way!"

Ginny beamed at the blonde and pecked her lips. "I'm glad to hear that, because when Fleur and Hermione decide to go see my parents to tell them about the baby, I want us to be there to support them and I'm afraid mum will just have one more reason to dislike you. Not that it will change how I feel about you, Blondie."

"I'm happy to hear it. Seriously, what would you ever do without moi?" Melanie said trying to ease the sudden tension they all found themselves in.

"I know zis is probably not ze right time to say zis, but I'm so glad I knew right away Gabrielle was my mate," Alphonse said as he hugged the petite blonde close to his side. "I would 'ave raised 'oly 'ell 'ad someone tried to keep up apart."

Melanie nodded at him. "I hear you, Phonsy. I'm mentally and emotionally preparing for battle when Ginny finally decides it's time to tell her family, but it changes nothing. I'm fully prepared to face anyone that wants to come between us because we're both women. To hell with standard traditions and outdated ways of thinking. I love her and I make her happy and that should be all that truly matters."

"I agree," Gabrielle said while smiling at the new nickname her boyfriend had been given by the spunky blonde. "And I'm willing to be zere to support zem as well. No offense, Ginny, but your bother is no favorite of ours and I won't let anyone 'urt my sister anymore. She's suffered enough 'umiliation and been given ze cold shoulder by your family for too long and I won't stand for it any longer."

Ginny nodded and blushed. "I'm guilty of that myself because I never truly gave her a chance. But that's all in the past and from here on out, your family can count me as an ally. When they are ready to face my family, I'll be on their side."

"I zink we all will," Alphonse said. "I figure when zey are ready to face ze Weasley's, we'll go along with zem just in case. I don't know about you all, but zat is very precious cargo Fleur is carrying!"

"Can we adopt you as a brother? 'Cause you're seriously _cool_, dude!" Melanie said while everyone laughed.

"As long as we can negotiate giving your firstborn my name," he replied coolly.

Melanie rubbed the back of her neck while looking at Ginny for help. Ginny just smirked and waited to see how her girlfriend would wiggle herself out of the situation she had put herself into. Melanie just rolled her eyes at her as if saying _thanks for the help._

"We're thinking about getting a _cat_. How does that work for you?"

Alphonse threw his head back and laughed merrily. "As long as 'e is 'andsome I zink we 'ave a deal, Blondie!"

They shook on it and that is how Fleur and Hermione found them. Seeing the mirth in their faces, they asked what was going on.

"Oh, I'm naming our handsome cat Phonsy after Alphonse here. And we've been discussing war strategies."

"Oh, goddess, do I even want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we decided we're all going to accompany you when you go into the Dark Lands to face the Special Ones," Melanie informed her while trying hard to keep a straight face.

Ginny looked on with raised eyebrows wondering where her girlfriend came up with all the things she did. It was ridiculous half the time, but damn if she didn't make it look good.

"The Dark Lands? Where is that and why would we go there to see those people?" Fleur asked with a small frown.

"Ah, patience young grasshopper, you will find out in due time," the blonde player continued with a serene smile and a small bow of her head.

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise and Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"The Kung Fu TV series, Gin? Really?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I tell you, 'Mione? She's pretty impressionable. There are a couple of Muggle players on the team and we hang over at their place quite a bit. One of them is a huge fan of karate."

"Is anyone else lost?" Alphonse asked. "Because I'm zinking I need a map."

Melanie laughed harder while Hermione tried to explain the reference of what she had said to the rest of them.

"I still want to know where is it we're going and who are the people we're going to see," Fleur insisted.

Ginny sighed and glared at her girl. "What she means is we're going along when you finally visit the Burrow and my family to tell them about the baby. _She_ thinks she's funny," she finished dryly while pointing at Melanie.

Hermione burst out laughing at that. Everyone turned to look at her, not being used to her laughing so freely. Fleur actually smiled while looking at her lovingly and Melanie beamed. Ginny just shook her head good-naturedly and cracked a smile as well.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said with a gasp as she tried to take a deep breath. "Are Ron and Molly the _special ones_?"

At Melanie's enthusiastic nod, Hermione laughed harder, one hand on her belly and the other one wiping at the corners of her eyes. The others finally joined in and laughed along. The sadness and worries that had been plaguing them moments before dissipated and their easy banter continued as they started walking back to the flat. Ginny, bless her heart, took it well and didn't get on anyone's case about making fun of her family. She had no way to defend her mother and her brother because the things being said were true and no one was being mean or rude about it.

They were simply stating facts.

0-0

By the time they reached the flat it was beginning to get dark. When they walked into the living room, everyone was chatting animatedly and having tea. Juliette's head snapped up the moment she heard them come in and her eyes locked on Fleur and then on Hermione. A loving smile appeared on her face as she got up and walked over to them.

"Is it done, is it not?" She asked as she placed one hand on Fleur's shoulder and the other on Hermione's.

Fleur's beaming smile said it all, but she still nodded. "It 'appened about an hour ago. In the most romantic place, with the most romantic words and it couldn't 'ave been more perfect, grand-mère!" Fleur beamed at the older woman while wrapping her arm around a blushing Hermione's waist. "She was magnifique!"

"I can only imagine! Please tell us all about it."

By the time Fleur and Hermione finished their story and they discussed going to visit Apolline, another hour had passed and the flat was once again made bigger to accommodate their new guests. Ginny and Mel were invited to stay when they mentioned it was getting late and they had to head to their hotel. Another room was also added for Alphonse and Gabrielle.

It took another hour for everyone to take quick showers and settle for the night.

0-0

Hermione turned around in bed, her hand immediately reaching out for her lover but found her side of the bed empty and cold. She opened her eyes and blinked the sleep away as she looked around the room looking for the blonde. Not seeing her, she sat up and stretched. She waited a few minutes thinking maybe Fleur had gone to use the bathroom, but when the blonde failed to come back in five, she got worried. She threw a robe over her tank top and boy short clad body and went searching for her. The bathroom was empty so she headed for the only other place Fleur could be. She found her in the kitchen and let out of sigh of relief. A jar of Nutella was sitting on the counter next to a loaf of bread and Fleur was munching happily on the piece she had in her hands. She happened to look up and smiled goofily at Hermione with a little shrug like a child that had gotten caught doing mischief. She licked her upper lip.

"'Ello, love."

"I got a little worried when I noticed you weren't in bed," Hermione said as she walked closer to the blonde, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I was craving chocolate," Fleur explained.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. "At three o'clock in the morning, babe?"

Fleur just smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Oui. There is never a wrong time to indulge in chocolate."

Hermione moved even closer and licked Fleur's bottom lip, lingering a little and finally sucking it into her mouth. Fleur's hand went to the counter to hold herself up as Hermione moved back and licked her own lips, eyes darkening.

"You had missed a spot," she explained, her voice dropping an octave.

"Merci," Fleur whispered as her hand closed around the jar and she dipped her finger in. Before Hermione could figure out what she was doing, she brought the chocolate covered finger and moved it right down the middle of the brunette's throat.

Hermione gasped as Fleur tilted her head back and licked from the hollow of her throat and up. Her hand went to Fleur's waist as the blonde took her time licking and sucking her skin clean. When she stepped back, her blue eyes had taken an almost indigo hue and Hermione was mesmerized by the sight.

"You 'ad missed a spot, too," she explained. "I was only craving chocolat but now I'm craving my girl as well. I think I'll combine the two. 'Ow do you feel about that?"

Hermione's response was to cast a Muffliato and a room sealing charm towards the kitchen entrance. She added a Confundus and silencing charm for good measure knowing by the look on Fleur's face that they would not be leaving the kitchen any time soon.

"I have no problem with it," she told the blonde as her hands went to the knot at her waist and untied it. A small shrug of her shoulders made the robe fall and pool at her feet. "I'm all yours."

Fleur's pupils dilated even more as she looked at her lover, from the pulse beating rapidly at the hollow of her throat, to nipples already straining against the fabric of her tank top, to the slightly quivering muscles on her stomach, to the toned thighs. Her hand closed around the jar of hazelnut chocolate goodness as she summoned a stool from nearby and sat in front of Hermione.

"Take off your tank top," she ordered Hermione as her fingers dipped into the jar again.

Hermione did as she was told and let the tank top fall to the floor as well. Fleur took her chocolate covered index finger and circled Hermione's hardened nipple with it. Hermione sucked in her breath as Fleur took her time covering both nipples thoroughly before leaning forward and flicking the top of her tongue over each of the tips. She took her time licking and sucking on each nipple until they were clean again. By the time she was done, Hermione was panting slightly and holding on to the edge of the counter, her other hand on Fleur's shoulder.

However, Fleur didn't stop there.

She continued spreading the chocolate over her collarbone and shoulders, the underside of her breast, her lips and anywhere else she deemed important until she had Hermione going out of her mind.

"God, baby, you give torture a new meaning," she moaned softly.

"I've barely started," Fleur explained as she dipped her finger again and drew a line from the middle of Hermione's chest to her belly, coating her belly button while she was at it. Then she leaned forward again and started working on the line of chocolate, her mouth moving slowly while the flat of her tongue tormented Hermione in the most delicious of ways. When it was getting too low for Fleur to bend, she looked up at Hermione, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Sit on the counter," she ordered again.

Hermione just about swooned as she did as told. She put both hands on the counter and lifted herself up. Fleur moved the stool and positioned herself in between the younger witch's legs, pushing her back until Hermione was leaning on her elbows. The blonde remained standing and leaned down to finish the rest of line. She lingered on her belly button while Hermione whimpered and begged her to keep going.

When Fleur had finished, she sat back down and her hands went to the waistband of Hermione's light gray boy shorts and started pulling them down. The brunette lifter her hips to help along and then settled back down and watched as her lover coated her fingers once again before using her other hand to spread her open.

"You're so wet," she said as she leaned down and ran her tongue lightly up her slit and Hermione groaned in response. "You taste so delicious I don't know if to put chocolat on you or simply eat you just as you are."

Hermione's breathing was coming in little pants as she listened to Fleur's words, wanting to beg her to hurry the hell up before she passed out. But, alas, Fleur had other ideas in mind and instead of going back to where Hermione needed it more, she started spreading chocolate on her hipbones, her pelvis bone, her inner thighs and everywhere else but her center.

"Fleur, _please_, baby," Hermione begged after minutes of the sweet torment.

"Hmm?" Fleur looked up from where she had been sucking lightly on Hermione's inner thigh. "What's the matter, mon trésor?"

"Don't tease me anymore."

"I'm not."

Hermione moaned as Fleur gave her clit a tiny lick. "Oh, yes you are!"

"Non," Fleur denied again as she licked her again after spreading chocolate on her.

"Then what, _oh fuck_, the hell do you, _oh god right there_, call this?" Hermione managed between gasps and pants.

"I call this giving my girlfriend pleasure," Fleur said as she kept on licking slowly and thoroughly.

"And you're so fucking _good_ at it," Hermione said as her hips lifted and she pressed herself harder against Fleur's seeking tongue.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's hips to keep her in place while she feasted on her, tongue finding all her pleasure points, her teeth nipping lightly, her mouth sucking softly and then harder. The more Hermione begged, the slower she went, bringing her to the brink just to pull her back from the precipice every time she was going to fall.

"_Please_," Hermione whimpered. "Let me cum. I can't hold it back anymore."

This time the blonde took pity on her lover and brought her once more to the brink. Instead of pulling her back, she finally pushed her over the edge and Hermione cried out her name as her hips shot off the counter top and she threw her head back.

Fleur kept on licking her softly, catching every last drop of the pearly liquid and giving her girl time to calm down and breathe somewhat normally. She rested her cheek on Hermione's thigh and looked up at her with a smile.

"Chocolat never tasted so good, ma belle."

"That was intense and I hope my charms held, otherwise everyone in this flat knows just how very good you are at pleasuring me!"

"I 'ave no doubt that they did. You're a magnificent witch and there is no way those charms failed."

"Thank you, love. How about going back to our room so I can return the favor?" Hermione suggested with a look in her eyes that had Fleur nodding in agreement and helping her put on her robe as quickly as possible.

After a quick Scourgifying spell to make sure the kitchen was spotless and Marie wouldn't get on their case, they went down the hallway, giggling like school girls until they heard someone clear their throat. They both jumped in surprise and looked up to see a smirking Melanie leaning against the bathroom door.

"Kind of late for a snack isn't it?" she asked while pointing with her head at the jar of chocolate that Hermione had in her hand.

Hermione threw the jar her way and she caught it just in time.

"Go snack on Gin. She'll never look at chocolate the same way again," Hermione suggested with a smirk as she kept on going down the hallway with a chuckling Fleur at her side.

"Can we be best friends? 'Cause you seriously rock, Granger," Melanie said with a grin as she eyed the jar of chocolate and her mind took flight.

"She certainly rocks _me_ and I look forward to it every time," Fleur told her with a wink right before entering their room.

"You just take care of my friend and we're golden," Hermione said as she followed Fleur into the room. "Tell Gin we said hi!"

The door closed and Melanie went into the room she shared with Ginny. Ginny looked up from the bed and raised her eyebrows at her grinning girlfriend.

"Dare I ask where you got that or what it is?"

"Fleur and Hermione say hi," Melanie said as she stripped of her pajama pants and tank top and joined Ginny back in bed. "And _this_ is supposed to rock your world!"

0-0

At the clearing of someone's throat, Apolline turned around and gasped. She had been standing by the library's back windows, looking out at the garden as she did everyday now. The beautiful view that had always managed to sooth her no longer held that appeal.

"Fleur," she whispered, surprise evident in her tone.

"Hello, mother."

Apolline remained rooted to the spot, not sure what to do or say because she had never expected her daughter to show up at her house unannounced.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I know, but we need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"You could say that. Can we sit down?"

"Yes, of course. Would you like me to have some tea sent in?"

"No, I'm okay for now."

"Did you come alone?

"No. Everyone else is outside. I wanted to speak to you alone first."

"Is she here?" Apolline asked quietly looking away from Fleur.

"Yes, my girlfriend and future wife is here and that is what I need to talk to you about."

Apolline sighed deeply. "You can't ask me to simply accept her as your girlfriend, Fleur."

"That is exactly what I'm doing, mother, because Hermione is the one person in this world that can make me happy."

"But she is not your mate."

"I don't particularly give a shit about that and you know it!"

Apolline blushed at Fleur's words. "Watch your language, young lady! I am still your mother."

"Then for the love of Merlin! _Act_ like it!"

"Fleur Isabelle, I will not accept this impertinence from you!"

Fleur took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I love her and she loves me. We want to raise our little girl together and I want to marry her. I've never been this happy or fulfilled in my life. Why can't you see that and give us your blessing?"

"Because of the bond!"

Fleur got up and threw her hands in the air. "That blasted bond means _nothing_ to me! How is it that tradition is more important that your own flesh and blood's happiness? How can you sit there and act like this when you know I've never been this joyful?"

Apolline got up as well and tried to ignore the tears rolling down Fleur's face. It was breaking her heart that she was hurting her daughter so much.

"What do you want me to do? Our family has followed tradition for centuries! I can't just turn my back on that."

"Father and grandmother did! Gabrielle did! It's only _you_ doing this. Everyone can see how happy I am and they support me. Hermione is an amazing woman and she loves me, flaws and all. I am not going to break up with her no matter what, but I really want you to tell me its okay, mother."

"I don't know if I can, Fleur. I know she's a great person, I know she's helped you a lot and it's clear she loves you, but what if she is not the one?"

Fleur was sobbing openly now while she looked at her mother. "I can't believe you. You would rather do this than see me happy. I don't know if I want you in my life anymore, to be honest."

Apolline's eyes filled with tears at her daughter's cutting words.

0-0

"Something is seriously wrong," Hermione said as she paced in the living room. She had been pacing for the last few minutes.

"What do you mean, dear 'eart?" Juliette asked while exchanging glances with her son in law.

"Fleur is really upset, I can _feel_ it," she explained.

"Its ze bond," the older woman explained. "Yours seems to be very strong even if it just took place a few hours ago. If you feel zat she is upset, zat is because she is."

"I need to go in there," she said as she eyed the hall leading to the library.

"Do you think that is smart, poppet?" her dad asked.

"I don't rightly know, but my girlfriend is upset and I _need_ to go to her."

"Then go, dear, do as your heart tells you," Doris encouraged.

"You're right, mum. I can't let anything upset Fleur this much right now. I knew coming here was a bad idea."

Before anyone could say anything else, Hermione walked in the direction of the library and without bothering to knock, she pushed the door open.

0-0

Fleur and Apolline looked towards the door and their eyes widened in surprise. Hermione glared at Apolline, which surprise Fleur.

"You're crying, love," she said as she walked towards her lover and stopped in front of her. She gently wiped the tears away.

"I'm just upset."

"I know you are and I can feel just how much," she whispered. "We never should have come."

"We can leave now," Fleur whispered back. "Nothing I say will change 'er mind."

Hermione looked at Apolline over her shoulder and then back at Fleur, determination written all over her face. "Why don't you join the others in the living room? I'll be out in a little while."

"No, 'Ermione, we can leave now."

"Not like this. Let me do something first, baby. It won't take long, and then I promise we can leave."

Fleur looked at her mother over Hermione's shoulder and noticed that she was openly crying. Looking back at Hermione, she nodded. The brunette, not caring about Apolline's presence, dropped a kiss on Fleur's lips and finished drying her tears.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, ma belle," Fleur responded, kissed her once more and turned to leave.

Hermione watched her walk out and close the door gently behind her. She took a deep breath before turning to face Apolline.

Their gazes locked and Hermione could feel the magic gathering around her.

"I don't like to see Fleur cry and you've made her cry one too many times for my liking. I think it's high time you and I have a serious talk and with that I mean I'm doing the talking and you're going to sit there and listen," Hermione said, her voice so cold and menacing that it made the older blonde shiver.

"'Ow dare you speak to me zat way?" she managed to asked, but her voice trembled.

"I _love_ your daughter and her happiness is all that matters to me. That gives me more than enough rights. Now _sit down and listen_!"

0-0


	18. A Truce

_A/N: As always, I want to thank you for reading and reviewing the story. It's such a pleasant feeling to post a chapter and get such wonderful comments. You guys seriously rock, especially with how little I've been posting! My apologies for the delays as of late in posting, but life has a knack for getting in the way of fun and so it's hard to find time to write. Fellow writers know what I'm talking about most likely than not._

_Hope you enjoy this one. I know I don't deserve it, but I'd love to know what you think about it._

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 18: A Truce**

Apolline watched Hermione warily as she walked over to one of the sofas and sat down. She still couldn't believe she was following orders, but something told her to do as she was told. She watched in amazement as Hermione started muttering softly to herself and pacing. The one thing that surprised her even more was the fact that the brunette's magic was a very real and palpable thing. As she walked, objects would move, the flames on the candles would blow out and then re-light, small crystal vases shattered and came together again in the blink of an eye and the energy in the room just kept escalating.

Hermione seemed unaware of this and Apolline had no idea how she was breaking things and repairing them without a wand or any visible use of magic. She'd heard stories of wandless and silent magic but had never seen it before and it was truly an amazing sight. Especially for one so young and that came from a Muggle family that had no prior knowledge of magic. The tales about the young healer were apparently true and it finally dawned on her that she wasn't dealing with just anyone but a very powerful and pissed off witch.

_Merde_, she thought.

She was also beginning to understand her daughter's love for the younger woman and knew that no matter what she said or did, Fleur would not leave her side.

Hermione finally stopped pacing and turned to face Apolline. The lights in the room flickered as their eyes met and Hermione took a deep breath. The moment she did, everything seemed at peace again but Apolline wasn't fooled. She knew her anger was barely contained.

"I am about _sick_ of people hurting Fleur and I would think that _you_, as her _mother_, wouldn't be one of those people. I understand your need to follow tradition and I understand how important that is to you and your family, Madame Delacour, but let me ask you this. Is tradition truly more important that your own flesh and blood's happiness?"

The tone in which she had spoken was refined and respectful and Apolline had to grudgingly admit that she admired the young witch for it and for not going off like she could have.

"I never said it was."

"Then _why_ are you doing this? What do I have to do in order for you to accept me as Fleur's girlfriend?"

"I 'ave nothing against you personally, 'Ermione, please believe me when I say zat. I wish you were 'er mate, zen zis would be so much easier," Apolline tried.

Hermione was having none of it, however. "That is not a good enough argument."

"What do you want me to say?" Apolline exclaimed, getting to her feet and running her hands through her hair in a clear sign of frustration. "I love my daughters with all of my 'eart and all I want for zem is 'appiness. I want zem to be successful in zeir marriages and I want zem to 'ave zeir 'appily ever after as clichéd as zat might seem. Why is zat so 'ard for _all_ of you to understand?"

"Because Fleur is clearly in love with me, and I am in love with her!" Hermione exploded. "You're still trying to get in the way of our happiness instead of being happy she finally has someone in her life that would do anything to make her happy! I've never loved anyone the way I love her. I've never cared so much for a person that I would gladly give my life if it means saving theirs. I think of the future and all I see is us growing old together. I want to protect her, to love her, to make her happy, to make her dreams come true, to raise that baby as if she were my own and to have a family with her. I don't care what people think. I quit my job as St. Mungo's so I could be with her and take care of her. I'm taking a blasted potion so I can Apparate back and forth to Paris every day and spend every available moment at her side. Why doesn't that count? Why can't you see the sacrifices being made by everyone in order to make this work?"

Apolline's sigh was long and deep and her eyes looked troubled. "But you're not 'er chosen one! I wish to Merlin you were, because I can see 'ow 'appy she is with you, but you're not! Look at what 'appened with William. I told 'er 'e was wrong for 'er and she went ahead and married zat _imbecile_. I don't want 'er to repeat ze same mistake."

"I am _not_ Bill and I think we all know that, neither am I a mistake. I would never do what he's done. If I could, I would make him pay for hurting her for the rest of his miserable life. I swear to you I will protect her from him and his family. Apolline, _I_ was the one that put her back together when he left her broken. _I_ was the one that held her every night while she cried herself to sleep. In the process of helping her, we fell deeply in love with one another and nothing is going to change that."

"I _believe_ you, 'Ermione, but until when? What 'appens when 'er real mate comes along? Are you willing to step back and let 'er have ze life she is meant to 'ave? Are you sure you can let 'er go?" Apolline asked softly.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't have to worry about that because it's never going to happen. I plan on spending the rest of my life at her side and I know she feels the same way. All we want is for you to give us your blessing. If you can't do that, then at least let us continue our relationship in peace. Fleur cannot handle a lot of stress right now and I know she misses you. She wants to share this important time in her life with you, but you're not letting her."

"I want ze same zing! I miss my daughter and I want to be with 'er during zis time, but I'm being portrayed as ze wicked witch of ze story, as you Muggles say. I don't want to 'urt 'er."

"Then tell her its okay that we're together! That is all she wants, Madame Delacour. She just wants her mother to tell her its _okay_."

Apolline took a deep breath and rubbed at the back of her neck. Hermione was making valid points and her decision to break their relationship was wavering. But she was too proud to just give in.

"As much as you love 'er, as much as you want to be with 'er and protect 'er, ze fact is you've still not proven you're 'er mate."

"_Who gives a flying fuck_!" Hermione screamed exasperated with the older woman's stubbornness.

A couple of the windows blew out, the explosion shaking the entire library.

Apolline jumped in fright and watched in amazement as Hermione turned towards the windows and they immediately repaired themselves. The brunette took a deep breath and rubbed her temples tiredly before turning to face Apolline again. The older woman was clutching at her chest, her mouth agape.

"Mon Dieu!" she exclaimed. "What magic is zis?"

"Never mind that," Hermione said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Gustave wasn't sure he was your mate until six months into the relationship and Juliette never _once_ interfered because she knew deep down that he was the one meant for you. She feels the same way about Fleur and I. If your own mother, a _pure_ Veela is okay with our relationship, why can't you be? You're being a hypocrite and I'm not going to let you destroy our relationship out of misplaced beliefs when I know Fleur and I are meant to be together."

"So what would you 'ave me do? Ignore tradition and give you my blessing while 'er true mate can be out zere waiting?"

"That is _exactly_ what I'm asking you to do. For the sake of your daughter and her happiness, I'm _begging_ you to believe in us and give us a chance," Hermione said softly. "Fleur loves you but you will lose her if you continue to act this way."

"Is zat a zreat?"

"No, unfortunately, it isn't. It is simply the truth. She will choose me over you and I don't want that to happen. I am appealing to you as her mother to let this go and let us be happy."

"You are asking for a lot," Apolline admitted, her voice quivering.

"I know I am," Hermione acknowledged softly, the fight going out of her. "I understand your position as her mother, but you cannot let tradition rule your heart. I promise you right now that I have every intention to make your daughter happy for as long as she will have me and I don't plan on ever hurting or disappointing her. But I also understand that for Fleur to be truly happy she needs her mother to tell her our relationship is accepted."

Apolline turned towards the window, tears streaming down her face and Hermione waited in silence. She knew they had reached their pivotal point and whatever was said next by the older witch would make or break her oldest daughter.

Several minutes of silence went by before Apolline turned towards Hermione and wiped at her tears.

"You're right, Mademoiselle Granger, about a lot of ze zings you 'ave said. Could you call Fleur in 'ere a moment so I may speak to both of you?"

Hermione searched her eyes for the decision, but she was closely guarding it. Nodding, she walked over to the door and opened it. Fleur was just down the hall, alone, shoulders shaking silently and Hermione's heart trembled inside of her chest at the desolate sight.

"Darling," she called out softly as she walked towards her mate.

Fleur lifted her head and looked at her, her tear-stained face so sad that Hermione wanted to weep at the torment she saw in her eyes. "What 'appened in there? I could 'ear things breaking and the screaming. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart, just lost my temper a couple of times. I'm thinking I'll have to tweak with the potion a little because I'm losing control of my magic too easily when I'm upset."

"Are you feeling sick?" Fleur asked worriedly, searching her face. "You can stop taking it any time and I'll just wait to see you on the weekends. I don't want you to 'ave awful side effects because you're taking that potion every day."

"No, baby, I'll keep coming back to you every evening. Call me selfish, but I can't seem to function without you. I can't go back to just seeing you on weekends."

"But I want you to be okay!"

"I know and I promise I'll look into it and figure out a lower dose. Or take it every other day. Just as long as I can sleep in your arms every night, I promise I'll fix it."

"Bon. I'll 'elp you with it."

"Sounds good."

Fleur looked down the hallway and then back at Hermione, a small frown on her face. "Are we leaving? I want to go back to the flat."

Hermione cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips softly. "We'll leave soon, but your mother wants to speak to both of us. She's made a decision and wants to tell us."

"I guess we might as well get it over with. She might be mad that you broke 'er precious vases!"

"I promise nothing was damaged permanently," Hermione tried in a jesting tone, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

That made Fleur smile a little and she kissed the brunette's lips again, lingering for a few moments before pulling back.

"Let's go face the firing squad, as you Muggles so _dramatically_ like to say."

She took Hermione's hand in her own and walked resolutely down the hallway again. She knew that whatever her mother said would change many things; she just kept hoping it would be for the better, but she somehow doubted that.

0-0

Juliette was pacing up and down the living room while Gustave and Hermione's parents looked on. Gabrielle was so upset at one point that Alphonse had finally taken her hand and walked her out of the house and into the gardens.

"I just don't understand my daughter," Juliette lamented when Gustave offered her a cup of steaming chamomile tea. "I never once stood in 'er way of 'appiness because I knew she 'ad to make zat decision on 'er own."

"I know, Juliette," he agreed. "Which is why I left our room for ze first time in our wonderful marriage. Someone or something needs to make 'er snap out of zis."

"Hermione truly loves your granddaughter, Juliette," Doris assured her. "Fleur is all she talks about and she has wonderful plans for their future. I have never seen Hermione fawn like this over anyone else, and this was all before the bond took place. Nothing is going to keep them apart."

"I know, dear Doris. It would just be so wonderful if Apolline just told zem she was okay with zeir relationship. It would mean ze world to Fleur and to 'Ermione. I understand zat she is worried about something going wrong like it did with zat Weasley boy, but zat is just not ze case. Ever since I met 'Ermione I knew zere was something very special about 'er."

"Well, I know my daughter and she is not going to take this sitting down," Jon said. "I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter has no idea who she is dealing with. I've never experienced a lot of it first had, but I know just how powerful Hermione is and Apolline won't be able to handle her."

"Well, it serves 'er right zen, doesn't it?" Juliette exclaimed. "I'm afraid if Apolline doesn't give in and accepts zeir relationship, Fleur will walk out of zis 'ouse and never look back. Not only zat, but she won't tell 'er mother 'Ermione and 'er 'ave bonded."

Every time they heard something break or explode, they would all cringe, especially when the windows blew out. However, none of them made a move to go towards the library knowing Hermione would never hurt Apolline. Not seriously, at least.

When the silence lasted for more than a few minutes, they all let out a collective breath and relaxed back into their chairs.

"Now we wait," Gustave said as he helped Juliette to the sofa.

"We wait," Jon agreed as he wrapped his arm around Doris and she cuddled into his side.

0-0

Apolline looked up from the floor as Fleur walked into the library holding Hermione's hand. She noticed her shoulders were tense and she could see the tear marks on her beautiful face. Her heart ached because she knew she was the one responsible for those tears.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Fleur asked carefully.

"I do. Why don't you both sit down?"

"I'd rather stand. I'm sure I'll be wanting to leave in the next minute or so."

"Fleur," Hermione called softly. "Let's sit down, darling."

Fleur looked at her lover and their eyes locked and held for several seconds before she nodded and Apolline was surprised once again at their obvious closeness and how they could communicate silently. It was also clear to see that they had a way of calming the other that no one else seemed to have. They truly were made for each other and she had to accept that fact, tradition or not.

She waited until both were seated and sat across from them. She was in need of a strong pot of tea but knew she'd had to wait for a little bit before ordering a tray to be brought in so she settled for fidgeting with her fingers.

Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's thigh while the brunette rubbed soothing circles on her back and she was glad to just have her there. She didn't want to face her mother alone, especially under the current circumstances.

"Fleur, I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"If I was to stay firm on my decision to not accept zis relationship, would you really leave and not come back? Would you really turn your back on me?"

Fleur took a slow breath while looking at her mother in the eyes.

"Oui, I would. I love 'Ermione beyond reason and I want to be with 'er. No one, not even you, can keep me away from 'er." She looked at Hermione and smiled sweetly at her. "She is my world."

Apolline watched them as they got lost in each other's eyes and seemed to forget about her. She was transported many years back to a time when she and Gustave were just as in love and she finally realized she had been wrong all along.

Fleur had every right to be happy and it was overwhelmingly obvious that Hermione was the cause of that happiness.

She cleared her throat to gain their attention back and they both turned to look at her, a slight blush covering their faces.

"I realize I 'ave been very wrong zese past few weeks and it isn't really my place to decide who my daughters love. It also isn't my place to make zem suffer or be unhappy with my attitude and misplaced beliefs."

Fleur stared at her mother in wonder, not wanting to truly believe what was happening.

"What do you mean?"

"Who am I to get in ze middle of ze magnificent love you two share? It's plain to see just 'ow deeply you love each other and I cannot, in good conscience, keep getting in ze way."

"Maman, are you giving us your blessing?" Fleur asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Oui. Zat is exactly what I am saying."

"Even if she is not my mate?"

Apolline nodded. "Even zen. I cannot stand to see you cry, mon trésor, and I 'ave made you cry too much in such a critical time of your life. I 'ope you both find it in your 'earts to forgive an old fool zat couldn't see past tradition and realize you're perfect for each other."

"Oh, maman," Fleur cried as she got up and kneeled in front of her mother, burying her face in her lap and crying openly.

Apolline stroked her daughter's hair softly while tears rolled down her cheeks, a loving smile adorning her lips

Hermione looked on in amazement, a few tears escaping her own eyes as she watched. _Finally_, she thought, _finally they would be able to be happy without the weight of Apolline's disapproval getting in the way_. She took a shuddering breath and got up, walking over to the book case and grabbing a few of the Veela books she had not been able to read earlier. The titles were clear now and she smiled as she walked towards the embracing pair, a few books in her arms.

She sat back down and waited until Fleur kissed her mother's cheeks and then came to sit by her once more. She pecked her lips lovingly and dried a few tears before looking at Apolline and smiling at her.

"Thank you, Madame Delacour. I don't think you truly understand how important your approval of our relationship was."

"I zink I finally do." Apolline looked at the books on Hermione's lap and frowned a little.

Hermione noticed and decided it was time to tell Apolline the truth. She lifted one and smiled. "_The Traditions and Customs of Veelas_," she read aloud and Apolline gasped. Hermione picked another book. "_Veela Throughout the Centuries_."

She read a few more tittles while Apolline looked on in amazement.

"You can read zem!" she pointed out unnecessarily. "When did ze bond take place?"

"Just yesterday," Fleur replied nonchalantly.

"And why didn't you tell me!"

"Do you really need to ask?" Fleur asked her softly.

Apolline took a deep breath and fiddled with her fingers. "I guess not. It serves me right."

"We didn't do it to punish you or make you feel bad, Madame Delacour. Fleur really wanted your approval before we told you what had taken place."

"Please call me Apolline, 'Ermione. I do understand and I apologize once again for all ze zings I made you go zrough. I 'ave been especially 'orrid to you. I don't know 'ow you could stand it."

"I love your daughter with all of my heart and nothing was going to get in the way of that, Apolline. Don't worry about it because I hold no ill feelings towards you. I'm just glad you made your decision based on what was best for Fleur and not on tradition."

Apolline smiled. "You really are made for 'er, young doctor Granger. Zis calls for a celebration!"

Fleur and Hermione smiled at each other as Apolline called the house elf and ordered that the best bottles of champagne be opened and a feast was put together.

0-0

"Hermione, a word if you can manage to tear yourself away from your girlfriend long enough," her mother requested.

As Apolline had asked, a feast had been put together in hardly any time and the conversation had flowed between a gourmet meal and several bottles of champagne and wine. Hermione had allowed Fleur half a glass of the sparkling wine and the blonde had smiled winningly as her father had made a toast in their honor. After dinner they had retired to the library for cordials and light conversation. Hermione was just happy no one had gotten in Apolline's case about taking so long to give them her blessing and even Gustave had kissed her soundly in front of all of their guests.

"Sure, mum. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Just want to talk to you for a moment. Can we walk out into the gardens?"

"Just let me tell Fleur."

Doris nodded and moved towards the double doors and waited for her daughter. She was back within a minute and they walked out together. Hermione linked her arm through her mother's and smiled when Doris kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy things are finally settling down for you and Fleur, darling. I was afraid Apolline would keep up the stubbornness a while longer."

"I know. I was getting desperate while talking to her. Let's just say my magic was all over the place and I might have broken a few things."

Doris chuckled. "We heard! I'm sure you repaired them without any damage showing."

"I did. Mum, I'm sure broken vases are not the reason we're out here. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"You know me too well, sweetheart. I just wanted to have a mother daughter conversation with you before we go back to Paris and your father and I leave for London."

"Go on, then."

"What are your intentions now that the bond has taken place?"

"Other than spending the rest of my life loving Fleur?"

Doris chuckled again. "Yes, apart from that, dear."

"I want to marry her, move back to London and raise our little girl together. I also think we'll get a small cottage here in France so we can visit often and her family can see the baby on a regular basis. Maybe more children in the future."

"Sounds good. Who do you think will propose?"

Hermione smiled at her mother. "I have no bloody idea, mum."

Doris laughed at the unusual use of bad language. "Well, I have something to give you that might help make that decision easier." Doris pulled a small velvet box out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione took it and opened the lid, gasping when she saw the ornate and antique engagement ring nestled in red velvet. A square-cut diamond was placed in the middle of two smaller diamonds and all three stones were surrounded by swirls of intricately woven gold vines.

"It's gorgeous! Where did this come from?"

"It was your great-grandmother's and has been passed down our family. Now it's your turn to have it."

"Merlin's beard, mum! I can't believe this. How come I've never seen it before?"

"I've had it in a safe deposit box since you were little. I took it out before we left for Paris."

Hermione kept staring at the ring, a silly smile on her face. "This is fantastic, mum! Now I can propose to Fleur when the right time comes."

"I know, dear. Just make sure you make a proper woman out of her before that little girl is here!"

"Mum, that's only three and a half months away! We can't possibly plan a wedding on such short notice."

Doris scoffed. "Honestly, Hermione, and you call yourself a witch? I just saw house elves put together a feast in less time that I could have imagined possible and you don't think the same thing can be done for a wedding? Besides, I don't see either of you wanting to go for something huge or flashy. Something private, perhaps even here at the manor, would probably work best."

Hermione laughed self-consciously. "You're absolutely right, mum. A small, romantic and private wedding is what we need. As long as our families and friends are with us, it doesn't matter how small or big it is."

"That's my girl. So, when are you going to propose?" Doris asked as she bumped her shoulder against her daughter's.

"Good question, mum!"

0-0


	19. A Surprising Roadblock

_A/N: __Yeah, it really is an update and I won't give crappy excuses as to why it took so long. Thanks so much for the reviews and for your patience. I really appreciate them and the messages saying you guys missed the story. Those gave me the fuel I needed to finish this chapter._

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 19****: A Surprising Roadblock**

Before they knew it, it was almost Fleur's due date.

It was Friday evening and Hermione had just finished the baby's room in her flat with the help of her friends. It was to be a surprise for Fleur, who had no idea they had been working on it during Hermione's free time from her practice. Even Ginny and Mel had come by a couple of times to help and everything was just as Fleur had described to her that one time. As Hermione had promised, her cousin had come by and painted the most beautiful mural on the wall.

She had chosen the biggest wall and had painted a castle in the clouds in pastel colors, with colorful turrets, a unicorn and flying faeries that moved around thanks to a charm Hermione and Luna had applied to it. Their baby's name was written in cursive over the top of it in a colorful arch. The rest of the walls had been painted a soft, sage green color. The furniture was all white with soft pink and sage green accents. A sheer canopy covered the crib that resembled a carriage, wheels and all. Close to it a padded rocking chair with an ottoman sat next to a bookcase already half-full with Muggle and magical books. A dresser and changing table took the other wall. A round carpet covered the floor and a floor lamp offered soft lighting.

Hermione leaned against the door frame and took in the finished room with its princess accents and eye-pleasing colors. She couldn't help but smile and feel accomplished. The Muggle camera hanging from a strap on her shoulder had plenty of pictures to go in their baby album.

She felt an arm go around her waist and she turned her head to smile at Harry while leaning against him.

"It looks amazing, love. You should be damn proud of yourself. I know Fleur will love it."

"I hope so. We did this without her approving of anything, so let's hope it's everything she wanted and more."

"I'm sure she will be pleased with it and the baby will be comfortable and happy here for a really long time. Don't doubt yourself."

Hermione sighed. "It's just I've never done anything like this before, Harry. I mean, we still have so many things to face. Right now I feel like I have her protected in a bubble in Paris, but the moment she comes back to London and people find out, all hell will break lose. When the Weasley's find out it will be even worse."

"We're going to be with you all the way. Hell, 'Mione, even Ginny is on your side. I know it's going to be ugly and Ron and Molly are going to scream bloody murder and say all kinds of hurtful rubbish, but you can't let that bother you. What's important here is that you and Fleur are happy and will be starting a family soon. This is a side of you I can't wait to experience," he admitted with a tender smile.

"He's right, honey." Luna said as she appeared next to them. "You can't be worrying like this because Fleur's due date is close and she can't be stressing right now. She knows you too well and if you go home like this, she will notice and worry."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I've been a little quiet the past few days, wondering how we're going to do this, and she's already asked me several times if something is wrong. I just keep telling her I'm alright, but I guess I'm rubbish at hiding it from her."

"Then come home with us for a bit this evening. We'll throw something on the grill, drink a few beers, work on the baby album and by the time you go home, you'll feel much better and she'll be happy to see that," Harry suggested.

Hermione was tempted by the idea, but the thought of leaving Fleur alone all evening didn't sit well with her. On the other hand, she hadn't really spent any quality time with her friends outside of the nursery so she knew Fleur would be okay with it. Going home relaxed for once also held a lot of appeal.

"That does sound like a wonderful idea, Harry. I'll give her a quick call and let her know I'll be home later than usual."

"I'm going to head out to the store then and get what we need. Luna can ride back with you."

At Hermione's nod, he kissed her forehead and Luna's lips and then walked down the hallway with a goofy grin on his face and it was easy to see Harry was finally happy in his world.

"Adorable creature, isn't he?" Luna said fondly as she watched her husband walk down the hallway. "No wonder I'm in love with him."

Hermione kissed Luna's cheek and smiled at her. "I'll never be able to fully express to you just how pleased I am that you and Harry happened. You are exactly what he needed in his life to finally be happy, so as his sister, I thank you for it."

Luna grinned. "Believe me, we're both lucky to have found each other while traveling. Now, go call your girlfriend and tell her of our plans so we can get going. I'll finish putting things away and when you're done with the phone call, we can leave."

0-0

A few minutes later, Hermione came back into the nursery, a slight frown on her face. "She didn't answer her phone, Marie did. Apparently she and Juliette went for a walk and she forgot to take it with her, so I left her a message to call me when she gets home. I also told Marie I'm going to be coming home late, so it should be fine."

"She'll call you in no time, you'll see," Luna reassured her friend. "And it's good that she is exercising and Juliette is with her, so cease your worry and let's go have a little fun!"

Hermione smiled. "You're right."

After making sure everything was in place, Hermione set the alarm, turned off the lights and followed Luna down to the parking area.

Their evening together turned out to be more fun than Hermione had anticipated. The steaks Harry cooked were perfect, as was the salad and baked potatoes that Luna made to go with it. For dessert Harry had brought chocolate ice cream.

By the time the meal was consumed and the beers were gone, it was nearing eight and Hermione decided it was time to go home. She decided to leave her car at their place and get it the next morning.

Bidding their friends goodbye, she spun on the spot and Disapparated.

0-0

When Hermione Apparated into the living room of the flat in Paris she frowned. All the lights were out, _every single one of them_. No noise coming from the kitchen area meant Marie was gone for the day. Juliette wasn't in her usual chair reading or composing letters to her friends. And her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen either.

Anyone else would have thought that her girlfriend had planned it that way to surprise her, but something was nagging at Hermione. When Fleur tried to surprise her, it was never like this. This felt wrong in so many ways that she started walking down the hall with trepidation weighing heavily on her heart.

She had forgotten her phone in the car so she didn't know if Fleur had called or not. She hadn't called Luna's or Harry's either, so Hermione had assumed things were fine. As she walked into their room, she found Fleur sitting on their bed, eyes red from what Hermione assumed was crying, her posture one of defeat. She hadn't heard her come in, but when Hermione called out her name softly, startled eyes flew her way and when the blonde saw her, they turned icy cold. Hermione gasped softly at the change and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Love?" she managed to say quietly. She daren't approach.

"Do you 'ave any idea what time it is?" Fleur asked, her words as icy as her beautiful eyes.

"Almost eight," Hermione answered stupidly.

"_Eight_. You should 'ave been 'ere ages ago!" Fleur thundered as she got up and approached a startled Hermione. "I 'ave been waiting for you for hours, worrying something 'ad gone wrong, zinking ze worst because when one is worried one always zinks of ze worse!"

Hermione noticed vaguely that Fleur's accent got more pronounced the more she yelled and while she tried to explain, she couldn't get a word in edgewise as Fleur moved around the room, hands flailing while she told her off.

All she could do was stand there and watch, eyes wide and mouth forming a small "o". She tried several times to approach her lover and touch her, knowing it would calm her down, but Fleur didn't let her. She would either push her hands away or move away completely.

Hermione tuned back into what Fleur was saying and gasped again in surprise.

"It's because I'm fat and ugly, isn't it? We can't make love much anymore because I'm uncomfortable in many positions so you 'ad to find someone else to 'ave fun with! Is zere someone else? I can smell ze beer on you, so don't even try to deny you were out 'aving fun, 'Ermione Granger! Did you and _Ronald_ get back together? Or is it 'Arry? Did you steal 'im from Luna? Poor Luna and Xavier."

Hermione exploded then. It was one thing for Fleur to go off on her because she was late, but another all together for her to insult her and accuse her of the horrible things she was.

"_Wait just a bloody minute_!" she bellowed with enough force that Fleur actually stopped her ranting and turned to look at her. "I _called_ and _you_ weren't here, so I left you a message with Marie that I was having dinner with Luna _and_ Harry at their place. I was not gallivanting around with some trollop as you are accusing me off so unjustly, Fleur. I was busy finishing something up and then spent a little time with my friends."

"I didn't get a message. All I got when I got 'ere was an empty flat since Marie went 'ome a little earlier. You should 'ave called again!" Fleur told her, not wanting to give up.

"If you were so bloody worried, why didn't you call me?" Hermione said throwing her hands up in frustration. "You could 'ave called any of us. Instead you chose to believe I was out cheating on you."

Fleur had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't know."

"That's right, Fleur, _you didn't know_! And yet you chose to believe the worst of me. You chose to think I'm so shallow that I would find someone else, someone that was _thin_, to have fun with. Why would I do that when I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my girlfriend? How many times do I have to remind you I'm not Bill?" Hermione asked as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But you never come 'ome past six," Fleur insisted.

"I had things to do! I was with my friends, who I hardly see anymore and who I miss. What is so bloody wrong with that?"

Fleur saw the tears and felt like a fist was squeezing her heart painfully. She hated to see her lover cry and this time she was the cause of those tears.

"'Ermione –" she tried but was cut off.

"_No_! You want to know what I was bloody doing? Fine! I'll bloody tell you!" Taking a small square out of her jean pocket, Hermione just looked at it and it went back to its original size. "This was my surprise for you and the baby, Fleur. Thanks for ruining it for me!" Hermione threw the album on the bed and stormed out of the room.

Not thinking about it, she spun on her heel again and Disapparated once more.

0-0

Fleur stood there, mouth agape, for a good minute before it hit her that Hermione wasn't coming back into the room. So she went after her. She wasn't prepared to find an empty flat and she looked everywhere, calling out her name softly as to not wake Juliette. They had applied a permanent charm to their room so any noise that was made in there would not be heard outside, so she knew her grandmother had no idea they had had their first huge fight. Outside, however, she would be able to hear Fleur if she kept calling Hermione's name.

She finally walked into the kitchen and noticed for the first time a note on the refrigerator's door with her name on it in bright letters. Frowning, she picked it up and read it.

"Oh, no!" she whispered when she was done. Hermione hadn't lied to her once. She had been with her friends all along.

Rushing back into the room, she went towards the bed and picked up the album. She sat on the bed and opened it to the first page, where there was a picture of their baby's first sonogram. As Fleur turned the pages, her eyes filled with hot tears that ran freely down her pale cheeks.

In every single one of them was a special memento of Fleur's pregnancy. Pictures with family and friends, pictures of her sideways showing the progress of her pregnancy, pictures of them together hugging or sitting close by looking at baby magazines and books. She had no idea Hermione had been keeping track of everything or that her family and friends had helped along.

A sob escaped her mouth when she got towards the end and she saw what she assumed was the finished baby's room in Hermione's flat. It was beyond beautiful, a dream come true for Fleur and Hermione had done all of it to surprise her. She traced her fingers over the picture that showed their baby's chosen name as more tears fell.

She had been so unfair with her lover. Hermione had never given her any reason to doubt her, she had only doted on Fleur any time they were together and even when they were apart. She called several times a day to check on her, she made sure she ate properly; that she took her vitamins and that she exercised enough. Every night, she would apply the lotion she had made to Fleur's growing belly to keep the stretch marks to a minimum and she rubbed her aching back and feet. She read to the baby every night before bed, talked to her any time she could. Hermione Granger was as perfect a partner as anyone could ever ask for and as Fleur's tears picked up speed, she realized she had let her hormones take over her usual self and she had truly hurt the brunette with her words.

Not knowing where Hermione could be seeking comfort, Fleur picked up her cell phone and dialed her. As it rand and no one picked up, Fleur grew frantic. Not sure who to call, she paced the room trying to decide.

0-0

When she had spun on her spot with no clear destination in mind, Hermione could have injured herself greatly. Thankfully her subconscious had chosen Harry's home as her final destination. She took a shaky breath before she knocked on the door. In her haste to be with her friends, she had forgotten her tear streaked face and was only reminded of it when Luna opened the door, took one good look at her and gasped.

Her hand immediately found Hermione's and she pulled her inside, quickly closing the door behind her and calling out to Harry. Knowing his wife well and hearing the worry in her tone, he was at their side immediately, a frown marring his handsome face when he saw his sister.

"Love? What's the matter? Is Fleur okay?"

Hearing her name and the worry and care in Harry's tone only made Hermione cry harder and throw herself into his arms. Luna moved closer and rubbed her back soothingly while exchanging worried glances with her husband.

"_What's going on?_" he mouthed to her. Luna shrugged her shoulder and shook her head.

"Hermione," Luna tried. "You have to tell us what's wrong so we can fix it. You're scaring the hell out of us right now, sweetie."

"Fleur and I had a horrible fight. She accused me of awful things and I just had to get out of there," she tried to explain through her sobs.

Her body was feeling shaky and out of control and she was wondering if the potion was affecting her more than she had originally thought. This was, after all, her third long-distance Apparition of the day and it was probably draining her magical core too much. She was not used to falling apart or crying like this.

Luna helped Harry walk Hermione to the sofa and they sat on each side of her. Luna's arm was wrapped around her waist and Harry's around her shoulders, sheltering and centering her. She leaned heavily on him and held on to Luna's hand on her lap.

"I don't feel so good," she whispered before passing out.

"_Fucking hell!_" Harry exclaimed as he felt Hermione's dead weight on him. Easing out from her side, he laid Hermione back on the sofa as Luna helped. "Call Fleur and ask her what the hell is going on, love, while I call a doctor to come check on Hermione. This can't be good."

Luna waited until the doctor showed up before walking into the adjoining room and calling Fleur. She didn't want the pregnant blonde to hear anything in the background and grow worried. For once, she was grateful for Harry's influence and connections. The doctor had gotten there within five minutes of Hermione passing out and was already working on her.

0-0

Fleur felt as pain seized her heart and she pressed a fist to her chest. Something was wrong with Hermione and she knew it with every fiber of her being. Looking around for her cell phone, she was about to dial Luna when it started ringing and Xavier's photo showed on her caller ID.

"Is 'Ermione okay?" was the first thing out of her mouth as she answered.

She could hear Luna's sigh on the other end.

"_She will be soon. Fleur, what the hell happened?_"

"I acted like a complete imbecile and treated 'Ermione quite poorly, Luna. I made 'er cry and I'm an arse for doing so when she 'as been absolutely wonderful to me zis entire time," Fleur sobbed brokenly. "Please tell me she is alright," she pleaded.

0-0

Luna didn't know what to do or what to say to Fleur. In her delicate condition, it wouldn't do to tell her the truth. Knowing the Veela, she would Apparate to their house and it could hurt the baby if she did.

Lying was bad, but for the moment, it had to be done.

"She's okay. She arrived a little bit ago and was highly upset that you guys fought, so Harry is with her right now and they are talking."

"_Luna, please don't lie to me. I know something is wrong with 'er. I can _feel_ it_."

_Blasted bond_, Luna thought sourly. _How am I supposed to keep this from her if she already knows?_

"Look, Fleur, Hermione was very distressed when she got here and then she complained of not feeling well. She passed out and Harry and the doctor are with her. They will have her up and going in no time."

"_No!_" Fleur gasped. "_Zis is my entire fault! I accused 'er of 'orrible zings and I didn't mean any of zem. Zese bloody 'ormones are driving me mad and I didn't zink before I went off. If something 'appens to 'er I will never forgive myself_," Fleur sobbed.

"Fleur, honey, listen to me. You have to calm down because none of us are there to take care of you and you have to think of the baby. Hermione will be even more upset if she knows you're crying like this." Luna sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "I think it's the potion she's been taking. She Apparated three times today and is probably just drained of energy. She's going to be fine, I promise you."

"_But what if it's something else? What if she 'as to be taken to St. Mungo's? I need to be zere with 'er!_"

Luna sighed again, knowing how difficult it was going to be to make Fleur sit still in Paris. "Let me go check on the situation and I'll call you right back, okay, sweetheart? I promise if she is awake I will put her on the phone so she can tell you herself."

"_Promise?_"

Fleur's voice sounded so small it pulled at Luna's heartstrings. "As long as you promise to calm down and stay put. Hermione will have our hides if you don't."

"_I promise. Please call me back as soon as you can. I'm going mad with worry._"

"I'll call you back in less than five minutes. I promise."

After hanging up the phone, Luna walked back into the living room and her shoulders sagged in relief when she saw Hermione was awake and responsive. The doctor wasn't taking any chances with the golden girl of the trio and was giving her a complete check-up. Harry was kneeling on the floor holding her hand and speaking softly to her.

"How are you feeling, love? You gave us quite a scare," Luna said softly as she walked towards the back of the sofa. She leaned over it and pecked Hermione's forehead.

"I've felt better. I'm just really tired right now," Hermione managed to whisper.

Luna looked at Harry for a moment before looking back at the brunette. "Fleur is going mad with worry. She was sobbing when I talked to her just now. I know you're upset and we don't know what happened, but you need to put that aside for a moment and call her. Your baby cannot go through this much stress right now and Fleur is bound to Apparate here unless she knows you're okay."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, a few more tears escaping their corners.

"Dial her up for me, please," she finally said.

Luna did and Fleur picked up on the first ring.

"'_Ow is she, Luna?_"

"She is awake, but feeling drained, like I told you. She wants to speak to you," Luna told the anxious Veela.

"_Please put 'er on_," Fleur begged.

0-0

She took a deep breath while the phone was handed to the woman she loved.

"_Fleur_," she said softly and Fleur's heart broke at how awful she sounded.

Not even noticing she did it, Fleur started apologizing in rapid French, sobbing as she did so.

"_Honey,_" Hermione tried with no success. "_Baby_," she tried again, forgetting completely about their earlier argument. Fleur was entirely too upset and she was afraid of what it could trigger if she didn't calm down. "_Fleur, I'm okay, sweetheart, just tired_."

She had spoken the words louder and they finally made Fleur pause and realize she was acting like an imbecile once again. "Je suis désolé, mon amour," she repeated, still sobbing.

"_I know you are,_" she told the blonde. "_I should have called back to make sure you got the message."_

"I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean any of it, I swear to you. It's my fault you're sick now and I feel wretched for ze zing I said. Please say you forgive me, mon ange," she begged.

She could hear Hermione's sigh clearly and more tears fell down her cheeks knowing she had truly hurt the brunette she loved with all of her heart. Knowing there was nothing much she could say at that point, Fleur waited.

"_I can't Apparate back to the flat tonight,_" was what she said after a minute of silence. "_Doctor says I can't Apparate for a couple of days, or take the potion, for the weekend. My body is drained and so is my magical core. I'm so sorry,_" she finished softly.

Fleur's eyes widened at the news. Three entire days of not seeing her after their first fight would make her mad with worry.

_This is your fault for jumping to conclusions,_ her inner voice reminded her and Fleur willed it to go to hell. Now was not the time for it to pop up and mess with her already muddled brain.

"I will miss you dearly, mon amour, but I think we need to listen to the doctor and make sure you recover properly," Fleur said softly, not adding that she had no idea how she would cope without her near. "Are you going to stay with 'Arry and Luna? I don't think you should be alone in your flat."

"_I would like to stay with them if it's okay with you,_" Hermione replied with a small tremor in her voice and it felt like a slap on the face to Fleur.

Something else she could blame herself for. Now Hermione was asking for permission to stay with her long-time friends and it hurt that she had been so callous with the brunette earlier.

"You don't need my permission, love. If anything, I would truly prefer if they took care of you." Knowing she couldn't keep her tears at bay any longer, Fleur decided it was time to let Hermione go so she could go to sleep and start recovering. "Why don't you try to sleep now, my love? I will call back in the morning to check on your progress and see if you're up for talking a bit."

Another sigh from Hermione's end. "_Alright, Fleur. I think you're right and the doctor is sort of glaring at me since he isn't done. I will call you in the morning when I wake up_," she promised.

"Je t'aime, ma chérie," Fleur said softly.

"Me, too, love. Sleep well."

The line went dead and Fleur fell back on the bed, hot tears falling freely as she sobbed for the things she had done and said.

0-0

Hermione handed the phone back to Luna as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She turned her face away from them and closed her eyes as the doctor finished his examination and told Harry what needed to be done and what potions she needed to take.

When he was gone, Harry picked her up in his arms and took her to the room she usually used when she stayed with them. Luna pulled the cover and sheets back and he put her down. Both of them hovered over her as they covered her and kissed her goodnight after Harry made sure she took a couple of the potions she needed to take before falling asleep.

Luna made sure to sneak a dreamless sleep potion in there so she would sleep the entire night and rest as much as possible.

They stood there, arms around each other until they were both sure that she had fallen into a deep sleep. Satisfied, they turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

"Is Ginny anywhere close to Paris?" Harry asked Luna as they walked back into the living room.

"Why do you ask? I would have to check her schedule since she left me one the last time I saw her."

"Someone needs to go check on Fleur and if Ginny and Mel can spend the night with her, that would be brilliant. We can't leave Hermione's side until we make sure she is okay."

"I'll go call her. I'm sure no matter where they are, they will make it to Fleur. Remember we all have the potion now so we could make it to Paris the moment Fleur went into labor. I'll call them now."

0-0

The last thing Fleur expected was her phone to ring half and hour later and see Ginny's number pop up. She frowned but decided to pick up just in case something had gone wrong.

"'Ello?"

"Open the door, Fleur. Mel and I are here."

Fleur was immediately on her feet and walking towards the front door, wondering what the hell had happened. She tried to dry her tears, but there was no way to hide she had been crying. She was sure her eyes were red and swollen. With a deep sigh, she opened the door to see her friends on the other side, overnight bags on their shoulders and worried faces.

"Luna called us," Ginny explained as she walked in followed by Mel. They both kissed Fleur and took in her appearance. "Oh, honey, how long have you been crying? Hermione would freak if she saw you like this."

"Don't even say you're okay and don't need us here, love," Mel said as she closed the door behind her. "We're going to spend the weekend with you until Hermione can come back and make sure you're okay. We can't be stressing the baby this close to due date."

Fleur burst into fresh tears, this time of gratefulness. For the first time in her life, she had friends that truly cared for her and if she could make things right again, soon she would have a family with Hermione.

She had to fix it because there was no way she could live without the beautiful brunette or her new extended family.

"Thank you," she murmured before she hugged them both close.

0-0


	20. The Question

_A/N: __Posting the last chapter was a nightmare, so I hope whoever got the alerts was able to read it at some point. Are the lack of reviews punishment for not posting sooner or are you guys losing interest? I'll try to be better about it. _

_The Burlesque soundtrack__, Bruno Mars and Adele made this chapter possible!_

_For K__M, because their reviews always make me smile and usually laugh out loud. You guys are the cutest! You won't find out the baby's name just yet, but it is picked! _

_And to __IamAbotticelli, thanks for the heartfelt message. I will answer properly later and no worries, I understand more than you know, dear!_

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 20****: The Question**

After hugging Fleur back and letting her cry a little more, Mel decided it was time to end it.

"Okay, that's it, Fleur Isabelle. If you don't stop crying I'm going to have to go to extremes and give you the mother of all lap dances. _That_ will take your mind off of the problem for a while. Ask Ginny if you don't believe me," she smirked as she grinned at the blonde.

Fleur actually laughed at Ginny's stunned look and Mel's outrageousness. The blonde player didn't have a single serious bone in her body and Fleur had never been more grateful for it. She laughed even more when Ginny smacked her arm hard.

"_Melanie_! Bloody hell, you can't be telling people about _that_!"

"_Woman_! Stop hitting me. I have Fleur as a witness now that you're physically abusing your precious girlfriend! Besides, Fleur is laughing, which makes her look a hell of a lot prettier than crying!"

Fleur finished drying her tears and smiled at the pair. "I'm so glad you're 'ere."

Ginny softened visibly and rubbed Fleur's belly. "Hey, I'd do anything for my family, and you're family, Fleur. You might not be a Weasley anymore, lucky you in this case, but this is my niece and you're Hermione's girlfriend, so that still makes you family."

"What happened, Fleur? We just saw Hermione a couple of days ago and everything was fine. Then we get the call from Luna and hightailed it over here as soon as we could get permission."

Fleur looked at Melanie and tears filled her eyes again. She held them back only because she thought of the baby.

"What is going on, Fleur?" Three startled pairs of eyes turned in her direction.

"Grand-mère! I didn't realize you were up."

"I've 'eard you moving around ze flat for a while now, but didn't want to get up and be a bother. Where is 'Ermione and why are you crying, mon trésor?" Juliette asked as she joined them in the living room.

"I don't know what 'appened to me. This is really my fault. 'Ermione didn't come 'ome at 'er usual time and before I even let 'er explain what 'ad 'appened when she got 'ere, I tore into 'er like a mad woman." Fleur sighed as she sat on the sofa. "Turns out she 'ad left me a message, but I didn't see it until it was too late."

Fleur sighed and went on to explain all that had happened, even Accioing the photo album from her room so she could show them. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she finished explaining.

"She is now at 'Arry and Luna's place, sick and unable to Apparate back 'ere for a few days. The potion 'as finally worn 'er out, especially because she Apparated long distance three times today. She was medicated and put to bed."

The blonde Veela was unable to hold back a small sob and she leaned back against the sofa, tired beyond belief and heartbroken.

Her grandmother and friends all exchanged worried glances and wondered what to do to make it better.

"I'll go make some tea," Ginny offered, remembering Molly always gave them tea when they were upset.

Juliette sat down next to her granddaughter and put her arm around her. Fleur cuddled into her side and sniffled. Melanie sat on the floor in front of them and rubbed Fleur's knees comfortingly. Ginny was back a little bit later with a tray. She made sure to serve Fleur first and watched as the blonde drank slowly.

For the next few minutes, no one said anything. Their thoughts were all focused on Fleur and their touches sufficed to keep her grounded. A moment later, Fleur lifter her head with difficulty and looked at Ginny accusingly.

"You spiked my tea 'eavily, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, dear," Ginny confirmed with a smile. "You need to sleep and my niece needs her mummy to feel better."

"You're a little shit."

Melanie laughed at Fleur's words. "Right? I tell her _all_ the time! I'm glad someone else has finally noticed my girlfriend has a mean streak in her!"

"It's the red 'air," Fleur joked back and then yawned.

Ginny glared at them. "I resent those unjust accusations, you know."

"We _know_," Fleur and Mel said in unison and they all laughed again.

Juliette smiled gratefully at her granddaughter's friends as she stood up and moved aside so Melanie could help Fleur up and down the hallway.

Once she was in bed, Juliette tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead. "She will be back before you know it, ma puce," she reassured. "Rest now. Tomorrow zings will be better."

"You promise? What if she doesn't forgive me? I said some really awful things, grand-mère."

"She loves you. Zat love you share will carry you zrough."

0-0

Three days later Hermione was ready to pull her hair out by the roots. The doctor was waiting on some results before he gave her the okay to Apparate back to Paris. She missed Fleur more than ever before and she just wanted to be with her. They hadn't even spoken much over the weekend at the request of their family and friends so they could calm down, feel better and deal internally with what had happened.

She had gotten over it and forgiven Fleur the moment she had heard her crying on the phone and asking for forgiveness. She really could not hear or see her cry. Call her whipped all you wanted, but the blonde's tears could bring Hermione literally to her knees.

"Hermione, for the love of Merlin, calm the bloody hell down," Harry all but ordered as she paced the living room.

"The doctor _needs_ to get here with the bloody results so I can go back to Paris. I _refuse_ to spend one more day away from Fleur."

"Have we treated you that badly?" he asked with a frown.

"Harry James! _Honestly_, what the hell kind of question is that?"

"You've moaned and bitched about it enough, so I'm beginning to think it could be us."

Hermione felt immediately contrite, but tried to make him understand. "Harry, how would _you_ feel if you couldn't see Luna for an entire weekend after your very first fight, she was pregnant and you were miles apart?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'm glad it's not me. I was even thinking of changing my cologne and all."

Hermione burst out laughing and threw a cushion at him. "You're a git!"

"Maybe, but you love me."

"That I do, Harry. That I do."

Harry smiled and motioned for her to come sit next to him. "Come, I need to talk to you about something important."

Hermione frowned at the serious tone and went to sit sideways next to him. "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry took her hand in his and laid it on his thigh. "I ran into Ron." At Hermione's nod, he continued. "He asked about you. Mentioned he hasn't seen you around and asked why you had quit St. Mungo's."

"What did you tell him?"

"I simply told him your practice was too busy and you wanted to concentrate on only one job."

"Did he mention Bill or Fleur at all?"

"Just that Bill was living with some bird and they're having a baby but Bill is drinking more than usual and their relationship is rocky. Molly, however, is thrilled about the baby. Arthur is staying out of it."

"Nothing about Fleur?" she insisted.

"Only that she seems to have disappeared out of the face of the earth and some other rubbish," Harry said evasively.

"_Harry_," Hermione warned. "Tell me what he said."

"Just that they were all better off she left because she never fit in with their family. And that this bird is at least nicer to him."

"Bloody prat! They never even gave her a chance." Hermione sighed. "_Fuck_, I know none of us really did at first, but at least some of us rectified that at one point."

"Don't let it get to you. I'm sure his mind is poisoned by Molly's ideas. That woman can sure hold a grudge."

"Tell me about it. I'm more worried now about coming clean with them. I mean, Bill has to be told about the baby eventually, if only to know there is a child that carries his blood around. I really don't see him being a part of our baby's life, and I'd like it if that was the case. Do you think Arthur would see it differently?"

"Of all the Weasley's he was the nicest to Fleur, not counting the twins and now Ginny. I'm thinking he might be okay with the idea."

"I think we should go see him and talk to him, Harry."

His eyebrows rose. "_What_?"

"I think we were close enough to Arthur at some point to be able to have this conversation with him and prepare him for what's coming. They're going to find out about the baby in about a month. I'd hate to surprise him with it. If he knows, he will have time to deal with it, and when we finally tell the others, he might be able to smooth things over. What do you say? Want to ask him if he'll meet us before I leave?"

Harry scratched at his hair, but seeing the look of determination in Hermione's face, he got up and walked over to the chimney. Her threw some powder in the fire and called out his name. A moment later, Arthur's face was floating in the fire. Speaking in hushed tones, Harry explained what was going on. The conversation was over soon after that. He turned back to Hermione and smiled.

"He's meeting us in half an hour at our regular pub. We won't have to worry about the wrong ears overhearing anything."

Hermione grinned and got up to give him a tight hug. "You're wonderful to me, Harry!"

"Yeah, you just remember that when I want you guys to keep Xavier so I can take Luna away for the weekend," he said with fond smile.

0-0

Hermione and Harry were already sitting in a secluded corner when Arthur Weasley walked into the pub and looked around for them. Harry waved and he spotted them, coming towards them with a smile on his face.

Hermione got up and gave him a hug. "Arthur, it's good to see you! You're looking well."

"You're too kind, Hermione! And it's been too long since I saw you last. Harry, my boy," he greeted as they hugged and patted each other on the back.

"Arthur thanks for meeting us with such short notice, but it's important."

They all sat down and waited for their pints to be served, taking about every day things and catching up.

"It surprised me greatly when I heard you had resigned from your position at St. Mungo's, Hermione," he said after the beers were sitting in front of them. "Did something happen?"

Hermione took a careful sip before turning to look at him and smiling. "I guess life happened. I found myself in a position where I had to decide what was more important, my jobs or my personal life. With my private practice getting busier and needing to dedicate time to someone very special, I decided keeping the job at St. Mungo's was not the best idea."

Arthur gave her a winning smile. "You've met some new?"

"Well, not _new_, but I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. Which brings us to why we contacted you. It's a very delicate situation and it involves your family in some ways."

As tactfully as she could, and with Harry's help here and there, Hermione explained everything that had happened over the last few months, from the time Fleur had shown up at her practice to the present time. She debated whether to include Bill's infidelities and went with the truth. Arthur needed to know everything if he was to make a fair decision.

When she was done, she waited in silence, noticing Arthur's hands were clenched on top of the table and his cheeks seemed flushed. She wasn't sure how to read his body language, and didn't want to assume, so she waited. When Harry's hand covered hers on top of the table, she gave him a grateful smile and looked back at Arthur.

He sighed and ran a shaky hand over his thinning hair before taking a long gulp of his beer.

"So you and Fleur, eh?" he asked as he scratched at his chin. "Never would have seen that one coming."

Hermione blushed a bright red. "You and I both, Arthur. It came out of nowhere, but we are happy and I'm going to ask her to marry me as soon as I can go back to Paris."

"That serious then?"

"Most definitely. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life before. This is for keeps."

"I knew Ron wasn't the one for you. He needs someone like Molly and you're too independent to be a house wife. Nothing wrong with one, mind you, because Molly has done a remarkable job with our lot, but it's not for everyone. I can see you handling marriage, motherhood and a job just fine," he said as he patted her hand.

"Thank you, Arthur. I didn't expect you to take it so well, to be honest."

He sighed before looking away for a moment. He turned back to her and his eyes were shiny, as if he was holding back tears.

"I've lost a son, Hermione, and that is something I don't wish on anyone, not even my worst enemy. I've learned to appreciate life a lot more since the war and I've opened my mind to all kinds of possibilities. I won't treat you or Fleur any different and I will love my grandchild with all of my heart."

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. I might not have opened my heart to this relationship had I not gone through the things we have."

He nodded sagely. "Take Ginny for instance," he said casually and Hermione felt herself tense. "I know she and Mel have a relationship that goes _way_ beyond friendship. She can't hide it as well as she thinks she does. I've known about it all along by just observing them together. I wish she would come to me and tell me. Nothing will change for me. She is my daughter and I love her."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, not sure what to do or say. If they went along, they would be confirming what Arthur already knew. If they played dumb, he would know they were lying. Arthur's laughter brought their attention back to him.

"It's okay, kids. You don't have to confirm nor deny it. I'm her father and I know her. I know she loves Mel and Melanie adores her. If you do anything for me, it would be to convince her to come to me about it. I'd like to welcome Melanie officially into our family. I've a feeling she's going to be around for a very long time."

Hermione covered his hand with her own and gave it a squeeze. "She is incredibly happy, Arthur and Melanie is good for her. They balance each other in amazing ways. I've been spending a lot of time with them lately and I can assure you that their relationship is also for keeps."

"I know and thank you for letting me know my little girl is happy."

"I'll talk to Ginny today if I go back to France. She and Mel have been staying with Fleur while I've been here recovering from a bout of illness." She figured she didn't have to go into details about _that_.

"Will you keep me informed as to how things are going? When is she due and where will she have the baby?"

"She is due in about a month now and in Paris. I've already made arrangements at the best magical hospital there. As soon as the baby is born, I'll have Harry contact you. Or Ginny. They'll both be there."

"Sounds wonderful. Once your little girl is born, I will break the news to Molly. Maybe when you're back in London, you can bring her over so we can meet her," he suggested, his tone full of hope.

Hermione's heart swelled with gratefulness for this man that had taken Harry and her under his family's wings from the moment they had met. For him to acknowledge that the baby was _theirs_ meant the world to her and she knew she had made the right decision.

"Arthur," she started, her voice breaking and her eyes filling with happy tears. "Thank you."

"Just take care of each other and be happy. It's all I ask."

"Promise," she managed before leaning over the table and kissing his cheek.

0-0

By the time they went back to Harry's house, the doctor had come by to leave Hermione a few more potions and give her the okay to Apparate back to Paris as long as she did it twice a day and no more than that. Giving a little shout of glee, Hermione jumped on Harry while Luna watched and laughed.

"So when are you leaving?" the blonde asked as Hermione hugged her as well.

"Now! I can't wait to see her." Hermione took her potion and smiled winningly at them. "And guess what? I'm going to ask her to marry me the second I get there."

Laughing, she turned on the spot and Disapparated.

"That's my girl," Harry said happily as he kissed Luna.

0-0

Hermione Apparated into a nearby alley and stopped by one of the street vendors to get a bouquet of colorful wild flowers. As she made her way to the building, there was a noticeable skip in her steps. She was feeling good, wanting to see the woman she loved and she was done waiting. She would have Fleur as her wife before the baby was born. No sense in waiting anymore.

As she walked into the building, she dialed Ginny's number and waited.

"_Hey_," Ginny answered. "_What's up?"_

"Don't say it's me. Where is Fleur right now?"

"_Kitchen with Marie_," Ginny whispered. "_Where are you?"_

"Right outside the door, but I need something from our room. Make sure she doesn't go in there."

"_Will do. You're going to surprise her with something big, aren't you?_"

"I may or may not have something up my sleeve!"

"_Oh, Merlin's balls, this is going to be good! I'll make sure to have the camera ready!_"

"Thanks, doll face. See you in a minute."

0-0

Apparating into their room, Hermione immediately went towards the dresser and kneeled on the floor. Opening the last drawer, she moved her hand under it, looking for the box she had taped there. Smiling triumphantly when she found it, she grabbed it and stood up. Taking a shaky breath, she opened the box and stared at the ring her mother had given her.

"It's time, mum. I'm ready," she whispered as she kissed the ring.

0-0

Fleur walked into the living room and noticed Melanie and Ginny huddled together on the sofa, whispering animatedly to each other.

"What are you two up to?" she asked with a smile.

They jumped apart guiltily and grinned at her.

"Nothing, dear! Just Ginny whispering dirty things into my ear!" _Smack!_ "_Ouch_! Woman! Stop abusing me for Merlin's sake," she exclaimed as she rubbed her arm. "Fleur, tell Ginny to behave," she pouted.

"Ginny, behave," Fleur said dutifully. "At least until you're in your room!" she added with a smirk.

Having the women there while Hermione had been away had been a blessing. Fleur had found herself laughing more often that she had thought possible with the brunette being gone. Had they not come to her rescue, she would be a bloody mess and completely depressed.

"Do you two ever stop?" a voice Fleur has missed more than life itself asked from the hallway and she swirled around, still graceful at eight months of pregnancy and grinned.

"'Ermione," she all but whispered. "You're 'ere!"

Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the sight of the woman she loved dressed in snug jeans, a light pink oxford and carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"There was no way I could stay away any longer, love," she whispered as she walked closer and hugged Fleur.

Fleur held on to her as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Being in Hermione's arms felt like heaven and she promised herself she'd never do anything to make the brunette leave her side again.

"Je suis désolé, mon amour," she choked out.

Hermione leaned back and shook her head as she used her free hand to dry her tears. "No more tears or apologies. None are needed, my love."

Hermione handed the flowers to Fleur as she knelt down in front of her. Taking the box out of her pocket, she opened it and showed Fleur its contents.

"Marry me," she said softy, eyes full of love.

Fleur's tears started again, but this time of happiness.

"_Oui_! Oui, of course I will marry you!"

Hermione got up and kissed her for all she was worth, not caring that Ginny was snapping picture after picture of them. Breaking apart and laughing, she took the ring from the box and slid it on Fleur's ring finger, admiring how beautiful it looked on her hand.

"So perfect," she said happily.

Fleur lifted her hand and grinned as she saw it properly for the first time. "It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I want to marry you before the baby is born, Fleur, and I know it doesn't give us a lot of time to plan properly, but mum and Apolline will be more than happy to help I think. So will our friends."

"Oh, darlings, is it true?" Juliette asked as she came into the room after hearing the sounds of happiness filling the flat again.

"It's true!" Fleur exclaimed happily as she extended her hand towards her grandmother so she could see the engagement ring.

"Très magnifique!"

Ginny and Mel finally came over to them and hugged both women, congratulating them as they all talked at once and laughed.

Hermione moved to the side a little, winked at Fleur and blew her a kiss. She took out her phone and dialed her mum. She picked up immediately.

"Child! You better be back in France!"

Yes, even her mother had found out.

"I am, mum, and happier than I've ever been."

"That's good to hear!"

"Hey, I was wondering something. Do you think you can take a couple of weeks off and come to Paris this week? I know its short notice and all, but I need help planning my wedding!"

Hermione winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear. She was sure her mum's shout of joy had been heard by the entire office!

0-0


	21. A Special Day

_A/N: __No excuses really. I just don't even know what to tell you so I won't insult your intelligence by trying. This chapter is for all of those readers that took the time to write reviews encouraging me to write, asking when I would post again and telling me they missed the story. You all rock more than I could ever say. Thanks for sticking with this even if I'm being an awful writer and not posting regularly. However long it takes, this story will be finished. I don't expect reviews, but I hope you still enjoy it!_

_Cheers!_

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 21****: A Special Day**

The next two weeks went by in a blur of activity, planning and hair pulling. Hermione's mum arrived the very next day, as well as Apolline. Between them and a handful of house elves and professional help, their planning was moving along nicely. Hermione couldn't take any time off from work because she wanted to spend the weekend of her wedding with her bride. She had already made reservations in a quiet hotel in Paris and was looking forward to being alone with Fleur for a couple of days.

On the evenings, when she arrived, Fleur filled her in on the progress over dinner and after she would help with whatever was needed. She was exhausted but went to bed with a smile on her face every night.

A couple of days before the wedding, she had a rare moment to herself and she decided it was time to have a little heart to heart with Ginny. She hadn't mentioned to her that she had seen Arthur, but it was time she did.

She found Ginny in the kitchen, going over the final menu with Marie and a couple of the house elves. She listened in for a few minutes, before catching Ginny's eye and smiling at her. With a tilt of her head, she motioned to the door and walked away. A moment later the redhead met her in the dining room.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something, dear. Can we go out in the balcony?"

Ginny frowned at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Mm, I think so. I'm hoping you will, too."

Walking in that direction, she waited for Ginny to step out before closing the door behind them. Ginny raised an eyebrow but leaned against the railing, waiting for Hermione to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided not to ramble and get right to the point. They had been friends for too long to pussyfoot around the issue.

"I talked to Arthur before coming back to Paris." Ginny's surprise was clear, but Hermione lifted a hand indicating she should just listen for now. "It was a very interesting conversation Harry and I had with him. We told him about Fleur and I, my plans to marry her and about the baby. He took everything well and is supportive. He wants to be a part of the baby's life and we're happy to have his support."

Ginny just watched her, eyes round in surprise. "I can't believe you talked to him."

Hermione just nodded. "He sent you a message, too."

"He did? He wants me to visit?"

"Well, yeah, he wants you _and_ Mel to visit."

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? He _knows_."

Ginny gasped and her knees gave out on her. Sliding down to the floor, she stared at Hermione, mouth open.

"And he's more than okay with it. He's known all along and doesn't care who you love. He's been waiting for a while for his little girl to go to him and share her good fortune with him, is all. And I have to agree with him, Gin. I think it's time you had that talk with your dad."

Sitting down next to her, she put her arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She let Ginny deal with the news for a few moments in silence and just held her. She wasn't sure how much time passed before the redhead spoke.

"I can't believe it," she said softly. "All this time I've been afraid to tell them and he knew all along. Does mum know?"

"He didn't mention it. I think at this point he just wants you to confide in him and introduce Mel to him as your girlfriend so he can welcome her into your family."

Resting her head on Hermione's shoulder, Ginny sighed. "All this time, I could have told him and he would have been accepting. It just boggles the mind."

Hermione squeezed her shoulder again. "Do you want to invite him to the wedding? Maybe that way he can see Fleur and talk to her and you can spend time with him and Melanie without the interference of others."

"I don't know, Hermione. It is your special day so maybe we should ask Fleur and Mel first."

"Ask us what?" Fleur asked from the doorway.

Hermione and Ginny looked up from their position on the floor and scrambled to their feet, guilty looks on their faces.

"Um," Ginny edged while looking at her friend for help.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and took her hand, bringing her to one of the chairs and helping her sit down.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, worry coloring her tone.

"Well, not really," Hermione said as she sat facing her. Melanie had also walked closer to Ginny and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "When I was in London, Harry and I met Arthur and had a nice chat with him."

Looking once at Ginny and seeing her slight nod, Hermione told Fleur and Mel about their conversation. Both looked surprised, but didn't interrupt as Hermione talked. When she was done, she squeezed Fleur's hands and smiled at her.

"What do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind Arthur being a part of our baby's life, mon amour. 'E is a good man and always welcomed me into their family. If 'e wants to be a part of 'er life, I will not get in the way."

"So how would you feel about inviting him to the wedding and letting him see you before you give birth?" she asked tentatively.

Fleur looked into her eyes, her own smiling. "I would like that. If Ginny doesn't mind, that is."

"Since there isn't much time, we need to get in touch with Harry and have him tell daddy," Ginny said with a smile.

Grinning, Hermione took out her phone and dialed him. When he answered and greetings were out of the way, she told him what was happening and what she needed him to do. He agreed and told her he'd get in contact with her as soon as he knew something.

Ginny and Melanie left a bit later to give Fleur and Hermione time to talk. Hermione waved at them and looked back at Fleur.

"Thank you," she said simply. "It means a lot to me that you're willing to do this."

"Well, the way I see it, 'e 'as a right to see 'is grandchild. Just because William turned out to be an arse doesn't mean I should keep 'er from meeting the Weasley's. I know Arthur will be a wonderful grandparent and I know Ginny will be relieved to finally be 'erself around 'er dad. I think it's a win-win situation."

"So you're not mad at me because I told him?"

"Mon amour, I trust you. If you thought it best to go to 'im and tell 'im, then I 'ave nothing to be mad about. After what 'appened and 'ow much we both suffered, I don't want a repeat fight over something so silly. We're going to be married in a couple of days and that is all that matters to me - to become your wife," she said, her smile so bright it was blinding.

Hermione felt herself melting as she watched her. Leaning closer, she kissed Fleur, hand moving protectively over her belly. She broke the kiss with a smile when she felt the kick to her hand.

"Okay, okay, I'll kiss you too, little one," she said, voice soft as she bend down and kissed Fleur's stomach lovingly. Resting her cheek against it, she smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, baby girl," she whispered as her hand rubbed soothing circles over the spot where their baby had kicked. "In two days, I'm going to marry your mummy and then we're going to wait for your arrival. We just cannot wait, petal."

Fleur, meanwhile, smiled down at her fiancé and ran her fingers tenderly over her hair. It never ceased to amaze her how much their baby liked the sound of Hermione's voice. It didn't matter how active she was, the moment Hermione spoke to her, she calmed down. They had even tried with Ginny and Mel, but the baby only quieted down when Hermione spoke. Something Fleur was grateful for because there had been times in the middle of the night when that little trick had come in handy and Fleur had been able to rest thanks to it.

"She loves you," she whispered.

"Mm, and I adore you and her," Hermione whispered back before lifting her head and looking back at Fleur. "I can't wait to marry you," she said against her lips before kissing her so sweetly Fleur's toes curled.

0-0

The next day, everyone had gathered at the Delacour Manor where the wedding would take place. They were sitting out in the terrace going over last minute details when Harry arrived by Portkey with Luna, Xavier and Arthur. Hermione's smile was radiant when she saw them and she immediately walked over to them. Harry grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around a few times to the delight of Xavier, who laughed merrily at the pair. Setting her down, he hugged her tightly before letting her go so she could greet the rest.

Ginny watched them, heart beating wildly. She didn't know if to go down or wait for them to come to the terrace. Mel was standing behind her, her hand rubbing Ginny's lower back soothingly.

Fleur watched everyone, a smile on her face. There wouldn't be a lot of people at their wedding, but unlike the first, this one meant the world to Fleur. The people that would be with them on their special day were the ones that loved and supported them the most. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Go, child," Juliette encouraged when she noticed Ginny's hesitation. "Go greet your daddy."

Fleur had told everyone what was going on and she was glad to see her family had taken the news well and were even looking forward to Arthur's visit. Before Ginny moved, there was another commotion and George Weasley and Angelina Johnson landed close to the group gathered on the yard.

"Sorry we're late, mates, but the party can start now!" he hollered in his usual fashion and everyone around couldn't help but laugh.

Angelina laughed along but hit his arm. Mel nodded in appreciation as she laced her fingers through Ginny's and pulled her along, glad to feel the redhead's fingers tightening against her own instead of pulling away.

"I'm glad to see a Weasley getting beat up for once. I'll have to take pointers from her!" she kidded hoping the tension would leave her girlfriends body.

Ginny chuckled and nudged her with her shoulder playfully. "You wish. You know you're whipped."

"Woman, show some respect. Your daddy is here!"

Just then they all turned to look at them, Arthur's smile being the brightest and happiest.

"Ginny! Come here and give your old man a hug," he invited, opening his arms to her.

Letting go of Melanie, she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, tears overflowing her eyes. "Oh, daddy, I'm so happy you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Stepping back, her brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead. "Those have better be happy tears, poppet."

"They are, daddy." Looking behind her, she extended her hand towards Melanie, and beckoned her closer. Linking their fingers together again, she pulled her closer until she was tightly pressed against her side. "Daddy, I know you know Mel already, but I wanted to officially introduce her to you as my girlfriend," she told him, a grin on her face.

Arthur's grin matched hers. "Lovely to see you again, Mel," he said and surprised them all by pulling her and Ginny into a hug.

"Oi! What am I? Chopped liver?" George bellowed playfully, coming towards them and throwing his arms around the three of them.

Laughing at his playful antics, more tears fell down Ginny's eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her brother so upbeat and happy. Untangling herself from her dad and Mel, she hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, Georgy," she told him, holding him tight.

"Missed you more, little one," he whispered, voice raspy as he held her and a few tears fell down his cheeks.

Hermione walked back up to the terrace and stood behind Fleur's chair and rubbed her shoulders with her hands. "This is so much better than I expected."

"It's wonderful," Fleur agreed. "I'm glad George and Angelina could come over as well. It's going to be a 'appy day for us tomorrow, darling."

Bending down to kiss the top of Fleur's head, Hermione had to agree. "It's going to be spectacular for sure."

"Can I go say 'ello?"

"Are you up to it?" she asked worriedly. "We can wait until they come here."

"Darling, I'm pregnant, not crippled. Just because I'm due in a couple of weeks doesn't mean I can't walk a few steps to receive my guests."

"Alright," Hermione relented and helped her up.

Walking down the steps, they went towards the group and they all turned and started walking towards them, meeting them halfway. Arthur's grin grew even wider when he saw Fleur.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted as he took both of her hands, kissing the backs of them in turn. "You look absolutely lovely."

Blushing at his charm, Fleur smiled. "Thank you, Arthur. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm happy to be here for your special day. Thank you for having us."

Giving him a brief hug, she took his hand and placed it over her stomach. Looking down, she smiled.

"Angel, this is your granddaddy," she whispered.

Arthur gasped in surprise and moved to close to Fleur, wonder written all over his face. "She moved!"

Fleur chuckled. "She's saying 'ello."

"I want to say hi!" George said, moving forward and kissing Fleur's cheek. "You're looking radiant, love."

"Thank you, George." Taking his hand, she placed it next to Arthur's. "This is your uncle George, angel," she whispered again and there was another kick in return.

"That's wicked," George whispered. "Are you sure 'Mione isn't really the mum? This is going to be one very smart kid!"

Everyone laughed as Hermione wrapped her arm around Fleur's waist and leaned her cheek on her shoulder. "She _is_ my little girl," she informed him proudly. "Only she's going to be beautiful like her mum."

"A beautiful bookwork, just like you!" George said playfully. "It's damn good to see you, 'Mione."

"It's wonderful to see you as well, dear. I'm so happy you're here with us."

"I hope you don't mind that we invited Charlie as well," Arthur told them. "When I told him what was going on, he didn't want to miss it, either. He'll arrive later tonight."

Fleur smiled as she leaned more fully against Hermione. She got tired so easily these days. "The more the merrier," she said with a soft smile. "I can't believe you're all being so supportive of me and _us_."

"It's what family does, Fleur," Arthur said sagely. "We're happy to be here and as soon as you go into labor, we want to know so we can come back and be here for that as well."

"I don't mean to pry," Hermione edged. "But what did you tell Molly and Ron to be out of the house for a night?"

Arthur actually blushed. "George came up with a brilliant plan. They think we're in Scotland checking some things out for his store."

They couldn't help but laugh. "Come on inside so you can say hello to everyone. There's a small feast waiting for all of us. The house elves and the cook have outdone themselves to receive you," Hermione informed them as her practiced eye noticed the tiredness Fleur was trying so valiantly to hide.

The rest of the evening and night were spent talking in the library and catching up with one another. The atmosphere was relaxed and happy. When Charlie arrived, he was all smiles and couldn't stop looking at Fleur or asking questions about the baby. Arthur spent a lot of time catching up with Ginny and Mel, to the delight of both of them. George was his usual self, funny and playful and Hermione was glad to see him like that again. There was still a sadness that lingered in his eyes, but he was moving forward with the help of his girlfriend and his family.

Xavier didn't want to leave Fleur's side, nestling in her arms or in Hermione's, his little head or hands always finding purchase on Fleur's stomach. Hermione had never seen anything like it before and Juliette kept watching with a glint in her eyes, as if, once again, she knew something none of them did.

Nearing ten that night, Hermione excused Fleur and herself and announced Fleur needed her sleep. When Harry tried to grab Xavier, he pushed his hands away and clung to Fleur, whimpering tiredly. Everyone seemed surprised by this, especially when Luna tried and got the same results.

Juliette got up and walked over to him, kneeling on the floor in front of them. Running her fingers through his fine hair, she kissed his little cheek and whispered a few things to him. He just looked at her for a bit, before raising his little chubby arms and letting her hold him. There was complete silence and she cradled him close and started singing a soft lullaby in French to him as she rocked him and walked around the room.

Not long after, he was asleep in her arms and she walked over to Luna. "Zere, 'e was just tired."

"Thank you, Juliette."

"My pleasure." Kissing the top of his head, she handed him over. "'E truly is a special child."

After that, everyone went on to their rooms for the night.

0-0

Cuddling in bed after their shower, Fleur and Hermione recounted the day for a few minutes. Fleur was on her side with Hermione facing her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"What do you think grand-mère told Xavier, mon amour?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, love. I have no idea, but it worked. I've never seen him like that."

"Something is going on. Did you see 'ow she kept looking over at us?"

"The same way she used to look at you and I," Hermione suddenly said. "Like she knew before we did that we were destined to be together."

Fleur's eyes widened. "Mon Dieu! Do you think Xavier feels a connection to our little girl?"

Hermione's eyes widened as well. "Can that even _happen_?"

"I 'ave no idea but I'm too sleepy to try and figure it out now."

Kissing her lips sweetly, Hermione nodded. "We have a big day tomorrow. We should sleep."

"I've never looked forward to anything more. I can't wait to marry you, mon trésor."

Nodding, Hermione cuddled against her with a smile on her face. "It's going to be amazing," she said. "I love you."

"Je t'aime."

0-0

The next day arrived full of sunshine and puffy clouds, perfect for an outside wedding. The men helped with the final preparations outside in the garden. They set up the few chairs they'd need, helped with the flower surrounding the pillars of the white gazebo and with anything else Apolline and Doris needed.

In the kitchen, a feast was being put together. Even Marie had come with them to help out. Gabrielle had whisked Fleur away as soon as breakfast was over to help her get ready. Ginny was with Hermione while Mel hung out with the men outside, proclaiming she wasn't girly enough to help them out.

By the time one o'clock came around, everything was in place and their guest sat down. Apolline and Doris were sitting together, handkerchiefs in hand already. Juliette, holding Xavier, sat next to them and Luna next to her. At the front, Hermione, dressed in a simple white gown stood next to Jon, talking quietly to him.

A small strings quartet sat to the side of the gazebo playing a Debussy piece softly.

A path covered in white rose petals had been left between the chairs. It ran from the doors of the library to the gazebo. A moment later, the doors of the library opened and the music changed. As the soft sounds filled the afternoon, Ginny, dressed in an ivory gown, came walking out, followed a moment later by Gabrielle.

Arriving at the front, they stood on either side of the minister they had hired for the occasion. Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring hand squeeze before the music changed once again to the wedding march. As their guest stood up, Hermione turned her gaze to the doors and gasped when Fleur stepped out, armed linked through her dad's.

She was a vision of beauty in her cream colored silk gown and her smile was radiant and happy. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of her, heart beating so fast she was afraid it would burst through her chest out of pure happiness. Tears pricked at her eyes and she tried valiantly to blink them away so she wouldn't miss a second of Fleur as she approached, ever graceful, down the path.

As Gustave helped her up the steps, Jon kissed Hermione's cheek and stepped back down, to go sit by his wife. Gustave took Hermione's hand, kissed it and then placed Fleur's on top of it. Covering both of their hands between his, he looked at one, then the other.

"It's been a really long journey to zis moment. Sometimes ze rocks along the way made you stumble, but 'ere we are, proving to everyone your relationship is meant to be." Squeezing their hands, he kissed Hermione's and then Fleur's cheeks. "Love each other. Zat is all zat matters."

Bowing to both, he stepped back and went to sit by his wife, who clutched at his arm as soon as he sat down and wiped at her tears. "Zey look so beautiful together," she whispered to him.

"Everything is as it should be finally," he whispered back as he patted her hand.

As the minister cleared his throat, everyone turned their attentions to him. Fleur and Hermione turned from gazing lovingly at each other to face him, standing side by side, their arms brushing.

He spoke a few words about the meaning of love and the purity of the union he was about to perform, asking them both if they had any doubts. Once assured that they both wanted this more than anything, he smiled and went on with the ceremony. Hermione and Fleur repeated his words, vowing to love and cherish each other, in sickness and in health, in good and bad times, until death parted them.

Several sniffles were heard from their family and friends as Gabrielle took Fleur's bouquet of white orchids so they could exchange gold bands intricately engraved with Celtic runes. Only Fleur and Hermione knew the meaning of them and had refused to share them with their families. It was their little secret.

Hermione's hand trembled as she slipped the ring on Fleur's finger, reciting the words the minister was saying. A couple of tears escaped her eyes when the ring was in place. Fleur's hand was just as shaky as she repeated the process.

With the rings in place, the minister said a few more words and pronounced them married. Smiling, he winked at them.

"Hermione, you may now kiss your bride."

Turning back towards Fleur, she placed one hand on Fleur's belly, rubbing soothingly while she cupped her cheek with the other. Moving closer, she smiled tenderly at her, eyes full of tears again.

"I love you so, so much," she whispered before placing her lips against Fleur's for a soft kiss.

Fleur covered the hand on her belly with her own as the other tangled in Hermione's hair. She didn't deepen the kiss, but kept her wife close for a few seconds before moving back an inch.

"Je t'aime, mon trésor."

Clapping from their family and friends erupted all around them as the string quartet started playing again. Turning towards them, the minister put his hands on their shoulders and smiled.

"May I present to you Madams Delacour-Granger. May their lives be filled with love and happiness from here on out."

0-0

_A/N: Next chapter will bring you the birth of their baby and you'll finally find out her name! The initials are A. M. if that helps. Hope you liked this one. I tried my best with it because you guys truly deserved a chapter.__ Adele's album 21, which is incredibly romantic, helped me finally finish it._

_Thanks for reading it!_


	22. Their Bundle of Joy

_A/N: __Thanks so much for the reviews and kind comments. And for sticking with me. I put a little note on my profile giving you a hint of why it's taking me so long in between chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. Baby's name is finally revealed!_

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 22****: Their Bundle of Joy**

"I'm so tired," Fleur complained as she sat on their hotel bed and rubbed at her temples.

Hermione was kneeling at her feet in an instant, removing the ballet flats she had insisted Fleur wear for the wedding. The blonde had the audacity to suggest she could still wear heels, and while Hermione knew she'd be able to handle it, she was simply not going to take any chances this late in the pregnancy.

As it was, Fleur's ankles were slightly swollen and Hermione rubbed them lightly before standing back up.

"Let's get you out of this dress, darling. You need to lie down and rest for a bit. I'll make you some tea and you'll be asleep in no time," she cooed.

Fleur glared at her. "'Ermione, it is our _wedding_ night. I'll _not_ be sleeping!"

Hermione tried so hard not to laugh, but the indignation on Fleur's face was too much for her. Chucking softly, she moved her hands to the back of Fleur's dress and lowered the zipper, making sure the tips of her fingers graced the silky skin.

"Is that so?"

"It is. I will not go to sleep until we make love and _consummate_ this marriage!" she informed her wife with a pout.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little more. "Old fashioned, are we, love? Look, it's obvious just how tired you are and I'm okay if we wait until morning," Hermione reassured her as she lowered the sleeves down Fleur's arms, revealing the cream silk and lace bra underneath and breasts that were even more beautiful now with her pregnancy.

Eyes out of focus a little as she stared at her, Hermione didn't notice the tears gathering in her wife's eyes.

"It's because I'm fat, isn't it? You don't want me anymore because I look like a whale," Fleur said brokenly as the tears escaped her eyelids.

Gasping, Hermione leaned back and looked at the woman she loved more than anything in the world.

"_What_?" she asked bewildered. She had no idea where this was coming from but from the tears on Fleur's face, it was clear she believed it as being true.

"Don't try to deny it. You 'aven't touched me in _days_!"

"_Honey_! We were beyond busy and tired and we both fell asleep the second our heads touched the pillow. What is this really about?" she asked, concern coloring her words.

"I'm fat. I look like I swallowed a watermelon whole. Nothing fits right anymore, I'm always tired and you won't come near me," Fleur continued brokenly as the tears kept on coming.

Pulling on every bit of strength she had left, Hermione reminded herself that this was typical behavior for a pregnant woman when she was this close to giving birth. Fleur had kept on a strict diet and had exercised for most of her pregnancy which had helped her with gaining only the necessary weight to have a healthy pregnancy. To Hermione, she had never looked more beautiful, and now she had to make sure Fleur understood that.

Taking her hands, she pulled her up and continued undressing her slowly. She placed little butterfly kisses on her shoulders and collarbone and down the swells of her breasts. To her relief, Fleur had stopped crying.

"I don't know what gave you these ideas, love, but you couldn't be further from the truth." Pulling Fleur by the hand, she didn't stop until they were inside the bathroom and she stood behind her, making the blonde face the mirror. Resting a hand on her extended stomach, Hermione began to rub the skin in small circles. "When I look at you, all I see is the woman I love, ripe with our child, and more beautiful than ever. I don't ever stop wanting you, Belle. I wasn't lying when I said we've been busy. We only had two weeks to put our wedding together because I didn't want to wait until she was born to marry you. I'm sorry if that made you feel unloved or unwanted."

Placing another kiss on Fleur's shoulder, she walked over to the shower stall and got the water going. When it hit the temperature she was going for – not too cold, not too hot – she undressed quickly before helping Fleur in. As she lathered her body thoroughly, she kept telling her how very beautiful she was, how amazing she had been throughout her pregnancy, how she glowed with happiness. Hermione told her there had never been a more beautiful bride than her walking down the aisle towards her earlier that day. Told her how proud she was to take on her surname.

Fleur, meanwhile, tried her best to believe everything her wife was saying. She was sick and tired of her hormones getting the best of her, tired of crying for any little thing at the drop of a hat. But through it all, Hermione had been her rock, the one steady thing in her life keeping her safe and grounded. Above all, she felt loved like never before in her life. She felt wanted and appreciated. It was just that her emotions were all over the place and she reacted wrongly at times.

As Hermione spoke to her, she felt her body relaxing once again. Her hands on her body felt amazing and as tired as she was, she couldn't stop her body from responding to her touch. As her soapy hands lingered over pleasure points, Fleur sighed and pressed into them, wanting Hermione to keep on touching her until she fell apart in her arms. No matter what, she wanted them to make love at least once before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The brunette, however, took her time lathering her and even washed her hair. The soothing rhythm of her fingers on her scalp eased the tension left in her muscles and her tiredness away. Fleur just let her, knowing it pleased Hermione to do these things for her. It was so true that it was the little things that counted. Hermione pampered her like no one ever had, and made her feel loved and special every single day.

She suddenly regretted her words from earlier – the silly accusations she had thrown her wife's way. And knew she had to make it right.

Surprising the brunette, she cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

Hermione gasped as she did and Fleur wasted no time pushing her tongue into her warm mouth to explore it at leisure, her fingers threading through the brunette's wet curls to tilt her head and deepen the kiss even more. Moaning as she felt Hermione's fingers tweaking her nipples gently, Fleur pressed her against the shower stall wall and continued devouring her mouth for long minutes.

Only when the water started losing its heat did she step back, eyes hooded and dilated with need.

"I'm so sorry about what I said before, mon trésor. I didn't mean any of it," she whispered against her lips. "I love you, darling, more than ever."

Hermione's breath brushed against her damp lips and she shuddered. When she bit the bottom one, Fleur moaned.

"I love you, too, baby, and as soon as we get out of this shower, I'm going to show you just how much," she promised.

"I can't wait," Fleur moaned. "Let's get out of 'ere now. I'm burning up."

"Alright," Hermione said quickly as she started rinsing Fleur's body.

Within minutes, they were out of the shower and dried. With a quick charm, Hermione dried both of their hairs and then took Fleur's hand and led her to the bed. Helping her down gently, Hermione helped her on her side before laying down on hers.

Caressing her face lovingly, she smiled. "You look more beautiful every single day," she whispered before leaning forward and kissing her with as much love and passion as she could muster. Her hands were busy as well, roaming Fleur's lush curves and contours, lingering at places she knew gave her the most pleasure.

Because of her advanced pregnancy, Hermione was careful as she moved her head lower and played with hardened and darker nipples. She didn't suck on them, but made sure to lick around them and nibble at the underside of Fleur's breasts. She seemed to enjoy that an awful lot, so Hermione lingered there a while.

As she moved back up to Fleur's neck, her fingers moved south to her sex, probing lightly as her fingers glided through wet and swollen lips. She groaned as she felt her wife's wet arousal coating her fingers and sucked on her neck harder than she had anticipated, realizing belatedly that it would leave a mark.

Fleur didn't seem to mind as her fingers wrapped around Hermione's curls and pulled her even closer to her neck, urging her with heated whispers, encouraging her to continue what she was doing. As best as she could, she lifted her leg and let it rest over Hermione's, opening herself even more to her questing fingers.

"I want to feel you inside me," she moaned urgently as her hips shot forward when the brunette touched a particularly sensitive spot.

A moment later, Hermione eased a finger into her warm cavern, moaning as Fleur immediately tightened her muscles around it.

"You feel so good," she told her, finger starting to move in and out slowly. "I love how you tighten around me, as if you don't want to let me go."

"I won't ever let you go," Fleur whispered back. "You're mine and I'll be forever yours."

Another finger went in to join the first and Fleur's hips pushed into her hand wantonly as she cried out in pleasure. Hermione increased her pace as her thumb flicked her swollen clit before moving in tight circles around it, pressing it and tugging at it until Fleur's little cries increased in volume and she was panting in Hermione's arms.

"I want you to come all over my hand, love, want to feel your muscles clenching my fingers hard," Hermione urged against Fleur's neck. Moving up, she nibbled on her lips and locked eyes with her. "Come for me, Fleur."

Her body tightened at Hermione's words and it felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out. The tension started at her lower back and spread down her thighs and up her spine, the tingles growing rapidly until it all exploded at once and she arched into Hermione, crying out as the pleasure threatened to consume her.

Hermione didn't pull out immediately, but slowed down her thrusts considerably while still prolonging the blonde's pleasure. She watched Fleur's face in rapture, breathless and flushed as she came down from her high. There were few things more beautiful, she decided, if at all.

When Fleur finally opened her eyes and blue locked on chocolate, Hermione felt her breath rush out of her body.

"I want you," Fleur said as she pulled Hermione closer and kissed her heatedly.

Breaking the kiss when her lungs were starting to burn, Fleur started moving down, lips wrapping around Hermione's nipple and tugging as her hand ran down her side, the dip of her waist and settled on her hip.

Hermione's hand rested on the back of Fleur's head, keeping her close as her fingers flexed around her silky tresses. She arched into Fleur's mouth, seeking her heat and moaning as Fleur's tongue came out to play with her hardened nipple.

"Feels good," she managed to gasp. "More."

Fleur was more than happy to give her more and after biting the tip lightly and tugging at it, she moved further down, kissing down Hermione's torso to her belly.

"Open your legs for me, mon amour, I 'ave to taste you," she pleaded as she reached the apex of Hermione's legs.

Responding instinctively, Hermione lifted her leg and bent it at the knee as she planted her foot on the bed. Fleur wasted no time as she ran her tongue between her drenched folds, moaning as Hermione's juices covered it.

Desperately, she buried her face in Hermione's sex and went at her like a starved woman, tongue and lips working her thoroughly until Hermione was a mass of breathy moans and shaking limbs.

"So close," the brunette managed to say as she felt the coils inside of her tighten.

Fleur sucked harder on her clit, holding it between her lips and flicking it quickly with the tip of her tongue as she pushed two fingers inside her wife, seeking her spot and stroking it in a way that would guarantee Hermione would fall apart within seconds.

Crying out as Fleur hit that spot inside of her that made her tremble with pleasure, Hermione ground herself into Fleur's fingers and her hand cupped the back of Fleur's head, keeping her as close to her as was possible.

Seconds later, she exploded, screaming out Fleur's name as her body shook, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her.

Fleur withdrew her fingers slowly and took her time lapping greedily at the pearly liquid that had gushed out of Hermione's center. When she'd had her fill, she started kissing her way back up her body, until she reached Hermione's mouth again. Kissing her softly, she gathered her close and smiled.

"That was incredible," she whispered as she kissed her temple.

"Mmhmm," was all Hermione could manage. She was bone tired now and sleep was quickly pulling her under.

"We can sleep now, mon amour," Fleur said as she kissed her lips once more. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime," Hermione responded with a smile.

They were both asleep within minutes.

0-0

The entire weekend was nothing short of perfection. Being alone for the first time in months gave them the opportunity to bond even more. They took slow walks hand in hand around their hotel, ate baguettes in little cafes and shared ever more about themselves. There were quiet moments and passionate ones. Through it all, a blanket of love and tenderness seemed to surround them in a warm cocoon.

When it was time to go back, Hermione promised her wife they would make sure to spend a weekend alone at least twice a year since she knew one of their family members would be more than happy to take care of their little girl for a couple of nights. She had never been happier or more fulfilled. Had never imagined love could be all consuming and freeing at the same time. Being with Fleur was perfect in so many ways she lost count. And while she didn't kid herself into thinking it would always be so easy going, she knew for the most part their lives would be filled with love, joy and laughter.

Hermione Delacour-Granger could officially consider herself a sapball as far as her wife and soon to be born daughter were concerned. And she didn't give a particular damn about it. She was happy and that was all that really mattered.

Fleur considered herself one of the luckiest women alive. Everything she had lost had been given back to her tenfold and she couldn't be more grateful. She finally had the marriage she had always wanted, a daughter that would be here any day now and a wonderful and supportive family.

The best thing she had ever done was break up with Bill and reach out to Hermione. Had she not done that, her life would still be miserable and oblique. This was her second chance at love and she was smart enough to realize that. It was time to fully let go of her past and embrace her future.

As they drove back to the apartment, she laid her hand on Hermione's thigh and gave it a loving squeeze, smiling when the flash of metal caught her eye. Her wedding ring was beautiful, just like the woman who had given it to her.

"I'm so glad we did this, mon amour. I 'aven't been this relaxed in weeks. I think 'aving you all to myself for two full days did the trick."

Hermione took her eyes off the road just long enough to wink at her wife. "I loved having you all to myself as well. It was incredible."

Sighing happily, Fleur nodded. "It was. Thank you for marrying me."

Hermione's smile lit her eyes. "Believe me, it was my pleasure, darling."

Fleur leaned her head against the headrest of her seat and turned her face to her. "You make me so 'appy. I never knew it could be like this."

"Like what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Like your 'eart could burst with joy at any moment. Like you can smile all the time and never get tired of it. Like I've come 'ome."

"Mm, home. I like the sound of that, darling wife. Just imagine, two more weeks and she'll be here to complete our happiness."

"I can't wait to 'old 'er in my arms and sing lullabies to 'er. I can't wait to see you cuddling 'er. She is going to be so loved," Fleur said contentedly.

"That she will."

0-0

And before they knew it, and a week early, their baby decided it was time to meet them. Hermione got the call at work that Friday afternoon and she had her secretary clear the rest of her day, which was only a couple of patients. She had asked a colleague of hers to cover her appointments for the next month so she could spend them with Fleur and their child in Paris. Then they would go back to London when the baby was able to fly. Hermione was not taking chances with Apparition or a Portkey. They would go first class all the way.

Arriving at the apartment, she was immediately surrounded by chaos. Apolline was there with Juliette. Fleur was sitting on the sofa, arms wrapped protectively around her belly. Hermione was immediately at her side, and after pecking her lips once, she went into doctor mode.

"I'm here, darling."

"Thank Merlin," Fleur whispered. "I think maman and grand-mère are about to 'ave a nervous breakdown. I was just waiting for you so we could 'ead to the 'ospital."

"How are you feeling so far?"

"Not too bad. Some contractions since the water broke, but not too 'orrible."

"That's my girl. Let me grab your suitcase and we're out of 'ere. Is Marie down with the car?"

"She is. We're ready to go and the suitcase is by the door."

Pecking her lips once more, she helped her wife up and to the door. Looking back at her mother-in-law and Juliette, she raised an eyebrow. They hadn't moved from their spot where they were talking in quick French.

"Ladies, are you coming or will you be by later?" she asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

That snapped them out of it right away and they immediately walked over to the door.

The trip to the hospital was uneventful and quick, Marie handling traffic like a pro. Once in, Hermione contacted her colleague there and Fleur was whisked to a private room in no time. Through it all, she had a smile on her face and a shine in her eyes nothing could take away. She only grimaced when a contraction hit her, but Hermione was immediately at her side to talk her though it.

The next few hours got a little more trying, however, as the contractions increased in pain and length. Their friends and family were all gathered in the room or the waiting room, taking turns coming in to say hello or to ask if anything was needed. Hermione kept monitoring her wife as well as talking to her about her progress.

When it was going close to eight hours and everyone refused to leave, Hermione sent Harry and her dad on a food run so everyone could eat properly. She kept giving Fleur ice chips and rubbing her back, drying the sweat that would bead on her forehead with every stab of pain and trying to keep her calm.

"It 'urts," she whispered after an especially strong contraction. "Please, make it stop," she begged tiredly.

Hermione felt like her heart was being squeezed agonizingly slow at the pain she heard in her wife's voice. "It won't be long now, darling. You're almost ready to push. Just hang in there a little longer for me."

"I don't think I can. I want this to be over," she sobbed as she leaned fully against Hermione's chest.

"I'm sorry, baby," Hermione said desperately as she ran her fingers through Fleur's hair trying to soothe her.

She was finding out that treating one of her patients couldn't compare in any way to treating her wife. Seeing the pain in her eyes and seeing her body seize with pain was killing her.

Apolline was at Fleur's side, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead and whispering comforting words to her. Juliette was next to her doing the same as she squeezed Fleur's hand. Gabrielle was being kept in the waiting room by her boyfriend because she couldn't stand to see her sister in so much pain. Gustave kept threatening to kill Bill for the pain Fleur was suffering. Harry tried to be diplomatic and keep the peace since Arthur had arrived with Ginny and Mel. They were also expecting George, Angelina and Charlie any moment. They had all wanted to be there for them.

Through it all, Hermione felt the love surrounding them and was incredibly grateful for the support of their families and friends.

"Baby, it's time," she told Fleur an hour later. "I need to know if you want me to deliver her or if you want me up here by your side."

Fleur was torn, wanting both at the same time. But having Hermione close to her and holding her hand won.

"Do you trust 'im?" she asked about Hermione's colleague.

"I wouldn't trust your life and our little girl's to someone that wasn't the best, darling."

"Then I want you by my side."

Hermione quickly called Pierre in and sent everyone out. Only Apolline and Juliette stayed inside with them because Hermione figured things would be smoother with their help and support.

"We're ready," Pierre said from his place between Fleur's legs. "It's time to push and bring your little girl into ze world, Fleur."

Hermione put her arm behind Fleur's shoulders for support and grabbed her hand with the other. Apolline did the same on the other side.

"We're going to help you lean forward a little when you start pushing, darling," Hermione instructed. "The harder you push, the sooner she will be here. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong and do this for her."

Nodding absently, Fleur waited for her next contraction before pushing hard. She cried out in pain and lean back when it passed.

"Just like that," Hermione encouraged after she had done it a few more times.

"It 'urts so much," she sobbed again. "I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can," Isabelle told her.

Another contraction hit hard and Fleur cried out again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maman, please," she pleaded and Apolline's tears fell as well hearing the pain in her daughters tone.

Kissing her forehead, she looked into her eyes. "One more big push, come on, ma puce. One more push so we can meet 'er."

"I _can't_," Fleur whimpered.

"Yes, you can," she whispered back. "Squeeze my 'and as 'ard as you 'ave to and push. We're 'ere."

"Come on, baby, push," Hermione tried to cheer her on through her own tears.

"Oh, Merlin," Fleur screamed as she pushed harder than before.

"She's crowning," Pierre encouraged. "Come on, Fleur, one more big push."

Fleur looked at her mom, her grandmother and at Hermione and pulled from the love and strength she could see in their eyes. She held Hermione's gaze and concentrated on their bond. Her strength grew and her energy received a sudden burst from her wife. She could feel her love wash over her and it was all she needed to bring their baby home.

Squeezing their hands hard one more time, she concentrated all of her energy on their child and gave another big push. A moment later, the baby's cries pierced the silent room and Fleur leaned back exhausted and sweating against the bed, tears streaming down all of their faces as they turned to look at Pierre. He was holding their baby up to them, a big smile on his face.

Hermione cut down the umbilical cord and the nurses wrapped their little girl in blankets. She was quickly cleaned and checked over before one of them walked over to Fleur and laid the baby in her arms.

"Oh," was all the new mother could say for a moment. "She is perfect," she said a moment later, awe coloring her tone.

"As beautiful as her mother," Hermione whispered from her side as she kissed Fleur's temple. "You were amazing, love."

"Mon Dieu, she is a perfect copy of Fleur," Juliette exclaimed, hands clasped against her chest. "Remember, Apolline? Fleur looked _exactly_ like zat when she was born."

Apolline only nodded, the tears still falling and making it impossible for her to speak just yet. She took several shaky breaths before looking back at Fleur. "Oh, Fleur, she is so beautiful. You did an amazing job, ma puce."

Fleur couldn't stop smiling. She traced her fingers over the baby's rosy cheek as her eyes watered again.

"You are so very worth it," she told her sleeping child while bringing her close and kissing her forehead with a tenderness she hadn't know until that moment. She was helplessly in love with just one look at her. "Je t'aime."

A moment later, Apolline straightened up and smiled. "We need to let the others know."

Fleur nodded and her mother left the room to go and share the good news.

Fleur then looked at Hermione. "Do you want to 'old your daughter?"

The purest form of love she had ever felt washed over her at Fleur's words. "Yes," was all she managed to say brokenly.

Taking the child from Fleur's arms, she cradled her tenderly in her arms as more tears fell.

"Happy birthday, Aimée Mackenzie," she whispered before bending her head and kissing her little cheek. "Welcome to this crazy world where you will be loved and adored by all of us."

0-0


	23. The Special Ones

_A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter. Now that baby is here, we move on to what everyone has been asking for – the confrontation with the Special Ones! I'm thinking another couple of chapters after this one and the story will be over. We'll see how things go!_

_If anyone is interested in why it took me this long to post, well, lots of family drama, mom had an accident and had to have surgery, I had to move back home to help out and lots of personal changes that prevented me from fully concentrating on anything but my family. They do come first, so I will make no apologies for this delay. I'm sure most of you understand that real life must come first as much as we wished it didn't sometimes. Things are finally falling into place and I figured it was time to do something for fun.__ I did give you the longest chapter to date I think!_

_Enjoy!_

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 23****: The Special Ones**

"She is 'ere and she is almost an exact copy of Fleur when she was a bébé!" Apolline announced as she walked into the waiting area where family and friends had been waiting patiently.

At her words, everyone got up and came towards her, Gustave immediately putting his arm around her and kissing her temple. She noticed others had arrived since she had last checked on them. Harry, Luna and Xavier were there, as well as Arthur, George, Angelina and Charlie. Ginny and Melanie were standing by Jon and Doris and Apolline realized her daughter had more love and support than she had ever imagined. Everyone had basically left what they had been doing in order to sit for hours in wait of the baby that would tie their lives together even more tightly.

"Tell me all about her," Doris implored. "Is Fleur doing well?"

Apolline nodded proudly. "It was a longer labor zan we were expecting, but both mother and child are doing great. Zey named 'er Aimée Mackenzie and she is ze most beautiful baby girl I 'ave ever seen!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm sure in ze next 'our you can all see 'er."

"How's Hermione doing?" Jon asked anxiously. He knew his little girl and she had probably stretched herself thin between being a dutiful wife and a responsible doctor.

"She is fine. When I left she was cradling Aimée and talking to 'er. I don't know which of zem is more enamored with 'er!"

She answered as many questions as she could before going back in the room to check on Fleur. Aimée had been whisked away momentarily so she could be properly cleaned. Hermione was using a wet cloth to wash Fleur's face and upper body gently, talking to her all the while and making sure she was fine. Juliette was on her other side brushing Fleur's hair and listening to them. The nurses and personnel had cleaned the room already, she was pleased to notice.

"Zey can't wait to see 'er," she announced. "Everyone is excited and full of questions. Are zey bringing Aimée back to ze room or is she going to be put in ze infant room?"

"Here, Apolline," Hermione answered her. "I made sure Fleur had a private room so the baby could be here with her. I didn't want her to be away from the baby."

Fleur smiled tenderly at her. "Thank you, darling. I really appreciate that."

"It's going to be a bit until they bring her back, love, so why don't you take a nap?" Hermione suggested. "I can't even imagine how exhausted you must be."

"She was worth it, though. It's like she completed my 'appiness. I've never felt this fulfilled in my life," she confessed as she squeezed her hand.

Hermione returned the squeeze and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "I know exactly what you mean. I've never been this happy either." She kissed her once more. "Sleep now. I'm going to go out and say hello to everyone. When Aimée is brought back into the room, I'll wake you."

Fleur nodded as her eyes started closing. "Promise?"

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

One last kiss and Fleur closed her eyes and was asleep in no time. Hermione smiled down at her, the love she felt somehow multiplying every time she looked at her wife. Apolline and Juliette watched them as they stood next to each other, Apolline's arm around her mother's shoulder. Hermione looked at them and smiled sheepishly when she noticed they had been watching the exchange with amused glances.

Laughing self-consciously, she shook her head. "I know I'm a terrible sap, but I can't help myself. I love her."

"We know," Juliette said with approval. "And now you 'ave Aimée to complete zat 'appiness. Everything worked out in ze end."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I wish I could fully believe that, Juliette, but we still have to face the rest of the Weasley's and that isn't going to go over well. Molly is a very unforgiving woman when she thinks someone has wronged one of her children. Ron will never understand this, no matter how we explain it to him. He is jealous, immature and he will never comprehend that love is love, no matter who you fall for." She rubbed at her temples tiredly. "Merlin, I don't even want to think about what will happen once William finds out."

"Do you zink 'e will want to be a part of Aimée's life?" Apolline asked, worry coloring her words.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about it, playing out different scenarios in my head, and none of them end well. Worst case, he will want his parental rights back, which will turn into a legal battle because I don't want him anywhere near Fleur or Aimée unless he can _prove_ he is doing it out of love for the baby and out of genuine concern for her happiness. Best case he won't give a rat's arse and go on with his life like it never even happened. I'm hoping that is what ends up happening."

Both women nodded in understanding and concern.

"We won't allow 'im to cause a lot of trouble, 'Ermione," Apolline assured her. "Ze contract 'e signed before ze wedding is clear and everything was explained to 'im by a representative of ze Ministry as well as a solicitor. 'E won't 'ave a chance in 'ell to be a part of Aimée's life unless both of you want 'im to be."

"I've never been a selfish person, Apolline, but since Fleur came back into my life and things changed for us, I have become very selfish where she and the baby are concerned and I don't see that changing any time soon. I faced Voldemort, so facing the Weasley's won't come as a big shock to me. I will do whatever it takes to keep Fleur happy," she vowed fiercely.

"We believe you, ma chérie," Juliette said with a proud smile. "And you will 'ave our full support. We know just 'ow much you love Fleur and 'ow much she loves you back. Nothing will be able to break ze bond or come between you. Aimée is now a part of zat bond as well and we're all going to make sure she is 'appy."

Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief knowing she wouldn't have to go into battle by herself. She knew how difficult the weeks and months ahead would be. She knew the Weasley's good enough to know their very first reaction would be outrage and it would be impossible to deal with them until their fiery tempers calmed down. Down the line she was hoping they came around and embraced Aimée as one of their own, but if they didn't, she had a wonderful immediate family, an incredible extended family and more love that she'd know what to do with.

"Thank you," she said simply as she came around the bed and hugged both women.

0-0

_Three months later…_

"So tomorrow?" Ginny asked unable to keep the worry out of her tone.

They were all gathered in the living room of Hermione and Fleur's flat in London. She was sitting on the floor between Mel's legs. Fleur was lying on her side with a sleeping Aimée beside her on a blanket. Hermione laid on her other side, fingers resting lightly on her little back. Luna and Harry were on the sofa with a sleepy Xavier on his lap.

"I think we've waited long enough," Hermione replied quietly.

"Fleur, why don't we take the kids into Aimée's room so we can talk freely?" Luna asked.

Nodding, Fleur got up and Hermione handed her the sleeping baby. Luna took Xavier from Harry and the two walked down the hall. Once Fleur settled Aimée in her bed, she took a tiny crib from one of the shelves and magicked it to its full size for Xavier. Luna had a similar bed in her house now for when they visited. It just made things much easier.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Luna asked her softly.

"I am," Fleur admitted with a slight nod. "I don't really care either way what 'appens, but I don't want them to 'urt 'Ermione."

"She's stronger than you think," Luna offered. "Hermione loves both of you and she will defend your honor fiercely."

"I know she will, which is what worries me. 'Ermione losing control of 'er magic can be very frightening and they will push to the point that she might lose that tight control she keeps on 'erself. I don't want anyone to get 'urt."

"All of us will be there."

"Do you think that is a good idea, Luna?"

"Well, we don't all have to go in at once. I figure Harry, Mel and I can wait outside while the rest of you go in. If there is a need for us to go in, we will. We'll keep Hermione in place and we won't let anyone get hurt."

"What if Molly or Ron try to use magic against any of us?" she continued worriedly.

"Then we will have to defend ourselves. Not with counter curses, of course, but by blocking them."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Fleur looked down at her sleeping child. Since coming back from France, they had fallen into their roles of parents flawlessly. Hermione had insisted on waiting until Aimée was a full month before booking them first class tickets to fly back to London. Since then, they had taken care of the baby mostly on their own and so far their only real complain had been the lack of sleep.

But even when sleepy, they wouldn't have it any other way. Aimée was a wonderful baby that was beginning to sleep longer hours. She only cried when she was hungry or needed her nappie changed. Hermione had cut back on her hours a little after going back to work and had hired an assistant to help out with the load of patients. She was as involved in Aimée's care taking as Fleur was.

Fleur couldn't have asked for a better wife or mother to their child. Doris and Jon had come by a few times so they could catch up on their sleep or even go out to a quiet dinner on their own. They were never out long, but they appreciated the gesture immensely. Harry and Luna brought Xavier over once a week so he could see the baby and he seemed completely enamored with her. Fleur's parents and grandmother also came by once a week to visit with them and help out a little. Arthur and George had come by a few times as well.

Thinking about it all, Fleur knew she'd never been happier in her life. But that could all shatter the next day and as a lone tear ran down her cheek, she sighed deeply.

"Fleur," Luna called out softly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine, you'll see. No matter what happens tomorrow, we're all here for you. It's only three people that might be put off by the idea. The amount of people that love and support you is much greater," she reminded her sagely.

Turning, she gave Luna a hug. "Thank you."

0-0

"She's worried," Hermione told her friends as she looked down the hallway where Fleur and Luna had gone several minutes before. "She's trying to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes and I can feel it inside of me because of the bond. It kills me that she is suffering because something might go wrong tomorrow."

Ginny nodded sadly. "I keep hoping mum and Ron will act like civilized beings, that Bill won't behave like he has in the past. I keep hoping they will take one look at Aimée and fall in love with her like the rest of us did."

"But you don't think that will happen, do you?" Hermione asked.

She sighed. "No, I don't. I think their reaction will be as we all fear. They will flip out, have a herd of cows and all hell will break lose."

Mel was unable to hide her chuckle. "As bad as all of that sounds, the thing we have to remember is that we're a big, supportive family and we have each other's backs. All of us will be there to support you, Hermione. Even if things go south, you have so much love surrounding you all that things will be okay."

"But I don't want them to reject their own blood. Deep down, even if she pretends like she doesn't care, it will hurt Fleur for someone to reject our child. Hell, I might draw blood if I see a single tear run down her cheek," she finished with fire flashing in her eyes.

"Look, 'Mione, you can't go in there thinking like that. You have to keep a positive outlook." Raising his hand as she was about to protest, Harry shook his head. "Hear me out, darling. I know there is a high possibility that things are going to go badly. I know them well enough to know they can certainly hold a grudge and they can be small minded at times. No offense meant, Ginny," he said while looking at her.

"Don't worry, Harry. I know exactly what you mean and I agree. Remember I have to come clean to them about Mel and I as well and that is going to be hell when it happens."

Mel held her tighter and dropped a little kiss on her shoulder.

"Now then," Harry continued. "You have to go in there with a clear head. Don't let emotions control how you do things or it's going to get ugly. We're going to be outside waiting but at the first sign of trouble, we're all going to go inside and help you deal with the situation. Arthur and George will be there. God knows Charlie might even show up to help deal with Bill. Angelina and Ginny will be there as well. You will have all the moral and physical support you might need."

"And for all we know they will take one look at her and fall in love in an instant. Blood is thicker than water," Melanie added. "It might start out bad, but it might end well."

"And even if it doesn't end well, I don't think it will stay that way for long," Harry told her with a smile. "Have you met anyone yet that isn't in love with Aimée the moment they lay eyes on her?"

Hermione had to smile. "My daughter is rather charming, isn't she?" she said proudly.

"That she is," Fleur said as she came down the hallway again and caught the comment. "So are you, darling." Sitting back down next to her wife, she gave her a peck on the lips.

Hermione smiled against her lips. "Mm, you're pretty special yourself."

"Is this our cue to leave so you can have sexy times?" Mel asked with a chuckle. Surprisingly, her girlfriend didn't smack her.

Moving back from each other, both women turned to face their friends with matching grins on their faces.

"What can I tell you, Mel, married life suits us both."

"'Ermione is right. I didn't think I would ever marry again and be 'appy, but she changed all of that. When are you two taking the plunge and joining the rest of us?" Fleur asked with a little smirk.

"The moment Ginny stops abusing me, I'll think about it," Mel jested and this time, she did receive an elbow to her side. "Ouch! See what I bloody mean?"

"If you really hated it that much, you'd be long gone," Luna told her as she laughed. "I think you're a glutton for punishment."

"Some friends the lot of you are," Mel pouted which caused them all to laugh.

The rest of the night was spent talking about their kids, jobs and everyday life. By the time they left and Hermione and Fleur made it to bed, they were calm and relaxed. Wrapping her arms around Fleur from behind, Hermione kissed her naked shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," she assured her.

"I 'ave Aimée and you. My life is complete."

"I love you, Fleur."

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione."

0-0

The next morning, a Saturday, was clear and sunny. The temperature was comfortable and they day was absolutely beautiful. It lifted her hopes. As she stood out in the balcony enjoying a cup of freshly brewed coffee, Hermione took deep, relaxing breaths as she waited for Fleur to finish getting ready.

She had dressed comfortably in one of her favorite pairs of jeans, a light pink oxford shirt and comfy loafers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was only wearing her watch as jewelry. Fleur would probably dress similarly, but wear flats instead.

"I'm ready."

Hermione turned around to look at her wife and smiled. She had been right. Fleur was wearing black flats, skin-tight jeans and a soft looking sweater. Her hair was loose and shone brightly, giving her an almost ethereal look. Around her neck was a single strand of pearls.

"You look beautiful, baby," she complimented as she moved closer and pecked her lips lightly.

"Hmm, you do know 'ow to charm your wife," Fleur said with a contented smile as she returned the kiss.

"Good! Want me to drive?"

"Of course."

They were now the proud owners of a Mercedes Benz SUV. Hermione hadn't given up her car, but had decided they needed a much bigger and secure car for their precious cargo and had gone shopping for the SUV the moment they were back in London. Fleur was learning how to drive but was still not comfortable behind the wheel and the drive out to the Weasley's was unfamiliar territory for her.

"Then let's go. We're supposed to meet with Harry and the rest in less than an hour."

Another quick kiss and they were on their way.

0-0

The entire drive out to the farm was made in silence. Even Aimée slept peacefully in her car seat. Fleur had kept her hand on Hermione's thigh since they had left their flat, fingers flexing every now and then anxiously. She never said a word and Hermione covered her hand with her own and gave it reassuring squeezes every now and then.

As they neared the property, Hermione spotted Harry's own SUV up ahead and drove up to it before stopping next to them and lowering her window. She smiled at him, Luna and Mel.

"Hey," she greeted them softly.

"Ready?" he asked simply.

Nodding, Hermione drove on ahead and he fell behind her. Harry parked by the entrance gate and turned off the engine. Hermione drove through the entrance and into the Weasley's drive, taking a deep, nervous breath as she parked in front of the house.

"If you want to turn back…" she trailed off, knowing Fleur got her meaning.

"Non," she whispered. "Let's do this."

"Alright." Finally turning to look at her, she smiled. "I love you, Fleur, more and more every single day."

Fleur melted. "I love _you_."

A movement in the front porch drew their attention and they watched as Arthur and George walked out of the house and raised their hands in greeting.

"Let the madness begin," Hermione muttered under her breath as she gave Fleur's hand one last squeeze and opened her door.

Fleur followed suit and soon both were out and walking towards Arthur and George.

"Ladies!," the younger man greeted. "Looking beautiful as always!"

Chuckling, Hermione returned his hug. "You're irrepressible, George Weasley!"

"That I am, darling, that I am!"

He hugged Fleur and then went to the SUV to see Aimée. The women then hugged Arthur warmly before walking with him towards the truck.

"I've told them of your visit and everyone is inside. Charlie arrived just a moment ago so he is keeping Molly busy for a few minutes. Bill is here with his girlfriend and their child."

Fleur leaned heavily against the side of the truck and Hermione was immediately at her side. "Darling?"

"I didn't know she'd be 'ere," she said faintly.

"I didn't think she'd come either when I invited him over. The rest of us were just as surprised as you are, Fleur. I'm sorry I didn't have time to warn you. Everyone sort of arrived one after the other," he apologized nervously.

"It's okay. I can't blame 'im for wanting to show off 'is new family. I'm 'ere for the same reason, after all," the blonde told him with a small shrug of her shoulders. The last thing she wanted was for Arthur to feel guilty.

"It'll be okay, Fleur," George reassured her as he took Aimée out of her car seat and cradled her lovingly in his arms, kissing her forehead lightly. "We're all here for you, Hermione and this precious little one."

Hermione smiled at him in thanks before turning back to face Arthur. "Since no one knows what's really going on, how do we go about this? Just walk in or would it be best to call Bill out here first?"

"Whatever you want to do is okay with me, Hermione. Everyone is in good spirits now and they know you're coming by. I haven't told them why, but Molly is so happy to have everyone home she didn't protest too much."

"I think I'd like to talk to William out 'ere first," Fleur told them quietly looking to Hermione for support.

"If that is what you need, darling, we'll do it that way," Hermione said as she moved to her side and placed a supporting hand on the small of her back. Looking towards Arthur, she sighed quietly. "Could you ask Bill to come out here for a little while? And could you and George stay with us? _Please_?"

"I wasn't going anywhere," George told them. "I told you before you both have my full support. In this case, my niece and her happiness comes first."

Hermione wanted to weep and hug him in gratefulness but she settled for a wobbly smile instead. Fleur did the same.

"I'm going to go get Bill now," Arthur told them. "Why don't you move over there to the shade?" he suggested pointing to a tree that was a little ways away from the house. "Put up a silencing charm and whatever else you think might help keep the others inside the house for a bit until we hash things out with him first. Then we'll tell Molly and Ron."

"Good idea, da."

George started walking that way with Aimée and Hermione and Fleur followed. Once they were under the shade, they settled in to wait.

"Are you okay, baby?" Hermione asked quietly as she moved closer to Fleur and cupped her cheek tenderly.

"I 'ave you 'ere with me. That will see me through."

Hermione melted a little inside and blushed when George winked at her.

"It'll be okay. My brother might act like a right git at first, but once he sees Aimée he'll come around. He looked different today. I don't know if having his little boy helped. I don't know if his girlfriend has something to do with it. I just know he doesn't look like he has for the past year," he tried reassuring them.

"I hope so. If he tries anything against my wife or child, I will not hold myself back," was Hermione's intense reply.

"Mon amour, please, I don't want you to lose control of your magic."

"I have no plans to use magic, love, but if I have to, I will."

"I'm glad I'm not Bill or Ron," George joked to ease the tension he could feel building in the air.

Further conversation was halted when they saw movement in the front of the house and turned to watch as Arthur and William started walking towards them. As they got closer it was easy to distinguish the frown on Bill's face – one of confusion and surprise.

The moment they were within earshot, Hermione silently threw up several wards as Arthur had requested. Bill finally stopped a few meters from them and looked at Fleur for a quiet moment without saying a word. His gaze then found Hermione's and finally moved to George. He stared the longest at the baby, his frown increasing.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" he asked quietly. "Why are you here, Fleur? I thought you didn't want to see me ever again." There was no mocking in his tone for the first time in a long time.

Fleur looked at Hermione before turning to look at Bill again. "There is something you need to know, William. After we separated I found out I was pregnant," she started softly. "I didn't tell you because you made it very clear 'ow you felt about me and children, so I knew you wouldn't care. 'Owever, after giving it some thought, I realize you need to know about 'er, even if you don't want 'er."

He stood there, open mouthed, and stared at her for a few tense moments before moving closer to George and looking down at the baby. Aimée stared back at him curiously.

"She looks nothing like me," was all he managed to say in his confusion.

"She wouldn't. The Veela blood in 'er would be more potent than yours. Any children I 'ave will look like me."

"How is this possible?" he asked aghast.

Fleur took a shuddering breath. "Remember that night you came 'ome drunk and wanted to sleep with me no matter what? And I finally gave in to you? Well, William, that last night we spent together she was conceived." Try as she might, she couldn't keep the anger from her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me, Fleur? I had a right to know." His tone was getting angry as well. "You should have told me the moment you found out, dammit!"

"And you would have done what exactly, Bill?" Hermione asked as she moved closer to Fleur. "You were cheating on your wife. You got another woman pregnant while married to her. What makes you think she would go to you?"

Bill glared at her. "What the hell does this matter to you anyways? Why are you even here? You weren't her friend!"

"I've been her friend for years and when you left I was the one that picked up the pieces and put her back together. I held her when she wept because of you. I've been with her through the entire pregnancy. I dried her tears and rubbed her back when it was aching. _I_ did a hell of a lot more than _you_ ever did for her, you bastard!"

"Darling," Fleur tried.

"_No_! Someone has to tell him," she shot back.

"Piss off, Hermione. This is none of your bloody business," he shouted in anger.

"_William_!" Arthur finally intervened. "I taught you better than that! You are not going to speak to them this way at all if you know what's good for you."

"I second dad, Bill. You best watch yourself in front of my niece and these ladies!"

"What the hell is this? How come you support _her_? Better yet, how do you even know this child is mine? She looks nothing like us, I never knew about her and now I'm to believe she's mine? What do you want, Fleur? For me to support a child that I never knew about? You must be out of your mind!"

Fleur's laugh was dry and contained no humor. "That's where you're wrong, William. I don't _want_ or _need_ anything from you at all. I was merely letting you know you fathered a child. I don't want you to be a part of 'er life if this is 'ow you're going to act. My daughter 'as a loving 'ome and plenty of people that care about 'er. She doesn't _need_ you."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't believe a word you're saying. She is not my child."

"If that is 'ow you want to do this, its fine by me," Fleur retorted.

Without saying another word, Bill glared at all of them and stormed off. Everyone was silent as they watched him walk away. He slammed the door shut as he walked into the house and that's when everybody let out a sigh.

"Well, that went better than I actually expected," George commented while looking at the house still. "But give it another minute and mum and Ron will come storming out that door."

"Brilliant," Hermione couldn't help but mutter under her breath.

George chuckled but it was cut short when the door opened as he predicted and Molly and Ron came out into the porch. They looked around until they spotted them and immediately started coming in their direction. Charlie and Ginny soon followed.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked angrily as they got closer. "_Hermione_? What does this have to do with you?"

Hermione sighed deeply. "Here we go," she muttered. "Hello, Ronald."

"Don't you _hello_ me, Hermione. Answer the question!"

"Ron!" Arthur warned.

"What is going on here?" Molly finally asked as she glared at Fleur and Hermione. "I knew you coming by here wasn't going to be any good."

"Molly, don't you start as well," Arthur said in a stern voice, which surprised the hell out of everyone there since he never used that tone of voice with his wife.

"I apologize for interrupting your family time, Mrs. Weasley," Fleur started calmly. "I just thought you all needed to find out about Aimée."

Molly finally looked at the child in George's arms and frowned. "She doesn't have red hair. How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Hermione tried hard – she really did – not to roll her eyes at the comment, but was unsuccessful. Ron noticed and glared at her before turning to look at the baby as well. Moving closer, he just looked at her and Aimée, surprising everyone, seemed to smile. It was clear by the change in his face that he wasn't immune to her charm.

"Well, aren't you a cutie," he whispered but was heard by everyone. He lifted his hand and touched hers with a delicacy no one saw very often in him. "She looks just like Fleur."

"Exactly!" Molly said with a tone that suggested she had been right all along. "She can't be Bill's daughter as Fleur is claiming."

"I don't really care what you believe either way, Mrs. Weasley. I wanted you to know; now you do. I think it's best that we go 'ome now."

"Did you think coming here was going to change anything? Are you trying to ruin Bill's new relationship? You couldn't stand that he found someone better and you got pregnant by Merlin knows who in order to keep him at your side, didn't you?" Molly asked, venom dropping from her words.

"_Molly_!" Arthur thundered.

"Shut up, Arthur! I can't believe that you're supporting this lie. Letting her come into our home to destroy our son's life!"

"I will _not_ shut up, Molly! I've been doing that for far too long and look where it's gotten us. Fleur doesn't want to be with Bill," he told her angrily. "She was just doing the right thing."

"How do you know that?" When he looked away, she frowned. "Just how long have you known about this?" she demanded to know.

"Charlie, dad and I have known about it for a while," George informed her. "Ginny has known for longer than that. We all believe them and support them."

"_What_! And none of you thought I should be told about this?"

"What for? We knew you'd act like this!" Ginny responded angrily. "Always with your prejudices and need to control all of us! We're tired of it mum, so we kept it from you."

Molly's face was growing redder by the second and she was almost panting in anger. Ron seemed too stunned to say much of anything. Arthur didn't seem ready to back down.

All at once, everyone started shouting and a moment later, Aimée's whimpers could be heard before she was full out crying. Hermione moved to George's side immediately and took her from him, cradling her lovingly in her arms and murmuring to her as she kissed her temple. The shouting seemed to stop immediately as everyone turned to look at her.

It was Ron who seemed to snap out of it first as he looked at her left hand, which was cupping the back of Aimée's head.

"You're _married_," he whispered softly.

Hermione lifted her head in surprise and stared at him for a moment before nodding lightly. "I am."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone! When did this happen?"

"There was no way for you to know. We haven't spoken in a long time, Ron. I was married three and a half months ago."

"Does Harry know?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

The top of his ears turned a bright shade of red and she took a deep breath waiting for the explosion that was quick to come.

"_Bloody hell, Hermione_! I thought we were friends! We've been through so much together. I was waiting for you to come back to me, to realize I'm the one for you and you go on and do this to me! How could you?"

"You can't be serious right now," she said, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. "You and I were over _ages_ ago, Ron and I had no intention of ever being your wife."

"Who is it? What's the bastard's name?" he asked angrily.

"Ron, I warned you once and I will not do it again," his father reprimanded sternly.

Ron looked at him and then down at the ground. "Just tell me his name."

"It's not a _he_," Hermione said softly. "I didn't marry a bloke, Ron."

It was hard to tell whose gasp was louder, Ron's or Molly's.

"_What_?" His words were barely audible.

"Hermione has a _wife_, Ron, not a husband," Ginny tried to explain gently.

His head snapped up and he looked at Ginny. "A _wife_?" he asked dumbly.

Ginny nodded. "Hermione fell in love with a witch and married her."

"But that's _wrong_!" he exclaimed. "She can't marry a bird!"

"She can and she did. Angelina and I were there," George said. "It was a beautiful ceremony and we had a great time."

Fleur didn't know how she kept herself from laughing out loud at the looks on Ron's and Molly's faces. They were priceless – a mixture of disbelief, surprise and disgust. She was afraid once they found out just _who_ Hermione's wife was they've have to be taken to St. Mungo's for heart failure or something like it.

"What do you mean you were there?" Molly demanded angrily.

"So was I," Ginny added with a little smirk. "And Charlie and daddy. We were all there for the special day."

"How come _they_ knew and _I_ didn't?" Ron asked Hermione quietly. "I thought we were friends."

His tone of voice brought tears to Hermione's eyes because he sounded sincerely broken by the news. "I don't know if we are anymore, Ron. We haven't been in touch for a long time. I didn't know how you would react to the news."

"But you told _Harry_."

Nodding, Hermione rocked Aimée as she started whimpering again. Fleur was at her side immediately.

"Let me 'old 'er while you talk to Ronald, mon amour," she said gently as she took the baby. The endearment that came so naturally to her lips was not lost on the others.

"Wait just a bloody moment," Ron started while looking at both of them. He then noticed the ring on Fleur's finger matched Hermione's. "_No_," he whispered while shaking his head. "No, no, no. No bloody way."

Hermione sighed as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "It just happened, Ron, and I don't regret a single moment of it. Can't you be happy that I finally found what I was looking for?" she pleaded.

"But it's _her_," he responded brokenly.

"It is," she answered simply while looking adoringly at Fleur. "And I've never been happier."

Molly, who until now had been listening quietly, suddenly spoke, her words low. "It's _unnatural_."

"No, it _isn't_, Molly," Arthur told her as he moved closer to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "_Love_ is not unnatural. Not _accepting_ your children for who they are is unnatural. Not wanting to accept Aimée as part of our family is unnatural. Behaving like we're better than others is unnatural. But their love is nothing like that. It is pure and uplifting. It healed them both and brought them happiness. Aimée couldn't have a better home life and if this is the way you're going to act, then I'm not going to support you. For the first time in my life I will go against your wishes, Molly, because I am not turning my back on my daughter or my grandchild."

Molly's mouth was hanging open as she listened to her husband. Somewhere along the way, Arthur Weasley had finally grown a pair and was standing up to his overbearing wife.

"Hermione is not your daughter," she reminded him sternly.

"Maybe not by blood, but I sure love her and Harry as if they were and deep down you know you do also. And I was talking about Ginny as well."

"What does she have to do with this?" she asked.

Ginny shared a look with her father and he simply nodded and smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'm in love with Melanie, mum. Eventually, if she'll have me, I'll marry her as well," Ginny said bravely and stared at her mum. "She's the one that makes me happy."

Charlie, who up to now had stayed out of it, moved closer to Ginny. "_Think_ before you say something you'll regret, mum. I realize you've learned a lot of information in less than one hour, all of it unexpected, but none of this is wrong. I've seen Hermione and Fleur together as a couple and as parents to Aimée and its amazing. I've also seen Ginny with Mel and I can tell you I've never seen my sister happier. So now you have to decide what is more important: family or antiquated prejudices."

Feeling faint, Molly swayed on her feet and George and Ron were immediately at her side. Hermione immediately summoned a chair and they helped her sit on it.

"Go get her some water, Ron," Arthur asked as he moved closer to his wife.

Ron nodded and Apparated away. A moment later he was back with a pitcher of water and a cup. Ginny helped him fill it out and handed it to her mum.

"Here, drink this slowly."

Molly took the cup and took slow sips until her head felt better. "This is too much for an old woman like me," she said simply. "I don't know what to think or feel."

Ginny nodded. "I should have told you before and not now when everything else was being thrown at you."

"_Melanie_?"

Ginny nodded. "We've been together for quite a while now. And I am happy, mum," she assured her.

Molly just nodded but didn't say anything else. Looking at Fleur and Hermione, she noticed Hermione had one arm wrapped securely around Fleur's waist and her other arm was around Aimée, as if protecting them both.

"_Married_?" she asked faintly.

Both nodded at her but said nothing.

"And Aimée is really Bill's daughter?"

Again, another nod.

"I don't know what to think or to believe."

"I don't think you have to make any decisions right now, mum," George offered. "We've known for a bit and were part of it, so we're used to seeing them like this. They really are perfect for each other and they love Aimée above all. Fleur isn't asking for our help. She just wanted to share Aimée with us."

"I don't know," Molly said while looking down at her glass. "I don't think I can handle this right now."

Fleur nodded sagely. "I think it's time for us to go. Now that the whole truth is out, I can go 'ome with my wife and child and be at peace. You are welcome to come visit anytime you feel like you're ready to. I will allow you into our lives as long as you come with an open mind and only if you're willing to love our daughter selflessly. Otherwise, I will not allow you to be a part of 'er life."

Molly nodded but said nothing as she looked back down. Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a few intense seconds before he looked away again. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing there was nothing she could do to change him mind for now. Like his mother, Ron needed time to digest everything.

"I'll walk you to your car," Arthur offered and started walking towards the SUV, followed by Fleur, Hermione and George.

George took Aimée from Fleur's arms and settled her in her car seat before he adjusted the safety straps. Kissing her forehead, he smiled at her. "Uncle George loves you, princess," he told her. "And he's always going to be there for you."

Fleur's eyes filled with tears this time and Hermione held her closer. "Not all is lost, after all, darling," she whispered.

"I know. She is loved."

"As are you."

"Take me 'ome, mon amour."

"Of course, love. Let's go home."

0-0


	24. Each Other's Comfort

_A/N: I figure one more chapter after this, maybe followed by an epilogue. Not sure if anyone is still reading this, but for those of you that are, I hope you like it and I thank you for your patience and support always for this story. Also, a special thank you to those of you that have sent me messages asking me to update. _

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 24: Each Other's Comfort**

As they pulled out of the gates, Harry's SUV pulled along and Hermione couldn't help but notice their faces. They were worried and she tried to smile in reassurance, but knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"I know we made plans to go to our place right after, love, but would you mind if we did that tomorrow? I think Fleur and I need some alone time after this," she told Harry, trying to convey to him with her eyes that no questions should be asked just yet. She was hoping their wordless way of communicating for years wouldn't fail her now.

"I understand completely, 'Mione. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Maybe you can come over for dinner or something," he suggested with a warm smile.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, actually."

"Take care, dear," Luna said as she waved at them. "We love you."

After waving back, Harry's SUV pulled up ahead and Hermione followed. She was incredibly relieved that they had accepted without fuss – even as worried as they probably were. But Harry and Luna knew her better than most and trusted her judgment.

Grabbing Fleur's hand, she kissed her knuckles before settling it on her thigh, covering it with her own and lacing their fingers together.

"You didn't 'ave to do that," the blonde said as she turned her head to look at her wife. "I could 'ave 'andled the company."

"I know that, darling, but I also think we need time alone more than company right now. It's been a long day. To be honest, I just want to be with you right now."

"It was a very long day and I feel so tired. Cuddling in bed with you like we used to do at first will make things right, though."

Hermione nodded in understanding without taking her eyes off of the road. "That sounds like a brilliant plan. We're going to be alright, baby. You _know_ that right?"

Fleur leaned her head on the seat and continued to look at her. "I know we are, mon amour. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione turned to look at her for a second before watching the road again. "That is something you don't _ever_ have to worry about. I don't have plans of ever leaving your side or Aimée's. I'm in this for keeps, Fleur, and I plan on loving you for the rest of my days."

Fleur's smile was tender as she watched her wife. The love she felt was so intense she sometimes wondered how her heart could handle it all. Between Aimée and Hermione, her life was truly fulfilled and she knew all the pain and tears to get to where she was had been worth it.

"It makes me 'appy to 'ear you talk that way."

Hermione smiled at her. "I love you, Fleur. I'm _always_ going to love you and Aimée."

"And we're always going to love you."

0-0

When they arrived at their flat, they took care of Aimée together and once she was fed and changed, Hermione started rocking her to sleep while singing a soft lullaby. Fleur watched her as she leaned against the wall, a serene smile on her face. _ I truly love her with all of my heart_, she thought happily as she watched her wife interact with their baby.

The brunette was a natural with Aimée and Fleur couldn't ask for a better wife or mother for her daughter. The bond they shared now seemed to include their child, something no one had been expecting. There was something in Aimée's eyes when she looked at Hermione, something in the way she grasped her finger when she played with her that left them all in awe. She had asked her grandmother about it, but no one had answers as to why her baby had taken to Hermione as she had. She was just grateful it had happened and had stopped questioning it when she saw how happy it made Hermione.

Hermione walked over to the crib and kissed Aimée's forehead lovingly before lowering her carefully and settling her on her stomach. After she covered her with a soft blanket, she turned towards Fleur, a soft smile adorning her lips.

"I can't even explain to you how much I love her, darling. Every time I hold her my heart trembles with joy and I feel this immense desire to protect her. The only thing that compares to it is how much I love you."

Fleur melted.

There was no way she could resist Hermione's words. Pushing off from the wall, she walked over to her wife, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Hermione seemed surprised at first, but quickly recovered and kissed her back, her arms wrapping around Fleur's waist to keep her close.

As Fleur's tongue brushed her lips, Hermione moaned softly but moved back, breaking the kiss before it could deepen. Seeing the questions in Fleur's eyes when she stepped back, she grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, turning the light off as they went.

"Ma chérie?" Fleur questioned.

"Belle, I don't want to start something while we're in her room," she explained. "How about a bubble bath together and then we can go to bed and cuddle like you wanted?"

Fleur nodded, but bit her lip and looked away.

"What is it, love?"

Fleur looked back at her and Hermione's breath rushed out of her in a soft whoosh. Fleur's eyes had darkened considerably and she knew exactly what that meant.

"I don't think cuddling alone is going to do it anymore, mon amour. I suddenly want you desperately," she confessed as she approached her wife. Hermione could only describe her movements as predatory and she couldn't deny it turned her on.

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine and heat began to gather in the pit of her belly. Backing away from Fleur, she kept reminding herself to breathe. Fleur was faster than she was, however, and had her pinned against the hallway wall before Hermione could make it into their bedroom.

"_Belle_," she moaned as Fleur pressed into her.

Fleur's answer was to crash their lips together, hands moving to Hermione's waist where she started pulling her oxford out of her jeans. Hermione moaned into her mouth as she ran her hands up Fleur's arms. One of her hands found purchase on the back of Fleur's neck while she buried the other one into lustrous tendrils of silvery blonde hair.

There was no hesitation when she parted her lips and allowed her wife to explore her mouth to her heart's content. The scrape of Fleur's nails on her stomach made her muscles quiver in response and she pressed herself harder against her, loving her touch and suddenly craving more of it. As their tongues tangled in a decadent dance, Hermione used her nails to scrape against Fleur's scalp knowing it drove the blonde mad with lust. Fleur's groan was immediate as her hands started working on the buttons of her shirt, opening them from the bottom up.

Hermione separated their bodies to give her room, but didn't break the kiss. They had been so busy for the past few months that they'd hardly had time to themselves like this and she honestly couldn't remember the last time they had been this hungry for each other. That realization only made her more desperate to feel her wife's body against her own and she grabbed the hem of Fleur's sweater only to be stopped by the blonde's hands on her wrists.

"_Non_," she whispered huskily. "Right now I just need to 'ave you."

"But, Fleur," she pleaded and tugged to get her hands free.

"_Please_," she whispered. "Just, _please_, let me 'ave you, mon trésor."

Hermione's knees gave out on her and only the wall and Fleur's body kept her from falling.

"As you wish, my love," she whispered back and lowered her arms in surrender. "I'm all yours."

Fleur looked at her wantonly for one more second before she crashed their lips together again, her kiss hungry and desperate, making Hermione moan loudly. Once she was done unbuttoning her shirt, Fleur parted the sides and broke the kiss, eyes darkening even more when she saw the sheer white bra Hermione had on.

"_Merde_," she hissed before lowering her head and capturing a hardened nipple between her lips, tugging at it before sucking on it hard.

"_Ooh_," Hermione cried out as her hands buried in Fleur's hair once more to keep her in place.

She rested her weight fully against the wall and shut her eyes tightly as Fleur's nails ran down her torso and then went to work on unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper slowly. Once she was done, she cupped Hermione's sex and groaned when she felt the moisture even through the lace barrier. Wanting to feel skin on skin, she moved her hand up and under the lace knickers, fingers pushing between wet and swollen folds.

"You're so wet," she gasped, surprise clear in her voice as she lifted her head and looked at Hermione again. "You're so fucking _wet_!"

"For you. Always for _you_."

"Mm."

While looking at her, Fleur pushed two fingers inside of Hermione without warning and the brunette cried out again as her knees buckled once more. "_Fleur_," she panted.

"Hmm?"

"_Fuck_," was all she managed before closing her eyes.

"_Non_, look at me," Fleur demanded. "I want to see you as I pleasure you."

Hermione obliged and sucked in a breath at the intensity she found in Fleur's cerulean eyes. Fleur's fingers were picking up speed, curling inside of her deliciously and it was all Hermione could do to keep her eyes from closing. But then, it was incredibly erotic to look into her wife's eyes as she pleasured her. Moan after moan was torn from her throat as Fleur's fingers worked their magic inside of her. A third finger was added; stretching her carefully, filling her completely and she bit her lip. Their connection seemed to intensify the pleasure even more and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold herself up. As if sensing this, Fleur's arm wrapped around her waist and her body pressed her against the wall, offering the support her body was lacking.

Using her middle finger, Fleur's stroked the ribbed flesh inside of Hermione softly before pressing harder against it. Hermione cried out louder than before and Fleur smiled wickedly before capturing her lips in a wild kiss that lacked her usual finesse. Hermione returned it just as desperately as her hips started rolling against Fleur's hand, seeking release. She finally broke the kiss and tried taking deep breaths to calm her burning lungs. The fire in her belly was spreading quickly and she needed release.

"Fleur, _please_," she begged breathlessly.

Fleur's fingers started moving deeper and faster just as her thumb brushed against Hermione's very swollen clit.

"Oh, _fuck_," she cried out when Fleur did it again and again. "Feels…so…_so_ good."

Fleur's eyes locked onto hers again. "Let it go, mon amour. For _me_."

Hermione wasn't sure if it was the huskiness of the tone or if it was the pressure of those talented fingers against her spot or the look in Fleur's eyes, but suddenly her entire body was going stiff before snapping as she cried out Fleur's name on a long moan. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm, breath rushing out of her in pants as Fleur kept her fingers moving in and out of her steadily, prolonging her pleasure until Hermione captured her wrist and made her slow down.

"You're so unbelievably beautiful in the throes of passion I could make you come time after time just to see it happen," Fleur commented a couple of minutes later when Hermione was breathing a bit easier.

Hermione blushed a little at the words and then gasped when Fleur's fingers pulled out of her. She brought her hand up between them, fingers glistening with Hermione's essence. Pressing a couple of fingers against Hermione's lips to moisten them, she moved forwards and licked them clean, moaning softly as she tasted her.

"'Ow do you manage to always taste so incredibly good?" she asked absently as she did it again.

Hermione wasn't able to answer. Her wife surely knew how to leave her breathless and incoherent. Was she seriously supposed to answer questions after coming so hard?

A moment later, Fleur took her by the hand and led her to their room, where she proceeded to finish undressing her before pulling the covers back and helping her lay down in the middle of their big bed. She stood by the side of it and undressed slowly, liking the way Hermione's eyes followed her every moment, pupils darkening considerably by the time she was done. As she joined her on the bed and their naked bodies came into contact, they both sighed.

"I want you again," Fleur whispered against her lips. "I don't ever stop wanting you."

Hermione shuddered. "I'm all yours; whenever you want me, love. Surely you know that by now."

Nodding absently, Fleur pressed her body against Hermione and the brunette spread her legs to accommodate her. Fleur's hips immediately pushed into hers. Not wanting her wife to move from where she was, Hermione pushed her hand between their bodies and spread her folds to feel Fleur against her burning center. It didn't matter that she had come a few minutes earlier, she was ready for more. Cupping Fleur, she parted her folds as well and both moaned as their swollen clits came into full contact, their warm liquid arousal mixing as they glided pleasurably against each other.

"Gods, that feels so good," Fleur whispered as she buried her face against Hermione's neck.

"Mm," was all Hermione managed as her fingers danced down Fleur's naked back and settled on her backside, keeping her close.

At first, their movements were slow and calculated, both wanting to prolong the other's pleasure. Hips rocked in perfect rhythm as mouths sought skin to lick, kiss or suck on. Fleur knew Hermione would be sporting several love bites come morning but she couldn't help herself as she sucked on the skin right between her breasts. Hermione, meanwhile, was marking her on her shoulders as her fingers kneaded her backside, nails biting into the firm flesh every now and then.

Naturally, their pace started increasing as their need for release grew.

"Fleur," Hermione managed to gasp. "_Faster_."

She seemed incapable of speaking in full sentences, settling instead for one word commands to get her point across. Fleur didn't need more encouragement than that as her pace increased, her body now glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

"'Ermione," she gasped as she grew closer and closer to falling apart. "So close."

"Mm, me, too," Hermione gasped back, hips rolling harder against Fleur's.

"Come with me then," Fleur begged as her hips rocked hard and fast against Hermione's in answer.

"Almost there."

"_Fuck_," Fleur hissed a moment later before she let herself go, body trashing almost violently against Hermione's in her release and this only triggered the brunette's own orgasm.

"Ooh, _gods_," Hermione cried out as her body bucked against Fleur's, her orgasm even stronger than the previous one.

Slowly, their movements eased and Fleur rested her forehead against Hermione's as they each sought to catch their breaths and willed their hearts to slow down. Rolling to her side, Fleur gathered Hermione's body close to her own and just held her in silence for the next few minutes. Hermione's fingers danced lightly over Fleur's naked hip as she nestled her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Je t'aime," Fleur whispered a while later as her fingers played with a tendril of Hermione's hair, watching it curl around her finger. "I 'ope you never grow tired of 'earing me say it."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it, darling. I love you more than life itself as well and I'll always want to tell you, too."

"Bon. 'Ow are you feeling?" she asked as she turned her head and kissed Hermione's forehead tenderly.

"Definitely more relaxed than I was an hour ago," Hermione confessed. "It was a tiring day and having to deal with the Weasley's took a lot out of me."

"To be honest, I didn't think it would go as well as it did. We actually walked out of there with the 'ope that Molly and Ron will, eventually, come to accept Aimée and our relationship. It's better than nothing, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I thought it would go a lot worse as well. After their initial anger, they did manage to calm down and act civilized. Maybe Arthur and the support of Ginny, George and Charlie had something to do with it. Maybe seeing Aimée also made a difference. Regardless, I'm glad it's out in the open and we can move on with our lives. I hated hiding my family from them and wondering if we would run into them unexpectedly when we went out."

"I guess the only one that could end up never accepting Aimée is Bill, but that is to be expected."

"Do you want him to be a part of her life, Fleur?" Hermione asked carefully, hand stilling on Fleur's hip. She was trying to keep the hurt from her voice, and while she knew she wasn't fully successful, she was hoping Fleur wouldn't call her out on it.

She should have known better.

Fleur frowned at the tone. She knew her wife too well and their bond also let her feel some of Hermione's emotions. Right now she was sure her wife was feeling a mixture of fear, anger and even resentment. She couldn't have her feeling that way.

Cupping her chin, she made Hermione look up at her.

"_You_ are Aimée's other parent, mon amour. She will grow up knowing you're her mum and the woman I love. If Bill wants to eventually be a part of 'er life, 'e will 'ave to earn that right with a lot of work, but you are her _parent_, 'Ermione. Never doubt that, mon ange."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at her words. "I'm sorry," she murmured as the tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "I don't mean to be insecure. It's just, Fleur, I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you."

Fleur kissed the tears away and held her even closer, arms wrapping protectively and possessively around the brunette. Kissing her lips softly, she said, "That will never 'appen. I plan on spending the rest of my life at your side, maybe 'aving another little one or two with you, and raising Aimée together. Bill might be 'er biological father, but that is all 'e is for now. And even if later on 'e is able to 'ave some sort of relationship with 'er, you will always be the one that sees 'er go to sleep, that sees 'er first steps, 'ears 'er first words and is there when it's time for 'er to go to school, be it at 'Ogwarts or Beauxbatons."

Hermione's tears kept on falling, but this time out of happiness. "Really, Fleur?"

"Really, 'Ermione. I wouldn't 'ave it any other way."

"And you want more babies with me?"

"Of course I do, mon chérie! Don't you?" she asked worriedly.

"I do! Nothing would make me happier than to have a big family with you."

"Then it's settled. No more tears or doubts, ma belle. I don't want you to worry about our future or your place in Aimée's life. She is your daughter as much as she is mine. We're going to 'ave a long and 'appy life together and nothing is going to get in the way of that."

"I love you so much!" Hermione whispered before moving closer and kissing Fleur's lips softly.

"And I love _you_," Fleur whispered back against her lips. "Thank you for today, for being there with me."

"I'll always be there with you, in good times and in bad, just like I promised you when I married you, Fleur."

"We're really lucky. We 'ave everything that anyone would ever wish for. A strong, 'appy marriage, a beautiful baby girl and the support and love of family and friends. I never thought I'd ever be this 'appy, but you changed all of that and for that I thank you."

Hermione's smile was so beautiful it made Fleur gasp softly. "We are lucky, my love. I wouldn't change anything we've been through because it's made us stronger and gotten us to where we are right now. And I just know it's going to get better and better as time goes by," she finished with a little yawn.

Fleur chuckled at her as she moved her hand and the blankets rolled over them. Snuggling closer to her wife, she kissed her one more time, softly and tenderly. "Sleepy?"

"Very much so. You wore me out," she confessed with a little chuckle. "It's been a long day."

"Mm, yes, it 'as. Let's get some sleep. Morning will be 'ere before we know it and our little princess will want her mum's attention."

"We're so whipped when it comes to her," Hermione said, her tone full of love.

"I think I'm whipped by both of you," Fleur confessed.

"Mm, good. I'd hate to be the only one that's completely whipped around here!"

One more kiss was shared before they settled more comfortably against each other. The long day and passionate night finally taking a toll on their tired bodies, they surrendered to sleep, slight smiles on their faces.

0-0

_A/N: Wherever you are and whatever you celebrate, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and are surrounded by love, peace and smiles. May the New Year that's quickly approaching be your best yet, and that is brings you health, prosperity, happiness and love._


	25. Planning the Future

_A/N: This is it, guys! It's been a great pleasure sharing this with all of you, getting to know some of you and receiving such wonderful reviews, comments and messages. You're all the best. Hope you enjoy this one and if time permits and my muse allows, there might be an epilogue sometime in the future. No promises on that, though. For the time being, I have no more plans for another Fleur/Hermione story, but you never know when I might get inspired to write another one. I'm just really into the Glee fandom right now and the ideas and stories I'm working on are all for that. Regardless, Fleurmione will always be one of my favorite pairings to write for and I might end up coming back to them. _

_Again, thanks so much for the support and for your patience! You're all the best!_

**One Step at a Time**

**Chapter 25: Planning the Future**

"Can you believe we're celebrating Aimée's first birthday tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she mixed cake batter.

She had decided she wanted to bake their baby's cake instead of getting it from a store. Luna had been more than willing to help and they were having the birthday party at their home since there was plenty of room for everyone. Presently, Harry and Fleur were outside making sure the tent was up as well as the tables and chairs. They had wanted an outdoor party and so far the weather seemed to be cooperating. She just couldn't wait to have everyone together again and by morning, their families and friends would be by to finish setting up.

Right now, she was in the kitchen with Luna, who was already working on the icing for the cake. Ginny and Mel were in the living room entertaining the kids to keep them out of the kitchen. Both kids were curious and now that Aimée could walk, Xavier was helping her explore everything they could get into.

"Time really has flown by, hasn't it?" She looked towards the living room where Ginny and Mel were lying on the floor playing with their children. Colorful blocks surrounded them and as soon as a tower was built one of the babies would knock it down and both would laugh merrily. "Xavier is still as enchanted by her as he was when he first saw her."

Hermione smiled as she looked at their children as well. "And she absolutely adores him. I wonder what will happen when more babies come into their lives," she pondered.

Luna's eyes moved from their children and their friends to Hermione's face, her head tilting sideways curiously. "Something you want to share?"

Hermione looked at the blonde and smiled. "Oh, no! We're not expecting, but we want another baby soon. We don't want Aimée to be alone for too long."

"Who's having it? Who's going to be the dad?"

Hermione shrugged. "We've been discussing using one of Fleur's cousins as a donor so the baby will have Veela blood like Aimée, but we haven't made any decisions as to whom yet. Obviously, it'll be through a method that doesn't require me to sleep with him," she explained with a little shudder. "But I want to have our next baby for sure."

"I don't think Fleur would be okay with you sleeping with someone that isn't her!"

"This is a good thing because the thought of being with someone that isn't her turns my stomach!"

Luna chuckled when she saw her expression.

"I think it's wonderful that you're already making plans for a new baby. Harry and I have been talking about having a second baby as well. Xavier has really taken to Aimée and we know he's ready for a sibling."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we had them around the same time?"

"Then that means you need to work on getting a donor soon."

"I know. I think we're going to discuss it with Fleur's family this weekend since everyone is staying over. I'm sure Apolline or Juliette will have some suggestions as to who we can ask."

Luna looked towards their kids again. "Still no word from Molly or Ron?" she asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I thought by now one or both would have approached us, but nothing. As you know, Arthur visits with us almost weekly and Aimée adores him. Even Charlie, who never seemed to make much of an effort to come visit before has managed to visit several times in the last nine months, even staying with us at our flat for the weekend. Ginny and Mel babysit her all the time now when they're free. Our parents have spoiled her like crazy as you well know since Xavier is spoiled right along with her. But as far as them, not a single word."

"Does it bother you?" Luna asked softly.

Hermione took a deep breath as she stopped the mixer and pulled out the metal bowl. "It does, Luna. It shouldn't, of course, but I just don't understand how they can turn their back on her when they know she is family."

"What about William? Has he tried?"

Hermione's shoulders tensed. "He's approached Fleur several times, actually."

Luna looked at her best friend carefully. "How come you didn't tell me that before? How do you feel about it?"

Hermione swallowed with difficulty and her hands trembled a little. "I know I should have told you, but I've been trying to push it to the back of my mind. The very first time she went to meet him I sat at home and cried."

"Hermione! You should have called me and I would have been there in an instant. Why were you crying?" Luna's tone was careful as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Because I was being stupid and ridiculous."

"You thought she'd take him _back_?" Luna asked incredulously, eyebrows rising high. "After all this time you still think she'll leave you for _him_?"

Hermione had the decency to blush. "I _told_ you I was being stupid and ridiculous, didn't I?"

"What did Fleur have say about that? Because knowing her like I do I'm sure she knew you'd been crying."

Hermione's blushed deepened. "She, um, got pissed at first, _obviously_. We had a bit of an argument and she was incredibly hurt that I'd think she'd do something like that." She took a deep breath and looked away. "Then she spent the rest of the night reminding me just how much she loves me in every way imaginable. Let's just say I had a difficult time walking the next couple of days," she finished, cheeks burning.

Luna's happy peals of laughter only made her blush deepen and when Ginny heard her, she got up and walked over to them.

"We're apparently missing out on the good stuff by hanging out with the little people. What's so funny and why does Hermione's blush rival that of a Weasley?"

"Enlighten her, 'Mione," Luna said while still laughing. "It might give her a few pointers with Mel."

"Shut it!"

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. "If you're blushing this much and Luna is laughing her head off, something good happened and I want to know. It's not very often the great Hermione Delacour-Granger is flustered!"

When Hermione busied herself by pouring the cake mix into the baking pan and ignored the redhead, Luna took it in her own hands and told Ginny what had happened to her utter mortification. While Luna was leaning against the counter holding on to her sides Ginny was bent over, both still laughing hysterically while Hermione huffed indignantly. This is how Fleur found them.

Walking over to Hermione, she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and placed a kiss on her neck and smiled when she felt her wife shudder a little.

"I take it they're laughing at you?" she asked carefully.

"Mmhmm," she hummed but didn't say anything as she leaned her body back into the blonde's.

"Want me to kick their arses?" she whispered into her ear causing Hermione's skin to break into goosebumps.

"As much as I would love to see it, you'd side with them on this one, love."

"Oh? What is it they're laughing about?"

This question was asked louder and Luna and Ginny heard it.

"Well, your lovely wife here was just telling us about a little incident in which your _loving_ left her walking funny for a few days," Ginny managed between giggles.

Proud woman that she was, Fleur had to grin at this. "I see. Well, she tells no lies!"

"_Fleur_!" Hermione reprimanded. "It's not like they need any more reason to laugh!"

"Aww, are you really upset by this?" Fleur cooed as she kissed her rosy cheek.

Hermione sighed as she turned around in Fleur's arms so she was facing her. "Well, no, I mean, it was something I'll never forget."

"Then what is the problem, mon amour? These are your friends."

Burying her face in the crook of Fleur's neck, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Luna and Ginny stopped laughing when they saw Hermione was upset. They exchanged worried looks before turning to look at Fleur, eyes wide.

"Hermione, we didn't mean to upset you, love," Luna immediately said. "We meant no harm by laughing!"

She started rubbing up and down Hermione's back as Ginny moved closer as well and patted her shoulder.

"Seriously, 'Mione, we didn't mean to upset you in any way."

There was no response from the brunette, only the slight shaking of her shoulders. Their eyes widened even more when they figured she was crying. They both started apologizing profusely, even going as far as telling her she could go home with Fleur and they would finish baking the cake and setting the decorations.

Next thing they knew, Hermione was pulling away from Fleur and that is when they heard it – slight giggles that she couldn't control.

"You sneaky wench!" exclaimed Ginny with outrage.

This only made Hermione laugh harder. "I did learn from the best, dear," she said before pecking Fleur's lips, winking at her and then going back to the cake pan waiting for her attention. "You can't be part of the Golden Trio without learning how to be sneaky and break a rule or a hundred."

Luna shook her head but laughed at her friend's antics. "You really had us worried for a bit there, honey."

"Serves you both right for making fun of me."

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before they knew it they were back at their place. After putting Aimée to sleep, they headed to their bedroom where they took a quick shower and then went to bed. As they cuddled, Hermione played with silvery blonde strands while their bodies wound down.

"I can't believe she's a year old already, do you?"

"I know, mon amour. Time 'as flown by."

"Are we going to talk to Juliette or Apolline tomorrow about a possible donor?"

"Actually, I forgot to tell you I spoke to grand-mère this afternoon. She's actually learned to use the cell phone we gave 'er a couple of months ago for 'er birthday and she calls me all the time now. She's going to ask a couple of possible prospects before they arrive tomorrow. She'll 'ave an answer for us then."

"And you told her I have no intention of actually sleeping with them, right, love?"

"Like I would ever share you!" the blonde scoffed. "She knows what needs to be done, just in case they get any funny ideas."

Hermione chuckled. "You're so sexy when you're possessive like that."

"Bah, I'll _show_ you possessive," she said before pushing Hermione onto her back and kissing her.

The next day was sunny and the sky was beautiful. They couldn't have asked for a better day. All of their closest family and friends were gathered together and Aimée was the center of attention. Xavier was a close second because where you found one, you found the other. The cake had turned out quite nice and Hermione was proud of her efforts and those of her friends' for making their little girl's first birthday so special.

There was plenty of food and drink and everyone was having a blast. Hermione had been going from group to group making sure everyone had eaten and had their glasses full. Fleur watched her with a loving smile while she caught up with family and friends from France, grateful that her wife was playing hostess so she could so do.

But she had a surprise for her and she wanted to give it to her before they got into singing and cutting the cake. Excusing herself from her cousins, she walked over to where her wife was chatting with some school friends and smiled in greeting at everyone.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but would you all mind terribly if I stole my beautiful wife for a moment?"

Hermione swooned visibly and the others nodded. Taking her hand, Fleur laced their fingers before starting to walk away from the group.

"Is something the matter, love?"

"Non. I just want to give you something away from everyone."

"What is it?"

"Wait a couple of seconds, alright? I 'ave to show you something first."

"Alright."

They walked in silence until they reached the fence that made Harry and Luna's land private. Hermione frowned when she noticed a few of the pieces of wood had been removed.

"Goodness, we better let Harry know he needs to fix this part of his fence. He probably hasn't even noticed."

"Oh, 'e knows. In fact, 'e took them out for us so we could go into the land next to 'is."

"Why would he do that?" she inquired as they crossed into the adjoining property and Hermione looked around. She'd never paid attention, but it was a beautiful piece of land and just as big as Harry's.

Fleur let go of her hand and took a small piece of parchment from her pocket. She tapped it with her wand until it was the original size.

"This is why," she said as she handed the parchment to Hermione.

The brunette took it and her eyes widened comically when she read the contents. "_This_ is ours?" she asked in a trembly voice.

"Oui. I bought it a couple weeks ago as your anniversary present but we didn't get to celebrate it since we've been so busy planning Aimée's birthday that I 'adn't 'ad a chance to tell you."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "So we're going to build a great big house and be Harry's neighbors?"

"Oui, mon amour. I want us to decide on what our 'ome will look like and then we'll get the construction underway as soon as possible. I'd like to 'ave it ready by the time our next child comes into the world."

Hermione threw her arms around the blonde and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, love. As much as I love our flat, living out here in the country will be so much better!"

Fleur grinned as she hugged her wife back. "I'm so glad you like it."

"I love it. And you. So, so much!"

"Hey, there, neighbor," a happy voice called out and Hermione turned around to see Harry and Luna standing near them with their children. Luna handed Aimée to Hermione the moment the little angel lifted her little arms towards her.

Kissing the top of the blonde hair, she smiled at her little girl. "Hi, there, angel. Look what maman got us! A great big piece of land where we're going to build our dream house and then you can play with Xavier all you want in your own tree house!"

Aimée cupped both of Hermione's cheeks with her tiny hands and made cute faces at her, making silly noises as she responded to her mummy's announcement.

"I know! I love it, too and we're going to be so happy here, love."

She walked a little bit away from the group as she kept on a conversation with her daughter, the others watching in amusement.

"You know that child is going to be speaking long before she is due," Luna commented.

"And she's going to be as smart as 'er mother. 'Ermione reads to 'er any chance she gets, and not just children's books. She reads poetry and works of literature to 'er all the time and Aimée just eats it right up."

"Smart and beautiful," Harry said wistfully. "My son doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell, does he?" he asked no one in particular.

"None. They are destined to be together," Luna told them.

Neither questioned her since they knew better. They've all learned long ago that what Luna said came true so they trusted her implicitly.

"Poor McGonagall," he sighed. "Hermione and I will be visiting the headmistress's office often to see her when it's time for these little terrors to go to Hogwarts. I can see it now!"

His comment was only met with laughter.

"Dada," Xavier said as she patted his cheeks.

"I know you won't mean to, baby boy, but it's inevitable. It runs in your blood!"

Before they could continue the conversation, a slightly out of breath Ginny reached them. "Hey, don't mean to interrupt the moment, but I think you all need to come back to the party. We've got visitors."

They all tensed when they saw the look in her eyes. It could only mean one thing and Fleur quickly called out to Hermione to come back from her little stroll through their new land. Hermione, noticing the urgency in Fleur's voice, was at her side in no time. Seeing their faces she didn't ask any questions when Fleur put her hand in the small of her back and started leading them back towards the tent.

As they got closer they noticed the music had stopped and people were in groups talking quietly while looking towards the side of Harry's home. When they reached the tent, they looked in that directions and their hearts stopped for a moment before taking off in a quick rhythm. Standing there looking a little lost and uncomfortable was Molly Weasley flanked by William and Ronald.

"Oh, Merlin," breathed out Hermione while tightening her arms around her child.

Arthur and Charlie were at their side in a moment and when Molly saw them she started walking in their direction with Bill and Ron following closely behind. Fleur's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders protectively as their immediate families gathered close around them. It made her feel loved and protected.

"We're sorry for crashing Aimée's birthday party," Molly stated softly as she stopped a few meters in front of them. "We were hoping you would allow us to participate, even if we've been acting like complete idiots all of this time."

A gasp was heard all around them but Fleur and Hermione said nothing. Molly sighed.

"Fleur, Hermione," she tried again. "Please forgive us for making the wrong decision when you came to see us so long ago. I let pride and anger guide me and my actions and it was the wrong thing to do. I have regretted it ever since but didn't think you'd want anything to do with us. It's taken all of this time to gather the courage to come see you and ask for your forgiveness."

Fleur nodded at her. "You are Aimée's grandmother and no one will deny you that right, Molly. I'm sure she'd love to 'ave one more grandmother around to spoil 'er even more than she already is."

"I promise to earn the right to have her call me grandma. I know I have a lot to prove to you both after the way I've acted."

"There is nothing to prove, Molly," Hermione told the woman kindly. "Just by being here you've proven to us that you love our baby and want to be a part of her life. The rest is forgotten as far as we are concerned."

"That is more than I deserve but I'll take it. I'm getting up in age and I don't want to miss any more moments of my grandchild's life. I've wasted enough time already."

"I'm sure you'll be able to make it up," Fleur told her. "You can come with Arthur anytime 'e comes to visit us."

"Thank you," she said as Hermione moved forward and handed Aimée to her.

Aimée looked at her for a moment before poking her nose and giggling. Molly was clearly smitten from that moment on.

"Hermione," Ron called out. "I acted like a git again. I just want you and Fleur to know I'm really sorry for being an arse and I'll do whatever it takes to earn a place in Aimée's life. I also want you to know I'm happy that you're together because it's so obvious to anyone with half a brain to see you truly love each other."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly. "Thank you, Ron. Believe it or not, that means a lot to me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "And it would mean a lot to me to get to know my niece and any other sprogs that you two might have later. They'd all be family to us."

At this, her eyes filled with tears and she just nodded, unable to speak out of surprise and happiness. She had hoped that he would come around but had about given up hope.

"It's good to see you, mate, and welcome to our home," Harry added from her side.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too, mate. I'm sorry about everything."

"I know you are. Deep down you've always been a great bloke. You just let that hot head of yours get you into trouble more than you should, but we know you'll always come back to us. We're the Golden Trio, after all!"

Ron chuckled at that before throwing his arms around both of them and they embraced each other tightly while the rest watched and wiped tears from the corners of their eyes.

Bill moved towards Fleur and she turned her eyes from the embracing trio to his. "'Ello, William."

"Hey, Fleur. Thanks for being so kind and accommodating with us. We sure as hell don't deserve it."

"You're 'er biological father after all, William. You might be an arse at times, but there was always good in you, too."

He blushed at her words. "I know. I've accepted that Hermione is her other parent and I will never try to get in the way of that."

Fleur chuckled. "Aimée truly is 'Ermione's child and no one will be able to break the bond they share since the moment she was born. Those that don't know the story would think 'Ermione gave her birth!"

"It's clear how much Hermione loves each of you. We never had what the two of you do so things worked out in the end. I'm just sorry I hurt you so much, Fleur. I truly loved you when we got together."

"I loved you as well, but you are correct, William. 'Ermione completes me and makes me whole. I can't imagine my life without 'er."

"Marrying her was the best decision you ever made. Besides divorcing my sorry arse, that is," he tried to joke.

Fleur chuckled. "You should 'ave brought your wife and son. They would 'ave been welcomed 'ere as well."

"I didn't think that would be a good idea. As it is, we're crashing the party."

"I'm glad you all came. I've told you that you can still be a part of Aimée's life before today. I'm sure she would enjoy getting to know you."

"Thank you for being so understanding about all of this, Fleur. I don't really deserve how nice you're being to us."

"Well, the way I see it, I'm a lucky woman. I 'ave a beautiful wife and a beautiful child. My life couldn't be more perfect and I don't want anything to tarnish that."

Hermione chose that moment to join them and she wrapped her arm around Fleur's waist. "Bill."

"Hermione. You're looking lovely today."

"That's kind of you to say. I'm glad you all came over."

"And I've more than happy that you didn't greet us with some of your hexes," he told her with a little smile. "Not that we didn't deserve it, but it's nice to be here to sing happy birthday to Aimée instead of recovering at St. Mungo's."

"_Tempting_ as that sounds, I'd hate to frighten my child by kicking your arse into next week," she responded cheekily making them laugh.

"In all seriousness, though, you look wonderful together," he told them sincerely. "It's certainly a match made in heaven, as you Muggles like to say."

Hermione smiled at her wife, love clear in her eyes. "It _is_ rather wonderful being married to such an exquisite woman."

Fleur blushed prettily before kissing Hermione's lips lightly. "You're the exquisite one, mon amour." Looking back at Bill, she saw nothing but kindness in his eyes when he looked at them. "William, why don't you go back 'ome and get your wife and son? Aimée might as well meet them since they're going to be a part of 'er life from now on."

Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it. "You truly are remarkable, Fleur Delacour-Granger."

A moment later he Disapparated and everyone turned to look at the spot where he had been. After explaining that he would be back in a moment with his wife and son, the party continued.

Long after the last guest had left, Fleur and Hermione were back at the flat in Aimée's room. Their little angle was lying on her stomach, thumb in her mouth, sleeping peacefully. Fleur looked down at her, arm around Hermione's waist.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She looked just like her maman. As beautiful as an angel."

"She might look like me, but she is going to be just like you. I can see it already."

"Do you really think so?"

"I _know_ so. She's into books, 'er eyes shine with intelligence and she is curious about everything. I can already see 'er being at the top of 'er class when she goes to school."

"That would be wonderful. I want a bright future for her and any other children we might have."

"Hmm, speaking about that, are you excited about going to France next weekend to meet the prospective donors grand-mère talked to?"

"Very excited. It means we could expand our family soon."

"I can't wait, either. It's going to be wonderful."

"It is."

Fleur looked to the side and spotted something on the dresser. "Oh! I forgot we received a letter. It came by post today before we left for 'Arry's 'ouse."

The blonde walked over to Aimée's dresser and picked up an official looking envelope from the top of it. It had the seal of the Ministry on it and Hermione looked at it curiously.

"What is it, love?"

"Let's find out together. I didn't get to open it when it came."

Sliding her finger under the seal on the back, Fleur opened the envelope and took out a folded piece of parchment. Unfolding it, she held it in front of both of them so they could read it together. The moment they started reading, their hearts started beating wildly in their chests and their eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Morgana, it's official!" Hermione managed brokenly. "I can't believe it."

"Mon amour," Fleur gasped. "You've been formally recognized as Aimée's other parent. You are officially 'er mum!"

Hermione threw her arms around her wife and held her tightly, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"This has to be one of the happiest days of my life, love. Not only do I have you as my wife, but now I'm legally Aimée's mum as well. I can't even begin to tell you how I feel right now!"

Fleur held her just as tightly, her tears of joy matching Hermione's. "It's been a long journey until this moment and we took it one step at a time. Even with the stumbles we 'ad along the way, I'd never change the past couple of years for anything else." Leaning back and cupping Hermione's cheeks, Fleur smiled at her. "I love you more and more each day we're together and I've never been as 'appy as I've been since our journey started."

Leaning closer, Hermione kissed Fleur tenderly, lovingly. Breaking it, she rested her forehead against Fleur's.

"And I love you more than life itself, Fleur. Our journey is just beginning."

The End


End file.
